


USWNT Smuts

by dumbsbian



Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 101,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Smuts featuring former and current USWNT players for both soccer and hockey. Feel free to make a request and I'll try to fill it.





	1. Julie Johnston/Christen Press #1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize there's like a million pairings listed, but I wanted to try and cover as many bases as possible right off the bat. These will be what will probably show up and I might add a bit more. I also realize there are Canadians listed in this, but it's primarily USWNT players.

Christen was excited about their game. She loved getting to come back to Chicago and see her former teammates. Although, there was always a certain blonde that Christen looked forward to seeing the most. To most outsiders, it looked like Julie and Christen were just friends and while that was technically true, it wasn't the whole truth. Sometime in between the Olympics and Christen finding herself comfortable in a leadership position with the Red Stars, they had become something more. Julie's trips during the off season switched over from Philadelphia to Los Angeles. And although they had spent a lot of time together, they never officially considered themselves exclusive. Both of them were free to explore their sexuality in any way they pleased, which came in handy when they couldn't see each other. 

"Jules, hi," Christen said cheerily. She hugged her friend before sitting down next to her on the grass. "You know, I was hoping that your apartment would be where we'd meet up." 

"I know, but I wanted to spend a little time with you in the city," Julie said, looking around the park. "I hope that's cool, if it's not, we can go back." 

"No, it's nice. I haven't gotten to enjoy the city in such a long time. Also, it's a lot better when I'm with somebody I-," Christen paused for a moment, trying to figure out what word to use next, "-uh, enjoy." 

"Enjoy, we've been sleeping together for years, I'd hope you more than enjoy my company," Julie said with a laugh. Christen blushed and looked down, thinking she had messed up. "But it's comforting to know that you enjoy me. I suppose I enjoy you too." 

"You suppose?" Christen asked, raising an eyebrow at Julie. 

"Enjoy doesn't necessarily feel like the right word. I don't really know the word to use in regards to you." Julie was lying. She absolutely knew the right word to use, but it terrified her, especially whenever Christen didn't seem to feel the same way. Julie couldn't blame her, there was a lot between them now and they didn't exactly spend time together doing much more than having sex. "It'll work for now though." 

"What's first on the agenda?" Christen asked. She should have known better than to think Julie had their day planned. Julie wasn't unorganized, but she didn't have to plan every single part of her day like Christen did. Julie thought on it for a second before shooting up and pulling Christen to her feet. She pulled Christen through the park and over to an ice cream truck. She ordered them two cones and then began walking down the street. "This is nice, but not an actual answer." 

"Well, we're going to see some of the sights on the way to lunch," Julie said and Christen nodded. They walked all over the city, Julie insisting on taking some pictures to post on social media. The fans would go crazy about this, but they never really figured it out. Julie had been less than subtle about her closeness with Christen, but nobody except for Alyssa, Kelley, and Becky had figured it out on their own. Alyssa had approached the two of them about it one day at practice, asking them when they had started seeing each other before Christen got traded away. Becky had approached Christen after the first game that Christen and Julie faced off against each other during. Kelley had just walked in on them making out in Christen's apartment. Julie knew why Kelley had been there, but it wasn't necessarily something that she was open to thinking about often. "It almost feels like we're together you know?" 

"Almost?" Christen asked and Julie nodded. "I think this feels like a relationship Jules." 

"No people in relationships hold hands and do this really neat thing called PDA. It doesn't matter because wasn't it you who told me that a relationship wasn't a good idea for us?" Julie's tone was harsh and Christen felt bad. "Whatever though, we're here." 

"Hey, wait!" Christen said louder than she meant to. Julie stopped and Christen hugged her, holding Julie's body tightly against her own. "Is everything okay?" 

"Look, we can talk about it later, let's just enjoy lunch now," Julie said and Christen reluctantly let it go for now. It would be easier to talk with Julie when the blonde actually wanted to talk anyways. Not talking was a bit difficult for Christen, but she still enjoyed her time with Julie. The light lunch was nice, especially since she got to see her national team teammate so carefree. Julie paid for the lunch with the promise of letting Christen handle the bill next time they went out in LA. Sometime during the walk back to Julie's apartment, one of them had linked their fingers. Both of them were comfortable and carefree enough on the way back to not have taken notice of how physically close and comfortable they were with each other. 

"I believe you promised me a talk," Christen said, sitting down next to Julie on her couch. As soon as her body hit the cushions, she had flashbacks to some of the things that had happened there between them. The knowing look from Julie told her that Julie had the same little moment that she had. Or it meant that she was trying to find anything to stall with, either choice was viable. "Come on, I promise you can't say anything that'd send me running for the hills." 

"I want more," Julie said and Christen raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, I think by now, I deserve a bit more from you. We have fun in the offseason staying together, sometimes you come here for a week or two, a lot of the time, I'm in California with you. It's great and we get to spend a lot of time together. I realize we spend a lot of time apart, but I've let myself sit here quietly just wanting so much more from you that I don't care. There are ways we can make the distance work. Christen Press, I want you to be my fucking girlfriend." 

"I..." Christen trailed off and Julie huffed. The blonde stood up and Christen grabbed her wrist, not wanting her to just storm off in anger. "I think I want to be your girlfriend too." 

"You're not just saying that to calm me down right?" Julie asked and Christen stood up to look her in the eye so Julie knew that she was being serious. Christen had always worked hard to keep things casual because she had assumed that Julie had wanted things that way. The thought that Julie wanted Christen as more than just a casual fuck here and there hadn't dawned on the green eyed forward. "Because I'm just gonna let you know that now isn't the fucking time for that." 

"I promise you that I'm not saying that. I've wanted more, but I thought you were happy with this," Christen said and Julie could both hear and see the honesty in her voice and eyes respectively. "I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend." 

"Good because you so are and I'm not letting anything change that for now," Julie said and Christen smiled at her. Julie leaned forward and kissed her, her fingers threading themselves in the soft brown curls on the back of Christen's head. "Now, not to ruin the moment, but I haven't seen you in a long time and those leggings..." 

"Shhh, I know," Christen said, deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue across Julie's lips, the blonde taking the bait and parting them slightly. Christen softly pushed her tongue into Julie's mouth and ran it over the blonde's tongue. They stood there for a moment, tongues occupied in a dance of passion inside of Julie's mouth. The hand that hadn't entangled itself in Christen's hair fell to the small of Christen's back, pulling her closer to Julie. One of Christen's hands moved under Julie's shirt, while her other arm was slung behind Julie's neck. It felt like eternity before they broke the kiss for air. Christen rested her forehead on the space where Julie's shoulder met her neck while Julie trailed the hand that had been in Christen's hair down her spine. 

"Bedroom?" Julie asked and Christen nodded. Julie led her back into her bedroom and then shut the door. Technically, there was no need for it because Julie lived alone, but she did have teammates who cared and would probably find out soon enough that Christen had disappeared from the rest of the Royals. Luckily, she knew that since Amy had brought the boys, that'd be a good enough distraction to buy them time. "You know, I can't wait to have sex with my girlfriend." 

"You're a dork," Christen said, smiling as Julie walked towards the bed. Julie pulled her own shirt off and unbuttoned her jean shorts, but didn't take those off as she crawled up Christen's body before settling for straddling her hips. Julie leaned down to kiss Christen and let the forward's hands roam all over her torso. Christen's hands stayed primarily on Julie's stomach, fingers tracing the lines of Julie's abs. Christen had seen her fair share of athlete's abs and she had to admit that Julie's were her favorites. The lower Christen's fingers would dip, the more frantically Julie would kiss. If Christen moved her fingers closer to Julie's sides, the blonde's muscles would twitch and she'd jump a little, a side effect of being ticklish. 

"Take that off," Julie said, backing off of Christen's body. Christen raised an eyebrow at her and Julie tugged at Christen's leggings before lifting her shirt a bit. Christen shimmied out of her leggings the rest of the way and slowly pulled her shirt off. Julie reached around Christen's back to unclip her bra before kissing across her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. Christen had planned on having a bit more control in this situation, but she was happy enough sitting back and letting Julie take charge of everything. Christen trusted Julie, besides the blonde knew what Christen liked well enough for whatever she did to be enjoyable. 

"Jules," Christen moaned as Julie's hand found its way in between Christen's legs. Julie's middle finger barely dipped into Christen's entrance to gather wetness before spreading it around a bit as she slowly dragged her mouth away from Christen's breasts. Julie's tongue trailed down Christen's stomach and down to tease her clit as Julie pushed two fingers inside of Christen. She was a bit tight, but that just made Julie wetter than she was. She started off slowly pumping in and out of Christen before speeding up as she continued the teasing with her tongue. She wanted Christen to be cumming until she couldn't handle it, so she had to get to work quickly. Christen came the first time with her head thrown back as her back arched, her hands were pulling on Julie's hair lightly, and soft mewls came from her lips. Julie knew how to break through quiet Christen and get her to screaming, sweaty mess, which was what she was angling for. 

Julie continued to finger Christen down from her first orgasm and straight into a second one. The second one was a bit more than the first, but that was nothing compared to what Julie managed to pull out of Christen with her tongue. Intense almost felt like an understatement as tremors overtook her body as she screamed out Julie's name. Julie was fortunate to be living in an apartment with such thick walls because if she hadn't, they definitely would be having unwelcomed and concerned company right now. 

"I can't take anymore," Christen panted out and Julie pouted at her. "Seriously, please, I need a moment." 

"One more and I'll let you have your way with me," Julie pleaded and Christen gave her a small nod. Julie quickly got off of her and practically tore her own clothes off before sticking a leg in between Christen's and positioning herself so that she could ride Christen's thigh while also getting Christen off. Julie's movements were frantic and messy, an effort to get herself close before she could shift her weight a bit more and cum with Christen. She got her wish soon enough as they were both cumming. Christen had started first, still unfairly sensitive, but Christen knew that Julie would get there eventually. Christen moaned out Julie's name as she came while breathy and guttural moan turned growl escaped Julie's lips as she came. Christen slowly moved her hand in between Julie's legs as the blonde rested on top of her. Long, slender fingers slid inside of Julie and pumped in and out of her as Christen's thumb teased at her clit. This had Julie cumming quickly once more, biting into Christen's shoulder to keep herself a little quieter. The walls may have been on the thicker side, but there was only so much they could contain. "You're bleeding a bit, sorry." 

"It's fine, kind of hot," Christen said, turning her head to kiss Julie. "I love having your super sexy body on top of me, but it's a little warm in here." 

"The air will kick on soon," Julie said, trying to snuggle closer to Christen. "Besides, this is part of being my girlfriend." 

"Oh, well when you put it that way," Christen said. She smiled at Julie before she leaned forward and kissed her. When they parted, Julie rested her head on Christen's shoulder again and Christen figured that she could definitely get used to this pretty quickly.


	2. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo #1

Hope stirred as she felt the bed dip slightly as Kelley sat down. Hope would have gone right back to sleep if she hadn't been able to smell the sweet and familiar scent of the coffee she'd brought to Kelley's apartment for her visit. She opened her eyes and let them adjust before sitting up and glancing over at Kelley. The freckled defender smiled warmly at the former USWNT starting goalkeeper before holding out the cup of coffee. Hope would've said something, made a comment about how Kelley had gone on and on about how her usual morning coffee was just fine and she didn't need Hope's fancy snob coffee, but instead opted for taking a drink of said fancy snob coffee. She handed the cup back to Kelley when she was done. Kelley set it back on her nightstand, then leaned forward to softly kiss Hope. 

"Morning," Kelley said once the kiss was over. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Pretty good, what time is it?" Hope asked before Kelley held up her phone screen. It was 7:10 on a Sunday morning and Hope was honestly shocked that she had woken up. She had gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep last night and something told her that Kelley had gotten up much earlier. Hope knew the other woman was like a ball of energy, but for the first 30 minutes to an hour after she woke up, Kelley was more like a zombie than a human being. "Don't you ever sleep?" 

"Sure, but I wanted to be fully awake so when you woke up, I could give you a proper wake up." Kelley suggestively wagged her eyebrows at Hope, then leaned in for a kiss. This time, it was deeper and Kelley got a bit more forward with her intentions. Hope wasn't going to fight it or deny Kelley anything. She wanted this just as much as Kelley did, it was why as soon as they got back from France, Hope found herself with a plane ticket to Utah instead of Seattle or North Carolina. Something about being with Kelley in her apartment in Salt Lake City felt a lot more natural and relaxing than going back to either of those places to feel alone. During their time in France, Hope had remembered why Kelley had gotten so close to her heart so quickly. She was a true friend and Hope enjoyed her company, so much that their friendship eventually evolved into something much greater. "Can I use the strap this time?" 

"Of course." Kelley smiled at Hope's answer, as well as her tone. That was a tone reserved only for Kelley, and both of them knew that. It was sweet, seductive, and somehow managed to convey Hope's vulnerability to Kelley much better than Hope could manage with words. Kelley found it a little funny sometimes that a communications major had trouble communicating, but Kelley also understood how difficult feelings could be. Kelley was extremely extroverted and open, but there were times when Hope had made her feel things that Kelley just wanted to keep hidden inside herself.  

Kelley surged forward and kissed Hope playfully. Her teeth tugged lightly on Hope's bottom lip when she pulled away for a breath, then she went back in. Kelley took advantage of Hope's soft moan by slipping her tongue inside of Hope's mouth. The muscle made precise movements inside of Hope's mouth, knowing exactly what the older woman liked and wanted, as well as what drove her a little bit crazy. Kelley moved away from Hope's mouth to kiss along her jawline, stopping to occasionally leave a nip or hickey as she made her way down Hope's neck. Kelley put a hand on Hope's stomach, feeling the taunt muscle before dipping her fingers between Hope's legs. Hope's breath hitched as Kelley's index finger dipped inside of her quickly. Kelley smirked at that before pushing two fingers inside of Hope and thrusting until the woman sitting under her came. 

"Fuck Kel," Hope panted out. Kelley didn't say anything, just quickly kissed her before getting off of her lap and going over to her nightstand. If Kelley was being completely honest, she knew that neither of them would necessarily last that long. The harness that Kelley had went to pick out was designed to pleasure both the person wearing it and the person being fucked, and Kelley had been pretty aroused since she woke up. Seeing Hope cum under her had only pushed her a bit closer to the edge and she couldn't think of a better way to start her day. 

"I'm gonna, trust me babe," Kelley said with a wink as she situated the light blue dildo at Hope's entrance. Kelley remembered the first time that she had presented Hope with her special toy. Hope had made a joke about it matching her Sky Blue uniform and how it seemed that Sky Blue always seemed to be fucking somebody, whether it be another team or their own players. If Kelley was being completely honest, most of the time it was their own players. "Ready?" 

"Always," Hope confirmed with a nod. Kelley slowly slid into Hope, hands planted on either side of Hope's head. Hope's fingers pressed into the sides of Kelley's back as she let out a little gasp. Kelley gradually began to speed up before she had to hold onto the headboard to steady herself. Hope had never been more grateful that Kelley had an abundance of pillows on her bed because she wasn't in the mood to literally get fucked into a concussed state. Although, Hope had to admit that was one of the better ways to get a concussion. "Shit, Kel, babe don't stop." 

"I won't, I won't," Kelley said as she herself got closer to cumming. Hope barely outlasted her, the last few twitches of Kelley's body moving the dildo inside of her just enough to get her fully there. Kelley slid out of Hope and then laid beside Hope, head rested on a strong shoulder as an arm draped itself along the width of Hope's torso. "Good morning." 

"Good morning indeed," Hope said, turning her head to kiss Kelley's cheek. "If that's how you plan on waking me up every morning, I might have to move to Utah." 

"Hey, I'm not against it," Kelley said, smiling at bit. "Although, I think I'd need to purchase a house. Maybe we could get something in Atlanta?" 

"I mean, I do have a place in Seattle if that interests you?" Hope suggested and Kelley shrugged. "Honestly, it's not important what city I'm in, but you gotta be there with me." 

"Always," Kelley said, planting a quick kiss to the side of Hope's neck. 


	3. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around the 2012 London Olympics.

Kelley smiled at the photo of herself wearing a gold medal. She was now a gold medal Olympian, something that felt impossible, but it wasn't. Her hard work had paid off and now she got to reap the rewards of it. Of course this was only the start, Kelley wanted more. She wanted to continuously get better in her sport, evolve with it. Kelley looked once more at the photo and then at her phone, just as it began to vibrate. Kelley thought that maybe it was another family member or somebody from back home calling to congratulate her, but instead it was a text from Hope. She was inviting Kelley to come stay with her in Seattle before the games started up again. Kelley wished that Hope would have asked her in person, but from her past experiences, her meetings with Hope didn't include a lot of room to bring something like that up unless it was in a sex-induced haze. Kelley sent back a text to confirm that she was interested in going to Seattle to stay with Hope for a few days before packing up her things and buying a plane ticket. 

"How long are you staying?" Was the first thing out of Hope's mouth when she picked Kelley up from the airport. Kelley bit back a joke about how she'd been hanging around Carli too long, but that went out of her head as soon as Hope's strong arms wrapped around her midsection in a hug. 

"A few days to a week. Depends on how long you want me here," Kelley said and Hope's first thought was the rest of her life. It was cheesy she knew, but it was true. Over the course of their almost purely sexual relationship and the friendship Kelley had literally forced upon Hope on their first meeting, the keeper had fallen for the freckled southerner. Kelley was charming, friendly, and the most likable person that Hope had ever met in her entire life. Hope grabbed Kelley's duffel bag from off of the airport floor and carried it to her car. Kelley had her backpack on, holding onto the straps as she followed Hope outside. The drive to Hope's was quiet, Kelley humming along to a song on the radio as Hope worked to keep her focus on the road. 

The first night of Kelley's stay was mainly for the defender to catch up on rest. The plane ride had been from Jersey all the way to Seattle, so she was tired as hell. Hope let her sleep in the guest room, opting for getting some work done instead. The second day was spent with some of Hope's Reign teammates that Kelley was friends with. Hope had stayed in for that, deciding to get a few things around the house done. Kelley had come back around 8:30 with a drink holder of four cups of coffee in her hand and a bag of greasy fast food. 

"I was thinking we could watch Star Wars," Kelley said and Hope perked up a bit. She had gotten everything pretty much done really early in the day and had taken a 4 hour nap, so she was set to stay up as late as she needed to. Hope got the movies ready and made snacks, despite the fact that Kelley had brought them dinner. "We haven't gotten to spend a lot of time together. I miss being close to you." 

"I do too," Hope admitted and Kelley was a bit surprised, but happy nonetheless. During the movies, Kelley laid in Hope's arms, a blanket draped across the both of them. Kelley stayed like that the entire movie marathon, only moving when they were finished and it was light outside. "That was nice." 

"Yeah," Kelley said, shifting onto her stomach so she was facing Hope. Hope leaned up and pecked her lips, but Kelley wanted more from Hope. She meant it when she said that she missed being close to the other woman, both physically and  _physically_. Kelley deepened the kiss and let her fingertips crawl up the solid muscle covering Hope's stomach. Kelley loved Hope's body, the muscle and the strength had her in a state of constant awe. Hope's hands moved to grab onto Kelley's ass as Hope sat both of them up. It took all of 2 seconds for Kelley to cling tighter to Hope as the keeper moved them once again so she was on top of Kelley. 

Hope mainly supported herself, but kept enough weight on Kelley for both of them to be comfortable. Hope knew Kelley could support all of her weight, the defender had made sure to prove that point to her several times over, but Hope wanted to make sure that movement between the two of them would be nice and easy. Hope shifted down her couch a bit, kissing down the column of Kelley's neck before branching out along her collar bone. Hope wrapped the bottom of Kelley's tank top around her fist and began to pull it up. Kelley helped her, moving quickly to discard her shirt before reaching for the faded purple Huskies shirt Hope was wearing. Kelley's tank top had been tossed somewhere behind the couch, but Kelley made sure to carefully set Hope's shirt on the coffee table in front of them. She'd be wearing it when they were done and most likely taking it along with her to Jersey for the season as well. Kelley had quite a few of Hope's shirts, but she'd only left Hope with a couple of Stanford items and an Atlanta Braves snapback that Hope literally never wore. At least, Kelley hadn't seen her wear it other than the day she'd presented it to Hope, but the few times that she'd worn it when visiting Hope, it always smelled like the keeper. 

"Hi, yes, this is unfair. I'm gonna have to ask you to take off those sweatpants," Kelley said, tugging at the string of Hope's sweats. Hope shimmied out of her sweats and underwear in one go, with much more grace than Kelley proceeded to do with her own, before leaning back on top of Kelley. Despite the fact that Hope had the curtains in her living room shut, there was still enough light for Kelley to make out the defined muscle lines on Hope's body. Kelley ran her hands up and down Hope's back as Hope continued on her mission to kiss every single freckle on Kelley's body she came across. When Hope got near Kelley's sides, the defender would jump a little and squirm, causing Hope to playfully bite down or smile against her. "Hope, touch me, please." 

Kelley was breathy and Hope realized that not all of the squirming was because she was ticklish. Hope shifted in between Kelley's legs, not caring that she was at the weirdest and one of the most uncomfortable angles possible. Hope hooked her fingers around Kelley's boyshorts and tugged them down. Hope's eyes followed the fabric down Kelley's legs before tossing Kelley's underwear in the same-ish direction as her tank top had gone. Neither of them really cared in the moment though. Kelley was too preoccupied by Hope's tongue in between her legs and Hope was busy with her tongue in between Kelley's legs, drawing moans with each stroke. Kelley bucked against Hope's face as two of the goalkeeper's slender fingers slid into her as Hope's tongue circled her clit. It was a lot of stimulation and it had Kelley's body trying to find something to hold onto to ground herself. It hadn't taken necessarily all that long for Kelley's hands to fist themselves in Hope's hair. The closer she got to her climax, the more difficult it was to keep herself from pulling on Hope's hair. 

"Fuck, Hope, I c-c-can't." Kelley's muscles had waves of small spasms as Hope continued to lick Kelley down from her orgasm. It was intense and Kelley was breathless and on the verge of falling asleep, but the coffee was still in her system, making that difficult. Hope lifted her head up from between Kelley's legs and settled on top of Kelley, the defender's arms wrapping around Hope's waist. Kelley leaned up a bit to kiss Hope, tasting a bit of herself on Hope's lips. That was one of Kelley's favorite tastes because no matter how much of herself she could taste on Hope, there was always the coffee and the slightest hint of something sugary and familiar like candy. 

"Fuck," Hope groaned as she ground down against Kelley's thigh. Kelley moved a hand in between Hope's legs and slipped a finger inside of her. Kelley shifted them both a bit, changing the angle so she could kiss Hope easier and have better access than she had before. Another finger slid inside of Hope and Kelley's tongue slipped inside of Hope's mouth. It was difficult to kiss Hope while they had sex, she was more vocal than Kelley and any attempts at keeping her muffled often were in vain. "Shit Kel, I'm close... I just need more." 

"More," Kelley said tiredly, still in a bit of a sex haze. Kelley still understood that and added a third finger inside of Hope, moving her fingers a bit faster in and out of Hope. Hope continued to grind down on Kelley's thigh, the pressure feeling amazing on her clit. With a little stutter of her hips, Hope was done, falling against Kelley as she let herself go. 

"Fuck Kel, baby!" Hope cried out before her body finally stilled. Hope recovered quickly and yawned, sitting up. "Come on, let's go to my room to get some sleep." 

"Okay," Kelley said, quickly grabbing Hope's shirt from the table. Kelley put the shirt over her naked body as Hope grabbed her sweatpants and underwear from off of the floor and put them back on as she followed Kelley back to her own bedroom. Kelley collapsed on the bed and was almost out immediately, Hope climbing up next to her and following suit. Kelley's body immediately moved towards Hope's, seeking out her body heat. Kelley's body fit perfectly pressed against Hope's, secure in her arms.


	4. Alex Morgan/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really needed to learn how to be quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is G!P, so if you're not into that, you've at least been warned.

Alex groaned as she rolled over for the fortieth time that night. She checked her phone and looked at the time, 2:50. She had less than 6 hours before breakfast and their 9AM practice session. Alex sighed and knew she had to get to sleep or else practice the next morning would be hell. Especially since she was supposed to spend the rest of that day with Kelley and Allie shopping. Alex was sure other people would be coming along, probably the younger players. Alex didn't mind that though, she just knew that she'd be absolutely miserable all day if she didn't get some sleep now. Alex knew what she had to do. With a shameful sigh and a quick look over towards Christen's bed to see no movement aside from the other forward's breathing, Alex closed her eyes and let her hand wander down her own pants. Alex began to stroke herself and bit her lip to keep quiet, not wanting to get caught. 

Christen didn't know about her. A total of five people aside from her family and some medical personnel knew about her, Kelley, Tobin, Allie, Mal, and Ali. Kelley and Tobin were both former girlfriends of Alex's, so it was a given that they would know. Allie was one of her closest friends and they had almost hooked up on a couple of different occasions, but ultimately had decided against it. Alex had been the first person in Orlando that Alex had went to when she was having a rough patch. Alex didn't really get laid a whole lot, and luckily both Ali and Ashlyn had been open to letting her hookup with Ali when it was absolutely needed as long as she promised to hurt or make Ali uncomfortable. Mallory had been a complete accident. Something had happened in the room Mallory had been staying in and so she came over to Alex's for the night. Alex swore that Mallory had went to bed in the empty bed that Alex had formerly been using to house her suitcase, but a surprised shriek in the morning had let Alex know Mallory had switched beds. 

"Alex?" Christen asked, flicking on the light. Alex froze and quickly pulled her hand out of her pants. She sat up, careful to make sure that her lap, and hard-on, were covered by the comforter. Of course Christen had to get up out of her bed and sit on the edge of Alex's, reaching a hand out to rest on Alex's arm. "Everything okay? It sounded like you might have been crying." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must have been something in my sleep," Alex lied and Christen got up. She motioned for Alex to follow her and Alex didn't want to get up, scratch that, Alex couldn't get up. 

"Come on, it'll be fine," Christen promised and Alex shook her head. "Alex, I promise we won't get in trouble for taking a walk." 

"It's not that I'm scared of getting in trouble. Jill makes dumb decisions, but firing me is beyond even her. I can't get up, let's just leave it at that," Alex said, hoping Christen would just leave it. Of course, Christen didn't and she began to pull Alex out of her bed. Alex was a bit surprised, Christen was stronger than she seemed, but Alex was still a bit bigger and stronger than the other forward. She grabbed onto the headboard and held on for dear life. Finally, she could feel her grip slipping, so she blurted out something to make Christen stop. "I've got a boner and I don't want you to see it!" 

"What?" Christen asked, nearly stumbling as she stopped pulling on Alex. Alex swallowed and pushed the covers off of her lap. Christen's eyes went to Alex's lap and there was a fairly large tent in Alex's pants. "Oh, you, uh, okay." 

"Yeah, so I'm not going for a walk unless it's to the bathroom," Alex said, using a pillow to hide it again. "You can ask questions if you want, I'm sure you've got some and nothing can be worse than what Kelley had asked me." 

"I'll take your word," Christen said and Alex sighed. Christen sat down next to Alex and tried to think of a way to make things any less awkward. "So, um, I'm sorry I forced you to tell me like that." 

"Hey, at least I don't have to lay in bed for an extra five minutes now to calm down," Alex said with a dry chuckle. "Seriously, it's fine. You reacted quieter than Mal did." 

"That was what the scream was about?" Christen asked, remembering how loud Mal had screamed when she stayed in Alex's room that one time. Alex nodded with a grimace and Christen ran a hand through her own hair. "So, I take it you weren't crying earlier then." 

"Nope, but I might now," Alex said, an immense amount of shame washing over her. "God, I was an actual idiot thinking I could away with that." 

"It's fine, I can go back to my own bed and put in earbuds or whatever," Christen said and Alex shook her head. "The pillow's still there so you still have a situation." 

"Yeah, there's literally no way that I could do this on my own right now," Alex said and Christen scooted a little closer to Alex. 

"This is ridiculous, but what if I helped you out. Maybe gave you a lesson in being quiet too," Christen said and Alex wasn't sure what how to react. "That was stupid, you probably think I'm a fucking pervert now." 

"You weren't the one trying to rub one out. Also, I'm smart, I'll take you up on that offer," Alex said and Christen surged forward to kiss her softly. Alex's fingers tangled in Christen's curls as the kiss went from soft and sweet and hard and desperate. Christen kept her hands close to Alex's shoulders, not knowing when it was okay to touch Alex. Alex wasn't into the waiting game it seemed as she tossed the pillow aside and began to take off her own shirt. She set Christen's hands on her breasts as they kissed and pulled Christen onto her lap. Christen ground down against Alex's erection, moaning as she could feel it through her pajama shorts and underwear. Alex could feel the warmth of Christen through the thin fabrics and it caused her to strain even more against her boxers than she already was. Christen lifted her hips enough for Alex to pull her boxers and pants down in one go, erection springing free from the cotton confines. 

"You're big," Christen said and Alex was a little proud of that. "Like, really big." 

"Thanks," Alex said, pulling Christen down for a kiss. It was softer and sweeter, setting the pace for Christen's kisses down Alex's body. Christen left a kiss at the base of Alex's member before lifting her head a bit and then taking the head into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the slit of Alex's head before lightly sucking. Alex threw her head back and let out a sharp breath, fists holding onto the sheets. Christen lifted her head up and off of Alex before using her hands to spread precum down the length of Alex. Alex's hips bucked up and Christen put her mouth back on Christen's head as her hands stroked up and down. Christen sunk a little farther down, taking Alex inch by inch until she was about halfway down before coming back up. Alex wasn't going to last long, Christen's name was already coming out in between pants and moans as she was sucked off. Alex lifted scooted away from Christen just before she came, narrowly avoiding making a mess of Christen as she came. "Shit, sorry." 

"You're fine, it was actually kind of hot," Christen said and Alex gave her a nervous smile before jumping up to get something to clean up with. At least, that was the plan, but Alex's legs were a bit wobbly, so the act was not as graceful as she had planned it to be. Alex made quick work of getting everything cleaned up before taking note that Christen hadn't uncrossed her legs since Alex had finished. 

"Need a hand?" Alex asked and Christen shook her head. 

"It's not your responsibility," Christen said and Alex scoffed. 

"After that, I think I owe you way more than anything I could possibly give. Besides, you could have left me to sit there for another 30 minutes to calm down, but instead you gave me the blow job of a fucking lifetime. Yeah, I'm definitely making it up to you, I'm not one to not reciprocate," Alex sai and Christen let Alex straddle her. Alex had put her boxers back on as well as a tank top, which Christen's hands easily found their way inside of. Alex let Christen keep her hands on her hips as Alex palmed at Christen's breasts over her shirt. Alex leaned down and lightly bit at Christen's nipple before teasing the other with her teeth in the same way. Christen's back arched with the contact and Alex kissed Christen as she began to tug the shorts down. 

"Fuck," Christen moaned when she felt Alex's thigh press against her core. Alex nearly tore off Christen's underwear once she settled in between the other forward's legs, wanting Christen badly. She could smell that her teammate was aroused and something in her brain switched, all she could think about was getting Christen off. She spread Christen's legs a bit and took a long swipe from Christen's entrance up to her clit. Christen tasted amazing and Alex didn't even thing to use her fingers, just using her tongue to get Christen off. Christen's back arched with a moan as she came on Alex's tongue, the constant feeling of Alex everywhere getting to her. "We need to room together more often." 

"Definitely," Alex said, climbing up to lay beside Christen. Christen didn't bother to put clothes back on or go to her own bed, instead falling asleep right next to Alex. They wouldn't have a bunch of sleep, but at they'd be getting a little.


	5. Whitney Engen/Heather O'Reilly #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after the 2015 World Cup.

Heather sipped on her beer as she leaned back against the bar. The whole team was kicking back and celebrating. Even Carli and Hope were off in the corner having some fun with some of the younger players. Hope was leaned over Kelley, helping her line up a shot at the pool table while Carli and Julie made not-so-subtle eyes at each other. It seemed that almost everybody was out and having fun, almost being the keyword. Heather was taking a break herself, she'd been dancing and mingling for the past hour with practically everybody, but there was one person who had just been sitting in a booth tucked away from the party by herself. Heather finished her beer, ordered two more, and then walked over to Whitney. She set a drink down in front of the blonde and sat directly beside her. 

"Took you long enough," Whitney said quietly. Heather could tell that she wasn't completely sure in whatever she'd been planning in her head this entire time. The sexual tension between the two of them wasn't too heavy, but it was definitely there. It had been there since Whitney had crawled into her bed one camp while her roommate was elsewhere. Whitney, shy, quiet, nerdy Whitney Engen, had made the first move and Heather was still in awe over it. Normally Heather was good at being forward, she had been the one to make Hope Solo, Abby Wambach, and Aly Wagner blush the first time she'd met them. Heather had a flirty reputation and she had been one to act on it normally, but something about Whitney made her too afraid to ever do something on her own. Whitney, the same fucking Whitney who had spent the better part of the time at breakfast next to Heather blushing because they had been sitting next to each other. "I was beginning to wonder whether or not I'd made a good impression last time." 

"How the hell could that have been a bad impression?" Heather asked with a chuckle. She easily put up a mask of faux confidence and humor, which was becoming a signature move around Whitney. "I don't think anybody's ever made me cum that hard in my entire life." 

"Good because I've been thinking about it constantly and I can't wait to get another turn," Whitney purred in Heather's ear. Heather choked on air and Whitney just let out a little laugh. "Do you think you can do a good job of being quiet right here?" 

"Whitney, what I want to do to you can't be done in a booth," Heather said and Whitney raised an eyebrow at her. 

"So far you haven't really done a lot to me HAO, but where do you want to go?" Whitney asked and Heather chugged her beer before taking Whitney back to the bathroom. She was happy that it wasn't one with a bunch of stalls, also that nobody had been watching them walk back together. Once the door was shut, Heather found herself pressing Whitney back up against it. Whitney was standing above her, but Heather, with some liquid courage, pulled her down and pressed her lips firmly to Whitney's. Heather thought herself a good kisser, knowing how to apply the right amounts of pressure, tongue, and teeth depending on the person. Whitney, who was known to everybody as very shy, tended to like the kisses a bit rougher. Heather hadn't really been with her in any other way except for rushed and with the thrill that they could very easily get caught. It was times like that when it dawned on Heather that maybe she didn't know as much about Whitney as she thought she did. 

"You really sat there waiting for me to come over so we could fuck?" Heather asked and Whitney bit her lip. No matter what answer she gave, Whitney knew that Heather would probably be able to see right through it. Heather may not actually have been able to tell if she told the truth or not, but she made Whitney feel like that. She also brought out a side of Whitney that nobody except for Ashlyn had before. Ashlyn hadn't gotten to experience that side of Whitney before, the one who didn't need a wingwoman at her side at the bar or club, but could do literally anything on her own. 

"Maybe," Whitney settled on. Heather chuckled against the side of Whitney's neck before pressing a few kisses there. Whitney let out a soft, pleasured sigh as Heather continued before feeling Heather's hands brush against her abs as her pants were unbuttoned. 

"Skinny jeans aren't ideal for this," Heather informed Whitney, working to tug the tight denim down Whitney's toned legs. She didn't need the jeans completely off for what she was planning on doing, just low enough so she had room to get between Whitney's legs. 

"Maybe I wasn't planning on this particular scenario happening," Whitney said and Heather lifted the end of Whitney's shirt to reveal a lace bra that matched her very fancy, lace underwear. "At least not here. This part was supposed to require a bed." 

"So you get me off in a public restroom and I'm supposed to take you back to your hotel?" Heather asked, a bit in disbelief. 

"No, I get you worked up in the booth and we both split while literally everybody's partying," Whitney clarified and Heather sighed, having liked that idea better. "But while we're here, I'm not dumb enough to refuse such a nice offer." 

"At least this place looks clean," Heather muttered to herself as she got onto her knees in front of Whitney. She kissed just above the line of stupidly frilly lace resting on the lowest part of Whitney's hips. She expertly managed to put herself in between Whitney's legs and not allowing herself to get trapped. She knew that they couldn't spend all night in the bathroom, so she made quick work of pushing Whitney's underwear to the side and pushing a single finger inside of Whitney. She felt Whitney grab onto her hair as she pushed farther into her and up a little bit. Whitney squirmed and bucked her hips when Heather used the flat part of her tongue to lick slow, long strokes against Whitney's clit. 

Whitney's movements against Heather's mouth and finger gave the midfielder a surge of confidence. In a bold move, and an attempt to leave Whitney with just as much of a lasting impression as she'd left Heather with, the midfielder removed her finger and replaced it with her tongue. The half moan/gasp that left Whitney's mouth let Heather know that she'd definitely made the right decision. Whitney pushed Heather's head closer to her in an attempt to get more of the midfielder's tongue inside of her. Whitney was close and she needed just a little bit more to get over the edge so she could finally relax. 

"More, more, more," Whitney chanted as she got closer and Heather obliged. She moved her tongue back to Whitney's clit before pushing two fingers into the panting defender and curling them up. Whitney's walls clenched around Heather's fingers almost instantly as she threw her head back and let out a little whine. She would've been louder, but she was biting her lip in a pretty feeble attempt to stay silent. Heather moved out from under Whitney once she was certain the California native could stand on her own two feet. "You've been holding out on me." 

"Have I now?" Heather asked and Whitney nodded. "Well, maybe I just need a reminder of why I should continue to do that with you." 

"Were the first three not enough?" Whitney asked and Heather shrugged. Whitney calmly pulled her pants up and rebuttoned them before pushing Heather against the wall. "Maybe I didn't do it right the first few times. Watching you cum was one of my favorite parts of everything, but I'll make the sacrifice to hear you screaming my name as I fuck you against the wall." 

"How are you so dirty?" Heather asked, more to herself than anybody else. "It's hot though." 

"Of course it is," Whitney said, not wanting to admit she had been playing it up a lot to try and impress Heather. She was a legend, both on the field and off of it. Her reputation from UNC was, Whitney was certain of it now, an understatement to her abilities. Whitney had never been with anybody so good before and if she had, they hadn't been nearly as sweet to her as her fellow Tar-Heel. "It's a textbook fantasy for most people isn't it, the quiet freak? Who wouldn't want the girl who could fuck you until you can't walk, but blushes when you smile at her." 

"I mean, I'd still like you even if you weren't that," Heather said and Whitney paused for a moment. She shook her head and then placed soft kisses on the back of Heather's neck. "It's just a nice, and I mean, really nice, bonus that you are how you are." 

"There's a lot to me that you don't know yet," Whitney said, unbuckling Heather's belt from behind her. Once she had that done, she undid the buttons on Heather's pants. Heather's jeans came off a lost easier than Whitney's had, but then again, Whitney had made an effort to make herself look more appealing to Heather. She'd been given pointers on "bagging a hot one" by Sydney and Pinoe, who had insisted that she wear those jeans to the bar if she was looking for a little something. Whitney ran her hands along the insides of Heather's thighs before coming around to hook her fingers under Heather's underwear. She pulled them down slowly and teased Heather with her fingers before bringing her hands back to grab onto Heather's ass. "I'm making a really big sacrifice right now." 

"Oh, are you now?" Heather asked, turning her head to meet Whitney's eyes. For a split second, Whitney looked unsure of herself, the first time that Heather had noticed that during one of their hookups. Heather didn't let it affect her though, as she leaned back against Whitney, close enough to be kissed. Whitney took the bait and gave Heather a very tender kiss, appreciating that her teammate could tell she was nervous. Whitney was open to trying a lot of things, but she'd never really talked about her feelings or Heather like she was about to. "Tell me about it." 

"Well, I like it when I can look at you when we fuck. I like seeing your face twisted in pleasure, it's one of the most beautiful things. I like getting to feel your body under mine as you tense up and then relax. I like feeling your fingers press into my skin hard enough to leave little bruises that you're never there to see again. I like hearing the soft moans get louder and shakier as you get closer to your climax. I'm not getting any of those things tonight though, not here at least." Whitney ran her hand up Heather's back under her shirt until she reached her shoulder. She bent Heather over a bit and nudged her legs apart with her knee before slipping two fingers inside of the midfielder. Heather pushed back against Whitney's hands, having wanted the blonde inside of her since their last hookup. 

"Fuck Whit," Heather moaned softly. Whitney quickly and easily found a rhythm that she liked and kept to it. She brought the hand that had been on Heather's shoulder down a bit and around to her breast. She teased Heather's nipple as she added a third finger and sped up a bit. Heather was pushing back harder and faster against Whitney's fingers to keep the blonde inside of her as much as possible before she stilled. Whitney knew that it was all over for Heather then, reacting quickly to catch Heather before she fell. Heather was intense on and off of the field, which Whitney absolutely loved about her. Whitney held onto Heather for a few minutes as her teammate recovered from her orgasm. "Do you think anybody heard us?" 

"I wouldn't doubt it," Whitney said, smiling fondly at Heather. Heather hadn't necessarily screamed herself hoarse, but she had been very loud. Whitney didn't necessarily care whether or not their teammates heard them. Although, she had no doubts that Kling would be teasing her about this for a few weeks. Heather pulled her pants and underwear back up and was buttoning them when Whitney walked out of the bathroom. Heather fixed herself in the mirror and then walked back out to find the booth empty. 

"Is Whit okay?" Kling asked as she caught Heather. "She sorta stormed out of here like a bat out of hell." 

"I'm sure she's fine," Heather said and Kling nodded. "I'll check up on her and call if something's wrong." 

"Alright," Kling said and Heather walked out of the bar. She began to wander towards the hotel for a couple of blocks before spotting a familiar head of blonde hair leaning against a random building. 

"Kling was worried about you leaving so hastily," Heather said and Whitney just leaned in and kissed her. 

"Thank you for following me," Whitney said and Heather seemed a bit surprised. "You know it's a couple weeks before Boston plays NCC." 

"Yeah, I do," Heather said, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

"When we do, I'd really like to take you on a date before the game," Whitney said and Heather nodded. "Until then, I've got a pretty empty hotel room right now and I know Kling isn't coming back tonight." 

"Again, already?" Heather asked and Whitney nodded, smiling nervously. "You're going to be the death of me Engen." 

"Gotta drain the competition somehow," Whitney joked and Heather playfully bumped Whitney with her shoulder. "Kidding, I promise. If that was the case, I'd be in bed with Press." 

"Hey, you have good tastes and would be doing everybody a favor. I swear the woman is a fucking beast on the field." Heather laced her fingers with Whitney's as they walked the rest of the way to the hotel, smiling the entire time.


	6. Ali Krieger/Carli Lloyd #1

Ali was surprised to find Carli sitting alone at breakfast. Normally the midfield star was surrounded by at least two rookies at all times. One of them was always Sam, and the other was either Steph or occasionally Rose. Sometimes one of those two would be swapped out for Mal, Emily, or Lindsey, but rarely. Mal had a tendency to hang around Christen and Alex, Emily was always either rallying up the other rookies or hanging out with Kelley, and Lindsey was like a younger, taller, blonde-r Tobin. Carli didn't necessarily mind the quiet, but she had to admit that it was getting a little lonely without her personal cheerleaders. Carli had a tendency to act a little annoyed with them sometimes, but there had been a solid week and a half long camp where Carli couldn't go round a corner without having one of them waiting for her. 

"Lonely?" Ali asked, sitting down in front of Carli. They were at Carli's normal spot, which used to be Hope and Carli's spot. Ali knew that Sam and the other young players had just been trying to comfort Carli with the firing of her best friend from the squad. Hope's departure had been hard on Carli, even though Hope had flown herself to Jersey to stay with Carli for two and a half months when this camp was over. They could see each other more and spend more time together, but at the end of the day, they both had things to do and Carli needed to move on. Although, she'd appreciate the visits and more frequent text messages and phone calls from her best friend. As much of a stone cold badass bitch Hope liked to pretend to be, Carli knew that she was like a dorky child most of the time, one that couldn't deal with having free time on her hands without getting bored. 

"A bit," Carli sighed, stirring her oatmeal. "I miss Hope and maybe I miss having the younger ones at the table." 

"Well, first off, you came to breakfast an hour before any of them could possibly drag themselves out of bed. Second, you act like they annoy you constantly," Ali said and Carli shrugged. "Lonely isn't the only thing you are is it?" 

"What are you getting at?" Carli asked and Ali leaned forward a bit. 

"Roommates on these trips change constantly and it seemed you were either with Hope or the odd man out," Ali said, her voice soft and sweet, but her message reading clear in Carli's head. "Still the odd one out?" 

"Yep," Carli said and Ali hummed. "Looking for an offer?" 

"Perhaps," Ali said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only if it's something you want to do though." 

"Of course I want to, you're gorgeous Ali. It's just, been a hot minute since I've gotten to do anything with somebody who isn't either Hope or Kelley," Carli said and Ali seemed surprised. 

"You and Kelley?" Ali asked and Carli nodded. "I take it your stamina's good then." 

"The best," Carli said proudly. Ali looked impressed as she put her hand over Carli's. 

"After breakfast then, I'll meet you in your room if that's okay with you. We've got quite a bit of time before anybody would come looking," Ali said and Carli smiled at that. She wanted to take her time with Ali, wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for them. Ali was one of the few people in life that Carli truly believed she'd never be able to butt heads with. Ali was always kind, but never a pushover, gave sound advice when it was needed, and was a true friend. Carli had gotten done with breakfast first and went up to make sure that everything in her room was clean and organized. She felt a little bad for not going up with Ali, but the defender had started a conversation with Press and insisted that Carli go on ahead. There was a second or two when Carli had been afraid that Ali wasn't gonna be showing up, but that was quickly subsided whenever she heard a knock on the door. Carli double checked herself, even though Ali had seen her literally less than 15 minutes ago, then answered the door. 

"Come in," Carli said, semi-awkwardly. The thought of their approaching interaction made Carli nervous, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Ali seemed to take note of Carli's nerves and ran her hands along Carli's arms. Her touch was perfect and light, creating butterflies in Carli's stomach. 

"Relax, I'd never do anything to hurt you," Ali whispered softly into Carli's ear. Carli wasn't sure when Ali had moved behind her, but she accepted it Ali kissed the side of her neck. Carli turned to kiss Ali and it was explosive from then on out. All of the thoughts of getting to take her time seemed to wear thin with each layer of clothing that was tossed off between them. Carli had been certain that Ali would have wanted it slow, but Carli was finding herself pleasantly surprised. Ali pulled Carli's ponytail out and ran her fingers through the dark hair before securing her hands there. They moved backwards towards the bed, Ali falling back onto it and Carli kneeling in front of her. There had been a brief moment where Ali had pulled Carli's hair and normally the midfielder would have said something, but the way that Ali's fingertips came right back to the spot where the hair had been pulled to soothe the pain away had distracted her. 

Ali pulled Carli up from her knees so that she was bent over her. It was barely a few seconds before Carli had all but lunged as she kissed her. Ali was forceful during the kiss, but never pushed Carli farther than what the midfielder seemed to want in that moment. Ali's fingertips lightly danced across the front part of Carli's torso before moving towards the back. Ali flipped them so that she was straddling Carli before pulling Carli up so she was sitting up. Ali reconnected their lips once more, only this time the kiss had more tongue and looked sort of sloppy. It wasn't like a drunk sloppy, but rather spurred on by passion and desire. Carli arched her back into Ali as the defender's lips planted kisses all over the midfielder's breasts. 

"Ali," Carli moaned out, breathless as Ali's tongue poked out of her mouth to tease at a hardening nipple. Carli's moans and the arching of herself into Ali's body motivated Ali to continue to keep going. Taking her time may not have been Ali's plan from the get go, but she wanted to hear the noises Caril was making forever. Ali tore herself from Carli's breast and kissed a trail down the midfielder's stomach before settling between her thighs. Carli's body was tense with anticipation from the mere idea of Ali touching her. Carli was ready for Ali, which Ali knew, but Ali wanted to have a little fun first. Ali decided that she was going to play her game and draw everything out until Carli explicitly told her exactly what she wanted. 

Ali's set one of her hands on Carli's knee, then began moving down the length of the inside of her thigh. Ali could feel the muscle twitch under her touch and there hadn't been a whole lot in Ali's life recently that had turned her on so much. The fact that it was Ali's touch getting such a reaction out of Carli made the defender's body heat up a bit and gave her a boost of confidence. Not that Ali needed it, she knew what she was doing. Ali hooked her arms under each of Carli's thighs and leaned in towards Carli's dripping center. She held eye contact with Carli as she did, watching Carli's facial expressions in regards to her own movements. Carli's face itself didn't really change much, her cheeks were flushed, her eyebrows were furrowed a little bit like she was trying to concentrate, and her mouth was open slightly as her breath quickened a bit. Ali lightly blew out a breath directly onto Carli's clit, the midfielder's hips jerking up. 

"A-Ali I need you," Carli panted out. Ali moved away from Carli momentarily and then got on top of her, kissing her. The longer that Ali's lips were on Carli's, the most desperate the midfielder got, especially with Ali subtly rocking her hips so her thigh put just under the right amount of pressure where Carli needed it. "P-please." 

"What do you need me to do?" Ali asked, trailing her finger along Carli's jugular. She stopped and tapped on Carli's collar bone as her mouth moved to scrape her teeth across Carli's pulse point. Carli opened her mouth to say something, but the words died on her tongue as a pleasured groan overtook her. 

"I need you-," Carli paused to moan as Ali began to put a little more pressure between her legs, "-inside of me. Please?" 

"All you had to do was tell me," Ali said with a cute smile as she sank down between Carli's legs. Carli barely had time to prepare herself for the initial feeling of Ali's tongue on her clit. Ali sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and lightly scraped her teeth before beginning to swirl her tongue. Carli was so close to the edge, but so far away. She had been turned on to the point of it being practically painful for what felt like eternity now and Ali's pace wasn't doing anything for her. 

"Ali, Ali, Ali," Carli chanted as the defender pushed two fingers inside of her. Ali's thrusts were slow to start, but eventually sped up. She slipped in a third finger once Carli started moving her hips to match with the movements of Ali's fingers. Ali could feel Carli's walls begin to tighten around her fingers and angled her wrist slightly and curved her fingers to finally hit Carli's g-spot. That pushed the midfielder over the edge as her hands clawed at the bed sheets beneath her as she cried out, "Ali!" 

"I'm here, I'm here." Ali's voice was soft and comforting, soothing Carli down. Ali took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Carli looked in that moment. That moment was over quicker than Ali would had liked, but when Carli's hands were feeling around her body as their lips were locked in an intense kiss, Ali couldn't bring herself to complain about it. Carli quickly left a trail of kisses from Ali's lips down to between her legs. Ali let out a little gasp when Carli's thumb brushed against her clit. Ali's fingers were laced in Carli's hair, allowing Ali to pull Carli up so they could kiss. Kissing Carli was like a new addiction for Ali, only amplifying the pleasure she was feeling from Carli's fingers inside of her. 

Ali was surprised by Carli's ability to bring her so close so quickly. Each and every single one of Carli's movements had a purpose, whether they were made with her mouth or fingers. She efficiently reduced Ali to a sweaty, breathy-moaned mess beneath her and it was the absolute hottest thing in Carli's life. Carli could have flung herself into the sun and still wouldn't have been half as hot as Ali beneath her. With a high pitched moan, the arching of her back and hips into Carli's, short nails digging into the tan skin of Carli's back, and a slew of swear words in both English and German, Ali was cumming onto Carli's hands. Carli slipped her fingers out of Ali and checked the time. 

"I'm gonna run a bath," Carli said and Ali barely nodded, still in a deep haze. Carli went to draw the bath and came back about 6 minutes later to Ali looking like she might just pass out right there. "Do you want to join me?" 

"Yes," Ali said, sitting up on her elbows. As Carli began to walk towards the bathroom again, Ali got up and nearly sprinted to join her in the bath. Ali sat in between Carli's legs with her back pressed up against the midfielder's front. Carli trailed soft kisses along the side of Ali's neck and Ali held Carli's hands around her waist.


	7. Kelley O'Hara/Tobin Heath #1

 

Tobin sighed as she sat in the borrowed pick up truck. There were boxes piled up in the back and a mattress with some furniture on the trailer hitched to the back. Kelley was probably still either loading up the moving truck with Hope or arguing with the former goalkeeper on driving it. Kelley wasn't a terrible driver, but she wasn't a good enough one to be able to drive a full moving truck to their new house. It felt weird for Tobin to think about the fact that the house where she was about to put all of her things belonged to her now. Kelley would be living there on breaks and in the offseason, but Tobin would be there all the time. Kelley was putting in paperwork to get a transfer to Portland, which Tobin knew was a secret to everybody at Utah except for Laura Harvey. Kelley had yet to tell any of her teammates that she was looking to move, but once they saw the house, Tobin knew that at least a couple of them would catch on. 

Tobin sighed and decided that she should probably start moving their things into the house before Kelley and Hope got there. Hope had been nice enough to come out to Portland and help them move. Kelley liked to think that it was because the goalkeeper still had a soft spot for her. That was probably true in some sense, but Kelley often forgot that Tobin had known Hope for longer, and Tobin was 89% certain that Hope liked her better, but she wouldn't ever say that to Kelley. Tobin started with bringing in the boxes she could move in herself. She set the boxes in the rooms that they belonged in, grateful that Sinclair had written that on the fronts of the boxes. Tobin had gotten 3/4 of the boxes inside of the house before Kelley and Hope had gotten there, followed by Sonny, Lindsey, Sinclair, and Ellie. 

"Man, you work fast," Kelley said, looking in the back of the truck. Hope, Sinclair, and Lindsey did most of the heavier lifting while Sonny, Tobin, Ellie, and Kelley focused on the boxes. Kelley had been a bit grumpy about being put on box duty, claiming that she was just as strong, if not stronger than Lindsey. That had been quickly put to bed by Sonny, who had shaken her head and dragged the Royals defender back to Tobin's truck to finish up getting boxes from there. It took them about 4 hours to get the boxes inside and most of the furniture set up. Hope left last with the promise that she'd stop by in the morning to take Kelley and Tobin back into the city to get their cars and to get some food for their new house. "How does being a homeowner feel?" 

"Weird," Tobin answered, laying back against the couch. She felt exhausted, but at the same time, excited about being here with Kelley. "Laura get back to you about the transfer yet?" 

"Nope, I'm supposed to get my answer tomorrow morning and then I'll have until the end of that day before the email to the whole team goes out," Kelley said, seeming nervous. "Even if I don't get to go Portland, I'm not all that far away." 

"You are when I don't have enough time to come see you," Tobin said sadly. 

"Well, that means our time together now means all that much more." Kelley always knew the right to say. Kelley smiled, kissing Tobin on the cheek softly before getting up off of the couch. She moved behind the TV and got that hooked up, along with Tobin's Playstation and Xbox. They still had to get WiFi, but that would come after they started to unpack everything. Kelley laid on the couch, her head in Tobin's lap as Tobin played a video game. Kelley fell asleep there and Tobin decided it would be easier to just sleep on the couch instead of getting up, going upstairs, and sleeping on their mattress. The bed had yet to be fully put together again, which Kelley promised that she would get done before she went back to Utah. "Wake up sleepyhead." 

"Hmm," Tobin hummed as she tried turning over to go back to sleep. The realization that she was on the couch and not a bed came a bit too late and Tobin found herself crashing to the floor with a thud. Tobin groaned and slowly sat up to see Kelley standing by the window, holding a bottle of Starbucks coffee from a gas station. "What time is it?" 

"Almost 2," Kelley said and Tobin looked shocked. "I was gonna wake you up earlier, but Hope was here, so Lindsey and I just went with her to get our cars and came back." 

"The call come?" Tobin asked and Kelley nodded. "And?" 

"I'm finishing out my season at Utah and then I'll be playing the next one here," Kelley said, smiling sadly. She was excited about getting to come over to Portland to play with Tobin and get to live with her girlfriend all the time, but at the same time, she'd be missing her friends at Utah. 

"That's great babe," Tobin said, putting her hand on the small of Kelley's back. Kelley turned her head and rested it on Tobin's shoulder before sniffling. "I know it'll be hard leaving, I couldn't imagine playing anywhere except for here, but I'm really thankful for your sacrifice Kel. Thank you for everything." 

"Tobin, it's fine. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me," Kelley said and Tobin wasn't so sure about that herself. Luckily, she didn't have to find out right now. 

"Why don't we go upstairs and I show you how grateful I am for this," Tobin said and Kelley smiled. 

"I did just finish putting together the bed," Kelley said before sprinting upstairs. Tobin followed her up and was surprised whenever Kelley pushed her back onto the bed. Kelley kissed her and Tobin's hands immediately went to Kelley's ass. Kelley ground her hips onto Tobin's pelvis before breaking the kiss and sitting back on Tobin's thighs. "Let's see how good of a job I did." 

Kelley winked at Tobin, smirking a little. The smirk immediately went away with an undignified yelp whenever Tobin flipped them over so Kelley was on her back. Tobin sat back a bit and pulled off her own shirt. Kelley's hands immediately went to touch Tobin's newly revealed skin, loving the look and feel of her skin against Tobin's. Tobin unbuttoned the buttons on Kelley's shirt one by one before unbuttoning her jean shorts as well. Tobin moved down Kelley's body as she tugged the shorts down toned legs. Tobin made an effort to kiss every single one of Kelley's freckles that she could see. It was when she reached the ones on Kelley's thighs that it began to wear Kelley's patience thin. 

"Toby, fuck me," Kelley whined. She was getting desperate and very close to literally moving Tobin to where Kelley needed her to be. Tobin settled herself in between Kelley's legs and plunged two fingers into her girlfriend. If Kelley wanted to be fucked, Tobin would give her exactly what she wanted. Tobin moved her hands fast and hard, pushing herself as far into Kelley as possible. Kelley loved it, moaning and moving along with Tobin. Tobin placed her free hand next to Kelley's side to steady herself as she continued to move faster and faster inside of Kelley. "Shit, I'm close." 

Tobin moved her hand to brush against Kelley's clit, pushing her over the edge and to her release. Kelley's back arched off of the bed and she let out a noise somewhere in between a moan and a scream. Tobin moved her head in between Kelley's legs to lap up Kelley's cum and push her over the edge once more with the slower and much gentler strokes of her tongue. Kelley's second orgasm was much more intense than the first and had managed to make Tobin want to cum almost immediately. She didn't though, wanting to let Kelley have some of the fun. Tobin had found out almost a month and a half into their relationship that one of Kelley's favorite things was eating girls out. Tobin couldn't complain about that, especially Kelley was insane with her tongue. 

"Eager, I like it," Kelley said as she watched Tobin strip in front of her. Kelley sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled Tobin back onto it. She crawled back and laid down on the pillows, beckoning Tobin forward. Tobin knew exactly what Kelley wanted to do. Kelley waited patiently for Tobin to get into position before hooking her arms around Tobin's thighs and lowering the other woman onto her face. Kelley started with teasing little swipes of her tongue before plunging into Tobin's entrance and then trailing slowly up and around Tobin's clit. Tobin's hips bucked forward and Kelley did it again, this time a little faster. With each cycle, Kelley would speed up a bit. That managed to get Tobin extremely close, so close that it took about 15 seconds of Kelley literally fucking Tobin with her tongue for her to cum. 

"Fuck Kelley!" Tobin screamed out and Kelley had never been so grateful that they didn't have nearby neighbors. Tobin was naturally pretty loud in bed, which Kelley could now fully enjoy with the fear of getting a noise complaint or the cops called on them. Tobin fell off to the side, curled up with her head on Kelley's stomach. "I think the bed held up pretty well." 

"What can I say?" Kelley asked proudly. "Just wait until I figure out which box I put the strap in." 


	8. Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis

Kristie looked up as she heard the shutter on Rachel's camera go off. Rachel moved the camera away from her face and gave Kristie a small smile. Kristie rolled her eyes and reached out towards Rachel, her fingertips barely brushing against Rachel's thigh. Rachel looked down at the hand on her leg and took another picture of Kristie. Kristie moved closer to Rachel and put her hand on the camera, lowering it. She pressed her lips softly to Rachel's, smiling when the British woman hummed into the kiss. Rachel broke the kiss to put the camera on her nightstand before coming back to kiss Kristie more. 

"I love you," Rachel said, planting kisses all over Kristie's face. Kristie giggled a bit and Rachel's heart skipped a beat. There were so many things about Kristie that Rachel absolutely adored. 

"I love you too Rach," Kristie said and Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. Rachel's kisses began to get less playful the more she kissed Kristie. Pretty soon the playful pecks had turned into a heated makeout session. Kristie pulled off Rachel's tank top and placed open mouthed kisses to her breast. The closer Kristie's mouth got to Rachel's nipples, the harder they seemed to get. Kristie used the flat part of her tongue to flick Rachel's nipples, then she used the tip of her tongue to lick down to the waistband of Rachel's sweatpants. Kristie was certain that Rachel was actually wearing her sweats, but they weren't going to be on Rachel long enough for Kristie to give it a second thought. "Lift your hips." 

"Bossy," Rachel breathed out as she lifted her hips. Kristie rubbed Rachel through her underwear with one hand while she went back to tease Rachel's nipples with the other hand and her mouth. Rachel squirmed and moaned under Kristie, arching her back and throwing her head back against the pillows. Kristie moved backwards, pulling Rachel's underwear with her before she grabbed onto her girlfriend's hips. Kristie slowly moved her pelvis against Rachel, letting the small sound that escape Rachel at the friction consume her. Rachel's own hand fell between her legs and Kristie moved back to watch Rachel try to sate a bit of the arousal coursing through her. "Kristie, please..." 

"I like watching though." Kristie tilted her head and Rachel whined. Kristie smiled at her girlfriend and moved between her legs to take care of her girlfriend. Rachel wouldn't have made Kristie wait and whine, but Rachel was nicer than Kristie when it came to this type of stuff. Besides, patience wasn't exactly Kristie's strong suit, especially when it came to sex, more specifically with Rachel. Everything was more enjoyable with her girlfriend and she didn't see the point in postponing the inevitable. Kristie pulled off Rachel's underwear and dipped her finger inside of Rachel's entrance, gasping at the feeling of how wet Rachel seemed to be. "Baby, is that all because of me?" 

"Yes, Kris... Just please fuck me." Kristie smirked, a bit surprised that she had Rachel just on this side of begging so quickly. Kristie gave Rachel what she wanted, to a point, and slid one finger inside of Rachel. Rachel bit her lip to hold back a frustrated little cry and Kristie immediately removed her finger and backed away from Rachel. "Kristie, now's not the time." There was a bite to Rachel's words that told Kristie Rachel wasn't messing around. However, Kristie knew how much room she had to play with her meal and she intended on using every inch she could get. 

"Are you really in a position to be telling me what to do?" Kristie asked, noticing the look in Rachel's eyes. They were normally so light, but now they were darkened by lust and frustration at not getting off. Kristie didn't have as much room as she originally thought she did. If she didn't give Rachel what she wanted fast, there was a chance that Rachel would hold back on her as well, which Kristie couldn't have. "If you keep yourself quiet, it takes away from everything. I want to hear you, every little noise that I'm causing." 

"Okay," Rachel said and Kristie smiled at her. Kristie pushed back into Rachel, but this time with two fingers. Rachel's back arched up a bit as Kristie began to find her rhythm. Kristie kissed along Rachel's neck, partially because she knew that her girlfriend loved that feeling and partially so she could get a closer look at Rachel's face. Sure, it was from an odd angle, but it was an angle that allowed Kristie to see, feel, and hear Rachel come undone. Kristie kept her lips near Rachel's vocal chords so she could feel the vibrations as Rachel moaned and let out strings of swear words. "Kristie, I -," Rachel screamed out as she began to cum, "-fuck!" 

"It's okay baby, it's okay," Kristie said soothingly as she held Rachel in her arms. It took Rachel 5 minutes to get herself ready to take Kristie. Kristie was already wet and she knew that Rachel would make sure she was dripping before she even got the toy from their bedside table. Rachel slid two fingers into Kristie to make sure she wasn't too tight, it had been almost two months since Rachel had used the toy on her. The last thing Rachel wanted was to hurt Kristie in the slightest. Rachel peppered as much of Kristie with kisses as she could before pulling her fingers out of Kristie and positioning them for they were going to fuck. Rachel wasn't quite ready for the strap-on she was going to use, but she liked eating Kristie out from behind. She liked the feeling of Kristie trying to push back against her face as Rachel held her hips firmly in place. "I'm so ready." 

"It's not time yet love," Rachel said, trailing kisses along Kristie's back. She spread the other blonde's legs a bit and delve her tongue right between her wet, pink folds. Kristie moaned out loudly and Rachel continued her stroke her tongue through slick folds. Rachel moved in at a slightly awkward angle, the crick in her neck the next day would totally be worth it, to take Kristie's clit into her mouth. That move had Kristie crying out as she dug her fingers into the bed and moved her hips to try to get just a little more. Rachel removed her mouth there, but made good use of her tongue to fuck Kristie with her tongue. Kristie was already pretty close, so it barely took anything for her to cum on Rachel's tongue. 

"Babe, fuck," Kristie moaned out as Rachel slowly slid inside of her. Rachel held Kristie's hips as she found a slow rhythm. Once Kristie was ready, Rachel began to move faster and faster, thrusting hard into her girlfriend from behind. Kristie's legs were already feeling weak, but now they were practically jelly. Rachel could feel almost all of Kristie's weight in her hands as she continued to push herself as far into Kristie as possible. "Rach, shit, I'm." 

"I know," Rachel interrupted, snapping her hips into Kristie. Kristie reached one arm around and found Rachel's wrist, grabbing onto it as she came. Rachel slid out of her and got out of the harness as Kristie's body unceremoniously fell forward onto the bed. "You good love?" 

"The best," Kristie said smiling at her. It was a lazy smile, the one that was reserved for Rachel after they had sex. Rachel gave her a small smile back before settling in Kristie's arms. "Hey, I love you." 

"I love you too," Rachel said, kissing Kristie's sternum. 


	9. Alex Morgan/Christen Press #2

"Chris," Alex whispered, trying her hardest not to move. Christen mumbled and turned around, cuddling into Alex. Alex was certain that Christen would feel her hard-on at some point. That wasn't Alex's problem though, her problem was that she had been painfully hard and in no position to take care of herself. If she got out of bed, Christen would wake up, and the green eyed woman's body was pressed up against Alex's so close that Alex's hand wouldn't fit between them. "Christen, please." 

"Mmm, what?" Christen mumbled, her voice riddled with sleep. Alex let out a little whine and Christen pressed herself into Alex's front in a hug. That was when she felt it and figured out what Alex's problem was. "If I take care of this, can we go back to sleep?" 

"Absolutely," Alex said and Christen pushed Alex onto her back. Christen got out of bed, turned on a light, and searched through Alex's nightstand for lubed condoms before grabbing the last one and handing it to Alex. "Safety first." 

"That and I don't want to sleep in the mess you make with actual lube," Christen teased and Alex scoffed. Alex may or may not have had trouble getting the right amount in her hand, but in her defense, the bottles were a bit difficult for her. Christen wouldn't let her live it down, or squeeze the bottle for that matter. Alex pulled her briefs down just past the middle of her thighs and could see Christen getting undressed in front of her. Alex was certain that she could have torn her underwear if she'd been wearing them when she noticed Christen. Alex put the condom on and beckoned Christen closer to her. Alex sat up to take one of Christen's nipples into her mouth as her fingers slid in between Christen's legs. She got Christen wet and then let the other forward take control. 

Alex laid back on the bed as Christen straddled her and slowly slid onto Alex. Christen let out a little gasp at the feeling of Alex stretching her. Alex was, well-endowed to say the very least. Christen had been shocked the first time they had gotten together, she hadn't expected Alex to be small, but she hadn't expected a very solid 8 1/2 inches. Christen sank down as far as she could and held onto the headboard to steady herself as she began to ride Alex. Alex fought with herself to stay strong and not cum until Christen did. It was difficult, especially with the sight in front of her. 

"Wait, can we switch?" Alex asked and Christen raised an eyebrow at her. Alex was open to a lot of things, but Christen didn't think that was one of them. "Me on top of you, not whatever made you make that face. Not now at least." 

"We'll get back to that one in the morning," Christen said and Alex seemed a bit uneasy about it. Christen got off of Alex and let herself be moved to whatever position Alex wanted. Alex slid back into Christen once again, this time with one hand consistently rubbing Christen's clit. Alex could feel that Christen was getting closer and closer, but she was still trailing behind Alex. Christen grabbed onto Alex's bicep roughly and Alex slowed down a bit, almost stilling as she looked at Christen. "You can cum, I know you want to." 

"But you," Alex started and Christen pulled her into a kiss. Alex moved her hips faster, careful not to slam herself into Christen. Alex came with a stutter of her hips and Christen ran her fingers through Alex's hair as she came down from her orgasm. Alex nearly passed out right there, but she managed to stay awake enough to watch Christen's fingering herself to an orgasm. Alex took the condom off and threw it in the nearby wastebasket before pulling up her underwear and getting settled back into bed. "Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me you dork," Christen said, kissing Alex's temple as she held the taller woman in her arms. "I'll always be here when you need me, no matter what it's for." 


	10. Haley Kopmeyer/Christine Nairn #1

It had been an accident, a complete accident. Christine hadn't meant to see it, she really hadn't, but she didn't regret it. She just wished that she could stop thinking about it. That was impossible though because when she saw Haley, she thought about it. Sweet, awkward, adorable Haley, who just happened to wield a fairly large dildo. Christine wondered if Haley had been the one to buy it or if it was tied to one of Rapinoe's jokes that Christine had missed out because she was with the Spirit. Christine had so many questions she wanted to ask her roommate, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. She was nervous because if Christine had questions, Haley would have the answers and Christine realized Haley was an adult, but she wasn't ready to think of her friend like that. 

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked, walking out of her bedroom with a large smile. Christine jumped and put a hand on her chest before looking at Haley's outfit. She raised an eyebrow at the woman wearing a Care Bear onesie. Haley's goofy grin fell and a look of concern washed over her face, one which Christine thought was adorable. "Everything okay?" 

"Haley, what are you wearing?" Christine asked and Haley looked down at her pajamas. "You look ridiculous." 

"It's comfy," Haley whined and Christine relaxed again. "So, um, I think I misplaced a box when we were moving stuff around. Have you seen it? There's something I need in it." 

"All of the boxes of extra stuff are in the closet," Christine said and Haley smiled at her. Haley grabbed the box off of the middle shelf, opened it, and then took it back to her room. Christine knew what was in that box and she wondered what Haley was planning with that when Haley came back to the living room. "Find it?" 

"Yes I did and I think I know why you're being so weird now," Haley said and Christine tried to pretend that she wasn't. "You saw the dildo." 

"Okay, maybe I did," Christine said and Haley sat down on the couch next to her. "Maybe it's why I've been weird for the past couple of days." 

"It's not for me if that's what you're wondering," Haley said and Christine was confused. "I've never used it on myself, actually it hasn't gotten a lot of use. We could change that maybe..." 

"Haley, first off, you're wearing a Care Bear onesie. Second, that's bigger than anything I've ever let a girl use on me before," Christine said and Haley began to unzip her onesie. "Haley, what are you doing?" 

"This is no different than before you went to DC. I've just got a toy this time," Haley said and Christine's breath hitched. Haley slowly leaned in to kiss Christine and the midfielder closed the distance. Christine moved to take the ridiculous outfit off of Haley and was pleasantly surprised when she felt no fabric between Haley's breasts and her hands. Christine lightly pinched Haley's nipples as they made out on the couch, Haley's hands tugging at Christine's sweatpants. Haley broke the kiss and stood up, shedding her onesie as she walked back to her bedroom. Christine followed her and made a trail of her own clothes as she did. "All I've wanted to do since Megan dragged me into that store is fuck you with this." 

"We'll start slow, no fucking yet," Christine said and Haley nodded. Christine pinned Haley against the door and left little marks where her jersey would cover them. She was lucky that it was colder weather so Haley wouldn't be out in tank tops too much. Christine didn't mind people knowing about them or seeing her work, but she knew that Haley was shy and awkward about that kind of stuff. There was a confidence in Haley when she was with Christine that Christine couldn't possibly get enough of. Haley picked Christine up and carried her to her bed, setting her on top of the comforter. "Did you make your bed?" 

"I approached you in Care Bear footie pajamas to have sex, I had to make sure that at least part of it felt grown up," Haley mumbled against Christine's shoulder. Christine could still hear her and smiled a bit. That smile turned into a lip bite when Haley's hand settled in between her legs. Kisses were trailed along the side of Christine's face and neck as Haley began to tease Christine through her underwear. "I missed you, like a lot." 

"I did too." Christine briefly held Haley's head to her chest before arching her back in pleasure. Haley wriggled out of Christine's arms and walked over to where the box was. Haley pulled out the purple dildo and Christine nervously swallowed. A couple of seconds later Haley pulled out a harness for the dildo. Haley slid her underwear down long, defined legs, then the harness up those same legs before easily popping the dildo into its place. "Slow." 

"Slow," Haley said, kissing Christine softly. She moved away a bit before getting on her knees and pulling Christine to the edge of the bed. Haley removed Christine's underwear and lapped at Christine's pussy. Christine bit her lip as her hands moved to cover her face. Christine knew that she had to keep her eyes shut because she wouldn't last if she looked down and saw Haley on her knees in front of her, using her mouth in the best way possible. Haley moved her face away from Christine and the midfielder let out a little whine. "We live together again, there will be plenty of time for me to do that again." 

"Haley, please, I need something." Christine's was needy and Haley was happy to give whatever was needed in that moment. She got off of her knees and Christine went back closer to the pillows. Haley lined herself up and slowly inched the dildo into Christine. Christine's fingers dug into Haley's biceps as the goalkeeper barely rocked her hips to keep a little movement going. Haley couldn't fit all of the dildo inside of Christine, but she worked with what she could. Haley glanced down at Christine and studied her face for any signs of pain. "You can go a little faster." 

"Are you sure?" Haley asked and Christine nodded. Haley's hips began to pick up a little speed, but she was still extremely careful. Christine thought it was sweet and she was grateful that Haley was like that. Haley dropped down so she was resting on her elbows to lock her lips with Christine's. The kiss was passionate and reminded Christine of the first time that she had kissed Haley. It was a Fourth of July party, Christine had been pretty buzzed, and Haley was the designated. Haley took Christine back a bit early after a game of pool chicken almost turned into an all out brawl between the entirety of the midfield. Christine had spilled something on her own shirt and Haley had gotten an old one from her own room instead of going into Christine's to grab one. It just happened to have been a Michigan shirt, so Christine threw a drunken bitch fit about it and it hadn't been until she saw the look in Haley's eyes that she began to regret anything. In that moment, Christine had regretted even going to Penn State to begin with. She couldn't tell anybody what had washed over her as she had launched herself into Haley's arms, but she couldn't be upset at where it had gotten her the next morning. 

"Faster," Christine moaned and Haley moved just a tad bit faster. These thrusts were going a bit deeper than the slow, shallow ones that Haley had been giving her before. Christine could feel herself getting closer and closer with each movement. One of Christine's hands pushed against Haley's chest as Christine cried out, "Haley!" 

"You good?" Haley asked as she carefully moved out of and away from Christine. Haley took off the harness and laid back on the bed. 

"I think I'm much better than good," Christine said and Haley nodded. "Why?" 

"Well, you've said my name a lot of times, but never like that before," Haley said with a little smirk. Christine let her have that one and laid back against Haley's pillows. "And you don't have to worry about me, that was honestly pretty exhausting." 

"I'm just gonna owe you one I guess," Christine said and Haley nodded. Christine reached out and linked her fingers with Haley's before rolling into Haley's arms. She relaxed then, feeling safe against the goalkeeper. "We're doing that again later." 

"My hips hurt a little, can it wait?" Haley asked and Christine nodded. 

"I'm tired, it's definitely waiting until after I get a nap and you off," Christine said and Haley nodded. Haley yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep much quicker than Christine did. Christine laid in Haley's arms listening to the sounds of the city and Haley's breathing, letting those noises lull her to sleep. 


	11. Hilary Knight/Kelley O'Hara #1

Kelley's legs wrapped around Hilary's waist as she jumped into the hockey player's arms. Kelley spent a lot of time around physically strong women, but Hilary's strength still shocked Kelley. The two of them had been hooking up for about a year and a half, but they only really got to see each other every few months. Each time Kelley swore that Hilary got stronger and stronger. The freckled southerner could spend all day looking at Hilary's body, the subtle curves in her body and the impressive definition of each muscle due to years and years of hard work. There was one muscle that impressed Kelley above all else, Hilary's tongue. The hockey player's tongue was truly something that Kelley believed could both end and start wars. And Kelley was lucky enough to have that tongue working its magic inside of her mouth. 

Hilary moved Kelley onto the bed, managing to set her down lightly enough to not disturb their kissing. Kelley moaned into Hilary's mouth and ground her hips upwards against Hilary's own. Hilary backed away from Kelley, sitting up properly and running her eyes over Kelley. Her shirt had ridden up to expose part of her midriff, all of the buttons on her jeans were undone, her chest was heaving, and her skin was flushed. Kelley got a look at Hilary as well, taking in the seemingly permanent blush that had started when they met up at the bar, the way her muscles moved as she breathed, and the obvious flexing of her abs and arms. Kelley didn't mind, there was a reason that Hilary's shirt had been removed before the door to Kelley's apartment had even been shut. 

"God, you're so fucking hot," Hilary said, diving down to kiss Kelley again. Kelley was smiling into the kiss, something that Hilary always took note of. Hilary's hands moved around to the small of Kelley's back before subtly moving down to grab her ass. Kelley sat up a bit and flipped them so that she was on top of Hilary now. Kelley broke the kiss to stand up and even the playing field a bit in regards to the clothing they were wearing. Hilary had stripped down to a very nice and matching black lace lingerie set. Kelley pulled her shirt off and Hilary wasn't necessarily surprised that Kelley had forgone wearing a bra, they both knew exactly where the bar would have them end up by the end of the night. Hilary watched closely as Kelley very slowly took off her jeans, she had worn underwear and Hilary couldn't wait to take them off of Kelley. "So hot." 

"Why don't you show me instead of telling me?" Kelley asked and Hilary moved towards Kelley and then dropped onto her knees. Kelley's breath hitched when she felt Hilary's hand tease her through her underwear. Kelley let out a little yelp when Hilary literally tore Kelley's underwear off and then expertly managed to get both of Kelley's legs over her shoulders. Hilary managed to support practically all of Kelley's weight of her shoulders as she began to run her tongue through Kelley's folds. Kelley moaned loudly, throwing her head back. Kelley wanted to tell Hilary that there was a bed literally right behind her, but she knew that this was a show of strength, one that Kelley absolutely could not match. What she lacked in strength, she more than made up for in stamina, however. Hilary always left impressed and much more exhausted than she arrived. 

Kelley bucked her hips when she felt Hilary's tongue go inside of her. That had nearly knocked Hilary over, but the hockey player managed to keep herself balanced, which was a feat that Kelley was impressed with. Hilary continued to fuck Kelley with her tongue, the defender's hands threading themselves in Hilary's hair to keep Hilary's tongue inside of her. Kelley's grip was a bit rough and her hold was definitely strong, but once she was over the edge, her hands fell to the side and she fell forward. Hilary caught her and carried her over to the bed, setting Kelley down and laying beside her, waiting for mere seconds before Kelley was back at what seemed full strength. Kelley playfully pounced onto Hilary's body and traced her fingers along Hilary's bra. 

"This is really nice, dressed up for me a bit I see," Kelley said and Hilary raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm flattered, I mean, this little get up under one of your nice shirts and those jeans that you know drive me up the fucking wall." 

"I guess that means you dressed down for me?" Hilary asked and Kelley nodded. "Not gonna lie, the buttons were a fun touch." 

"Oh I know," Kelley said with a smirk. "I'm gonna have fun with you." 

"I believe it was you who said, show not tell." Hilary challenged Kelley with a smirk and the defender took the challenge. Kelley took a moment to study the bra, not wanting to make the mistake of searching for a back clasp if it had a front one, and smiled when she saw it. She undid the tiny clasp in the front before kissing her way from Hilary's mouth to the lace trim at the top of her underwear. Kelley dipped her head down between Hilary's thighs and breathed in the scent of Hilary's arousal. Kelley smirked and hooked her fingers around the middle of Hilary's underwear before taking them off. Kelley took a moment to look at Hilary before she decided to tease Hilary a bit. Aside from watching a woman cum, teasing her was Kelley's favorite thing to do. If she wasn't a soccer player and could make money off of teasing, she would be known as the world's best. Hilary knew this and as soon as she realized that Kelley meant she was having her own fun, Hilary knew that she was a goner. 

Kelley liked to start from the top when she got a chance to really play. Kelley started with some light kisses that slowly turned into much more. The deeper the kiss, the more pressure that Kelley would put between Hilary's legs. Hilary wanted to grind up, but she knew that Kelley would stop and it'd take even longer for her to get what she wanted. Kelley barely rocked her hips and Hilary bit her bottom lip, lightly at first. Something told her that by the end of the night, she would definitely have a busted or at least very bruised lip. Kelley moved on from kissing and barely giving Hilary any friction much faster than Hilary had expected. Her next stop was Hilary's neck, kissing, nipping, and blowing on Hilary's neck. 

"Shit," Hilary moaned a Kelley spent a little extra time on her pulse point. "I d-don't know how much more I can t-t-take." 

"Trust me." Kelley's tone was raw and honest, something that Hilary didn't get to hear all that often. Hilary nodded and Kelley moved down to Hilary's breast. Kelley had gotten to know Hilary's body fairly well in their time spent together, so she knew how to make the woman restless and horny. Kelley started with covering Hilary's breasts with kisses before taking one of Hilary's nipples into her mouth. From there, she alternated scraping her tongue across the hardening bud to swirling her tongue. Kelley stayed at Hilary's breasts until Hilary pushed Kelley's head down. "Pushy tonight." 

"Please, I can't take anymore." Hilary was breathy and Kelley couldn't get enough of it. She had done exactly what she aimed for, to get Hilary to the point where she wouldn't hold back a single noise out of pride. Kelley took a few moments to taste Hilary before using her tongue to stimulate Hilary's clit. Hilary still wanted more, Kelley could tell from the moans and attempts at stringing together coherent words. Kelley rested one arm over Hilary's hips to hold them down as she slid two fingers inside of Hilary. Kelley's fingers slid right in with a wet sound. The movements of Kelley's hand were quick and soon the only sounds in the whole apartment where of Hilary's moans and Kelley moving her fingers in and out of Hilary. "I think I'm gonna cum." 

"Do it, I wanna feel you cumming on my fingers," Kelley said, removing her mouth from Hilary's clit. Hilary's body got really hot before she came, the metaphorical fire inside of her roaring from the relief she was getting. Hilary tried to clench her thighs a bit, but Kelley kept her legs open for a moment before diving back in. This time, she used her tongue to get Hilary to her second, third, and fourth orgasms. It was a bit much, Kelley would be willing to admit that, but she hadn't the slightest idea when she'd be seeing Hilary next, so she wanted to leave a lasting impression. When she was finished, Kelley laid down next to Hilary, resting her head on a strong, broad shoulder. "Satisfied?" 

"More than," Hilary croaked out, unable to much more than that. "You should not be able to do that for that long." 

"It's really easy, after the second one, you're really sensitive, so it's barely anything," Kelley joked and Hilary rolled her eyes. "Good enough for you to come back?" 

"I don't think I'm ever not gonna want to come back," Hilary said and Kelley blushed a bit. "We've been doing this for a long time, it's really nice, but I think I want more." 

"Me too," Kelley said and Hilary smiled excitedly at her. Well, the exhaustion was there, but it was a close enough attempt at pure excitement. "Before you leave, we should go on a date." 

"Definitely, but for now, we need to sleep," Hilary said, closing her eyes. 

"Correction, you need to sleep. I'm fine," Kelley said smugly. Hilary opened her eyes and gave Kelley a pout. "Okay, I'll take a nap with you." 

"Thank you," Hilary said, tightening her hold on Kelley. 

"No problem," Kelley said, smiling softly. Hilary fell asleep almost instantly and Kelley was right behind her, a smile on both of their faces.


	12. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short. Also, if it takes me a bit longer to get out requests, it's because I've started a summer job and I think it'll take up from about 6 AM to 5 PM a few days a week.

Lindsey smiled as Emily rested her head on Lindsey's shoulder. They had a tough game, but both of them had played the best they could. It had been a tied game throughout, no goals going unanswered. They went to a penalty shootout to decide the winner after a 4-4 game. The USWNT had come away with the win, but everybody was exhausted. Lindsey had gotten two goals and an assist on one of Alex's goals. Emily had gotten an assist on one of Lindsey's goals, the one that had started the scoring. Emily had also nearly gotten a bad injury when one of the other team's players attempted to do a very dirty slide tackle. The game had worn everybody out, so there was the rare moment of peace and quiet on the bus. Lindsey leaned her head against Emily's and adjusted her arm slightly so that she could be a bit more comfortable on the ride to their next hotel. It was a three hour drive and they were about 30 minutes on the way, most of the other girls already asleep. 

"What are you doing?" Lindsey whispered as Emily's hand began to inch up her thigh. Emily didn't answer her, instead just stopping on a part of Lindsey's thigh that was just a bit more responsive than the rest of her leg. Lindsey bit her lip and spread her legs a bit, urging Emily to continue. Emily waited for about 5 minutes before she moved her head to kiss Lindsey. Emily's hand rubbed against Lindsey's center through her shorts, which caused the midfielder to moan. Emily's mouth was on Lindsey's ready to muffle any sounds that her girlfriend could have made. 

"Be quiet if you want me to keep going," Emily hissed and Lindsey nodded. Emily's hand reached up under Lindsey's shorts to tease her, tracing a line along her folds outside of her underwear. Emily could tell that Lindsey wanted to make a noise, but she didn't, which Emily was impressed by. Normally, Lindsey was pretty loud in bed, especially with teasing. It didn't have to be a large amount, Lindsey was just not very good at having to wait; it made her desperate and when she was desperate, she'd do anything to get release. It seemed that 9/10 times, that desperation was shown through noises. The fact that she was being quiet, showed Emily just how much Lindsey wanted it. 

"Em, please," Lindsey whispered as quietly as she could. Emily could hear a little crack in her voice and decided to give her girlfriend what she wanted. Emily removed her hand before putting it down Lindsey's shorts and pants. It wasn't uncommon for Emily and Lindsey to make out after a game in the back of the bus, everybody was used to it, so Emily decided to use that as a cover for what she was going to do. Emily's lips didn't leave Lindsey's for more than 5 seconds at a time as her fingers worked the tall blonde to an orgasm. Emily knew exactly what would get Lindsey off quickly, two fingers inside of her with the palm of Emily's hand brushing against her clit. Emily twisted and angled her fingers to brush against Lindsey's g-spot with each push of her wrist. Emily could tell when Lindsey was close and she didn't let up on anything until Lindsey was completely still beside her. 

"I can't wait until we get back to the hotel," Emily said, squirting Germ-X on her hands. Lindsey watched her curiously and that's when it hit her, Emily had planned this. It made sense, Emily had been trying since they got to France, but Lindsey was adamant about them not doing anything to conserve energy for their games. Now that they were in the clear, Emily saw her chance and took it, not that Lindsey could blame her. She was 99% certain that she would have done the same thing, but she would've whined a hell of a lot more than Emily did. "I mean, if that's okay with you." 

"Of course it is, but for now, let's sleep because we're not gonna get much more tonight," Lindsey promised and Emily could feel her stomach heating up at the thought of what Lindsey was gonna do to her.


	13. Tobin Heath/Lindsey Horan #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P, so if that's not your thing...

"You're really not going anywhere are you?" Lindsey asked as she looked at Tobin's new house. Tobin Heath, homeowner. It did have a nice ring to it, even if it felt weird in Lindsey's head and impossible to say for the blonde. Tobin shrugged in a normal Tobin fashion before unlocking the door. Lindsey had seen the house before, but not furnished and with everything unpacked. Allie had come down from Seattle to help Tobin purchase some new things for her home, along with Sinclair, who had been very helpful in the matter. Tobin's home felt nice and it had everything that Tobin would need, and quite a bit the attacking midfielder didn't believe she would ever need. 

"The plan is to stay here. Portland feels like home, just like Paris did," Tobin said and Lindsey smiled. "My family can come visit and stay with me, you can come and stay with me." 

"I, think I'd like that Toby," Lindsey said, leaning in to kiss the shorter woman. Tobin returned the kiss and wrapped her arm around Lindsey's waist. The two of them getting together had been quite the ordeal. It had started with hookups back in France, Tobin had felt insanely guilty about it, but Lindsey had been really into it. Lindsey got called up to the National Team and they stopped because Tobin wouldn't hear the end of it if anybody there found out. Lindsey and Tobin both found themselves at Portland and by the end of that season, it had started again. Emily had stopped Tobin in the locker room exactly a month after she'd went back to hooking up with Lindsey and gave Tobin the talk of a lifetime. Tobin had decided that it wasn't the age difference now that made Tobin feel sort of shitty, it was the fact that she wanted more, but didn't feel right asking for it. Lindsey, ever the brave soul, had taken it upon herself to surprise Tobin with dates sometimes and just before her second season with the Thorns, asked Tobin to be her girlfriend. Since then, the two of them had been together as girlfriends and Tobin couldn't imagine herself with another person, ever. Besides, Allie might have already planned their wedding. 

"I hate it when people call me that," Tobin grumbled, but Lindsey pouted at her. "Can't you think of something else as my nickname?" 

"Probably, but where's the fun in that?" Lindsey asked and Tobin rolled her eyes. "We should order in and watch a movie, maybe break in that new mattress you bought." 

"What got into you?" Tobin asked as Lindsey raked her eyes over Tobin's body. Tobin didn't think her outfit was necessarily anything to get excited over, a pair of old NT practice shorts and a UNC shirt with the sleeves cut off, courtesy of Alex during a weird phase where Tobin never saw her wear a shirt with sleeves for nearly 4 months. 

"Well, I'm hoping to get inside of you." Tobin rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh at Lindsey's joke. She knew that it wasn't a joke, if Lindsey was in a mood and spending the night, she'd manage to get herself inside of Tobin's pants. Not that Tobin had any objections to that, but sometimes it could get tiring for her. Lindsey was 25 and still had 25 year old sex stamina and drive. Tobin wasn't that much older than Lindsey, but there were only so many times that she could handle Lindsey in a weekend. Although, she had to admit that it was a lot better to have sex with her regularly than whenever they hadn't seen each other for prolonged periods of time. The longest had been three months and Tobin had been essentially bedridden for the better part of a weekend, Lindsey was packing some serious heat. 

"You've been spending too much time with Sonnett," Tobin said softly. Lindsey's stomach growled and Tobin realized how hungry she was so she got the food while Lindsey put something on Netflix. An hour after the food had come, the movie was over and Lindsey's stomach was satisfied, so her focus shifted to her next most important need. Lindsey was still shy with Tobin, especially when it came to actually going and asking for sex. Lindsey did what she normally did, getting Tobin's attention by holding onto her hand and kissing her shoulder. "Is there something you want?" 

"Mmm, yeah, you," Lindsey said and Tobin sat up on the couch. Lindsey put a hand on the small of her back before shifting both hands to hold onto Tobin's hips. "Wanna do it here first or?" 

"If we go to bed and do it, I'm sleeping then and there," Tobin said and Lindsey nodded. 

"Here first," Lindsey said and Tobin sat back more on Lindsey's thighs a bit. Lindsey sat up and pulled Tobin's shirt off, then she pressed her fingers softly, but firmly against the taunt muscle on her abdomen. Slowly, her hands moved up Tobin's torso before cupping both of her breasts. Tobin had been self conscious about her body when she had first started to fool around with Lindsey, but nobody had ever made Tobin feel as good as Lindsey was able to about herself. Lindsey smiled up at Tobin and stopped for a moment, just staring at Tobin's body for a moment, taking her in. 

"Hey, you okay?" Tobin asked and Lindsey gave her a reassuring smile and a small nod. "What were you thinking about?" 

"We've been together for quite some time now. I mean, especially if you count France. Do you think we'll get married and start a family?" Lindsey asked and Tobin wasn't sure. She wanted to, at least she thought she did, but being on the spot made her question what she wanted with the rest of her life. Being with Lindsey would be ideal, up until it was time for Tobin's retirement, then it would get difficult. Although, Tobin would travel with Lindsey whenever she needed to, probably getting a job with the Thorns management if Lindsey stayed with the team. "I want to start a family with you Tobin. It doesn't have to be now, but I want to do it sometime. I love you like I've never loved anybody before and I just really want you to know that." 

"Linds," Tobin squeaked out, tears brimming her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Lindsey softly, the blonde breaking the kiss by smiling. "I love you too baby. And I think I want to start a family with you too." 

"Really?" Lindsey asked and Tobin nodded. Tobin began to unbutton Lindsey's shirt before reaching down to Lindsey's jeans to undo them as well. Tobin got off of Lindsey's lap to let her girlfriend get up. Lindsey shrugged her shirt off of her shoulders and shimmied out of her jeans before sitting back down on the couch, pulling Tobin towards her. Lindsey was still soft, but Tobin knew how to fix that. Lindsey hungrily leaned up to kiss Tobin as the older woman's hand rubbed Lindsey through the thin fabric of her boxers. Lindsey's hips moved forward into Tobin a bit and Lindsey's hands began to claw at Tobin's shorts. Tobin took her own shorts off and then sat back on Lindsey's lap, moaning as Lindsey's mouth moved across the tan skin of her chest. 

"Baby, so good," Tobin moaned as Lindsey's thigh brushed against Tobin's core. Lindsey continued this for a minute before shimmying down the couch so that Tobin was hovering above her, knees of either side of Lindsey's head. Lindsey gave Tobin a second to remove her underwear before straddling Lindsey's face, this time ready for the onslaught of pleasure that would come from Lindsey's tongue. Tobin gripped the arm of the couch as Lindsey began to slowly trail her tongue all over Tobin. Tobin ground her hips into Lindsey's face a bit, careful not to hurt Lindsey, she was going to keep that promise to Emily because a couple of others could no longer be kept. Tobin was riding Lindsey's tongue, so close to the edge when she looked behind her to see Lindsey's hand inside of her boxers, stroking herself. "Lindsey!" Tobin came with a scream. 

Lindsey gave her a moment to collect herself before she made another move. Her hand was still around her own dick, but she wasn't stroking herself anymore. Tobin removed Lindsey's hand and tugged her boxers down before licking her lips. Tobin moved onto her knees to give Lindsey a blow job, but the blonde stopped her. Lindsey pulled Tobin onto the couch again and in for a kiss, letting Tobin taste herself on Lindsey's lips. Tobin noted that Lindsey wasn't fully hard, but she knew that the blonde wasn't going to accept a blow job that night, so she settled for just stroking Lindsey until the blonde stopped her. Lindsey was at full attention when she finally stopped Tobin. Lindsey stood up from the couch and pulled Tobin onto her feet before walking her behind the couch. 

"I wanna take you from behind down here and then we'll go upstairs and I wanna watch you ride me," Lindsey said and Tobin nodded. Lindsey looked around for a moment and then frowned. "Condoms?" 

"It's fine, we are trying aren't we?" Tobin asked and Lindsey seemed surprised she wanted to start so early. "I wanna start with you as soon as possible. I'm at a great age to start a family, especially since a comeback isn't so out of the picture afterwards." 

"Yeah, I'm just surprised," Lindsey said smiling. Tobin loved seeing that smile, it was one of the best things about Lindsey. Lindsey turned Tobin around and bent her over the back of the couch before nudging her legs apart with her thigh. Tobin had been taken from behind by Lindsey several times, it was Lindsey's favorite position to fuck in. And Tobin knew that Lindsey liked to fuck, sometimes even more than she liked making love. Tobin used almost all of her self restraint to keep herself from pushing back into Lindsey, which was why when she felt Lindsey push herself as far in as possible, Tobin made a very undignified squeak. Lindsey didn't smirk, she was too busy inching her way in and out of Tobin slowly. Lindsey bit her lip as she pulled Tobin against her to match her thrusts, knowing that eventually Tobin would get the message and not hold anything back. 

"Ah, Linds," Tobin moaned out as Lindsey really picked up speed. She was seconds away from just slamming into Tobin to the point where she'd probably have to be carried upstairs. Luckily, they had a break, which was why Lindsey had told Sonnett not to call or text her until at least Tuesday. Lindsey leaned forward a bit to bite Tobin's shoulder, knowing that would send her girlfriend over the edge. Lindsey felt bad about rushing them, but she had been thinking about taking Tobin in a house that would one day be theirs together for a long time, so she was a bit over the waiting game. Technically, Tobin hadn't asked her to stay yet, but Lindsey had a whole section in Tobin's closet that was bigger than Tobin's section. 

"Fuck baby, cum for me." Lindsey's voice was husky and breathy as she whispered into the shell of Tobin's ear. Lindsey kissed down from Tobin's ear to her shoulder before lightly sinking her teeth in and not letting go until Tobin's walls were clenching around her dick, causing her to cum inside of her girlfriend. Lindsey waited until Tobin was completely down from her high before she slid out and tried to stand on shaky legs. 

"We could rest for a moment," Tobin said and Lindsey leaned against the couch, hovering over Tobin's body. "You recover quickly, but I know you're not ready for another round already." 

"Well, at least let me clean you up," Lindsey said, pushing herself off of the back of the couch. She walked to get a warm kitchen towel and then cleaned Tobin up before the two of them went upstairs, Lindsey only half-carrying Tobin. When they got to Tobin's bedroom, Lindsey practically ran onto the bed and laid back on the mattress. Tobin noticed that Lindsey was already getting hard again. Tobin was impressed by how long that Lindsey could go before she got tired, but then again, with Lindsey's on-the-field stamina, Tobin shouldn't have been surprised at all. 

"I presume you told everybody not to check on us already," Tobin said, knowing Lindsey had a tendency to have to tell people like Sonnett and Sinclair not to call them on their weekends off sometimes. Lindsey nodded and Tobin crawled onto the bed. She was a little sensitive, but she felt like she was ready and she knew that Lindsey wouldn't last as long this time. The longer they went at it, the less Lindsey was able to last, but Tobin didn't blame her, she had the same problem. Lindsey managed to get herself hard without having to be touched and Tobin easily situated herself above Lindsey before sinking down on her. Tobin held onto the headboard as she moved up and down on Lindsey's dick. 

"Fuck Toby," Lindsey moaned out, throwing her head against the pillows. Tobin was going to outlast Lindsey this time and both of them knew it. Lindsey wasn't upset or anything, she may have been competitive, but this was a battle she didn't mind losing. Lindsey sat up a bit to take one of Tobin's nipples into her mouth, trying to get Tobin as close as possible before she came. There was something special to Lindsey about cumming at the same time as Tobin that made their experiences so special. Normally, it would take them a bit longer into their nights together to get to that point, normally at the end. 

"Linds, baby." Tobin's knuckles were white as she felt Lindsey shoot out thick ropes of cum inside of her. Lindsey's hips stuttered a bit and Tobin fell forward as she came. Lindsey was coming down as Tobin was coming undone, so she got to watch Tobin reach her own little divinity. Lindsey moved Tobin off of her and went to clean her up again before laying back down in bed with Tobin. Tobin held her arms out and Lindsey cuddled into them, resting her head on Tobin's chest.  

"I think you're gonna be pregnant now," Lindsey said excitedly. "Do you think we'll have cute babies?" 

"I agreed to a baby for now, and if the kid looks like you, they'll get whatever they want from me," Tobin said and Lindsey craned her neck to place a kiss to the underside of Tobin's jawline. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, and I'm always going to love you, no matter what." Lindsey sniffled a bit and Tobin wiped the few tears that had escaped Lindsey's eyes. 

"Always and forever," Tobin said and Lindsey nodded. 

"Always and forever."


	14. Tobin Heath/Amandine Henry #1

Tobin sighed peacefully as she stared at the quiet little French village in the distance. Both the French and American teams had been put up in the same hotel, along with the English team. For some players, it meant that they could unwind together, but for Tobin, it meant that she wasn't leaving Amandine's room. Strong arms wrapped around Tobin's waist from behind as she felt soft kisses being pressed against her shoulder. Tobin leaned back a bit into Amandine's arms and tilted her head to give the blonde better access to her neck. Amandine took the hint and began to kiss along the side of her neck, stopping to nip at the sensitive skin occasionally. Tobin let out a little moan and that was when Amandine's hands began to wander. 

Amandine moved to wrap one hand around Tobin's waist and rest just above her hips while the other one fell between her legs. Amandine didn't move her hands or try to push past the waistband of Tobin's pajama shorts until she had gotten the okay to. Tobin turned to look at Amandine and pecked her lips softly before giving Amandine permission to continue. Amandine brought the hand that was about to go down Tobin's pants up to tease Tobin's nipples through her sports bra. Tobin let out a little moan when Amandine lightly pinched her nipple. Amandine moved that hand down Tobin's torso before dipping into her underwear. Amandine adjusted her grip on Tobin's waist, knowing that she'd soon be supporting the other woman that way. 

"Oh," Tobin moaned out as Amandine slid in a teasing finger. She was very skilled with her hands, able to make it feel like both too much and not enough at the same time. That was the torture that Amandine was putting Tobin through, winding her up, but not letting her get release until later. Amandine made sure that Tobin was soaking before she removed her finger and backed away, moving towards the bed. "Cruel, so cruel." 

"You love it, do you not?" Amandine asked as she began to shed her clothes. Tobin absentmindedly followed her lead, ending up naked on the bed next to Amandine. "One last night before whatever happens at the game." 

"One last night," Tobin said, nodding curtly. She was nervous about their game against each other, especially since she knew that no matter the ending, it would drive a wedge between them. The wedge would be temporary, but Tobin didn't like the idea of that existing in the first place. Amandine caught wind of her nerves and the tension easily, pushing Tobin back with one hand while the other one snaked its way down between her thighs. Amandine watched Tobin's face change with each movement of Amandine's hand against her. At first, it was a game of giving a little friction to get Tobin close to the edge, and then it turned into something more. Amandine moved so that she could grind against Tobin's thigh, getting herself off as well. As she began to move her hips against Tobin's, she slid two fingers inside of Tobin. Amandine moved her fingers in and out of Tobin slowly, knowing how the midfielder liked to really slow down and enjoy sex. "Stop, let me." 

"Stop?" Amandine asked, pulling her hand out. Tobin let out a whimper and Amandine immediately knowing she had probably made the wrong move on accident. 

"Let me take care of you too," Tobin said, pushing Amandine's hips back just enough to have room to fit her hand between Amandine's legs without having to be at an angle where her hand would cramp up too easily. Amandine pushed her fingers back inside of Tobin as Tobin's entered her. Amandine bit her lip and threw her head back in pleasure, a small scoff-like noise escaping her. Tobin loved that Amandine wasn't necessarily super loud, but she made a lot of breathy noises. It was one of the hottest things about the French woman that Tobin had gotten to learn. 

Amandine bit her lip and glanced at Tobin out of the corner of her eyes as she felt Tobin's thighs clench a bit. That always happened when Tobin was close, but pushing herself not to cum because she wanted to wait. Tobin added another finger and angled her wrist so that she would be able to get a lot of friction against Amandine's clit and graze her g-spot with each thrust inwards. Amandine began to move her hips with Tobin's wrist, getting herself closer as she sped up a bit on Tobin. It was a two second difference, but Tobin came first, biting her lip and barely muffling a moan as she lifted her hips off of the bed, arching her back. Amandine saw Tobin begin to cum and that sent her over the edge, her entire body trembling as she took in breaths as deep, shaky gasps. 

"Whatever happens tomorrow, if we are ever in the same place at the same time, call me," Amandine said and Tobin nodded. Amandine rolled onto Tobin, the American's arms wrapping around before resting on top of the small of Amandine's back. 

"I always do," Tobin said and Amandine pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tobin's mouth. "And as long as nothing changes, I always will."


	15. Alex Morgan/Christen Press #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P

"I miss you," Alex said as she looked at Christen on her computer screen. Skype calls were nice, but it was still so far from actually getting to spend time with Christen in the flesh. Alex hated not getting to see Christen, especially since she was supposed to be on a real date with her. Instead, Christen had been chosen to speak at some fancy conference in Los Angeles to get a NWSL team there. If that happened, Christen would be transferring straight there as captain and Alex would put in a transfer request as well. Something told Christen that if LA got a team, it would easily be the most stacked team there. Tobin wouldn't leave Portland, but having a team with Alex, Christen, and Kelley all together would definitely be something to look out for. 

"I miss you too, but everything's going really well out here. They said that it could up and running by 2020," Christen said and Alex smiled at the news. 

"Is there any talk about who could be coaching the team?" Alex asked and Christen nodded. "Are you gonna tell me so I can make a decision?" 

"First off, we all know you'd transfer even if the coach was shitty. You'd go because I'll be there no matter what," Christen pointed out and Alex had to admit that she was right. "Anyways, a few names have been thrown around, but I've seen Hope around a lot and going in and out of interview rooms. She was actually here before I was and Kelley's name came up in the transfer list, so I'm thinking that Hope's going to be coaching us." 

"Well, that'll be nice, it won't be a Jill Ellis type situation," Alex said and Christen nodded. "Also, even if she's a bit lacking in the attacking, we'll have a great backline." 

"Oh yeah and she knows what it's like not to be listened to, so I think we'll be in good hands," Christen said and Alex smiled at her. "So, how has it been in Orlando?" 

"Hot, but nice. I want you to know that I bought some stuff for when you came over, but now it's just gonna sit here," Alex said and Christen rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I doubt travelling on a plane with it would be recommended." 

"I'll be there on break soon enough," Christen said and Alex frowned at her. "What do you expect me to do for you?" 

"Nothing is expected of you, nothing is ever expected of you Christen, not like that. I just, it's been an almost permanent hard-on for two days because not everything is aware you're not gonna here for another week," Alex said and Christen smirked at her. 

"You realize that saving it doesn't make the sex better, it just makes you a bit messier," Christen pointed out and Alex frowned. "I'm not complaining, but I don't want you to get frustrated. When you get frustrated, you don't play as well." 

"I'm about to play your team," Alex said and Christen gave her a look. "But I should always be at my best and I play best after sex. Problem is, you're not here." 

"I'm on the screen," Christen said and Alex caught on to what she was suggesting. Alex nodded and moved the laptop so that Christen could see her better. Christen could see that Alex was hard through her shorts and it was even more obvious through her briefs. "You weren't just being dramatic." 

"Nope," Alex said and Christen frowned. Now, she felt a little bad that Alex had been like that waiting for her to be there. "Hey, it's not your fault. You're giving us a way to play soccer together and be closer to our families." 

"Making it easier for us to have a family of our own," Christen said and Alex nodded. Alex pulled her briefs down and bit her lip as she began to stroke herself. Christen found herself getting wet from watching Alex pleasure herself and her own hand moved into her pants. 

"Hey, not fair," Alex said and Christen got the hint. She took her own clothes off and went right back to teasing herself a bit as Alex watched, her eyes darkened with lust. Alex stroked herself and she wanted to cum so badly, but she wanted to wait until Christen was closer. Alex stopped stroking, but kept her hand at the base of her cock as she watched Christen's fingers move in and out of herself. "Fuck, Chris, that's so hot." Alex waited until Christen's breathing became staggered to start stroking herself again. 

"Alex, I t-think-," Christen came, her body shaking. Alex barely had to move her hand before she felt the relief she'd been wanting for literal days. Alex's cum shot out and landed on her thigh and stomach. "We have to do that more often." 

"Definitely, but it's not as good as actually having you here," Alex said, grabbing an old shirt to clean herself up. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Get to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow. Also, laundry," Christen said and Alex looked around her room. Christen was right, the laundry was piling up a bit and Alex would have to add one more shirt to the pile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow before your game." 

"You better. Bye babe," Alex said, signing off. She sat there for a second before getting things ready for tomorrow, doing her nightly routine, and then going to bed.


	16. Ali Krieger/Alex Morgan #1

Ali hated seeing Alex so upset. Orlando had just played a game against Portland and it was brutal. Nobody was playing well, but then again, tensions had been pretty high on the team for a long while. Ali and Ashlyn were on good terms after their split, but once it was discovered Ali and Alex were dating, things went a bit south. Ali wasn't sure why, Ashlyn had already found another girlfriend, but their situation was messing with the team. Then there was the fact that Ashlyn was playing with an injury she refused to tell anybody about, probably because of her overall pissy mood. They had gotten a new coach and that was always a bit difficult to work with, but they were having a really shitty season overall. Which contributed to their most recent lost, which had Alex further down in the dumps than Ali had seen her all season. 

"Hey, chin up, you played good today," Ali said, lifting Alex's chin with her hand. "I'm proud of you and if you played badly, I must be the worst." 

"You were amazing tonight, you got all your tackles and you didn't get a red card," Alex said and Ali rested her forehead on Alex's. "I'm a fuck up and I shouldn't be playing professionally if this is how I'm fucking playing." 

"Stop with that bullshit. You did your best and yes, there was a moment when your frustration got the better of you, but it happens to everybody. If we're blaming players, everybody has something they are to blame for in this game. Ball possession wasn't great, marking could have been better, the backline could have been stronger, a few players could have played a little more physically and others shouldn't have been playing physically, and our goalie could have stayed on the line more. It wasn't an individual's fault tonight, it was everybody's and nobody's. There were faults, but ultimately, the chemistry wasn't there." 

"What would I do without you?" Alex asked and Ali shrugged. "I still feel bad, but thank you." 

"I know how to cheer you up, come on let's get home," Ali said and Alex nodded, grabbing her bag and following Ali. The drive home was silent, the game seeping into Alex a bit more. Ali let Alex take a shower first to wash everything off since Alex hadn't showered at the stadium, but instead sat there sulking over the game. Ali got out some baby oil from the bathroom cabinet and one of their fluffiest towels, waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom. Alex was surprised when she finally did, but it was a pleasant surprise. "C'mere baby." 

"I swear I don't deserve you," Alex said and Ali pulled her towards the bed. Ali ran her hands down Alex's sides as she passionately kissed her, making sure to convey to Alex how she felt. Alex wasn't necessarily the best at sitting down and talking about things, she was in her own head a lot and Ali knew that actions worked better with Alex than words. Ali broke the kiss and Alex let out a little whimper. 

"Lay down baby," Ali said and Alex laid on her stomach. Ali draped the towel over ass and thighs before drizzling oil on her back. Ali closed the bottle and then began to rub in the oil on Alex's back. She gave Alex a massage, working out the knots on her back and soothing the soreness that had begun to set in from the game. Alex let out a little moan occasionally Ali really hit a spot. Ali moved down to Alex's legs, working her way up from her calves, moving the towel the farther up she went. Alex let out a moan when Ali started teasing Alex's thighs. "I think if I move my hand up a bit farther, I'll see that you're really worked up won't I?" 

"So worked up," Alex said, playing along. Ali smirked and dipped her finger into Alex's entrance. Alex tried moving her hips back, but Ali held her down with her free hand as she pumped her finger in and out of Alex. Ali lifted up Alex's hips and settled in between her legs, using her tongue to get Alex off. Once Alex had cum, Ali noticed that she was, while still kind of wound up about the game still, much more relaxed than she was before. Ali laid beside her and cuddled with her, not minding that Alex was still a bit oily. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Ali said, kissing Alex's temple. Alex sat up and straddled Ali, reaching her hands under Ali's shirt. "Are you still upset?" 

"A little." Alex sighed. "It's okay though. You helped a lot." 

"Get it," Ali said and Alex knew exactly what she was talking about. "We aren't sleeping until you're no longer upset about that game." 

"Ali, are you sure?" Alex asked and Ali nodded. 

"As hard, fast, and rough as you want," Ali promised as she began to take off her clothes. Alex nodded and went to the back of their closet to get a strap-on. Alex came back with it on to Ali laying on the bed, naked. Alex kissed her tenderly and then trailed soft kisses down Ali's body. Alex settled in between Ali's legs and lapped at Ali until she was soaking wet. Alex then positioned herself so she could easily slide into Ali. Alex was slow at first and then the frustration from the game rose in her again. She began to thrust hard and fast into Ali, the older woman digging her nails in Alex's back. "Fuck Alex." Alex continued to pound into Ali, not letting up one bit. Ali finally came and Alex just sort of fell on top of her, panting and crying a little. 

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized and Ali lifted Alex's head up to get a better look at her. 

"Don't apologize, I'm fine. I love you," Ali said. Alex muttered a small 'I love you' into Ali's shoulder before sliding out and getting Ali clothes for bed. Alex put on a pair of underwear and an oversized shirt, getting Ali a pair of shorts and a sports bra. "Feel better baby?" 

"Yes I do, thank you," Alex said and Ali smiled, snuggling into Alex. Ali fell asleep first and Alex took a few minutes to just listen to Ali's deep and even breaths before she finally let herself succumb to the exhaustion and sleep.


	17. Ashlyn Harris/Kelley O'Hara #1

"Dance with me," Kelley said, leaning against the table that Ashlyn had been sitting at. "I wanna dance Ash, please dance with me." 

"Fine," Ashlyn said, downing her beer and following Kelley onto the dance floor. Ashlyn and Kelley's relationship was fairly new and the goalkeeper was a bit wary of everything in their phase. She didn't want to accidentally overstep and freak Kelley out. Ashlyn held onto Kelley's hips as the defender ground her hips against Ashlyn to the beat of the song. Ashlyn had to admit that it was getting her a little worked up. Ashlyn let go of Kelley's hips momentarily and Kelley turned around to smile at Ashlyn. As Kelley was doing that, some frat boy came up behind them and started to grind against Kelley. Ashlyn noticed a split second before Kelley and clenched her fists. Kelley had noticed that part before it was too late and moved closer to Ashlyn. The guy didn't take the hint though, so Ashlyn took it a step further and pulled Kelley in for a kiss. The kiss was more tongue than it really needed to be and Ashlyn grabbed Kelley's ass and squeezed. "Bathroom." 

"Bathroom," Kelley agreed, going with Ashlyn to the bathroom. Ashlyn was glad that the bathroom looked clean enough for her to fuck Kelley in. Ashlyn had Kelley backed against the door, kissing her roughly. Kelley smirked as Ashlyn dropped onto her knees and began to hike up Kelley's dress. Jealous Ashlyn had a one track mind and Kelley loved it. Ashlyn made a few marks on Kelley's thighs before Kelley pulled her back up for a kiss. Kelley knew that Ashlyn would take good care of her, but at the same time, she wanted a bit more before she let Ashlyn have her way. 

"Mine," Ashlyn growled as she began to kiss Kelley's neck. Kelley could feel Ashlyn leaving marks all over her and honestly, Kelley couldn't find it in herself to care. Ashlyn felt Kelley up through her dress and Kelley brought Ashlyn's mouth back up to her lips. That kiss was rough, but at the same time, had a hidden tenderness that Kelley was addicted to. There was so much that Ashlyn conveyed with her kisses that sometimes didn't get to come out through words. Ashlyn fell between Kelley legs once again and Kelley hooked her legs over Ashlyn's shoulders. There was a heel digging into Ashlyn's back a bit, but she didn't care. 

"Fuck Ash," Kelley said as Ashlyn's tongue began to take long strokes. Ashlyn made sure to get Kelley really wet before she started fucking her. Ashlyn's fingers moved fast and hard inside of Kelley and her tongue kept constant stimulation on her clit. Kelley's hands found their way in Ashlyn's hair for stability and Ashlyn's grip with her free arm tightened around Kelley's thigh. Ashlyn managed to have Kelley practically over on top of her with an intense orgasm. Ashlyn continued to fuck Kelley through her first and right into the second. That one hit the defender like a brick wall and she pushed Ashlyn back with shaky hands. 

"Mine," Ashlyn said, pulling Kelley's underwear up and her dress down. Ashlyn held onto Kelley as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "Are you okay to stand?" 

"Barely," Kelley said, swaying a bit when Ashlyn let go. "I wanna go home though." 

"One more dance?" Ashlyn asked and Kelley sighed. She agreed and they went back out there. Ashlyn was handsy and had her mouth on Kelley's neck the entire time. Kelley knew that Ashlyn was staring at the frat boy, who was sitting at the bar now with a beer in his hands surrounded by his buddies that were all gawking. Kelley rolled her hips against Ashlyn as the goalkeeper mouthed 'mine' at the boys and walked out of the club with Kelley. 

"So jealous," Kelley teased and Ashlyn stared at the marks on Kelley's neck. "Also, you owe me a lot of makeup." 

"Don't cover them up then," Ashlyn said and Kelley sighed. "I mean, it's not like you're gonna cover the ones on your legs. They don't resemble cleat marks Kel." 

"I know," Kelley sighed and Ashlyn pulled Kelley close as they walked back to Kelley's apartment together.


	18. Christiane Endler/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P and Daddy Kink.

"Thank you for coming to dinner," Christen said, opening her door for Tiane. Christen closed the door once the keeper was inside and walked over to the table with the room service food sitting on it. Tiane hadn't said anything yet and that was making Christen increasingly nervous. "When is your flight?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Tiane answered with a sigh. "Don't feel bad, it's not your fault." 

"It's hard not too," Christen said and Tiane sat down at the table. Christen sat across from her and the two of them ate in silence. When it was over, Tiane sighed and stood up. Christen was afraid she'd just leave, but instead she sat down on the edge of Christen's bed. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I've been worse. Thank you for checking up on me," Tiane said and Christen sat next to her. Christen rested against Tiane's side and set her hand on Tiane's thigh. Tiane barely noticed until Christen began to move her hand up and down, her touch light and teasing. "Keep this up and we'll have something to deal with." 

"I know what I'm doing daddy," Christen said. She got on her knees on the bed and blew into Tiane's ear. Christen let out a yelp in surprise when Tiane flipped her onto her back. "Since you played so well, I'll let you do anything you want to me." 

"Anything?" Tiane asked and Christen nodded. 

"Within reason." Christen broke the act for a moment. Tiane stood up from the bed and pulled Christen towards the edge, sitting her up. "What do you want daddy?" 

"Clothes, off. Please," Tiane said and Christen complied. Once she was naked, Tiane ran her hands all over Christen's body. Christen's breath hitched when Tiane pinched her nipples. Tiane leaned down a bit to kiss Christen's shoulder. She continued to press soft kisses down Christen's arm before switching to her thighs. Christen could tell that her skin was now flushed from arousal, but also the attention that she was getting. It had been unexpected to say the least. Tiane had been sweet to Christen when they first met, but after the game that the two teams just had, Christen hadn't been expecting Tiane to be the same way. Tiane didn't seem like somebody to take out their frustrations on another person, but this was different than what Christen had been expecting to say the least. 

"Ah, daddy," Christen moaned as Tiane ran her tongue alone Christen's entrance. Christen's hips involuntarily moved forward, seeking out something a little bit more. Tiane held them back though and backed away from Christen. "Sorry daddy." Tiane didn't react to that, instead taking a moment to look at Christen. She was visibly wet and Tiane felt her pants get just a bit tighter. Tiane stood up straight and Christen noticed the start of a tent in her pants. "Can I take care of you daddy?" 

"Yes," Tiane said and Christen dropped onto her knees in front of Tiane. Christen grabbed the sides of Tiane's sweats and pulled them down. If Tiane's bulge had been big with the sweats on, it was bigger now. Christen sort of knew what to expect, but she'd never been this close to actually seeing Tiane naked before. Christen bit her lip and looked up at Tiane, reaching up to rub Tiane through her underwear. The thin fabric looked like it was straining to contain the goalkeeper's excitement. Christen kissed just above the elastic waistband of Tiane's underwear before pulling the sides down a bit and placing kisses on her hip bones. 

"Can you take your shirt off please?" Christen asked and Tiane nodded. "Thank you." Tiane was about to say something when she felt Christen's mouth on her abs, placing wet, hot kisses all over the twitching muscles. "You're so hot. I want you so badly, but I want to take my time. What do you want daddy?" 

"Time," Tiane said and Christen nodded, complying. Christen took her time with Tiane, slowly pulling her underwear down. Christen watched as Tiane's erection sprung free, hitting her stomach. 

"You're really big," Christen said, gripping Tiane at her base. Christen glanced up at Tiane briefly before running her tongue along Tiane's length. Christen stood up with her hand still at the base of Tiane's dick before pushing Tiane onto the bed so she was sitting. Christen sat on the floor in front of her and took Tiane's tip into her mouth. Christen slowly moved down the length of Tiane's dick before Tiane felt her tip in the back of Christen's throat. Tiane wanted to last a long time, so she reluctantly pulled Christen up and off of her. "Did I do something?" 

"No, you're fine, I just want to be inside of you," Tiane said and Christen nodded. Tiane stood up and Christen glanced down at how her boner stuck out. Christen got Tiane a condom and watched her put it on before she moved in to kiss Tiane. Tiane was a tender kisser and Christen loved it. Tiane lifted her up by her waist and lowered her onto her boner. Tiane easily slid into Christen from that angle and went in as far as she could very slowly. Tiane rocked her hips, still supporting Christen's body weight, and then she began to move her hips faster and faster. If Christen hadn't been so focused on the pleasure she was receiving she would've taken a moment to marvel on Tiane's physical strength. Eventually Tiane carried them over to the bed and laid Christen down. The time for Tiane to be slow and gentle was officially over as Tiane began to really pound into Christen. 

"Fuck daddy." Tiane momentarily slowed to try and detect any pain in Christen's voice, but continued when she realized that there was none. Christen was quiet, but she was very breathy. Christen's grip on Tiane's shoulders tightened and Tiane could feel Christen's walls clench around her. Tiane stilled inside of Christen as the forward's orgasm spurred the goalkeeper into her own. When it was over, Tiane pulled out of Christen, took a moment to gather herself, and then got a shower ready. "I'd really like you to stay the night." 

"It was suspicious enough that I left my hotel when I did," Tiane said, leaning in to kiss Christen. "I will see you again sometime?" 

"Definitely, hopefully it won't take 4 more years," Christen joked and Tiane nodded. Christen let her get ready and leave, but decided that she'd be making a trip to Paris once the season was over to visit her new favorite foreign goalkeeper.


	19. Lucy Bronze/Mallory Pugh #1

_"Meet me in the locker room after the game."_

Anticipation took over every fiber of Mallory's existence as she approached England's locker room. The game was over and the players were essentially free to do whatever for the rest of the day.  At least Team USA was until curfew hit, but Mallory doubted that Lucy would take up so much of her time. The room was dimly lit, but Mallory could still see Lucy just sitting on the bench, waiting for her. They played a good game against each other, but all of that was left on the field. Lucy and Mallory played their little game out there and now this was an entirely different game. Lucy was adept at both games and Mallory didn't mind not being as good at everything as Lucy was. Mallory could feel Lucy's eyes on her as she approached the bench that the defender was sitting on. Before Mallory could sit down, Lucy reached a hand out and pulled the young forward towards her. Mal stood in between Lucy's legs, standing as tall as she could in front of the older woman as her hands roamed all over Mal's body. Mal stayed silent and standing until Lucy's hand ran up her thigh, making her knee buckle a bit. Lucy stood up at that, her hands falling behind Mal's legs as she picked up the forward and pushed her against a wall. 

"All I could think about towards the end of our game was how badly I wanted to do this to you." Lucy's voice was husky and raspy as she spoke quietly against Mal's neck. Mal was glad that Lucy was holding her up because she could feel her legs shaking a bit in anticipation. Mal's breath hitched when Lucy's lips ghosted across her pulse point. Lucy moved her head back a bit and barely let her lips touch Mal's. It was torturous for Mal, all she wanted was to be kissing Lucy, but she couldn't. Lucy was always the one who instigated everything between them. Mal always just let it stay that way, she believed that since Lucy actually knew what to do, they were better off with her in the lead. It was the gentle scraping of Lucy's teeth against a little spot on Mal's neck where Lucy had left a hickey during their last encounter that pushed Mal towards her next decision. She pulled Lucy's head up and pushed towards her in a rough kiss. 

"You never kiss me enough like that," Mal said and Lucy smirked at her. Mal wriggled out of Lucy's arms and pulled off her own jersey. Lucy waited until Mal was watching her to take her own off. Lucy liked putting on a show with Mal, which the younger woman didn't mind at all. Lucy took off her boots and socks before letting Mal take care of her shorts. Lucy could tell that Mal wanted to take control of this, so she let her. Mal started by simply just admiring Lucy's body for a moment before she pulled the taller woman into a kiss. Mal pushed Lucy back onto the bench and pulled off her sports bra. Mal sat on Lucy's lap, hands on Lucy's breasts and her mouth on Lucy's in a series of heated kisses. Mal felt Lucy's hands on the small of her back go lower as she raised Mal up a bit. "It's not your turn yet." 

"My bad," Lucy said, putting her hands up in surrender. Mal moved down, her body against Lucy's as she kneeled on the floor. Lucy glanced down at Mal like that and felt herself get a bit wetter. Mal rubbed Lucy through her underwear as she explored Lucy's torso with her mouth. There would be a few marks left on Lucy's body by the time that they were done, but Mal knew that she'd wake up in the morning with pictures of what she left. Mal pulled Lucy's underwear down and gingerly moved in for the initial swipe of her tongue from Lucy's entrance up to her clit. Mal had never done this before, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from trying to pleasure the woman in front of her. "Fuck Mal." 

Mal took that as encouragement and continued. She tried to think of all the things he believed Lucy did to her, but her mind was never clear when it was happening. Instead, she did what she thought Lucy would like. Mal used her fingers like normal, but did with her tongue what she usually did with her other hand. The floor was a bit hard on Mal's knees, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as Lucy's moans filled up the locker room. Lucy wasn't necessarily quiet when they got together, but she'd never made sounds like what she was now. Mal's confidence was through the roof as she felt Lucy begin to tighten around her fingers. Normally, it would have taken longer for Lucy to cum, so Mal felt like she had more than enough time to make her do it again. Mal eased Lucy down from her first orgasm before slowly working her towards the edge once more. Mal was a bit more teasing the second time around and Lucy came a bit harder than before, biting her lip to the point where it bled to keep from crying out too loudly. 

"Did I do good?" Mal asked nervously. Lucy watched her step up and back away a couple of steps, her hands behind her back. Lucy stood on shaky legs and took Mal's face in her hands. 

"You did amazing," Lucy said softly and Mal leaned into her touch. Lucy had her pushed against the wall as she kissed her, much more tenderly than she ever had before. Lucy took a moment to relieve Mal of the rest of her clothing before she went back to kiss Mal some more. Lucy was always good to Mal, but this was something entirely different. It felt less like just sex and more like something else. Mal felt Lucy spread her legs before moved them onto her shoulders as she ducked down in between Mallory's legs. Mallory could feel Lucy's tongue inside of her and all around her. Mal's entire body was set on fire by Lucy's touch, even in places where the woman wasn't touching her. Mal's entire body shook as she came. It only got more intense as Lucy coaxed her towards another orgasm immediately after the other one. They stayed back together for a few more moments in silence until Mal spoke up. 

"I guess we should get cleaned up," Mal said and Lucy nodded. They got cleaned up and dressed separately. Lucy waited for Mal in the parking lot, a bit nervous about what she was about to do. "Hey, you." 

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Lucy asked and Mal shook her head. "Great, meet me here." Lucy handed Mal a piece of paper with an address on it. "I'll see you later." 

"Definitely," Mal said, letting Lucy pull her in for a kiss.


	20. Whitney Engen/Heather O'Reilly #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P

Heather was anxious as she stood outside of Whitney's front door. She hadn't gotten a chance to be in the new house yet, but she was sure that she'd like it a lot more than the old one. Whitney's old place had been nice, but it was obviously Whitney and Ryan's. For the time being, this place was Whitney and Heather's. Heather knocked a couple times on the door and waited patiently. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking around the neighborhood when she heard the door open. Whitney was smiling softly at Heather, making the midfielder's cheeks heat up a bit. Heather decided that she'd blame it on the weather if Whitney decided to tease her about it. It was a valid excuse, it was really hot outside and Heather had worn jeans and a fairly thick shirt. 

"Can I come in?" Heather asked and Whitney nodded. There were a few boxes by the door, Heather's stuff that Lynn had been so kind to drop off while Heather was in France. Whitney shut the door behind them and then wrapped an arm around Heather's waist from behind. Heather leaned back to the touch and let Whitney dip her head down to kiss along Heather's neck. Heather had missed Whitney in France, but Whitney was busy here and Heather knew that it would be unfair to make Whitney stop what she was doing. That was why Heather had been opposed to Whitney moving to North Carolina for Heather's last season. Heather and Whitney had been dancing around being a couple for a long time, even before Whitney had gotten married and divorced. It was when Whitney made the final decision to divorce Ryan that she also decided to move out to North Carolina for a bit to finally be with Heather. "How has it been here?" 

"Good, but hot," Whitney answered, kissing Heather's cheek. "Did you miss me?" 

"From the second I got on the plane," Heather said, turning around to face Whitney. "You owe me a kiss." 

"Actually, you owe me a kiss," Whitney shot back playfully. Heather pulled the tall blonde down a few inches and kissed her softly. "So, um, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Shoot," Heather said casually. She knew this was heavy, Whitney was fidgeting and Heather could see that she was biting the inside of the corner of her lip. "I promise not to get mad or run away." 

"I want us to have a baby together," Whitney blurted out and Heather took a moment to think on it. "Like, I've wanted to for a long time, but nothing was ever right with us like it is now. I know that you're packing up and heading to Jersey when this season's over and I think that you could use a couple of roommates." 

"Whit, are you sure?" Heather asked and Whitney nodded. 

"Absolutely," Whitney answered and Heather kissed her. She was excited; all Heather had wanted since Whitney had initially told her that she was the only person she wanted was to have a child with Whitney. "So, um, is that something you want?" 

"It's all I've wanted since you moved," Heather said, holding Whitney in her arms. "So, when do you want to start?" 

"It feels like you want to start now," Whitney teased and Heather blushed. 

"Well, you were kissing my neck and you know that does stuff to me," Heather whined and Whitney smirked. She did know that little things like that could get Heather pretty worked up. Whitney turned around to face Heather and placed her open palm over Heather's abs. There had been a lot of jokes about Heather's abs and how amazing they had been with the USWNT, none of which Whitney could really disagree with. The skin was hot under her touch and Heather kissed Whitney harder the lower Whitney's hand went. Whitney's fingers dipped past the waistband of Heather's jeans and Heather moved her hand and broke the kiss. "Bedroom?" 

"Bedroom," Whitney said, running to her bedroom. Heather followed her and hopped onto the mattress, smiling at Whitney as she bounced slightly. Whitney straddled Heather's lap and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. As good in bed and take-charge as Whitney could be in bed, she was still very shy about things, which meant Heather had to really keep up with nonverbal communication. It was mostly body language and little touches or things that Whitney would do instead of telling Heather directly what she wanted. Heather didn't mind it though, but she knew that was only because she understood Whitney and what it was that she really wanted. "You're sure that you want this?" 

"Whitney, I am so sure about this. I love you and I want us to have a child together. It's so scary, but it's so exciting at the same time. I can't wait to bring another life into this world with you," Heather said and Whitney's eyes began to water. "You make me happier than anybody else in the entire planet. There's nobody else I could ever be with." 

"I love you," Whitney said, wiping a tear from her eye. Heather kissed her softly and Whitney's hands moved to grab onto Heather's back. 

"I love you too." Heather broke the kiss before moving her hands up Whitney's shirt. Heather palmed Whitney's breasts as the former defender began to work on Heather's zipper. Heather gladly lifted her hips when Whitney began to pull denim down her legs. Heather leaned back on her elbows as Whitney pushed her backwards, a hand on her chest. "Um, not to push or rush, but I think this is an unfair situation. I mean, you have all of your clothes on still, I wanna see you babe." 

"Sure thing." Whitney's words were a little awkward, but Heather found them endearing. Heather bit her lip as Whitney undressed completely in front of her. She sat up and reached out a hand as Whitney walked back towards the bed. Whitney took Heather's hand in hers and guided it between her legs. Heather's hand moved like it always did, spreading Whitney's wetness around and then focusing on Whitney's clit to get her as close as possible. Whitney felt herself get kind of close and moved Heather's hand away. Whitney kneeled in front of the bed and put her hand over Heather's bulge. Heather moved her hips into Whitney's hand, not thinking as she did. Whitney leaned down and pressed kisses through Heather's underwear. The thin fabric allowed for Heather to feel it, but it wasn't nearly enough. Whitney could tell Heather was getting a little desperate, so she reached her hand into Heather's underwear and stroked her a bit more. Heather didn't need it, she was already fully hard, but she wouldn't object if it was what Whitney wanted. 

"Fuck Whit," Heather moaned as Whitney pulled Heather's length out of her underwear. Heather wasn't necessarily huge, but she definitely had enough. Whitney kept eye contact with Heather as she licked up Heather's length. Heather's hand grabbed the back of Whitney's neck and pulled her up onto the bed. Whitney ground herself against Heather's length, getting Heather's dick wet with her arousal. "Whit, I need to be inside of you." 

"I want you inside of me." Whitney felt Heather's hand make a couple of adjustments, then the tip of Heather's dick was inside of her. Whitney let out a little gasp at the feeling which turned into a moan as Heather pushed more of herself into Whitney. Whitney got more control over the pace after that as she rode Heather. The closer Heather got, the more she thrust her hips up and into Whitney. Whitney came first, a fistful of sheets in her fists as she shook on top of Heather. Heather felt Whitney's walls clench around her and couldn't hold anything back after that. 

"Whitney!" Heather yelled out as she painted Whitney's walls white. Heather gripped Whitney's hips firmly and just held on, as if Whitney would just float away if Heather didn't. Whitney fell forward onto Heather and Heather laid there, trying to catch her breath for a moment. Once the initial exhaustion wore off, Heather turned on the shower for herself and Whitney. They cleaned up and then got ready to go get dinner together.


	21. Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara #1

Celebrating was one of Alex's favorite parts of tournaments. Currently, she was in a French club, her body pressed in between Allie and Kelley's as they danced. Allie had been the first to go back and get them drinks. Alex knew it was because her husband had texted her. Alex knew not to expect anything from Servando. As Alex's career furthered, he seemed to be there for her less. Kelley turned around and put her arms around Alex's neck as she pushed her hips against Alex's. Alex's hands fell to the small of her back and rested there as they danced with each other. This was much more intimate than their dancing had been before and Alex was getting a little turned on. If Alex was being honest, pretty much every single time that Kelley touched her, Alex got a little turned on. In her defense, it had been a long time since anybody had touched her and longer since it had left her satisfied. 

"Come on," Kelley leaned up to whisper in Alex's ear. Alex let Kelley drag her back to where Allie was sitting on her phone. She was distracted and they were in a pretty secluded part of the club, so Kelley felt confident in what she was going to do next. "Tell me if you want me to stop." 

"What?" Alex asked as Kelley's hand fell onto her knee. Alex tried hard to stay with a neutral expression as Kelley's hand slowly inched up her thigh until it was under her dress. Alex faltered when she pushed her back against the couch, letting her head fall back a bit with parted lips. No noise came out as she anticipated Kelley to keep going. Instead, her hand was quickly removed, causing Alex's head to snap up as she tried to figure out what caused Kelley to stop. 

"I'm gonna go outside for a moment and call Bati," Allie said and Alex nodded, glancing nervously at Kelley. Allie left and Kelley turned back to Alex. 

"Where were we?" Kelley asked. It was easier to be heard in this part of the club, away from the speakers and all of the people who had packed in for the night. Kelley's hand went right back to where it had been and Kelley began to run her fingers over Alex's underwear. Alex knew there would be a wet spot there and if Kelley had her way the entire night, Alex would be throwing them away in the morning. Kelley was good at light, teasing touches, working Alex up. 

"Kel, fuck me," Alex said harshly. Kelley slid her underwear to the side and hiked up Alex's dress a bit so she could get to Alex easier. Kelley slid a teasing finger inside of Alex and got her a bit more worked up before sliding another finger inside of her. Kelley angled her hand so that with each thrust of her fingers inside of Alex, her palm would brush against her clit. It didn't take long for Kelley to get Alex to cum from there. Kelley fixed Alex's underwear and dress quickly and wiped her hand off on one of the napkins. Kelley downed the drink that Allie had gotten her and motioned for Alex to do the same. 

"Drink it, Allie's gonna be back soon and then we can get back to the hotel," Kelley promised and Alex reached out for it with a shaky arm. "That's just a bit of what I want to do to you Alex. What I've been wanting. Is that what you want?" 

"So badly," Alex said, her voice cracking. Kelley smirked and Alex took sips of her drink, getting finished as Allie was getting back. The blonde was very smiling, which was always a good sign. 

"Alex isn't feeling too well, so I'm gonna take her back to the hotel," Kelley said and Allie nodded. 

"I can go back with you," Allie offered and Kelley shook her head. 

"Not right now, celebrate with the team. Keep an eye on Tobs." Kelley turned away Allie's offer. Allie went over to where Tobin was hanging out with Lindsey and Sonnett as Kelley and Alex practically sprinted out of the club. Kelley got them a cab back to the hotel an once they were in their room, she shut the door and began to take her outfit off. She began to unbutton her shirt and let it stay open as she walked over to Alex to unzip her dress. Kelley's eyes travelled down the smooth skin of Alex's back as it was revealed. Alex shrugged the dress off and draped it over the back of a chair before turning to Kelley. Kelley fell down onto her knees and grabbed onto Alex's hips, pressing her fingers into the bone slightly. Alex glanced down at Kelley just in time to see her taking Alex's underwear into her mouth and pulling them down her legs that way. Alex felt herself getting even more wet from seeing that. 

"Kel, you're wearing too many clothes," Alex complained and Kelley stood up again. She pushed Alex back until she fell onto the bed before backing up for a moment. Alex kicked her heels off as she watched Kelley take off the rest of her clothes. Alex had seen Kelley naked before, they had showered together on more than one occasion and Alex had fuzzy memories of taking a very romantic bath with a tipsy Kelley once. That being said, Alex should not have been so shocked by how hot she found Kelley's body. Alex knew what it looked like, but then again, this was a different scenario than before. Never before had Alex been allowed to touch Kelley's body like she was about to. 

"Good enough for you?" Kelley asked and Alex just nodded enthusiastically. Kelley kissed her and Alex felt drunk and bubbly. It was the most perfect kiss that Alex had ever experienced and it was all she would ever want again. Alex kissed back hungrily and Kelley was a bit surprised by how forward Alex was being. She liked it though. In Kelley's eyes, one of Alex's most admirable qualities was that she wasn't afraid to reach out and take what she wanted in life. Alex was the one who broke the kiss with burning lungs, gasping for breath in the seconds that she had before Kelley went back in again. Both of them seemed to be addicted, which due to the thrill they got from kissing each other wasn't surprising. Besides, Kelley had been waiting since the moment she first met Alex during a game to kiss her and that felt like an entire lifetime ago. Although, as Kelley was kissing Alex, each second passed like a lifetime, all of them enjoyable. 

"You know what you're doing?" Alex asked and Kelley scoffed. Alex knew that Kelley knew what to do with her body, but it was Alex who was clueless in this department. She knew what felt good to her, but not to Kelley, who had talked about her sexual conquests before, but never what she liked for herself. Kelley caught on as Alex's eyes lowered and she both softened and built up a metaphorical wall around herself. 

"Hey, yeah, I know what I'm doing," Kelley told her softly. Kelley put her fingers under Alex's chin and lifted her head up a bit before giving her a reassuring smile. "If you need help, talk to me, I'll be more than happy to help you out." 

"Thank you," Alex whispered and Kelley kissed the corner of her mouth. Kelley's hands fell to Alex's hips and she pushed herself off of the forward and walked over to her suitcase. Alex watched curiously as Kelley pulled out a makeup bag. Kelley unzipped the bag and pulled out a fairly tiny vibrator, which anybody could have mistaken as some product at first glance. "Sneaky." 

"I learned from the best." Kelley's tone was very teasing as she placed the device in Alex's hand. "I want you to use it on me. First though, a lesson in appreciating a woman's body. Well, not all women, but me. I like light, lingering touches and kisses. If I'm between your legs, you can never go wrong in digging your nails into my back. Also, if we do this again, trim your nails." 

"Got it," Alex said and Kelley let her take over. Alex took the light and lingering touches thing very seriously. Her hands stayed parallel to each other as they moved around Kelley's body. Once Alex could feel goosebumps practically everywhere on Kelley's body, she went back over where her hands had been with her mouth. Kelley began to get squirmy whenever Alex reached her thighs, trying to find something to grind against for friction. 

"Alex, you're doing great, but I need something more," Kelley said and Alex reached for the vibrator. Kelley let Alex take the lead with that, keeping her mouth shut until Alex asked her for help or advice. Alex was much more confident with the vibrator. She was consistent with the pressure on Kelley's clit and kept moving in little circles. Kelley grabbed onto the back of Alex's neck as she came holding the forward against her quivering body. Kelley threw her head back and arched her back as she screamed out in pleasure. When she had calmed down, the vibrator was sitting on the bed next to Kelley and Alex was sitting on the other side of Kelley. 

"Do you always make that noise?" Alex asked and Kelley raised an eyebrow at her. "Because if you do, we might want to find a hotel with thicker walls before we get noise complaints." 

"Ha ha ha." Kelley's tone was dry as she sat up and pushed Alex onto her back. Alex's legs were spread and Kelley could see that Alex was wet, but Alex had taken good care of her, so Kelley would do the same. Kelley knew that Alex liked kissing, especially during sex. Kelley started on Alex's neck, making a couple of marks on the side for Alex to find later. Kelley kissed all over Alex's torso, but spent the majority of her focus on Alex's nipples and abs. 


	22. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #2

"God, you're so stupid," Lindsey laughed as Emily laughed at her own joke. "That wasn't even funny Em." 

"It was hilarious, you're smiling," Emily argued back. Lindsey just rolled her eyes and turned to grab a yogurt out of the fridge. Emily snickered to herself at that before hopping onto the kitchen counter to sit. Lindsey was leaning against it next to her and Emily turned and looked at her. She didn't say or do anything, just stared at her best friend and took in everything that she could about Lindsey in that moment and the ones after it that she could. They weren't dating, they were just friends, really close friends. Close enough to where if one were to come over in the middle of the night, lay in the other's bed, and ask for a quick kiss or two, the other wouldn't say anything then or the next morning. Emily wanted to scream at Lindsey all about her feelings, but she never did, instead, she just kept that part of herself under wraps and hoped maybe one day Lindsey would feel the same way about her. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Lindsey asked and Emily shook her head. 

"Zoned out I guess, sorry," Emily apologized. Lindsey just muttered 'weird' under her breath, finished off her yogurt, threw the cup away, and then tossed the spoon in the sink. Lindsey began to walk out of the kitchen and Emily followed her. Lindsey turned the TV on and laid down on the couch, not leaving a space for Emily to sit. "Can you move your legs please?" 

"If I do will you massage them?" Lindsey asked and Emily groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that she wasn't sure how much she could trust herself. She would be touching Lindsey, probably in a pretty intimate way. Also, Emily had gotten massages with Lindsey before and knew that the taller blonde had a tendency to moan, a tendency which Emily knew she would have a hard time working with. "Please?" 

"Fine, but you owe me." Lindsey beamed as she moved her legs. Emily sat down on the couch and Linsey set her legs on top of her lap. Emily started at Lindsey's calf, working her fingers to relax the muscle. There was tension all over Lindsey's body, but her legs were sore from their brutal match against Orlando. There had been a war of sorts between Marta and Lindsey whenever the other was making their way through the midfield; a war which had caused a lot of bruises for Lindsey. 

"That feels really nice Sonny," Lindsey said, her voice going up a bit. Emily had just gotten past Lindsey's knee, pressing her fingers into Lindsey's thigh. She pressed a bit harder after hearing Lindsey say that, which resulted surprisingly in a moan. Emily paled as Lindsey blushed and neither of them looked at the other. It was very tense for a moment, and then something beautiful happened. Both soccer players turned towards the other and slowly moved in. Emily's breath hitched a bit when Lindsey placed her hand on the inside of her thigh. "Finish the massage and I'll give you an even better one back." 

"O-okay," Emily stuttered out. Emily made it all the way to where her hand was under Lindsey's shorts. Lindsey spread her legs a bit and Emily took the hint. She pushed Lindsey's underwear to the side and slid two fingers inside of Lindsey with one hand while the other went in from above to tease her clit. Lindsey sat up a bit and watched Emily's hands move in her shorts. The sight of that made her so much wetter, which Emily could feel as it became a bit harder for her to focus on the task at hand. Lindsey's hand shot out and grabbed Emily's wrist as she came, squeezing tightly. Lindsey's body had locked up a bit, but relaxed after a minute or two. 

"Your turn." There was a look in Lindsey's eyes that Emily had never seen before. It was hot and must have meant something, something that made Emily's heart race. Lindsey sat up and pushed Emily onto her back against the arm of the couch. Lindsey put a hand on Emily's stomach and moved it up to cup her breast. Lindsey's other hand went to Emily's ass and squeezed, smirking a little as she did. Lindsey leaned down took Emily's bottom lip in between her teeth. Emily's brain was going a million miles a minute and she didn't know, nor did she want to, how to stop it. Lindsey let go of Emily's lip to give her a rough kiss. Lindsey used her fingers to tease Emily's nipple as they kissed. Emily broke the kiss to moan and Lindsey quickly flipped them over. "Take your shorts off." 

"W-why?" Emily asked, a bit nervous. Lindsey hadn't really taken anything off and while she had seen her naked many times before, it had never been in that context. 

"I want you to take your clothes off so I can eat you out," Lindsey admitted and Emily blushed. Lindsey rubbed her hands up and down Emily's thighs, hoping that if she got her worked up more, Emily would let Lindsey do what she wanted. Emily was hesitant, but she did take her shorts and underwear off. Lindsey pulled off Emily's shirt as Emily settled on top of her. Lindsey leaned up to take one of Emily's nipples into her mouth as her fingers teased the other. Emily began to grind a little on Lindsey, so Lindsey took that as a sign that she was ready. Lindsey shimmied down the couch until her face was directly under Emily's nearly dripping pussy. Lindsey started with her tongue, holding onto Emily's thighs to keep the defender down against her. Emily moved her hips along with Lindsey's tongue to get more for herself. 

"Fuck Lindsey," Emily cried out as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. The strokes of Lindsey's tongue ceased as Lindsey pushed the muscle inside of Emily. Emily bit her lip to keep in a scream and continued to ride Lindsey's tongue until she absolutely couldn't anymore. After that, Lindsey and Emily just laid on the couch together, neither of them saying anything to the other. It wasn't awkward, at least not as much as it should have been. Emily clung to Lindsey tightly and Lindsey kept a secure arm around Emily until both of them were fast asleep. 


	23. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Alex was still with the Thorns.

It had been an accident. Tobin didn't mean to see Alex like that. The extra few seconds that Tobin looked at Alex was her brain trying to register what was going on. Tobin had ran away from Alex's room, and the apartment, with red cheeks and a deep feeling of shame, and arousal. Tobin had been walking around for hours, afraid to go back to her shared apartment with Alex. She was also kind of scared to go to Ali's, what if Alex told her what happened. Allie would think Tobin was a freak or something. Tobin checked her phone for the first time in 3 hours since she had left and noticed that it was just messages from Alex, Allie, and a few other Thorns teammates. Tobin was about to text Allie that she was okay when a car pulled up next to her. Tobin didn't have to look to know that it belonged to Alex. Tobin wanted to run, but the window rolled down and Tobin knew that Alex knew she was there. 

"Tobs, please get in the car," Alex pleaded and Tobin sighed. She opened the car door, took a deep breath, and then got in. Tobin closed the door and buckled up, which felt more restricting than normal. Neither of them said anything for a couple of moments. Alex knew that Tobin needed some time to process everything. Alex had her suspicions about Tobin, but after living with her and having spent time with her through the national team, Alex had come to the conclusion that Tobin had yet to come to terms with her sexuality. Alex wanted Tobin, she had since that first call up, but she wasn't going to take advantage of Tobin like that. If she was going to have sex with Tobin, it would be completely Tobin's call. Tobin having seen Alex today was an accident, one that was causing more problems than it should have. 

"D-did you finish?" Tobin asked and Alex slammed on the breaks in shock. She was lucky there was nobody behind them. "W-were you c-close?" 

"Tobin, where is this coming from?" Alex asked and Tobin shrugged, playing with her hands. "Were you thinking about me?" 

"Not like that, not until I got in the car," Tobin said and Alex nodded slowly. Neither of them said anything until they got back to the apartment. Tobin went to her room and Alex sat on the couch and watched some reality TV show. Normally, she'd watch it with Allie, but tonight wasn't a night where it would feel right to have Allie there. Alex could tell Tobin had more questions, but they'd have to wait until later in the night after she had worked up the courage to ask them. Alex didn't blame her for being nervous or distraught, they were difficult things to think about, especially having so much of your life under one state of mind. 

"Hey Toby," Alex said, smiling at her roommate as she finally left her room. Tobin was coming out of the kitchen with a beer and a bag of some healthy chips that Alex had bought a week ago and forgot all about. Alex moved her feet off of the couch for a moment and let Tobin sit down before putting her legs over Tobin's lap. "Did you take a nap?" 

"I tried to, but I couldn't sleep I guess," Tobin said and Alex frowned. Tobin opened the chips and Alex moved to grab some. Her face was closer to Tobin's than it needed be, but nobody said anything about it. "You never answered my questions in the car." 

"I was close, like really close. I finished about 30 minutes after you left. Don't worry, I showered, I always do after I..." Alex trailed off and Tobin nodded. "Do you ever?" 

"No, I don't really feel the need to. Besides, I don't have the energy to," Tobin said and Alex scoffed. "What?" 

"Tobin, you're restless. I swear you're never still and I think I know why now. Kelley used to joke that it was because you were always a little pent up inside, but I didn't think it was true. You need to get off," Alex said and Tobin began to get a little hot. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of getting off, thinking about Alex getting herself off, or both, but it was having an affect on Tobin. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah," Tobin stuttered and Alex moved herself fully onto Tobin's lap. She ran her fingers through Tobin's hair to relax her as they watched TV. Tobin waited for Alex to get off of her lap before she spoke again. "You're right." 

"About what?" Alex asked, turning away from the television. 

"It's been a long time." That was all it took for everything to click in Alex's head. "I hadn't really thought about it, but now I can't stop." 

"What are you saying Tobin?" Alex asked, part of her hopeful. 

"Help?" Tobin asked and Alex nodded. Alex turned the TV off and brought Tobin into her bedroom. She got out a laptop and set a couple of things on the bed. Tobin didn't look at anything, just stood by the door nervous, clenching and unclenching her fists. "What's all this for?" 

"Porn to help get things going a bit, toys to help get things done, and a-ha!" Alex triumphantly exclaimed as she walked over to Tobin with a box. "I haven't even opened it yet. I've got more than enough as you can see here, so you keep that. I trust you'll make good use of it." 

"S-sure," Tobin stuttered as she looked at Alex's bed. Alex put everything except for one thing away and then sat down on the bed. She patted a spot for Tobin to sit by her as she turned her laptop on. "Do you do this often?" 

"You sleep like a rock and I have headphones, it's easier than you think. Also, it's mainly for when I'm actually horny or restless," Alex admitted and Tobin nodded. "While this is loading up, clothes off." Tobin took her clothes off and settled back onto Alex's bed, next to her. Alex picked out her favorite video for Tobin to watch and they both sat back on the bed and tried to relax. "I don't have to talk you through everything do I?" 

"N-no, I know what to do," Tobin said and Alex nodded. Alex was the first to touch herself, fingers dipping inside of her own entrance to spread wetness. Tobin eye's instinctively darted over to see what was happening with Alex as she heard buzzing. Tobin's mouth went dry as she watched Alex tease herself with the vibrator on her clit. Alex's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in pleasure, her mouth open, but no noise coming out yet. Her breathing had changed though, Tobin had picked up on that. Tobin was getting wetter at the sight of Alex rather than the porn, so that was what she focused on as she began to pleasure herself. Alex didn't have to open her eyes to know Tobin was watching her. 

"Fuck," Alex groaned as she arched off of the bed a bit. Tobin closed her eyes and her head fell back as she approached her own orgasm. Tobin briefly opened her eyes and saw Alex's blue eyes piercing through every wall that she could have possibly set up in her own. Tobin saw the pure desire in Alex's eyes and reached out to Alex as she began to cum. Alex took her hand and took things a step further as she pressed her lips against Tobin's. Tobin panicked for a moment, but then kissed her back. Tobin's body seized up a bit and then relaxed back on Alex's bed. Almost instantly, Tobin had fallen asleep. Alex pulled a blanket up over Tobin's body and set out something for her to change into when she woke up. Alex put on some clothes for herself, put everything somewhere else so she'd remember to clean it, and then laid down next to Tobin, who was now fast asleep next to her. "Night Toby, I love you," Alex said with a quick peck to Tobin's cheek.


	24. Kacey Bellamy/Marie-Philip Poulin #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the CWHL folded.

Kacey was a romantic. Kacey had always been a romantic. She was sweet and took her time with everything. Marie loved that about Kacey, even though it made her feel like shit. Kacey's romanticism came naturally to her. Marie wasn't like that. She had tried, over and over again, but she rarely got it right. Marie knew that Kacey wanted more from her, almost every single fight between them had been about how it didn't seem like Marie was trying. Marie wanted to try, she really did, but she had no idea where to even start. She didn't want to ask for help and Kacey think she was an idiot, so she went back into herself and thought hard about what she needed to do. The ideas never came fast enough though and so she almost always found herself being deterred by seemingly miniscule changes in Kacey's mood towards her leading up to their fights. That was what Marie was preparing herself for now. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Kacey asked, her voice shaky with anger. Marie felt her chest tighten at the sound of Kacey so upset. Kacey was an angry crier, the opposite of Marie, who got cold and shut down when she was angry or frustrated. Marie refused to look at Kacey, who just groaned and then let out a choked sob. 

"Kace," Marie started, but then she stopped. Marie didn't know what to say, so she just stay quiet. Kacey was staring at her, through the tears, Marie didn't have to look up to know that. "I'm sorry." 

"Stop with that. Every fucking time we have this fight it's the same. Until you can change, I think you should find a teammate or somebody else to stay with," Kacey said and that made Marie look up at her. Kacey watched her face go through a million emotions in about 5 seconds before she stood up and walked out into the December cold without a jacket. Kacey sat back on the couch and cried, staying like that for about 45 minutes. Once Kacey had stopped crying, she just sat there, trying to figure out how things had gotten to where they were. Kacey closed her eyes and immediately regretted it. All she could see was Marie's face staring at her, a hurt and frustrated expression and wet eyes hitting her hardest. Kacey sighed and tried to find something to distract herself with until Marie got back, if Marie came back. They'd had that fight dozens of times before, but it had never, never ended like that. 

"Ahem, I did you lose something in the snow?" Brianna Decker asked as she opened Kacey's apartment door. Kacey looked up from the black television screen she'd been staring at for god knows how long to see Brianna holding onto Marie's collar. "You two obviously need to have a civil conversation. I doubt whatever happened was worth risking freezing to death outside in a snowstorm." 

"Thank you," Kacey said and Brianna left. Kacey closed and locked the door behind Brianna as she left and Marie just stood by the couch. Once again, Marie was refusing to look at Kacey. Instead, Marie's gaze was fixed on her socks, which Kacey took notice of as she sat down on the couch again. "Did you seriously go outside without wearing shoes?" 

"I didn't wear a coat either, gonna yell at me like I'm 5?" Marie's tone was different. Normally when she was mad it was devoid of all emotion, but Kacey could hear every ounce of frustration, anger, sadness, and confusion that the Canadian was feeling in that moment. Kacey pulled Marie over the side of the couch and onto her lap. Kacey looked down at Marie and immediately began to regret it as she saw, for the first time in a long time, that Marie was affected by what was happening between them. "Stop staring at me like that. I don't like it." 

"We need to talk and I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on with you," Kacey said and Marie knew that it was futile to try and fight her. Both women were strong, but Marie knew Kacey well enough to know that she could be almost superhumanly strong when she needed to be. "So, I'd start talking." 

"Can I sit up though?" Marie asked and Kacey allowed her that. "It's not that I'm not trying, it's just effortless for you. You're romantic all the time and I can't do that. I want to be like that, do things for you that you do for me, but I can't. I love you and I can tell you all I want, but I'll never be able to show you like you show me. I guess that I get stuck on the fact that I can't do that and I get frustrated and then we fight. I don't think I'm ever going to get it right with you because I don't know where to start trying. I'm sorry, I really am." 

"You don't have to be romantic all the time to show me you love me. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you do. Do it in any way that you want to," Kacey said and Marie sniffled. "Hey, please don't cry, you'll make me cry. I've already cried once tonight, I don't wanna do it again." 

"I love you," Marie said and Kacey smiled. She pulled Marie against her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Marie put her hands under Kacey's thighs and stood up, lifting her as she did. It wasn't uncommon for there to be make up sex, but it never happened that fast. Then again, they had never really made up that quickly after a fight before. "I may not be able to make a grand gesture, but I can think of one way to show you that I love you. I will make sure you always know how I feel about you." 

Kacey smiled as Marie carried back into her bedroom. Marie didn't have to turn the light on to find the bed. Kacey had half-expected Marie to keep the lights off, but she was happy when Marie got up to turn the lights on. Kacey watched as Marie pulled off her shirt and then hopped back onto the bed. Kacey was laying with her head back against the pillows. She was on Marie's side of the bed, the scent of her girlfriend engulfing her as she laid there. Marie crawled up the bed and laid beside Kacey, putting a hand on her jaw as she turned her face so they were staring at each other. Neither of them made any moves for a few moments, but then Marie slowly moved in to kiss Kacey. Marie's lips moved perfectly against Kacey's. So much was said in that kiss that Marie wouldn't have been able to put into words, and Kacey understood every bit of it. The tenderness of the kiss slowly disappeared as Marie and Kacey both got more into it. 

"I love you too," Kacey said as Marie's kisses began to move down her body a bit. Marie kissed until she met fabric and then just removed whatever items of clothing were in her way. Kacey wasn't sure when the last time Marie had been like this with her, but she was enjoying it. Marie placed open mouthed kisses all over Kacey's breasts as her hands held Kacey's hips against the bed. Kacey laced her fingers in Marie's hair, but didn't try to push or pull her in any direction. If Marie wanted control, Kacey would give it to her. As Marie's mouth moved down from Kacey's breasts, her hands trailed down the outside of Kacey's thighs. Her hands eventually came to rest on Kacey's knees as Marie settled in between Kacey's legs. 

Marie kissed along the inside of Kacey's thighs and then from hip bone to hip bone. Kacey was nearly shaking in anticipation for Marie to finally make the big move. Marie could feel it beneath her hands and she briefly worked Kacey up a bit more before finally ducking her head down in between Kacey's legs. Kacey's grip on Marie's hair tightened as Marie's tongue took the first swipe. Marie relished in the taste of Kacey on her tongue, just like Kacey would tasting herself on Marie's lips later. Kacey was very responsive to everything that Marie did in between her legs. It was the twitches in the muscle under Marie's hand as Marie pumped two fingers in and out of Kacey and ran the flat part of her tongue over Kacey's clit that got to Marie the most. She could feel a bit of heat building up in herself as she brought Kacey closer and closer to her climax. Marie took notice of when Kacey was on the brink of an orgasm and removed her mouth from her clit so she could sit up and watch as Kacey came. Kacey's eyes were open as she began to cum and once her eyes locked onto Marie's, it was all over for her. 

"Fuck Marie!" Kacey screamed out, not caring about being quiet for once. Marie smirked a little to herself as she thought about how breakfast with some of Kacey's teammates, some of whom were also neighbors, would go the next morning. Marie held Kacey as she came down from her orgasm and even a few moments after that, ignoring her own arousal for the time being. Kacey turned onto her side and gave Marie a nervous smile. Kacey was always a little nervous, no matter what, and Marie found it endearing. Kacey leaned in and kissed Marie softly, like all of her kisses were. Marie guided Kacey's hand into her underwear and pulled the American on top of her. Marie spread her legs so Kacey could settle her weight a bit easier and have better access. Kacey's long fingers moved quickly, doing everything she knew Marie wanted her to. 

"Merde," Marie swore under her breath as Kacey's fingers hit at just the right angle. Kacey managed to come in at that angle a few more times and had Marie coming undone beneath her in seconds. Kacey removed her fingers from Marie's underwear and could only watch as Marie took her hand and licked her fingers clean. "Je T'aime." 

"I love you too." Kacey put a on one of Marie's shirts that had been laying on the floor and a clean pair of underwear before crawling back into bed. She opened her arms for Marie to lay down in and finally relaxed when she did. It was the scent of Marie engulfing her and the feeling of Marie's heart beating in her chest that lulled Kacey to sleep. It had taken Marie a few more minutes to fall asleep, but the almost comically soft snores coming from Kacey, Marie wouldn't ever tell her that she snored in her sleep nor would she admit she loved it, that had let her know that all was good enough between them for both of them to rest easy for the night. 


	25. Ali Krieger/Kelley O'Hara #1

Ali knocked on Kelley's door and waited. She didn't have to wait too long to be greeted by the other defender. It was obvious from what Kelley was wearing that there wasn't any misconceptions about what the visit was about. Kelley had answered the door in a t-shirt that was longer in the front than the back and a thong. Ali had seen it when Kelley turned around as Ali began to enter the apartment. Kelley's apartment in Utah looked like it had in Jersey, but the walls were a different color. They also looked a bit thicker, which Ali knew Kelley's neighbors would appreciate. Kelley wasn't, nor did she have any intentions to be, quiet during sex. Ali liked it though, the moans were hot and genuine, two things that Ali believed great sex was. 

"You're wasting no time are you?" Ali asked as Kelley began to undress her. They hadn't even made it back to Kelley's bedroom yet. Kelley didn't respond to Ali, but continued. Ali didn't blame her, all Ali wanted to do was fuck Kelley in her bed with the dildo that was always hidden in a shoebox in her closet. Ali was nearly naked by the time that they made it back to Kelley's bedroom and Ali saw the box sitting out already. "Eager, I like it." 

"You kept me waiting," Kelley said and Ali smirked at her. "Now, come here so I can get started." 

"Whatever you say," Ali said and Kelley laid back on the bed. Ali took her underwear off and climbed onto the bed. Kelley shimmied down the bed a bit so her face was directly below Ali's pussy. Ali was wet, but not dripping. Kelley kept her hands either on Kelley's thighs or hips the entire time. Her tongue could do all the work and more. At first, Kelley had kept Ali still, but the closer Ali got, the harder it was for Kelley to. Eventually, Kelley just gave up and let Ali essentially fuck herself on Kelley's tongue. Kelley liked the taste of pussy, but she liked Ali's the most. There was something sweeter about Ali, it was addictive and Kelley felt like she could spend all day in between Ali's legs if she was allowed to. Ali moved off of Kelley as she came and Kelley sat up again. Ali took Kelley's shirt off of her and ran her tongue all over Kelley's body. Ali pulled the elastic band on Kelley's thong, letting it snap before she took it off. 

"That wasn't very nice," Kelley chided jokingly. Ali moved down and kissed where she had snapped the elastic on Kelley's hip. Ali moved back from Kelley's hip and then back in towards Kelley to kiss her. The kiss was a bit rough, but Kelley liked it that way. Ali was a bit rough with her, but at the same time, made sure that Kelley was never hurt. Kelley pushed Ali back and down in between her legs. Ali noticed that Kelley already had the dildo inside of her and pulled it out a bit before pushing it back in. Kelley let out a loud groan that turned into a choked moan as Ali turned on the vibrating settings. Ali pushed it back in and would push it in and out a little, but kept her main focus on what her tongue was doing to Kelley's clit. Ali stayed with her mouth in between Kelley's legs until Kelley pushed her back. Ali took the dildo with her and placed it onto her clit while it was still vibrating. Kelley came, squirting and screaming as she did. Ali turned off the dildo and put it up to be cleaned before running a bath. Kelley put her sheets and blankets in the hamper to clean later and got into the bath with Ali. 

"When are you coming to Orlando next?" Ali asked and Kelley shrugged. "Well, my door is always open for you." 

"Good to know," Kelley said, leaning back against Ali's front. Ali began to kiss Kelley's neck before biting down lightly. "After the game tomorrow, can't be too tired before then."

"Smart," Ali said, holding Kelley against her. Ali got dressed and left after the bath with the promise of returning to Kelley after they finished their game against each other.


	26. Megan Rapinoe/Reader #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it, 4 time world champions. I'm fucking amazed and excited.

"It feels good to be home," Megan said as she stepped into the house. You nodded, tired from the travelling and celebrating the win at the World Cup. Megan set her bags down and turned to you, pulling you into a hug. This was the first time that the two of you had really been alone for more than a couple of minutes since they won. You nearly fell against her from exhaustion, but you knew she had a strong hold on you. "Let's get some rest, I think we both deserve it." 

"After you tried giving me a permanent hangover, definitely," you said and Megan chuckled at you. You leaned against her as the two of you walked upstairs to your bedroom. Once you hit the mattress, it was over for you, you were out like a light. Megan unpacked her clothes, which was just putting everything into hamper to be washed later, and then laid down with you. She was still buzzing with adrenaline, but her body was tired and needed the rest. You ended up sleeping the entire day away, only waking up when you felt Megan kissing you. You began to stir and Megan didn't stop, only moving down the side of your neck. She had one hand on your hip, spelling something out on the bone with her finger. 

"Rested?" Megan asked and you nodded, sitting up a bit. She was wearing a sports bra and boyshorts, which was what she normally slept in when it was hot. 

"Enough to do what you were trying to start," you said and Megan feigned innocence. 

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Megan said unconvincingly. You rolled your eyes at her and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled into it and moved her hand that wasn't on your hip to the side of your neck, tucked under your jaw. She pushed herself back onto you and deepened the kiss. You broke it to take a breath, then you went right back in. You were a little surprised it had taken Megan this long to try anything with her after the win. There had been Reign games that she'd won where that adrenaline from winning had very quickly turned into something much more sinful. Megan had a libido like nothing else you had ever seen and an ability to find a place to have sex almost anywhere. She was also very adventurous, so nothing was ever boring with her. "I'm gonna eat you out and fuck you until neither of us can move." 

"As long as you'll lay with me after," you said and Megan nodded. You had two days to yourselves before training picked back up. Megan's were because of the World Cup and deserving some rest and yours was because you had begged the coach, claiming that Megan needed one of those days to burn off energy (a day everybody already had off) and the other day would be a day for you to actually get some rest after helping Megan burn off her energy. Megan played with the ties on your shorts as she kissed and sucked on your neck. If you had a dollar for every hickey you had been given by Megan, it would almost make up for the makeup that you had bought to cover the marks up. There were times when you didn't care and would go out, but normally people wouldn't really look at you or Megan the same for a few weeks after that. "I should really start charging you for those." 

"Yeah, but the question is, are you?" Megan asked, a little smirk playing on her lips. She gave you half a second to answer before sitting back on her heels and leaning towards her nightstand. You knew what was coming up, Megan would grab the strap-on and make a show of getting everything ready, including you. There was absolutely no reason you could think of for her to do this every single time, but you let her do her thing because the end result was always great for you. Megan set it on the bed next to you and then moved to pin you to the bed. Megan unbuttoned the shirt you had fallen asleep with on and immediately let her hands fall onto your sides. Her touch was light and sensual, which was also a change you couldn't complain about from a normal winning high Megan. She ran her fingers up and down your sides several times, staring at your skin. 

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but Megan, what are you doing?" you asked, chuckling a little. Megan blinked hard and then trailed her eyes up to meet yours. She gave you a little smile that turned into a troublesome smirk as she moved her hands up to your breasts. She didn't bother to remove your bra, just shoving her hands under the garment for the skin to skin contact she craved. With her hands still on your breasts, she placed kisses along the skin that wasn't covered by the bra. She continuously palmed your breasts and she moved her mouth down towards where your jeans rested. Your jeans rested a lower on your hips than normal, Megan swore that was what they were supposed to do, so there was a bit more of your skin exposed than normal. Megan removed her hands to unbutton your jeans, lift your hips, and help you shimmy out of the fairly tight denim. 

"Aren't I lucky?" Megan said as she laid a hand on your stomach. She kept it there as she used her tongue and a couple fingers to tease you through your underwear. You hated it and Megan knew that, you didn't do well with teasing, but it was more for her than it was for you. She only let up when you began to squirm with every slight movement she made against you. You had never moved as quickly as you did to get your underwear off when you finally, finally, had gotten the chance. Megan could have done a lot of things right there, but she backed away once your underwear were off and stripped down to nothing. You sat up a little on your elbows and watched her put get the harness and dildo on. 

"Already?" you asked. Megan shook her head and dove onto the bed, her head almost knocking into your knee. She crawled up the bed a bit and kept your legs spread as she dove in with her tongue. There was an appreciative moan that had escaped her, the vibrations causing your hips to jerk up a bit. That had moved you so that her tongue was at the tip of your entrance. She held your hips there and slowly slid her tongue down a bit and inside of you. You grabbed the sheets and held on tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Megan kept her tongue there, giving you exactly what you wanted until you were shaking in her hands. Megan didn't give you a lot of time to clear your head before she was flipping you over and taking you off of the bed. 

You walked on barely shaking legs over to the dresser. It was always easier for her to take you from behind there instead of the bed because of much taller the dresser was. Megan bent you over and spread your legs a bit. She placed a hand on your shoulder and the other grabbed onto your hip as she slid into you. You got your hands onto the dresser just in time to not crash into it. Megan went slowly at first, but she picked up speed and power with each thrust, so that by the time you were cumming again, she had to adjust her hands so that she could keep you from falling forward. 

After the second orgasm, Megan gave you a moment to rest and then took you back to the bed. Megan was laying back against the pillows, holding you on top of her. Riding Megan was an experience for the both of you. She loved watching you on top of her and always seemed to focus more on that than actually fucking you. She would really just lay there and admire watching you from what you couldn't perceive as a good angle. Megan swore it was perfect though, claiming it to be her second favorite angle, only after between your legs. You slowly sunk down onto her and grabbed the headboard. Megan had a dopey grin on her face as she watched you, one that she couldn't have been aware of, but it was endearing. It didn't take long for you to cum there, the first two orgasms making you sensitive. Megan flipped you onto your back before you even had the chance to get off of her fully. 

"How much longer can you go?" Megan asked before she started anything else. You could tell that she was getting there, the friction from the harness having been rubbing against her the entire night. 

"I'm fine, trust me," you said, obviously tired. Megan put her hands on the headboard and waited for you to get ready before she began again. You had your arms crossing over on her back and your head was buried in the crook of her neck. She moved her hips fast and hard, frantic for her own release. Megan stilled when she came, leaving you on the brink of your fourth orgasm of the night, but not quite there yet. She didn't let you suffer for long though, pulling out and removing the harness before her hand found its way in between your legs. She kept her mouth on yours in a passionate kiss as she rubbed your clit until you came. It hadn't taken very long and you got a glimpse of Megan's adrenaline high leaving her as sex-induced exhaustion overtook you, lulling you back to sleep.


	27. Mackenzie Arnold/Carson Pickett #1

Carson smiled up at Mackenzie as the two of them walked along the shoreline of the beach. Carson had been spending as much time with her girlfriend as possible once she had gotten back from France. This was the first time they really had a chance to take a moment to enjoy themselves. Mackenzie pulled Carson as close as she could into her side and kissed her temple. Carson leaned into Mackenzie's touch as they continued to walk together. They held each other all the way back to the hotel, Carson taking Marta's advice and giving Mackenzie a little change of scenery. 

Once they were in the hotel room, Mackenzie's hands moved a little lower. Carson shut the door and moved out of Mackenzie's grip. Mackenzie waited until Carson was on the bed and motioning for her to come closer with her finger to actually go to her girlfriend. Mackenzie kept her head ducked down a little, almost letting her lips touch Carson's skin as she moved up the defender's body. Carson got impatient and ended up pulling Mackenzie up for a kiss just as the Australian's face was reaching the bottom of her bikini. Kissing Mackenzie was Carson's absolute favorite thing to do. There were other things that she really enjoyed doing to Mackenzie, but that was one of the ones that she could do wherever she wanted to. Mackenzie's lips were soft and the goalkeeper knew the perfect amount of pressure for whatever the situation called for. She never left Carson unsatisfied when it came to kissing. 

"God I missed this," Mackenzie said and Carson raised an eyebrow at her. Mackenzie had been wearing Carson out almost every single time they were alone behind closed doors. "I mean, we've been going at it a lot since I got back, but never like this. Nothing has been slow and tonight I'm taking my time with you." 

"Well, I surely won't stop you from doing that," Carson said and Mackenzie bit her lip. Mackenzie leaned down and pressed her lips to Carson's again. The kiss was slow and sensual, one that always lead to nights full of passion. Carson had missed those nights, the ones that rarely happened during a season. Mackenzie just held onto Carson and kissed her. Carson parted her lips a little and Mackenzie immediately knew what to do. She slid her tongue into Carson's mouth, massaging the defender's tongue with her own. Carson moaned into Mackenzie's mouth, which seemed to remind her body that she needed to breathe. The kiss was broken with relief to burning lungs. Carson put her hand on the back of Mackenzie's neck and pulled her down closer. "I love you." 

"I. Love. You. Too." Mackenzie placed a light kiss down the side of Carson's face between every word. Carson brought her fingers to tangle in the baby hairs on the back of Mackenzie's head as Mackenzie peppered her neck in kisses. Mackenzie's hands moved down Carson's sides, stopping to rest on her waist. Mackenzie moved her lips slowly down Carson's neck to her shoulder. She planted kisses from one shoulder to the other before backtracking a bit. She brought her hands up to untie Carson's bikini top and throw it behind her back. Mackenzie kissed down Carson's sternum before moving to press her lips over Carson's heart. Carson removed her hand from Mackenzie's hair and linked their fingers. 

Mackenzie moved her mouth to place open-mouthed kisses all over Carson's breasts. Mackenzie leaned back a bit and brought Carson's hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles before setting their hands back down on the mattress. Mackenzie kept eye contact best she could with Carson as she ran her tongue over one of Carson's nipples. Carson arched her back when Mackenzie took the nipple into her mouth. Mackenzie scraped her teeth across the sensitive bud before soothing it into hardness with her tongue. Mackenzie moved to do the same to the other one and this time when Carson's back arched, her hips lifted a bit more too. Carson was beginning to become aware of how turned on she was, a dull ache forming between her legs. 

"Mac, please," Carson whined, trying to grind her hips a little. Mackenzie trailed her tongue down Carson's abs, stopping when she met the slightly salty fabric of Carson's swimsuit bottoms. Mackenzie undid those and tossed them back as well before pulling Carson a bit farther down the bed and dropping down onto the floor. She sat on her knees and leaned forward to make sure she didn't need to bring Carson closer to her. Carson moved a bit anyways until her legs were dangling off the side of the bed at the knee. Mackenzie ran her hands along the insides of Carson's thighs before following the path one of her fingers had made with her mouth. She pressed a kiss to Carson's clit before ducking her head down a bit and dipping her tongue into her entrance. "Mac, baby, I need you." 

"I know," Mackenzie said softly. She very slowly dragged her tongue upwards to Carson's clit as she pushed two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Mackenzie moved her fingers very slowly inside of her girlfriend as she sucked Carson's clit into her mouth. Mackenzie ran the flat part of her tongue up against Carson's clit before moving back down the same little path with the tip of her tongue. She did this at the same speed as her fingers had been moving inside of Carson. There was a slow building of an orgasm in Carson, one that had her body quaking long before she was cumming. 

"M-Mac, please, a little faster," Carson begged and Mackenzie barely picked up speed. She wanted to make Carson's body want release just a bit more before she'd actually finish her. Mackenzie waited until Carson's breath was ragged and there was a little whine with every single exhale. Carson hadn't expected Mackenzie's speed to pick up all of the sudden, but it was appreciated. Mackenzie curled her fingers up with every thrust inside of Carson, getting her right to the edge, but then she removed her fingers. Carson let out a whine at that, but it was replaced with a pleasured scream as Mackenzie pushed her tongue inside of Carson. She finished Carson off that way and sat back, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend spasming on the bed. "Are you just gonna stare at me or come here so I can return the favor?" 

"I'm good with either one," Mackenzie said and Carson pulled her back onto the bed. Mackenzie took the liberty to take off her bikini top herself as Carson hungrily began to kiss all over whatever skin she could get her mouth on. Mackenzie loved it, nothing made her feel more loved than Carson doing things like that. There hadn't been a lot of that since Mackenzie returned from France, but then again Mackenzie had been the one setting the pace, Carson just did whatever she could to keep up with it. Carson removed Mackenzie's shorts and bikini bottoms in one go, pushing the goalkeeper onto her back as she did. Carson fell between Mackenzie's legs and started out at a faster pace than Mackenzie had started her out with. 

"I think this makes me nicer than you," Carson said as she pumped two fingers in and out of Mackenzie. The Aussie had been soaking, a byproduct of what she had just done to Carson less than 10 minutes prior. Carson's fingers easily moved in and out of her girlfriend. Carson knew that when she was finished, her fingers would be completely covered with Mackenzie's wetness. Carson licked and sucked on Mackenzie's clit as she added a third finger. Carson moved a little slower, but then regained her speed and began to angle her fingers up a bit more as she picked up speed. 

"Fuck, Car," Mackenzie moaned, grabbing onto the sheets as she arched her back off of the mattress. Carson did a little trick with her tongue and Mackenzie came almost instantly. She rolled onto her side as she came, Carson's fingers leaving her. Carson's fingers were absolutely coated in Mackenzie's arousal and she was going to clean them up herself, but Mackenzie beat her to it. Mackenzie sat up and leaned forward, taking Carson's fingers into her mouth as she did. After she had cleaned herself off of Carson's fingers, she laid back down on the bed. "C'mere, cuddle with me." 

"Of course." Carson moved up the bed until she was in Mackenzie's arms. Carson laid down on top of Mackenzie and they both held onto each other as they fell asleep, the sound of waves hitting the ocean outside of their hotel room mixing with the exhaustion to lull them to sleep.


	28. Sam Kerr/Nikki Stanton #1

It was unfair. Sam had to sit out for almost two weeks with an ankle sprain. At this point, she was sitting out as a precaution, she had been walking 3 days into it, not that she would let Nikki know that part. Officially, she had been fine for 2 days already, but they wouldn't let her practice. Rory told her to come to practice, but she was to sit on the side and do the approved workouts, which were all rehab ones. Sam was allowed to stretch with the team and do some of the warm ups, but other than that, she was on her own. Sam had finished her workouts for that practice and now she had to sit in the gym, waiting and watching Nikki workout. It would have been just fine, had she not started thinking about Nikki's ass. 

"Hey, Rory said that I could get out early if I took you home," Nikki said, stepping in front of Sam. Sam hopped up excitedly and followed her girlfriend out to their car. Nikki had driven, which Sam was absolutely fine with, much finer than she had been on the way over from their apartment. Sam kept her hand on Nikki's thigh, but only the part where her athletic shorts left bare. Nikki didn't say anything to Sam, deciding that it was better than Sam just sitting there fidgeting throughout the entire ride. "Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" 

"No, I wanna go home," Sam answered. She turned in her seat to watch Nikki as she moved her hand just under where her shorts ended. Sam's fingers were warm, but felt cool compared to how hot Nikki's leg was. Sam pressed her fingers into Nikki's thigh a bit, causing the blonde to look over at her briefly. Nikki's chest was getting flushed and the more Sam moved her hand, the more the flush spread. By the time that Nikki finally got to a stoplight, she was essentially pink from her chest to her cheeks. "You feeling okay? Maybe you went too hard at the gym back there." 

"Sam, please, we've got 10 minutes until we get back, 25 if we hit bad traffic. Why are you doing this now?" Nikki asked and Sam just dragged her hand down, slowly. 

"Because once we get home, I'm bending you over literally anything and we're gonna fuck," Sam said and Nikki squeezed her thighs shut. Sam gave her a little smirk and leaned over the middle console to give her a kiss. Nikki moved her hand to hold Sam's face as they kissed, but Sam moved back when the light turned green. "Let me put my hand back and I'll kiss you some more." 

Nikki took Sam's hand and put it back where it had been before. This time, Sam was a bit more bold with where she immediately meant. She went up until she felt the cotton of Nikki's underwear and then she moved her finger back and forth over it. Nikki's breath hitched and Sam leaned over to kiss Sam's neck, biting down lightly on towards the base. Sam waited until they hit traffic to move past Nikki's underwear. From the looks of it, she had more than enough time to get Nikki off before they got home. All Sam could see in front of her was cars practically bumper to bumper. Nikki reached back to the backseat and grabbed one of Sam's hoodies to put over her lap. Sam pushed Nikki's legs apart a bit and dipped a finger inside of her, collecting a bit of her wetness to spread up to her clit. 

"Fuck," Nikki moaned, biting her lip. Sam moved her hand quickly to get her girlfriend off. Sam only stilled her hand when Nikki had to move forward, not wanting to make the other woman accidentally jerk the car forward too much. Sam leaned across the console again and pulled Nikki into a kiss as she felt the other woman begin to cum. Any loud noises that Nikki normally would have made were muffled by Sam's mouth over hers. Nikki rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment before a car honking drew her out of her orgasmic haze. Nikki seemed to be in a bit more of a hurry to get home after that. Part of the rush was because she knew some of what Sam wanted to do to her and the other part was because Sam's hand had disappeared into her own shorts about 3 minutes after Nikki had started driving again. Sam didn't seem to care that the windows weren't rolled up all the way and that they were in public. Nikki didn't care all that much either, her eyes occasionally glancing over to see Sam's hand moving inside of her shorts. "Fuck Sam, why do you have to do this to me?" 

"Trust me, I'd be doing a lot more if we had the space and privacy," Sam said with a smirk. Nikki's mouth and throat went dry as Sam moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back a bit. Nikki wanted to get home, she wanted to get home so she could get fucked by Sam until she couldn't stand and then she wanted to watch Sam fuck herself. Sam liked putting on a show for Nikki, which was exactly what she was doing now. Sam held off on making herself cum until Nikki had pulled into the parking lot of their building. Sam grabbed onto Nikki's arm and made sure the blonde was watching before she let herself fall over the edge. Nikki licked her lips as Sam brought the hand that had been in her pants up and out. Sam let Nikki lean forward and lick her fingers clean. "Let's get inside baby." 

It was like a race, but in the end, both of them were the winners. They rushed upstairs and undressed with haste as they made their way through the apartment. Sam got the strap-on out of the hallway closet and brought a very naked Nikki into the kitchen. Nikki would have questioned it, but after being with Sam for so long, she knew exactly why they were in here. Sam bent Nikki over the island and nudged her thighs apart with her knee. Sam squatted down and licked all over Nikki's pussy until she was cumming. Sam made sure that Nikki was stable before running her hands down Nikki's back. Nikki bit her lip as Sam spanked her. Nikki looked back at her just as Sam was adjusting the head of the dildo with Nikki's entrance. Nikki turned around in time for Sam to grab onto Nikki's ponytail as she slammed into her. 

Sam went hard and fast, keeping one hand on the island in front of Nikki's stomach so that she didn't accidentally hurt her girlfriend and the other either in her hair or reaching down to slap her ass. Nikki dropped her head down to rest on her elbows as Sam continued to pound into her, causing her ass to push them both back a bit. Sam moved both of her hands onto Nikki's hips, pulling her back a bit. Sam felt a little cramp in her hip, but kept going through it. It was worth it when Nikki came again and again. Sam knew that it wouldn't be a whole lot longer before she would feel most of Nikki's body weight in her hands and they'd be stopping this part. Sam didn't get to make it that far with Nikki though because the blonde pushed her back and Sam backed away instantly, but moved in to catch Nikki before she could fall. 

"My legs burn and I'm certain that my ass is red now," Nikki said, panting heavily. Sam nodded and sat Nikki on the island before grabbing a chair for herself. "Bring the chair closer so you can lean over the island like I was." 

"Alright," Sam said, pulling the chair closer. She had Nikki suck her juices off of it before placing the dildo on the chair and sinking down onto it. Sam moved a hand to her clit so she could keep stimulation there as she rode the toy and kissed Nikki. Nikki was a gentle lover, but a rough kisser for the most part. Sam was normally very relaxed, which showed in how she kissed, but she was rather rowdy in the bedroom. Nikki bit Sam's bottom lip, then ran her tongue along it to sooth it. Sam was able to keep the kiss going until she absolutely couldn't anymore. Nikki pulled on Sam's hair a little and bit down on Sam's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood as Sam's body shook with her orgasm. Anything Sam was saying was incoherent babble, all except for the last part, which was a clear as day, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Nikki said, holding Sam's head against her chest. 

"Can this be my rehab workout from now on?" Sam asked and Nikki chuckled. 

"You've got maybe 3 more days left," Nikki pointed out and Sam pouted. "I doubt I can do this for 3 more days, but I'll try it. Now, carry me to the couch please." 

"Anything," Sam said, scooping Nikki up and taking her to the couch. Sam also got them shirts and underwear. After they changed, Sam laid down on the couch on top of Nikki, kissing her as the television played as background noise.


	29. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #3

"Em, come here I wanna show you something," Lindsey said, moving to stand in front of Emily. Emily set her shoes down and followed Emily, surprised when Emily just took her into the empty showers. 

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Emily asked, confused. Lindsey didn't say anything, instead choosing to push her against the wet tile. Lindsey's face was so close to Emily's and the defender could only think about the last time they'd been in a situation like this. Lindsey ducked her head down a bit and her lips met Emily's. Emily hungrily kissed back and then Lindsey let go of everything that she'd been holding back on. Her hands roamed all over Emily's body, pulling her back from the shower. The back of Emily's shirt was wet, sticking to her skin a bit. Lindsey dropped down onto her knees lifted up the bottom of Emily's shirt. She pressed kisses all over her stomach and sides, as if she was trying to kiss every single freckle on Emily's upper body. 

"I want you so badly," Lindsey said quietly. If there had been any noise in the showers at all, Emily never would have heard that. If Emily hadn't have heard Lindsey say that, she never would have pulled Lindsey up to her feet again and kissed her with years of pent up attraction and sexual frustration. Emily told Lindsey everything she couldn't say in that kiss without saying a single word. Somehow, Lindsey understood it all, most likely from her feeling the same things. In that kiss, Emily revealed so much to Lindsey like the nights spent thinking about her head in between strong thighs, bodies pressed against each other, pleasure being given and received throughout the night. Lindsey kissed back with the same passion and ferocity. It was as if Lindsey was trying to make up for all the times she had let herself chicken out of making a moment for them. 

"I want you too," Emily said and Lindsey's hands moved to grip Emily's ass. Everything was rushed between them as years of denied feelings came spilling out. Lindsey had Emily's shorts and underwear around the shorter blonde's ankles. Emily was a bit surprised that Lindsey knew exactly what to do. Lindsey's tongue moved with purpose and each stroke of her fingers seemed to be working her quickly towards something. Lindsey knew that they didn't have a lot of time to do this, they could get caught at any moment. "Linds, fuck, I think I'm g-g-gonna..." 

Once Emily had cum, Lindsey hastily pulled up her shorts and underwear before stepping away. Lindsey slipped out of the showers and texted Emily to meet her on the bus and that she had 5 minutes or else they would leave her. Emily gathered her things and rushed to the bus. A few of the players gave her weird looks as she sat down next to Lindsey, but she ignored them. At least she did until Kelley popped her head up in front of them and gave them a smirk. There was a feeling of dread in both of their stomachs that subsided a bit as Kelley just turned around. Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked it, noticing a text from Kelley. 

**'Is Lindsey secretly a vampire?' -Frat Daddy Sr.**

__"What?" Emily asked herself as she got her phone out to look at her neck. She took a couple of pictures and then noticed a couple of marks. She slapped Lindsey's shoulder, but then rested her head against the tall blonde. Kelley just cackled as she heard Emily mutter to Lindsey that she hated her.


	30. Tobin Heath/Amandine Henry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the first Heath/Henry one.

They won and for a while it had felt really good. Tobin had celebrated with her team about their win over France. Tobin had celebrated and felt on top of the world, until she saw Amandine. Then, it all hit her like a ton of bricks. She realized that Amandine would have to go home. Well, stay in the country, the country where she'd been knocked out of the World Cup by some of her own former teammates. The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one for Tobin, who had the excuse of wanting to sleep to cover up what was actually bothering her. Amandine didn't text or call Tobin until the England game. Tobin wasn't mad about that, she just wished that she could have checked up on Amandine, asked her how she was doing. Eventually, Tobin did see Amandine again, sitting the stands of their England game, giving her a little smile as they won. Tobin had a text from Amandine telling her to stop by her home in Lyon before their next game. 

"Tobs, what are you looking at?" Emily asked, noticing how Tobin seemed distracted. 

"Text from Amandine. I hadn't heard from her since the game, I was afraid she was mad at me," Tobin said and Emily nodded. 

"We both know she's not like that, but go have fun with her. Maybe you'll finally get lucky with her, I remember how much you were crushing on her back at Portland," Emily teased a little bit. Tobin looked down at her phone again, mainly to hide her smirk and blush. "I'll cover for you if you want to get an Uber or something." Tobin went back to the hotel to change and then got a ride to Amandine's house. She walked up to the door, knocked, and then stood there waiting. She didn't wait long as Amandine opened the door and pulled her inside. 

"Congratulations on getting to the semifinals, I am very proud of you Tobin," Amandine said and Tobin blushed a bit. She felt a little bad about Amandine and the French team not getting to the semis or the finals, but knew that this was probably easier for her to handle right now. Amandine closed the door and kissed Tobin, moving her back against it. "Can I get you a drink?" 

"No thank you," Tobin replied. Amandine walked Tobin over to a chair and pushed her into her. It was soft and nice, a blanket over the actual seat part. Amandine dropped onto her knees and rubbed Tobin through her shorts. Tobin moaned softly and Amandine pushed her shorts down her legs, but left her underwear up. Tobin took her own shirt off as Amandine stood up in front of her. Tobin got a good look at Amandine, a silky blue robe tied shut, raising the question of whether or not she was naked under it. Tobin reached out to pull on the belt tied around it, but Amandine moved back. 

"Not right now," Amandine said as she moved to straddle Tobin. Amandine pulled Tobin into a kiss, the American moaning into it. Amandine slipped her tongue into Tobin's mouth massaged Tobin's with her own. There was no fight for dominance, Tobin was, as normal, at Amandine's mercy in their meetings. Unknowingly, Tobin had more control than she gave herself credit for, but ultimately, how things went was always up to the French captain. Amandine placed a hand on the side of Tobin's neck before she moved her lips down the other side. Amandine dipped her tongue in the little dip on her collarbone. Tobin's head was spinning a little bit as Amandine's hands explored all over her body. Amandine slid off of the chair and spread Tobin's legs. 

"Ah." Tobin gasped as Amandine's tongue brushed against her through her underwear. Amandine removed Tobin's underwear and pressed kisses from where Tobin's bra ended down to her clit. Tobin was really wet, wet enough that Amandine knew from one glance that she could get right to business. Amandine kept a hand in between Tobin's legs, fingers working to bring the American to an orgasm, one that Amandine had every intention to draw out, as she stood up to kiss Tobin. The kiss became less of an actual kiss between them the closer Tobin got and more of Amandine just kissing wherever she could on Tobin's body as Tobin moaned. Amandine's free hand fell between her own legs, getting herself off a bit as she tried to get Tobin off. Amandine removed her hand from herself to hold Tobin's hips down against the chair as she came, convulsing so much she nearly fell out of the chair. Tobin took a second to recover before Amandine was on her lap. 

"Now," Amandine instructed, bringing Tobin's hands up to her robe. Tobin pulled the belt and Amandine shrugged off the robe, letting the silk fall onto the floor behind her. Tobin's eyes raked over Amandine's body, her mouth watering instantly. If that hadn't been enough to make Tobin's brain go a little fuzzy, the feeling of Amandine grinding against Tobin's abs to get herself off definitely did the trick. "Tobin, fuck." Tobin could only sit and watch as Amandine coated her stomach with wetness. Amadine's hips gave a little stutter and Amandine's knuckles turned white from grabbing the back of the chair so tightly as she came. Tobin's arms wrapped around her back and held her, steadying her. Amandine let herself fall forward onto Tobin for a second before getting up and grabbing her robe. She tied it once again and then sat down on Tobin's lap. "Win for me mon cherie." 


	31. Julie Ertz/Becky Sauerbrunn #1

As happy as Julie had been about them winning the game, it was obvious that she was a little down. There had been a great chance for her to get a goal, but she felt that she had fucked it up. After the initial celebration about the win, Julie had begun to think about what almost was. Luckily, she had a good roommate, who would let her sit quietly and think for a bit. That was one of the things that Julie loved about rooming with Becky. Julie loved Crystal and the rest of her friend group, but Becky was the only one who didn't constantly push. Morgan didn't really know that she was pushing, Crystal was well aware that she was pushy, and Alyssa was much more like Becky, but when she pushed, it was worst of all. Becky never pushed Julie to open up about things, she always let her decide when it was time to do it herself, which was why Julie was so confused when Becky started pushing. 

"You're not taking another step into this room until you tell me," Becky said, crossing her arms. Becky was, unsurprisingly, using an Alyssa tactic. Julie was technically bigger than Becky, but Becky seemed to be more of an immovable object for Julie than Alyssa normally was. Becky had her feet planted securely on the ground, but would be ready to move in an instant in case Julie tried to get any ideas. "Something has you upset and I want to know what it is. Does it have to do with someone back home?" Becky knew, it made sense, nobody else really knew, but of course Becky knew that Julie was single. It wouldn't surprise Julie if Becky knew why Julie was single again, Julie hadn't told a single soul yet, but Becky was intuitive. 

"No," Julie said shortly. Becky took a step closer to Julie and stared her down. Julie challenged her a little, but Becky didn't take the bait. She continued to study Julie until something seemed to click for her. Becky backed up a little and Julie stepped in, getting closer to Becky than Becky had gotten to her. Julie could smell Becky's perfume and a hint of sweat underneath it. This wasn't sweat from the game, they had all showered after the game, but from the way back from the game. It was stupidly hot in France, hotter than France and no constant breeze like there was in Chicago. Being from Arizona, Julie should have been used to the heat, but Julie had gotten accustomed to the summer weather in Chicago. 

"It was a good shot, but there will be another one. There's always another one for you, as long as we have a corner and you're on the field, there's a scoring chance for Julie Ertz," Becky said and Julie's eyes softened sadly. 

"Johnston," Julie said, shoving her hands in her pockets. Becky put her arms around Julie in a hug and the defensive midfielder took in everything she could. Becky's scent, the way that her body felt pressed against Julie's, and how her strong arms held Julie perfectly. Julie moved away briefly and sat down on her own bed, not minding the clothes that were scattered a little bit. There had been a bit of difficulty in finding her pregame uniform in her suitcase, so everything had come out and not yet been put back. "I should have gotten that goal though. I hesitated or something, my mind wasn't there." 

"You're out of place in the lineup," Becky said, sitting down next to Julie. "You belong in the backline. At Chicago, you can play anywhere on the field, but with us, your spot is next to me." 

"You really think so?" Julie asked and Becky nodded. 

"Of course, you're our scoring CB," Becky said, holding onto Julie's hand. Julie wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of her kept screaming at her to make a move. Julie had decided that hesitating when her instincts told her to do something had caused her enough grief today, so she moved forward and pressed her lips to Becky's. Julie's brain kicked in seconds later and she was about to pull away, but Becky's arm wrapped around the back of Julie's neck and pulled Julie on top of her. Julie realized that Becky was kissing her back and she started to smile, which caused the kiss to break. 

"You kissed back," Julie said and Becky nodded. "I didn't think you..." Julie trailed off and Becky pulled her down for another quick kiss. 

"You weren't available. You seemed really happy, I didn't want to step in and mess that up for you. Then I heard about the split and I wasn't sure if you were into women, so I didn't make a move. I'm glad you did though, let it be a lesson in not hesitating," Becky said and Julie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, trust your instincts, normally they're pretty spot on." 

"I'm learning that today." Julie kissed Becky again. Julie picked Becky up off of her bed and moved them over to Becky's. Becky didn't say anything, mainly because Julie was kissing her neck and it felt amazing. Becky's hands moved to grab Julie's ass and Julie ground her hips forward against Becky. It was nice, the friction making both of them a little hotter. Julie leaned back and pulled her shirt off. 

"Do you know what you're doing?" Becky asked as Julie nodded. 

"I was pretty popular in college," Julie joked and Becky rolled her eyes. Becky soon found out how true that statement was, before Julie had even gotten all of their clothes off. The well placed touches and subtle grinding had done the trick to get Becky practically dripping. Julie settled between her legs and licked from Becky's entrance up, getting a taste of the center back. Becky's hands held Julie against her as Julie continued to lick her. Becky threw her head back and arched her back as she felt her orgasm start. Becky's grip on Julie's shoulder tightened almost painfully as she did cum, her muscles twitching. Julie slowed down the strokes of her tongue to bring Becky down slowly. 

Becky pulled Julie back up and then immediately flipped them over. As Becky moved down Julie's body, she could sense the anticipation for what was about to happen. Becky was excited and a bit nervous, Julie had done so well with her and Becky wanted to really repay her. Becky kept eye contact with Julie as she pushed two fingers inside of her. Becky's hand moved quickly, but in a true Becky Sauerbrunn fashion, her movements were tactical. It was unlike anything Julie had ever felt in her entire life before. She pulled Becky up by the back of the neck and held the defender against her. Becky's kissed Julie's neck, not wanting to keep any of the noises that Julie was making quieter or hidden. A choked moan was all that could be heard as Julie pushed Becky off of her as her body quaked. Julie bit her lip to keep in a scream, not sure how thick the hotel walls were, but it was practically in vain. Becky came up to lay beside Julie once she was finished, pressing soft kisses to the side of Julie's face. Julie looked like she was about to pass out and exhaustion from sex and the game was beginning to set in on both of them.


	32. Meghan Klingenberg/Christine Sinclair #1

In all honesty, Kling wasn't surprised. Christine had been telling everybody that she was over the World Cup loss, but she wasn't and Meghan could see it every single time that the Canadian looked at her. Their usual pregame ritual was that Christine would come over to Meghan's before the game, whether it was her apartment or just her hotel room, and the two of them would get a bit of the pregame jitters out. Both of them learned that no matter how long you played professionally, there was always some pressure and nerves on you. They had, however, learned a pretty good way to get everything out and if they were careful, nobody would get too tired out. Instead of that, Meghan got a text from Christine telling her that she might be coming over and ultimately ended up spending her night alone. After the game was another story. 

Meghan wanted to talk to Christine about everything. Meghan wasn't necessarily known for being super insightful or necessarily a good shoulder to cry on, but for Christine, she'd try her damnedest. Meghan made sure to keep an eye out for Christine, but 15 minutes had passed and everybody was pretty much on their to get ready for dinner. They had beaten Orlando and the Australians promised drinks with dinner if they could invite some of the Orlando players as well. Kling didn't see a problem with it, she got along pretty well with most people, which could be surprising at times, but she was an easygoing, albeit eccentric woman. She had a lot of energy, could keep spirits high, and liked to make sure that everybody was having a fun time. She could find the goofball in everybody, including an intense, occasionally grumpy Canadian captain. 

"Why are you still here?" Christine asked and Meghan looked up from her phone. Whatever had been on the tip of her tongue died there when she saw Christine. Meghan had seen Christine naked before, plenty of times, but there was something about how she looked in that moment that just stunned Meghan. Christine was standing in front of her, hair dripping wet onto her shoulders and rolling downwards. Her jersey was balled up in her fist and her shorts were riding lower on her hips than normal. 

"Talk," Meghan said quickly. "W-we need to talk." 

"Talk about what exactly?" Christine asked and Meghan sighed, not wanting to have to say it. Surely, Christine knew what needed to be said, but she was just dragging it out to torture Meghan a bit. Meghan stood up and the full force of how much taller Christine was than her hit her full force. "Come on, out with it." 

"You're still angry about the World Cup," Meghan said and Christine scoffed. "I get it, losing is never fun." 

"No, you don't get it Meghan!" Christine shouted. That had scared Meghan enough, but then she watched as the forward slammed her fist into the locker next to her repeatedly. "This was my last fucking chance to win one! We trained so hard for this one and it was all for fucking nothing." 

"It wasn't for nothing. You guys made it there and you played well, Sweden just had a better game that day," Meghan said and Christine sat on the bench next to where Meghan had been sitting. Meghan sat back down and put her hand on Christine's back. "I'm proud of you." 

"Not to be rude, but that doesn't hold the same weight as the cup," Christine said with a heavy sigh. She laid back against the bench and Meghan turned to watch her. Christine's eyes were closed and her chest heaved with every breath. It was obvious that Christine was trying not to cry, Meghan had been there in her shoes before. Meghan averted her eyes and stared back at her phone, sending a text to their teammates not to wait up on her. It had spooked her, when Christen wrapped her arms around Meghan from behind and kissed along the side of her face. Christine moved a hand up Meghan's torso and neck to turn Meghan's head so that the defensive player was facing more towards her. Christine kissed her lips and unlike the other kisses, this was rougher and full of (tamed) aggression. 

"Here?" Meghan asked and Christine gave a little growl against her neck.  Both of them knew that they wouldn't be leaving the locker room until they were finished. Christine pulled Meghan's shirt off and turned the smaller woman around to face her. Meghan knew that Christine was intimidating, but she muscled up enough of a bravado to not let that show. It didn't matter how angry, upset, or frustrated that Christine was, she wouldn't lay a finger on Meghan if she thought the other woman was scared of her. Christine pulled Meghan onto her lap, holding onto her with one arm wrapped around her waist. Her other arm was behind her back, holding onto the side of Meghan's neck from behind. They had been in this position, sort of, a few times before and it always got Meghan a little more worked up. 

Christine's hand would stay on Meghan's neck without movement or any added pressure until Meghan did something. Meghan wasn't completely sure how to tell Christine to tighten her grip on her, but once things picked up, Christine would give Meghan what she wanted in the heat of the moment. That was how their more adventurous experiences happened. Meghan glanced down to see a few marks forming on her chest and shoulders. Christine moved the hand that had been holding Meghan against her in between the two of them and began to rub her through her shorts. Meghan moved her hips against Christine's hand to get a little more friction. 

"Inside," Meghan commanded. Her voice was breathy and she was a little embarrassed to be so flushed, but Christine either didn't notice or she didn't care. Meghan felt Christine spread her legs a little bit as her hand moved inside of her underwear. Christine's fingers moved slowly until they were inside of Meghan. Christine moved two fingers rough and fast, Meghan clinging to her to keep steady. Meghan's legs were beginning to give out a bit and once the hand around her neck tightened a bit, Meghan could feel herself getting really close. Christine added a third finger and Meghan had all her body weight against Christine, the forward completely supporting her.

Christine let go of Meghan's neck as she felt Meghan cum beneath her. Christine moved the hand that had been inside of Meghan up to tease her clit. Meghan's grip on Christine's shoulders got tighter as she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. Cum squirted out of Meghan and she nearly fell off the bench, falling over on her side. Christine caught her just before she hit the ground and carried Meghan back to the showers. She cleaned up the mess she had caused and then joined Meghan, who was standing naked in the shower on shaky legs. Christine had undressed on the way there, leaving a little trail of clothes, her underwear sitting next to the two towels she had quickly grabbed. 

"I want you to know that you really did play well," Meghan said softly as Christine kissed her shoulder. 

"Thank you," Christine said before thinking that it sounded to vague. She sighed and then added a very quiet, "For everything."


	33. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #2

Tobin wasn't completely sure why she had come to this college party with Kelley. Neither of them were even in college anymore. College parties were fun, yes, but she had no reason to be at this one. Well, Kelley was for reason for that, but 30 minutes in, Tobin had lost her reason for staying. At least Kelley had been nice enough to leave Tobin with a drink before running off to chase after some Stanford girl. Kelley had come here for a girl, which made sense, that was who Kelley did a lot for, girls. Tobin remembered when Kelley had nearly broken her wrist trying to impress some girl they had met while surfing. Tobin sighed and sat back on the couch, deciding that she'd give the party another 10 minutes before just taking off. 

"Ugh, I hate boys sometimes." Tobin turned her head and was surprised to see Alex Morgan sitting next to her. Tobin didn't really know Alex too well, but she had seen her around. "You look like you're having fun." 

"Kelley ditched me for some Stanford girl," Tobin said with a sigh. "I didn't really want to come to this party anyways. She begged me for almost an hour yesterday before I agreed." 

"The girl Kelley ditched you for is Christen Press. Probably trying to give her a congratulations on their game today," Alex said sourly. Tobin had been at the game with Kelley, UCB had been beaten by Stanford, 4-1. 

"At least you scored a goal," Tobin offered and Alex huffed. "Boyfriend trouble?" 

"Ex-boyfriend trouble technically," Alex said sadly. Kelley considered herself friends with Alex, although Tobin wasn't 100% certain how they had become friends in the first place. Kelley had told Tobin quite a bit about Alex and her boyfriend. Kelley had also told Tobin that if she got a chance with the younger forward to take it without hesitation. "Wanna get out of here?" 

"Um, yeah, sure." Tobin nervously stood up when Alex did and the two of them walked out of the party together. Alex drove her car back, muttering something about how he could catch his own ride back, and took Tobin to a little house just off the Berkeley campus. "Nice place." 

"Inside is nicer," Alex said and Tobin nodded, following her inside. Alex made a stop by the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of alcohol before taking them up to her bedroom. "Take a seat, relax, have a drink." 

"Okay, thank you." Tobin took the offered bottle of alcohol and immediately took a drink. Within seconds, her face twisted as the alcoholic burned mixed with a disturbingly sugary sweet flavoring. Alex took the bottle from her and handed her the other one. Tobin took a sip of that one and liked it a lot more. It wasn't as strong and had a much better flavor. Alex looked around her room for a moment before grabbing two cups. She poured a bit of each drink in both cups and handed one to Tobin. Personally, Tobin never would have drank something like that, but she did because Alex Morgan was the one giving it to her. 

"You know there were quite a few girls looking at you at that party," Alex said with a little smirk. "You could have gotten a number or two." 

"Not a single person spoke to me aside from Kelley and then you," Tobin pointed out and Alex seemed surprised. "So, I don't think they were too interested." 

"Are you a good kisser?" Alex asked and Tobin seemed surprised by her question. "I'm not saying you don't look like you are, but I feel like you don't kiss like everybody else does. Although to be fair, I've never seen you do something like everybody else." 

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Tobin said and Alex downed the rest of her drink before setting her cup down. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alex asked and Tobin shrugged. Alex put on a movie and then laid down next to Tobin. Alex had managed to down the rest of the sugary alcohol and now the other bottle had about 1/4 left. Alex poured it into Tobin's cup with the promise to look for more booze if they needed it. Alex seemed very sober, but she was being much bolder than she was before. Alex cuddled into Tobin's side, letting her hand fall onto the inside of Tobin's thigh and her head resting so her lips were barely pressed against Tobin's neck. Halfway through the movie and Tobin's drink was gone, Alex's hand had moved up to where she was touching where Tobin's boyshorts ended, and Tobin swore her cheeks couldn't have been any redder. 

Finally, Tobin had just had enough. She moved quickly, taking Alex by surprise as she straddled her. Tobin didn't initiate the kiss though, she wasn't quite there yet, but Alex did. Alex had leaned up to kiss Tobin and then pulled the midfielder down to keep it going. Tobin kissed back and it was messy, but at the same time felt amazing. Tobin hadn't been out of college long and didn't think of herself as an adult, but this kiss made her feel like she was a kid again. Alex broke the kiss as her lungs started to hurt a little from the lack of oxygen and she gave Tobin a goofy smile that could barely be seen from the light shining off of the movie screen. 

"I, uh, do you wanna keep going?" Tobin asked and Alex nodded, biting her lip. Tobin didn't understand how it was humanly possible to go from being so cute one second to being the absolute hottest person on the planet the next. Tobin dipped her head down for the kiss this time, taking a bit more control until Alex's tongue came out. Tobin had been with a few girls throughout her life. Even without a bunch of experience, they were all pretty good, but they were still kissing and Alex's tongue work in that had already put them all to shame. In fact, Tobin was certain that Alex's tongue could make Kelley be quiet for a bit. Alex started shuffling down the bed, pushing Tobin's shirt up and letting her mouth roam all over Tobin's torso. 

Tobin hadn't been aware that she was necessarily all that ticklish, but every single time that Alex's mouth touched her skin, it tingled and made her squirm. It was when Alex's tongue circled her nipple that it dawned on Tobin that she wasn't ticklish. Something about the way Alex touched her was just driving her body crazy. Tobin arched her back a bit, which had caused her thighs to shift a little and Tobin realized that she was soaking wet. Alex moved down from Tobin's nipples, trailing sloppy kisses down Tobin's body until she settled beneath Tobin's legs. Alex's own legs were dangling off of the bed a little, Tobin could feel her kicking her heels against the mattress. Alex started to take off Tobin's shorts when she stopped. 

"Okay, this might be the sugar vodka talking, but like, 69?" Alex asked, much less eloquently than she had ever suggested or asked for anything before. Tobin processed what Alex was asking before nodding. Alex smiled at Tobin as she undressed herself. Tobin's brain kicked back in as Alex sat down on the bed and she took off the rest of her clothes. Alex went back to kissing Tobin and slowly got them back into position. Tobin was dripping wet by the time that Alex was in between her legs. 

"Who's gonna go fir-oh," Tobin's sentence was cut off by a moan as Alex's tongue barely grazed her. Tobin didn't do anything to Alex for a second or two, but then she dipped her head down in between her legs and got to work. After the first swipe of her tongue, everything else came easily. Tobin found herself addicted to the taste of Alex and despite the pleasure she was receiving clouding up her brain, knowing that she was doing the same thing to Alex at the same time kept her going. Tobin came first with a moan muffled in between Alex's thighs. Tobin tried to keep her tongue moving as she came, but it didn't work out like she planned in her head. Yet, Alex still came, screaming and shuddering like nothing Tobin had ever experienced before. When it was all over, Alex grabbed them both some shirts to wear and clean underwear. 

"You are staying the night right?" There was something in Alex's voice that made Tobin instinctively agree without thinking. Maybe it was something pleading her to stay or maybe it was the look in her eyes that was screaming a promise of more orgasms to come. Either way, that night Tobin found herself a little tipsy and sleeping in the arms of Alex Morgan.


	34. Ali Krieger/Christen Press #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place back when Ali was captain of the Spirit and Christen was captain of the Red Stars.

"Captain," Christen said, putting an arm around Ali's waist from behind as she moved up to the bar. 

"Dork," Ali said with a soft smile. All of Ali's teammates were somewhere around the bar, but all too distracted to notice the Red Stars captain getting cozy with her. Besides, Ali had picked a part of the bar where nobody could find them unless they were actively searching. "Where's your team?" 

"Some of them are coming here, some of them are back at the hotel, and the rest are at some club partying. Is your team drinking away their sorrows from a tough loss?" Christen asked jokingly. Ali knew it was a joke, but it still stung a little. Christen noticed immediately that she'd said the wrong thing when Ali shrugged out of Christen's arms. "I'm sorry, that was mean. You played really well Ali, a little dirty on me towards the end, but I guess you know how I like it." 

"When are you leaving?" Ali asked, wanting to take Christen back to her apartment. She wouldn't do it if they were leaving super early in the morning, but if she had until at least 11, she'd be game to keeping Christen for the night. 

"I have to check into the hotel tonight at 12," Christen said and Ali sighed. "You could come back with me. I can make Julie go somewhere else." 

"It seems somebody else is already doing that," Ali said, pointing over to where Julie and Ashlyn were flirting with each other. "I doubt you'll wanna go to your room." 

"Yeah, you're right," Christen said as Ashlyn took Julie by the hand and walked her out of the bar. "You have it on you right?" 

"Backpack," Ali said, pointing to the little backpack on her shoulders. "Why?" 

"Do you know anywhere close we could..." Christen trailed off as her cheeks got pink. 

"Back alley, if Ash went out the front she's not using it," Ali said and Christen got up. 

"Lead the way," Christen said and Ali walked her through the back of the bar. Ali led her to a really hidden spot and then pushed her against the wall in a kiss. "Check in is in like an hour and a half, do this quick and we can get something to eat." 

"Turn around," Ali ordered and Christen turned around. Ali's trailed open mouthed kisses up and down Christen's neck, but made sure not to leave a mark. Christen was wearing a dress, it very cute and flowy, something that Ali imagined Christen would wear while frolicing through a meadow. It was not the type of dress that Ali would imagine being pushed up as she kneeled in between Christen's legs and pulled down her underwear. Ali parted Christen's lips with her fingers and flicked her tongue out a couple of times. This was dirty and despite how Ali wanted to take her time and cherish the pleasure she was gonna give Christen, they needed it fast and Ali did fast best she could do it dirty. 

"Fuck Ali," Christen said as Ali's tongue dipped inside of her. "Fuck me Ali, please just fuck me." 

"Hold onto something," Ali said as she unzipped her backpack. She set it down and grabbed the dildo she had been planning to use on Christen since the schedule came out. Ali held the dildo in the same hand that was holding up the back of Christen's dress as she unbuttoned her pants. Ali shimmied her jeans down a little before popping the dildo into its spot on the harness. Christen moved back to meet Ali and the two of them adjusted slightly until Ali was sliding into Christen with ease. Ali angled her hips up a bit and Christen was glad that she had taken Ali's advice because it was barely 20 seconds in before Ali was snapping her hips up harshly. 

"Ah, fuck Ali." Christen turned her head slightly to see Ali's eyes staring at her ass as her hips hit against it. Christen bit her lip as a whimper came out and Ali looked up at her, fearful for a moment that she had hurt the forward. "You're fine, you're fine. Keep going, please don't fucking stop." 

"You like it?" Ali asked and Christen nodded. Ali grabbed onto a bit of Christen's hair and pulled her head back. Christen was now against Ali's body and Ali's other arm wrapped around one of Christen's thighs, lifting her up a little more. Christen's hands moved behind her to slow Ali down as she began to cum. Christen shook in Ali's arms and the defender held onto her to keep her up as she did. Christen tapped Ali's thigh to let her know she could be put down and Ali set her onto the ground. Christen pulled up her underwear and fixed her dress before looking back at Ali. 

"Sexy," Christen said with a little chuckle. "Come on, dinner, I'm buying." 

"Sounds great to me," Ali said, putting the dildo back in her backpack. She fixed her jeans and held onto Christen's hand as they walked out onto the street. Christen found them a place that sold great burgers, Ali would ask her teammates about the place later only to find out they had no idea it existed, and the feeling between Ali and Christen was light the entire meal. Ali walked Christen back to her hotel room, smirking when they met Ashlyn in the hallway. "I'll see you in Chicago in a couple of weeks." 

"Yes you will and I'm getting my turn with you, in my apartment. You guys are staying an extra day right?" Christen asked and Ali nodded. "Great." 

"You can give us a tour, we're doing tourist stuff for a couple days and going to a Red Sox game," Ali said and Christen nodded. "I'll see you then, call me." 

"Oh I will," Christen said before kissing Ali's cheek. Ali smiled and walked backstairs as Christen went into her room. Christen was met with a snoring Julie, the blankets only covering up about half of her unclothed body, revealing a few marks that would need makeup the next morning and a few handprints on her ass and thigh. "Damn, get it Jules." 

"Have fun?" Ashlyn asked as Ali walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. "Where did you take her?" 

"Alley and then we went for dinner. I'll be seeing her again in Chicago," Ali said and Ashlyn pulled Ali in close. 

"Learning from the master," Ashlyn said and Ali scoffed. "You so like her." 

"You're one to talk, I saw you and JJ," Ali teased Ashlyn, getting a blush out of her. "Don't fuck it up Harris." 

"I'd tell you the same thing, but you're smarter than me," Ashlyn said, hailing them a cab.


	35. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's gp.

It was a rarity for Tobin to wake up to silence. It was even rarer for her to wake up before Alex did. Tobin sat up to orient herself a bit and then remembered why it was so quiet in their Portland home. Sonnett and Lindsey had agreed to take Alex and Tobin's baby for the night, Sinclair promising to make sure that nothing bad happened that night. It also explained a little why Alex was still asleep. Alex had been getting up with their daughter, which Tobin would, but Alex always beat her to it and ended up letting her sleep in. Tobin smiled as she looked over at Alex, well, more the pile of blankets Alex was tangled in. The next thing Tobin noticed was the entire reason she had woken up in the first place, she was hard, like really hard. Tobin tried (she really, honestly tried) to get out of bed quietly with her phone and go to the bathroom. She got maybe 10 feet away from bed before she heard it. 

"Toby, come back to bed for a bit," Alex said groggily. Tobin stood there frozen for a moment before she heard Alex sit up and clear her throat, obviously a bit annoyed that Tobin didn't listen. Tobin heard her throw the blankets back and clear her throat again, this time louder. "Tobin." 

"I'd rather not, just go back to sleep please," Tobin said and Alex followed her into the bathroom. Tobin had been trying to shut the door, but Alex was bigger and stronger than her. Tobin sighed and gave in, letting Alex stand in the doorway as Tobin tried to cover herself up with her hands. In all honesty, the pants that Tobin was wearing were too big on her, big enough that it was a little difficult to tell, but if you looked twice you'd definitely notice she was sporting a hard-on. 

"Move your hands," Alex said sternly and Tobin hesitated. It had been a couple of weeks since she had last gotten to have sex with Alex and she wanted it, but she wanted it to be more romantic than it was. Technically, last night was supposed to be when they did it, but Alex had passed out right after dinner on the couch and Tobin knew she had to exhausted. Alex beckoned Tobin over to her and then they walked back to the bed, Tobin's pants on the bathroom floor. Alex sat on the bed and held Tobin in front of her, making her wife stand up. "We're married, we have a kid together, I've seen you hard more times than I can count. Why were you trying to be so sneaky?" 

"At first you were asleep and then I was embarrassed," Tobin said and Alex traced circled just above the waistband of Tobin's boxers just under her waist. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Alex said and Tobin's breathing stuttered when Alex looked up at her, fingers holding onto her waistband. "Can you take your shirt off please?" 

"Are you gonna take yours off too?" Tobin asked and Alex quickly tossed her shirt onto the pillows behind her. Tobin threw her shirt in the general direction of the hamper and then Alex started pulling down Tobin's underwear. Tobin let her and Alex pulled Tobin down for a kiss. Alex loved kissing Tobin because no matter what, it was always sweet. It didn't matter if they were fighting, Alex was bitching at Tobin for something, or they were both having bad days, Tobin kissed her with the same sweetness and love every single time. Alex swore it was Tobin's sweet and caring personality coming out. "Can I eat you out?" 

"Yes baby," Alex said and Tobin eagerly began to dip lower in her kisses. The feeling of Tobin touching, kissing, and just being near her body set her skin on fire. Tobin was very attentive, never neglecting whatever Alex's body involuntarily told her needed attention. It didn't matter whether or not Tobin got any, when she had the chance, Alex's body became her first priority. Alex spread her legs as Tobin's mouth got lower and lower, her hands searching for a place to rest. Alex liked it when Tobin put one hand on her thigh and held onto one of Alex's with the other, so that was what Tobin did. "Oh Toby, baby, fuck." 

Tobin loved the sounds that Alex made when Tobin touched her. Alex moved her hips against Tobin's tongue, trying to get as much of everything as she could. Normally, Tobin would do that until Alex came, but instead, Alex made her stop just before she came. Tobin was a bit confused until Alex settled on top of Tobin's lap. Alex kept her hips back a bit as she stroked Tobin until her wife was fully hard. After that, Alex slowly sank onto Tobin, moving her hips slowly as she adjusted to the feel of Tobin inside of her. Tobin ducked her head down and took one of Alex's nipples into her mouth, throwing Alex over the edge barely a minute after she had begun to ride her. The feeling of Alex cumming on her dick caused her to cum as well. Alex bit her lip to keep from crying out and fell back onto the bed when she was done. Alex got off of her and pulled Tobin up off of the bed. 

"Come on, let's get cleaned up for the day," Alex said and Tobin followed Alex into the bathroom. Tobin held Alex for a moment as the water heated up. 

"I love you," Tobin mumbled, kissing Alex's shoulder. 

"I love you too Toby," Alex said and Tobin realized that she wasn't even annoyed by the nickname anymore.


	36. Lucy Bronze/Christen Press #1

Lucy sat outside of the bar and took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but she couldn't. She could have went home, it wasn't too far away, but somebody would follow her. If it wasn't one of her England teammates, it'd be one of her Lyon ones instead. Lucy put her head in her hands and just sat there for a few minutes. She would have been there all night if she hadn't have been interrupted. The first thing Lucy had noticed was a flowery, sweet scent engulfing her, a scent that didn't belong to any of her teammates. The next thing she noticed was the feeling of a hand on her back, she had only been with one person who touched her so softly, Christen Press. Lucy looked up and saw Christen's green eyes watching her. 

"I'm sorry I left," Lucy said, leaning into Christen's side. 

"It's fine, I understand why you didn't want to stay," Christen said and Lucy sighed. Christen kissed the side of her forehead and held Lucy's head against her chest. Christen held Lucy against her like that for a couple of minutes. Christen could tell Lucy wanted to cry, that she needed to cry, but was holding back. Christen wasn't sure whether it was for her sake or Lucy's teammates', but she didn't like it. "Take me home?" 

"To my place?" Lucy asked and Christen nodded. Christen had never been to Lucy's house, normally their exchanges happened in hotel rooms. Lucy hailed them a cab and they rode over to her place. It was small, but big enough for one or maybe two people to live in comfortably. Christen thought it was nice, even though she didn't really have much of a chance to look around. Lucy took Christen straight back to her bedroom, both of them undressing on the way there. Lucy carried Christen down about half of the hallway and pushed her against the door to close it. "We should be good, but you never know." 

"Just keep kissing me like that please," Christen said and Lucy pressed her against the door firmly as she kissed Christen again. Christen tilted her head a little as Lucy ran her tongue along Christen's bottom lip. The kiss was deepened and wasn't broken until both Christen and Lucy were lightheaded and gasping for breath. "Bed?" 

"Bed," Lucy panted out. Lucy was a bit embarrassed that she was being affected by Christen so heavily, but at the same time, she didn't care. She had been thinking of Christen for months and she finally had a real chance to spend the night with her. Lucy carried them to the bed and rocked her hips against Christen's as they continued to kiss. Lucy needed to get off, but she wasn't going to give up a second of kissing Christen to do it. Christen began to rock against her as well and Lucy had to slow down to let Christen catch up to her. 


	37. Sydney Leroux/Alex Morgan #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little on the weird side of things I've written.

It was supposed to be a fun, innocent pool party. That had been Alex's intention when she invited Sydney and Dom over. They deserved a break and Alex was more than happy to spend a little girl time with Sydney. Besides, Dom and Serv could go do dude stuff or whatever it was while Sydney and Alex laid in chairs and soaked up the sun. There were a few drinks being passed around, a few stories from Sydney about how things in the house were (chaotic), and then things got a little weird. 

"I swear I've never seen him cum that fast. I didn't even touch him, it was kind of insulting," Sydney said and Alex's cheeks were almost as red as her bikini. "So, what does Serv like?" 

"I don't know, I've never really been there when he watches anything," Alex admitted. "I just leave him to whatever he wants when it comes to that kind of stuff. Sometimes I think I have a bit more fun on my own ya know?" 

"No I don't, Alex I have two kids for a reason honey," Sydney said and Alex frowned. "I didn't mean it like that, I promise." 

"I know, but it sucks," Alex said and Sydney got up to hug her. "I love you Syd." 

"I love you too," Sydney paused for a moment before continuing, "Baby Horse." 

"I'm fucking 30!" Alex yelled and Sydney just cackled. "Let's go in and check on them." Alex and Sydney walked into Alex's house, holding onto each other. "Alright in here guys?" 

"Yeah, e-everything's fine," Servando stuttered out. 

"Convincing, what are you looking at?" Alex tried to look at the screen that was in between the guys, but Servando quickly shut it. "That's my laptop, gimme." 

"Ours and no." Alex crossed her arms and just hopped over the couch and took it that way. She walked over to Sydney and then opened it. At first it didn't sink in, well Sydney seemed to be able to tell immediately, but it took Alex a second. "Alex, I'm sorry." 

"Okay, I'm not mad about the porn, I am mad because that's my fucking laptop," Alex said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that seriously what gets you guys off?" 

"Well, y-yeah." Alex could tell that Servando was nervous and obviously both guys were a little turned on. Alex turned around and looked at Sydney. 

"You know, I think you guys could use a reward," Alex said and Sydney was a bit confused. "I think I can come up with a reward for everybody. Sydney, babe, you obviously deserve a little something special. Dom, you too, I mean you work really hard all the time. Serv, I'm sure the bench would get cold without you." 

"Sick burn," Sydney whispered to Alex as she slowly circled Sydney. 

"Thanks, been waiting to say that for awhile," Alex whispered. "What do you say Syd?" 

"I think you're right," Sydney said, putting her hands on Alex's ass. The two of them began to walk away, Sydney beckoning the guys to follow her. "Are you serious about this?" 

"Deadly," Alex said with a little smirk. She closed the door behind the guys and then sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sydney. "Rules, you don't get to touch us and as long as you don't touch yourself you can stay and watch. Maybe take some fucking notes while you're at it. Sound good Syd?" 

"Definitely," Sydney said and Alex smiled, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, seemingly unbroken for several minutes. Alex pressed soft and sweet kisses down Sydney's neck, stopping occasionally when she found a particularly sensitive spot. Alex untied Sydney's bikini top and left kisses all over her breasts before trailing her tongue down. "Alex, please, I want you." 

"Hear that guys? It's me she wants inside of her," Alex said with a smug smirk. She took Sydney's bottoms off and spread her legs. Alex pushed two fingers inside of Sydney and ducked her head down to wrap her lips around Sydney's clit. She alternated between sucking and teasing with her tongue as she slowly fucked Sydney with her fingers. Alex's mouth didn't leave Sydney's clit until Sydney had cum. Alex removed her fingers from inside of Sydney and watched as Sydney leaned forward to lick herself off of them. Alex turned back to them and bit her lip, noting that both of them looked beyond turned on. "She ever do that for you?" 

"No," Dom answered quickly. 

"Didn't think so," Alex said cheekily. She turned to Sydney and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I'm gonna do to you something he never gets to," Sydney said and Alex turned around and pressed her ass into Sydney's front. 

"Fuck me in the ass," Alex said and Sydney nodded. Alex stripped for her as she walked over to her closet. She grabbed a dildo and harness, winking at Servando and Dom as she walked it over to Sydney. "I want you to really fuck me, show them how it should be done." 

"Gladly." Sydney ran her tongue down the side of Alex's neck before biting down lightly on her shoulder. Sydney put the everything she needed to on and turned back to the bed to see Alex on all fours, rubbing herself as she did. Sydney ran the plastic dick through Alex's folds and just barely into her entrance to get it wet. She used Alex's wetness as a lube and then slid inside of her slowly. She inched in little by little, gauging Alex's reaction with each little movement. Sydney stopped when she was felt Alex's skin against hers and Alex rocked her hips against Sydney. It definitely did hurt, and Alex was reminded why she didn't want to do this, but at the same time she liked the hurt. 

"You can move," Alex said and Sydney started moving again, very slowly. Alex's arms started to burn a little from holding herself up, but that was quickly out of her mind when she felt Sydney lean down and press a kiss to the side of her neck. Alex relaxed her body and everything came easier from then on. Alex dropped down a little bit, looking directly at Servando before looking up to Sydney, pleasure evident all over her face. "Faster." 

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked and Alex nodded. Whenever Alex said faster or harder, Sydney would listen. Sydney could register that Alex would say other things, but she wasn't listening to those things. Besides, even without actually listening, she knew that Alex was singing her praises to the guys. Sydney didn't stop, she didn't even think to stop until Alex was grabbing onto her wrist with a shaky hand. Sydney was scared that she had hurt Alex for a moment, but that quickly subsided when Sydney felt something wet dripping down the front of her thighs. Alex could sense Sydney's apprehensiveness and pushed her back against the bed with a kiss to try and appease her nerves. 

"That was amazing," Alex said, running her fingers through Sydney's hair. "We'll have to do that again sometime." 

"Definitely," Sydney said with a little smirk. She got her bikini on and walked out of Alex's with Dom. Alex could tell that both of them were going to end up having a great time for the rest of that night. Servando moved towards Alex, but she pushed him back. 

"I'm pretty spent. Oh, and don't touch my laptop anymore," Alex said, getting up to get something to sleep in. "I'll see you in the morning." 


	38. Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson #1

Date night was a big deal for Jordan. Both of them worked very hard with Arsenal, so Jordan believed they deserved a night to relax together. Leah worked so hard with soccer and her studies, enough to the point where sometimes Jordan would actually get to interact with Leah for multiple days at a time. Sure, they lived together and saw each other around the apartment, but they didn't have a lot of time to talk with each other and sometimes Jordan didn't even get to say goodnight to Leah. That was hard for her because Leah was everything that Jordan wanted. Sure, they'd have fights, but all couples did and at the end of the day or occasionally week, everything would get sorted out. Date night was a big deal, so when Leah stood Jordan up, at the restaurant, Jordan came home absolutely pissed. 

"Leah!" Jordan yelled as she slammed the door open. Leah jumped at the sudden sound, nearly falling off the couch as she did. She turned to see Jordan looking livid, as well as very dressed up. "Forget about something?" 

"Shit," Leah cursed, standing up from the couch. She moved towards Jordan to comfort her, but the smaller woman moved away from her. "Jordan, I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind." 

"All the shit you give me about forgetting and you forget about our date." Jordan was on the verge of tears and Leah couldn't tell whether they were sad tears or angry ones. "I'm gonna just head up to bed." 

"Jordan, wait!" Leah jumped in front of her girlfriend and blocked her path. "I'm sorry that I accidentally stood you up, but we can have a nice night in." 

"I just want to go to bed Leah," Jordan said and Leah moved aside. Jordan wasn't normally one to go to bed early, so Leah knew that she'd be up again, most likely to get something to eat. Which was why Leah had placed some pillows on the couch to make it look like she was asleep there, turned off the television, and camped out in the kitchen, waiting for Jordan. It was nearly midnight when Jordan walked into the kitchen, earbuds in as she hummed along to some song and opened the fridge. Leah flipped the kitchen light on and waited for Jordan to turn to her. Jordan grabbed a bottle of juice first, but once she closed the fridge and noticed there was still light around her, she turned to see Leah sitting on the kitchen island. "What do you want?" 

"To apologize properly," Leah said, pulling out Jordan's earbuds. "I missed our date, I stood you up, I am very sorry, and I want you to know that for this whole weekend, I'm yours completely." 

"Too bad, I don't want anything to do with you," Jordan said, crossing her arms over her chest. Leah felt like she wanted to cry for a moment, but she pulled herself together and stood her ground. "Seriously, just leave me alone for a bit." 

"No, I don't want to. I want to spend time with you because I feel like I never get to anymore," Leah said, her voice cracking a little. "I love you and I just want to make sure you know that." 

"Of course I know you love me Leah, but I don't like being forgotten!" Jordan snapped and Leah surged forward and kissed her. Jordan didn't resist, instead melting into it. There were a few tears in her eyes, but they went unnoticed for the time being. 

"Let me show you that I love you," Leah whispered against Jordan's lips and Jordan nodded. Leah normally would have moved them to the bedroom, but she had been waiting all week for this time with Jordan. Sure there had been a few quick interactions in the mornings and once when Leah took a study break around the same time that Jordan had woken up after letting Emma Mitchell take her out drinking. Besides, Leah was having difficulty keeping her pace when Jordan broke the kiss to moan. Even with their faster moments in the week, Leah never really felt like she got to enjoy Jordan like she wanted to. It was why the offseason was one of her favorite times, she could really lay back and let things happen slower, even if it drove her a little crazy. 

Leah pulled Jordan's hoodie up, smiling when she noticed both a lack of shirt and a lack of a bra on the smaller midfielder. Leah rested her hands on Jordan's sides, warmth coursing through both women at the contact. Leah always got what could most accurately be described as warm chills when she was touching Jordan in situations like this, where it was either sexual or about to become sexual. Jordan pushed Leah back a bit, away from her mouth, and the younger blonde moved her mouth to Jordan's neck. One hand came up from Jordan's side to rest on the side of Jordan's neck and the other began to move up Jordan's side and over to cup one of her breasts. Jordan let out a little gasp when Leah tweaked a nipple in between her fingers. Jordan moved her hips forward as Leah's mouth moved down her neck and to her chest. 

"Leah," Jordan let out a soft moan, soft enough that Leah would have missed it if she hadn't been waiting for it. Leah went from kissing along Jordan's chest and breasts to downwards once again, stopping when her mouth met fabric. Leah didn't have the chance to hint at anything as Jordan shimmied out of her underwear and Leah dropped down to her knees in front of Jordan. Jordan hooked a leg over Leah's shoulder as the younger blonde began to move in. Leah licked long strides from Jordan's entrance upwards until Jordan was literally dripping. Leah pushed two fingers into Jordan and began to write out an apology on Jordan's clit with her tongue. "Fuck Leah, that feels so good. Keep going baby, please." 

Jordan kept encouraging Leah to keep going and Leah did continue. Leah got 3/4 of the way through the apology by the time that Jordan had cum, but she finished it off anyways. Leah stood up when she was finished, grabbing Jordan's underwear and hoodie for her before they went back to bed. Jordan grabbed her underwear and put them on as they walked back to their bedroom. Leah turned on the light and noticed that Jordan was wearing one of her hoodies. Jordan attempted to grab the hoodie from Leah, but the taller woman held it out of her reach. 

"Leah, please it's really cold," Jordan said and Leah smirked, tossing the hoodie behind her as she walked Jordan back onto the bed. She pulled her own shirt off and unhooked her bra. 

"I know, but now it's even," Leah said and Jordan cleared her throat, pointing at Leah's pants. "Like I said, it's even." 

"You're evil," Jordan said and Leah climbed into bed and got under the covers. Jordan went back to turn off the lights and then climbed into bed next to Leah. 

"I really am sorry for everything," Leah said, kissing Jordan's cheek. "I won't forget next time, I promise." 

"If that's what I get when you forget a date night, you can miss one every month or so," Jordan said and Leah wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde. "Maximum of 3 times." 

"I'll seriously try not to forget, it wasn't like me to do that." Leah sighed and Jordan turned her head and gave Leah a soft kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Jordan turned her head back, a goofy smile Leah swore she caught a glimpse of even in the darkness.


	39. Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara #2

Kelley wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Alex Morgan was full of surprises, especially when she was drunk. Well, Kelley was pretty sure that Alex was tipsy, they hadn't been given much of a chance to drink a lot back at the bar. The door that Kelley was standing in front of swung open and Alex pulled her through before kicking it shut. Kelley looked around the room and tried to focus, but Alex was making that very difficult. Alex was standing behind Kelley, kissing along her neck as one of her hands rubbed her through her jeans. Alex bit down on Kelley's pulse point, eliciting a hiss from the defender before pulling her towards a chair. Kelley didn't say anything as Alex sat her down in it. Alex straddled her lap and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Alex yanked up the ends of Kelley's shirt from her pants before unbuttoning those as well. 

Alex pulled Kelley onto her feet before dropping onto her knees in front of her and tugging down her jeans. Alex stood back up and unhooked Kelley's bra, kissing across her breasts once the skin was revealed. Kelley moaned loudly as Alex teased one of her nipples with her tongue before moving on to do the same to the other one. Alex pushed Kelley back into the chair again and then walked back over towards the table in the far corner. Kelley watched Alex curiously as she looked for something and then returned with a pair of handcuffs. They were the corny, fluffy ones that seemed more fitting for a bachelorette party than whatever was about to happen between them. Alex pulled Kelley's hands back and cuffed them to the chair. 

"Too tight?" Alex asked, her voice full of concern. She had sobered up since they had gotten up here, Kelley could no longer hear in her voice that she'd been drinking at all. 

"Loose," Kelley answered and Alex tightened a bit more. "I think you're wearing too much." 

"Patience," Alex said, kneeling in front of Kelley. Alex got up again and walked back over to the table. This time she came back with a blindfold. Alex tilted Kelley's head back and roughly kissed her, biting down on her bottom lip. Kelley was breathless when it was done and her lips were beginning to bruise. Alex took one last look at Kelley like that before putting the blindfold on her. "Are you wet?" 

"Yes," Kelley breathed out as Alex began to run her fingers along the inside of Kelley's thighs. Alex's hand brushed up against Kelley's core through her underwear and felt the wetness there. Kelley's hips jerked at the friction that little touch had provided and Alex dropped onto her knees in front of the chair and pressed her tongue against the wet spot on Kelley's underwear, spreading it. Kelley threw her head back and Alex didn't have to look up to know the face she was making. If the blindfold was off, Kelley's eyes would be rolled back, her mouth wide open with her tongue poking out a bit as she tried to make a sound, and maybe, just maybe, her noise would scrunch up a little. It was a look that Alex had been seeing since the first time she had met Kelley, back when she was still in college and they were rivals. Although the difference between then and now was the context of why Alex loved seeing that face. 

Alex pulled Kelley's underwear aside and inhaled the scent of her arousal. It seemed to affect her more than any of the drinks she'd indulged in at the bar before they came back to her place. Alex ducked her head down a bit and began tracing the alphabet with her tongue on Kelley's clit as she pushed two fingers inside of the defender. The only thing that Alex believed compared to having Kelley cumming because of her was the build up to that. Kelley would squirm and make what Alex could only describe as the most delicious sounds that she had ever heard. Alex was pretty sure that she had never heard anything quite as beautiful as Kelley in the throes of passion. Kelley's hips stuttered a bit as her body shook like an earthquake, moving the chair a little. Alex's hands shot up to steady the chair before she got up and walked back over to the table. 

"Are you gonna let me go?" Kelley asked and Alex didn't answer her, instead straddling Kelley's lap once again. Alex took the blindfold off and put a toy in between their faces. "What are you planning on doing to me with that?" 

"Not you, me." Alex slipped it inside of herself and turned it on. Alex steadied herself with an arm on the back of the chair as her other hand founds its way to her clit. Kelley leaned forward a bit to kiss Alex, keeping her lips occupied. Kelley wanted to reach out and rip off Alex's dress, but at the same time, she liked how it looked hiked up and bunched up at the bottom in the front. "Fuck, I'm so close." 

"I bet you are," Kelley whispered against the side of Alex's face. The kiss had long been broken and Kelley's teeth lightly sunk into Alex's shoulder when she could feel the forward's body begin to shake. Alex fell forward against Kelley and then reached around to undo the handcuffs. Kelley put her arms around Alex and carried her into her bedroom. Kelley laid her on the bed and Alex turned the toy off before pulling it out of her. Alex and Kelley started at opposite ends of the bed, but ended up in each other's arms by the time both of them were actually asleep.


	40. Tierna Davidson/Ali Krieger #1

Tierna stood nervously outside of the Orlando bus. The game had went very well for the Red Stars, but that meant that the Pride had lost, badly. The final score had ended up being 6-2. Chicago's goals had come from a Sam Kerr hat trick, a goal from Julie Ertz just before the half, a goal from Nikki Stanton at the start of the second half, and then the final goal had come from a header at the corner from Tierna in the 86th minute. Orlando's goals were both from Marta in the second half, like an attempt at closing the scoring gap between the two teams. Tierna had seen how defeated that Ali looked after that game while Chicago celebrated on the pitch. That was why Tierna's shower was super speedy, she hadn't changed completely in the locker room, and she was standing and waiting for Ali. Ali Krieger was like one of Tierna's heroes and Tierna didn't want to make her upset, all she wanted to do was make Ali happy. 

"Nice goal out there T," Alex said, patting Tierna on the shoulder as she got on the bus. Tierna watched as most of the Orlando team got on the bus. Most of the player congratulated her on her goal, which had made her feel pretty confident. That confidence helped her as she finally saw Ali walking through the parking lot with Julie and Alyssa. They bypassed the Orlando bus completely and Tierna ran over to where they were walking. Julie pulled Alyssa back and let Tierna walk with Ali. 

"Um, hi Ali," Tierna said nervously. There were butterflies in her stomach and she could felt like she had already made an ass of herself. 

"Hey, good job out there tonight," Ali said, smiling at the younger defender. "That was a great goal. Chicago is really lucky to have you playing for them." 

"I mean, I did learn from the best defenders in the world," Tierna said with a little giggle. She mentally slapped herself, but was slightly eased at the easy smile Ali was giving her. "I assume you're going drinking with them." 

"You know I haven't completely decided, but I do have an extra day in Chicago. We could hang out if you want," Ali said and Tierna nodded eagerly. 

"I can show you my apartment, it's small, but my roommate is going out," Tierna said and Ali raised an eyebrow at her. "Julie, they thought it'd be easier for me to transition away from everything if I was living with somebody older that I knew." 

"Well, I'll make sure that JJ takes good care of you." Ali grabbed onto Tierna's hand and Tierna walked her over to her car. There was a short drive to Tierna and Julie's apartment, which Ali had a hand on Tierna's leg the entire time. Tierna didn't dare to read into it, instead silently enjoying the feeling of being around Ali in general instead. Once they were at the apartment, Tierna gave Ali a little tour, got them some snacks, and then started a movie for them in her room. They had started with a little space in between them, but that slowly disappeared over the course of the movie. Tierna hadn't realized how close she was to Ali until she turned her head to find Ali watching her as opposed to the movie. 

"I can scoot over if you need more room," Tierna said, moving back an inch or two. Ali put a hand under Tierna's chin and then used it to move Tierna's face closer to hers. Tierna could feel Ali's breath against her lips and all she wanted to do was close the distance between them. Tierna watched as Ali's eyes flicked down to her lips and then back to her eyes. Tierna closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose before moving up and kissing Ali. It was amazing, better than she had imagined or could have dreamed it to be. Tierna didn't want the kiss to end, so when Ali moved back, Tierna moved with her for as long as she could. Ali broke it, putting a hand on Tierna's chest to push her back a bit. Tierna looked up at her and pouted, a bit of panic that she had done something wrong in her eyes. 

"Some of us need to breathe," Ali said softly. Ali leaned back in for another kiss and this time Tierna felt a bit more confident about it. Ali could tell from the way that Tierna pulled Ali's body as closely against hers as she could while deepening the kiss. Ali moaned as Tierna's fingers brushed against the inside of her thigh. Ali moved her hand in between them to push Tierna back again, this time moving to sit back on her heels by the younger defender. "Is this something you want?" 

"Absolutely," Tierna said, a little breathlessly. Ali gave her a curt nod and then moved onto her lap. Tierna's hands fell to Ali's sides and Ali pulled her shirt off before leaning down to kiss Tierna again. Ali moved back to sit up and Tierna moved up with her, pulling Ali's hips against her a bit. Ali made a little noise into Tierna's mouth at the feeling of friction. Ali tugged at Tierna's shirt, but let Tierna make the decision to actually take it off. "Can I turn the light on? I really want to be able to see you." 

Ali moved off of Tierna's lap and watched as the girl moved to turn the light switch on. Ali sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Tierna to walk back to her. Tierna stood at the end of the bed in front of Ali, the two of them just sort of looking at each other. A part of Ali felt a little dirty about what they were about to do, but at the same time, she realized that she had been wanting this for quite some time. Ali sat up on her knees and pulled Tierna in for a kiss. Tierna let out a whine when Ali's lips moved away from hers, but that died and turned into a moan when she felt Ali's mouth on her neck. Ali continued moving her mouth down until she met the fabric of Tierna's bra, which was easily removed. Ali leaned back briefly, staring at Tierna standing in front of her, topless. 

Tierna wanted to hide a little, but that idea died in her brain when Ali went back to kissing her. Ali reached her hands in between them as her mouth moved down Tierna's chest to untie the strings on her pants. Tierna moved a little ways away from Ali to take them off properly, along with her underwear. Ali stood up and moved Tierna back onto her own bed, pushing her until she was laying down. Tierna held onto Ali's hand and pulled her onto top of her, rocking her hips against Ali as she left a mark on the Orlando defender's neck. 

"I think I'm wearing too many clothes for this to be fair," Ali said and Tierna nodded. Tierna watched Ali undress in front of her before getting back into the same position she had been in before. Ali guided Tierna's hand to where she wanted it and then let the Chicago rookie do what felt right to her. Ali believed that Tierna would know what to do, a belief that Ali would be rewarded for. Tierna's fingers teased her until Ali was certain the only thing keeping her upright was Tierna's body below hers. Tierna moved down and through Ali's legs, off of the bed before standing behind Ali. Ali glanced back at Tierna, who leaned over Ali and began pressing kisses from her shoulder and down her back. Ali felt Tierna rubbing her clit as she reached a hand around to grab her breast. "Fuck, Tierna please." 

Tierna bit her lip as she pushed her fingers into Ali. Ali was warm and wet to the point where Tierna's fingers moved effortlessly inside of her. To Tierna, Ali felt absolutely perfect. Tierna waited until Ali was close to remove her fingers and drop down so that she could bring Ali to a climax with her mouth. Tierna licked from Ali's clit to her slit and back down again, ending each stride with a little flick of her tongue against Ali's clit. Ali tasted unlike anything Tierna had ever tasted before. If she could have spend eternity in between Ali's legs, it would be an eternity well spent for her. Tierna could feel Ali's leg shake a little with each flick until Ali's legs gave out completely. Tierna tried to catch her, but it was a second too late. Ali rolled onto her back and sat up on her elbows, giving Tierna an orgasm-hazy smile. 

"Come here," Ali said and Tierna crawled onto the bed. She settled beside Ali and set her hands in her lap, not sure what to do with them, or herself for that matter. Ali moved up closer to the wall behind the head of Tierna's bed and then motioned for Tierna to follow her. Tierna followed and Ali slipped a finger in between her folds, seeing how wet she was. Tierna rocked against it a little and Ali rested her head against a pillow. "I want you to sit on my face. Have you done that before?" 

"No, I haven't," Tierna said and Ali smirked at her. Tierna took a moment to process what Ali was wanting from her before her brain kicked into gear and she began to move. Tierna had a thigh on both sides of Ali's head as she slowly lowered herself down closer to Ali's face. Ali hooked her arms around Tierna's thighs and adjusted her to where she wanted her. At the first swipe of Ali's tongue against her, Tierna's body jerked forward a bit. Ali pushed her tongue inside of Tierna and savored in her taste. Ali focused her mouth back on Tierna's clit and moved a hand in at a slightly awkward angle to bring more pleasure to Tierna. Tierna was in absolute heaven as Ali pumped fingers in and out of her while sucking on her clit. Tierna's hips jerked forward as her body quivered with an orgasm. Ali continued to slowly move her fingers until Tierna had stilled on top of her. Ali let go of her completely and Tierna melodramatically fell onto her side with a huff. "Where did you learn how to do that?" 

"Germany," Ali said, moving to kiss Tierna's jaw. "I can teach you a lot more than that if you want." 

"Do I get to practice on you?" Tierna asked and Ali chuckled. "I mean, how else will I know if I'm doing it right?" 

"You've got a point." Ali traced patterns on Tierna's stomach as they laid on Tierna's bed together. Tierna reached for a blanket to cover them up with as the AC kicked on. "Is this something you'd like to see become a thing?" 

"More than anything," Tierna said and Ali smiled at her. "I think I'd like us to go on dates and stuff too." 

"I'll see to it we're roomed together more often now," Ali said, kissing Tierna's cheek. "Maybe a little ways away from the rest of the team." 

"Sounds great." Tierna yawned and Ali essentially let her lay on top of her. Tierna's head rested on Ali's chest as she let Ali's heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	41. Alex Morgan/Taylor Swift #1

"You know when you invited me out here, I thought it'd be some huge party," Alex said, following Taylor onto the empty yacht. Taylor turned around to look at Alex, biting her lip slightly. "But I think I like whatever you've got planned better." 

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex," Taylor lied and Alex sat back on a lounge chair. Taylor sat on the chair closest to Alex's and laid back. Alex knew what game Taylor was playing at and she hadn't decided if she wanted to play along with it yet or not. "Do you need sunscreen?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Alex said as Taylor moved closer to her. Her arms and legs had been done fairly innocently, but still managed to have an effect on Alex. "Can you get my back too?" 

"What are friends for?" Taylor watched as Alex flipped onto her back and reached her hands around to take off her bikini top. Taylor's mouth had went a little dry as she rubbed the lotion onto her back. Alex bit her lip the lower Taylor's hands got and she could feel herself getting wet. Alex turned back around to face Taylor and leaned up to kiss her, moving the blonde's hands onto her breasts. One of Taylor's hands moved in between her legs and rubbed her through her bikini bottoms, neither of them caring about anything else in that moment. Alex spread her legs a bit and Taylor moved her bottoms to the side so she could actually touch Alex. Alex kept her mouth busy with a passionate and slightly sloppy kiss while Taylor's fingers moved inside of her. 

"Shit." Alex broke the kiss with a moan. She moved one of her hands into Taylor's bikini bottoms and worked her hand quickly to try and get her caught up. Taylor dropped her head down onto Alex's shoulder as Alex put more focus on teasing her. Taylor let out a little groan, but that frustration subsided when Alex finally gave her what she wanted. Alex wanted to cum badly, but she held off until she felt Taylor clench around her fingers and begin to shake on top of her. Alex let go with a little growl and the two of them stayed in the chair for a moment together, content without conviction to move. 

"Does this beat a party?" Taylor asked and Alex kissed the side of her face. 

"Definitely." 


	42. Lucy Bronze/Christen Press #2

"You know I think that you would have been a bit better off visiting France when it's a bit cooler out," Lucy said, sitting down next to Christen. The phone call had come as a bit of a shock for the Lyon defender, but it hadn't been unwelcome. Lucy had been losing her mind a little bit, the heat, practice, and then the ongoing list of things that Lucy was apparently required to do. Lucy was 99% certain that it wasn't that she was required to do anything, but they were things expected of her. "Maybe you could come when your season ends?" 

"I'll see you then too, just like I know that you'll come visit me when your season ends," Christen said and Lucy nodded. Lucy looked around the restaurant they were in, realized nobody was watching them, and then leaned over the table to kiss Christen. "I ordered for you, same thing we got after the semis." 

"Thank you," Lucy said, taking a sip from the glass of wine sitting in front of her. "So, any plans after this?" 

"The best part of a vacation is that I can schedule my day around how I feel. I don't have anything planned after this," Christen said and Lucy moved her chair a bit closer to Christen's. Christen told Lucy about the few things she had done in France before making her final stop in Lyon. Lucy told Christen about how tiring the practices were in such intense heat. Lucy sounded confident about going into this season, having great confidence in her teammates to do well for the season. 

"Maybe one season you can get a loan to play here," Lucy said, her eyes hopeful. 

"I feel good about being at Utah right now, but maybe after this season things can be talked about for next year." Christen made sure to leave the answer open. She did want to come play here with Lucy, that would be absolutely amazing, but she also would need a break when the season ended and then it ultimately wasn't really up to her with what happened. Many of her teammates in the past had went to other clubs when the NWSL season ended to play, but that was never something so spur of the moment. Normally, that was something that had been planned out before the season even started. 

"It'd be really nice to get to play with you somewhere, it doesn't have to be here," Lucy said and Christen gave her a small smile. "Maybe I could play a season out there, I'm sure that it could be good for both leagues." 

"You are a pretty big deal if I do say so myself." Lucy blushed at Christen's comment and the two of them got ready to go back to Lucy's place for a bit. The sun was beginning to set, so it was now cool enough for them to walk. Lucy held onto Christen's hand during the entire walk. Once they got to Lucy's place, the mood shifted from the sweet and semi-domestic feeling it had before to heavier and hotter. Lucy backed Christen against a wall as she kissed her neck. Christen could feel Lucy trying to leave a mark or two for her to remember back in Utah. Christen thought it was a little silly, but she still loved it anyways. Christen pulled Lucy's head up so that she was actually get a kiss on the lips. As soon as their lips met, it was almost explosive. Christen was the one who deepened the kiss as Lucy moved them back to her bedroom. 

Lucy moved back back onto her bed and held herself up above Christen as they made out. Lucy broke the kiss to take Christen's shirt off and kiss all over the newly revealed skin. Christen unhooked her own bra as Lucy worked at making little marks on her sides. Lucy left kisses all over Christen's breasts before moving back to unbutton her own shirt. Christen reached up to touch the lace trim on Lucy's bra as Lucy leaned back for another kiss. Christen ran her fingers along the lines of Lucy's abs, loving the feeling of the British woman's muscles under her fingertips. Christen sat up and scooted further back on the bed until her back hit the headboard. Lucy followed her up and Christen switched how they had been so she was sitting on Lucy's lap. 

Christen liked being in that position with Lucy. She liked how Lucy would grab a hold of her and that she could really look at Lucy while they were having sex. Lucy brought her hand up to the buttons on Christen's shorts. She didn't immediately move to take them off, instead pausing for a moment so she could leave a trail of kisses along the column of Christen's neck. Lucy fumbled a bit when she finally did get to the buttons, but Christen hadn't said anything. Not that she would have, especially since it was completely her fault. Lucy had good coordination, but Christen was moving her hips a little and making little moaning sounds that always, always distracted Lucy. 

"Do you want to stay like this?" Lucy asked as she began to rub Christen through her underwear. Christen wasn't too far gone yet, but she definitely wasn't all the way there. 

"Stay like this, I want to kiss you and look at you," Christen said and Lucy nodded. Christen leaned down to kiss Lucy as she guided the defender's fingers inside of her. Christen broke the kiss to let out a little gasp, but Lucy kept working her fingers inside of Christen. Christen moved her hips with Lucy's fingers to help gain a little speed. Lucy moved her free arm to rest so that part of it was on Christen's back and her hand was on her ass. Christen had one of her arms draped across the back of Lucy's shoulders as the other came rested in between them. Christen moved her hand between her legs to rub her own clit as Lucy's fingers began to move faster. Christen threw her head back with a loud moan as she began to thrash in Lucy's arms. Lucy held her tightly and laid them down as Christen's orgasm began to subside. Lucy waited until Christen was once again calm to crawl down between her legs. Lucy removed Christen's underwear, tossing them behind her head somewhere, and then began to set her focus on making Christen cum again.

Lucy knew how Christen liked being eaten out. Lucy knew a lot of things that Christen liked. She knew Christen liked it faster with her fingers, but a little more slower and more deliberate movements with her tongue. Lucy made sure to do that for her. Every swipe, flick, and overall movement of her tongue was used to get Christen to another climax. Lucy could tell when it was getting to be not enough for her, Christen's hands were grabbing the sheets and her body was squirming, but she wasn't shaking yet. Lucy slid two fingers inside of Christen, keeping them in time with the movements of her tongue against the forward's clit. Christen's breathing picked up a bit and Lucy put just enough pressure on Christen with her tongue to push her over the edge. 

"I think getting a loan to play at Lyon is a good idea," Christen said as Lucy grabbed something for Christen to wear. "I'll talk to Laura." 

"I'd say I'd talk to somebody to get you on, but who's stupid enough to not put in the offer," Lucy said and Christen graciously accepted the shirt and shorts to wear. "When do you leave?" 

"My flight is tomorrow night," Christen said and Lucy nodded. "I can stay here tonight if you want me to." 

"Of course I do," Lucy said smiling. Christen pulled the shirt on and then kissed Lucy as they both laid down.


	43. Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger/Megan Rapinoe #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been a bit slow on updates, but I'll try to get them out at a faster rate. Fair warning though, I start school in a little under two weeks so once that happens, I'll probably be limited to weekends only.

There were certain things that Megan loved about going down to Florida to visit. The beaches were beautiful, the weather was always hot and sunny, and she got to spend time with two of her best friends. Ashlyn and Ali were the perfect friends for Megan. Ashlyn kept the spirits high and Megan always had a lot of fun with her, while Ali would manage to pull them back a bit, but manage to maintain the fun too. They were also considerably closer to Megan than any of her actual other friends. They always took care of Megan when she spent time with them, no matter what the need happened to be. 

"You look a little sunburnt," Ali said, leaning back into Ashlyn's arms. The three of them had spent the entire afternoon at the beach and were now beginning to wind down a bit at Ali and Ashlyn's house. Megan couldn't see her back, but what she could see was pretty red. 

"I put a lot of sunscreen on. I don't get it," Megan said with a little sigh. "It hurts a lot and honestly, I think it was way too hot out there for us to have spent so much of our day out there." 

"Stay with Ali for a minute, I'll get a bath running," Ashlyn said. She kissed Ali's cheek and leaned in close to whisper, "Make sure she's up in at least 20." 

"Okay," Ali agreed. Ashlyn gave one last glance at Megan before running up the stairs. Ali moved over closer to Megan and put her hand on Megan's shoulder, slowly moving her fingers down and across her collarbones. "Ashlyn has something planned, are you okay with that?" 

"Always." It was the truth. There had never been something that Megan hadn't been okay with. Ashlyn and Ali held a lot of things at the same importance when it came to sex. Megan knew that she would always be safe and have a good time with them. Megan and Ali didn't do anything without Ashlyn, mainly because even if Ali and Ashlyn had told her it was fine (which they had multiple times) Megan felt like it would be wrong. Ali waited for the 20 minutes to pass before taking Megan upstairs. Ashlyn had outdone herself in the romance department. Technically, Ashlyn had done way more romantic stuff for just Ali, but never Ali and Megan. Whenever the three of them hooked up together, it was normally something more in the moment. 

"This is, um, really nice," Megan said. She was a bit lost for words, but Ashlyn didn't seem to mind it all that much. Ashlyn moved closer towards Ali and Megan, dropping her robe as she did. Megan's eyes raked over Ashlyn's body for a moment, much less hungrily than Ali had. Ali turned to look at Megan, the two of them briefly making eye contact. Ali and Megan turned to face each other, glanced over to Ashlyn, and then began to undress each other. Ashlyn slowly got into the bathtub and waited for the other two women to join her. Megan got behind Ashlyn and Ali sat in front of her. Ashlyn watched as Ali and Megan leaned across her lap to meet halfway for a kiss. There wasn't a lot of slow build up to this, but that much had been expected. Ashlyn and Megan both liked things to go a little bit faster, so pushing the pace of things forward was in their nature. 

"Fuck," Ashlyn mumbled as Ali turned to look at her. Megan's mouth was moving down the defender's neck as Ali pulled Ashlyn in for a kiss. Ali's eyes were already darkened by lust and it turned Ashlyn on more than anything else could have in that moment. Megan's mouth alternated between leaving kisses on Ashlyn and Ali's bodies while the couple was preoccupied kissing each other. That hadn't lasted as long as Megan would have liked though as Ali pulled her up for a kiss as Ashlyn's hands began to roam both of their bodies. Megan spread her legs a little as Ashlyn's hand moved between them. Ali scooted forward slightly so she was close enough to lean in and kiss Megan. Megan moaned into the kiss as Ashlyn slipped a finger inside of her. Ali had to legitimately break the kiss when Ashlyn did the same to her. 

Ashlyn kept a steady pace with both hands as Ali and Megan made out in front of her. Both of them reached hands out at the same time to help things get along a bit faster. Ali and Megan made the same movements on each other's clits to help speed along the process. Megan could feel her orgasm building up early, but she held herself off until she thought Ali was getting closer. Ali broke the kiss to throw her head back and that was when Megan let herself go. Ali was right behind her, shaking and snapping her legs shut, barely giving Ashlyn enough time to get her hand out. 

"Careful, I need these hands," Ashlyn said and Ali rolled her eyes. "We have a victory tour coming up." 

"Yeah and you'll get so many minutes like you did at the World Cup," Megan joked and and Ashlyn pouted at her. That pout went away as Ali pulled her in for a kiss. Ali's hand fell between Ashlyn's legs and she pushed two fingers into the goalkeeper. Megan kissed along her neck and moved her fingers to Ashlyn's clit. Ali began to move down Ashlyn's neck and Megan moved up to kiss her mouth. It was a lot at once for Ashlyn, but even as she came much sooner than she normally would have, she didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed. They all got out and Ashlyn sent them to get dressed for dinner while she drained the bathtub. She had bigger plans for the night and couldn't wait for them to go out.


	44. Carli Lloyd/Melissa Tancredi #1

Carli opened her front door and was surprised to see that Melissa wasn't awake yet. She had gone on quite a long run and started it later than usual. Carli put her shoes by the door and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Melissa was passed out on the bed, snoring slightly. Carli took a shower, got dressed, and then woke Melissa up. That was not an easy task, the Canadian was a heavy sleeper and could be quite grumpy whenever she was forced to wake up. Still, Carli knew that if she slept in too late, she'd stay up late and then she'd be cranky right before she had to leave. Even though Carli pretended that she didn't necessarily care how much time Melissa spent with her when she came to visit, she wanted their time together to be enjoyable. 

"Hey, Mel, wake up," Carli said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Melissa had rolled back over towards the other side of the bed after Carli had left. Carli shook her lightly and Melissa groaned, the first sign that she was waking up. "Mel, come on, wake up." 

"No, too early," Melissa groaned, burying her head further into a pillow. Carli sighed and pulled the blankets off of her. Melissa didn't move for a moment or two, but then she started to get a little cold. Melissa sat up on her knees and then moved so she was sitting beside Carli. "You are a cruel, cruel woman Lloyd." 

"You needed to wake up," Carli said and Melissa sighed. 

"Did I really though?" Melissa asked and Carli nodded. "You already go for your run?" 

"Yep, I've eaten breakfast, been on a run, showered, and gotten you up," Carli told her and Melissa let herself fall back against Carli's bed. She reached out for the midfielder's hand and held onto it for a few moments. "What's your plan for today?" 

"Lay here for about an hour, take a nap, get something to eat, and then go meet Kailen at the bar," Melissa said and Carli sighed. "What?" 

"Nothing," Carli lied. Melissa gave her a skeptical look and sat up on her elbows. "I just thought maybe we'd get to spend a little more time together, that's all." 

"Carli, you hate me," Melissa said with a little smile. 

"If I hated you, I wouldn't let you sleep over. Actually, I wouldn't let you in my house at all. I don't hate you Mel, I can promise you that much." Melissa said up and kissed Carli's cheek. "I barely get to see you and then when I do, you're normally a little tipsy, we fuck around for a bit, and then you pass out." 

"Let's watch a movie together, anything you want," Melissa offered and Carli smiled a little. "I'd really like to spend more time together too. I can arrange more visits and then plan a few of them out so that nobody can steal me away from you." 

"I'd really like that," Carli said. She leaned down to kiss Melissa before getting up to grab the remote. She scrolled through Netflix while Melissa got herself settled back under the blankets. Melissa didn't really pay attention to the movie, believing that Carli was the more interesting thing in the room. Carli laid pressed closely against Melissa, which wasn't a problem until the sex scene came around. Melissa hadn't been paying attention until then, which Carli had been well aware of. She had also been made very aware of how interested in the film Melissa had suddenly become. "Um, Mel." 

"Yeah, I know," Melissa said, moving to put a pillow between them. It put an awkward amount of space between them and ultimately wasn't very comfortable. Carli sighed and turned the TV off, then tossed the pillow across the room. "Um, whatcha doing?" 

"The pillow wasn't comfortable," Carli said, turning around to face Melissa. She sat up and Melissa pulled her back into her arms. Carli leaned up and kissed her, tanging her fingers in Melissa's curls. Melissa moved them so that she was on top of Carli and began to pull off the American's leggings. Carli lifted her hips to make it easier and got to work on taking off her shirt as Melissa threw the leggings towards the laundry basket. Carli tugged at Melissa's tank top and that was removed almost immediately. Carli leaned her head up to take one of Melissa's nipples into her mouth while she teased the other with her fingers. Carli could feel Melissa getting harder, her erection beginning to poke Carli. 

Melissa pulled Carli up for a kiss as Carli's hand moved towards her underwear. Once Melissa was completely naked, Carli pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her way down to Melissa's cock. She wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly took more and more into her mouth. Melissa began to slowly move her hips back and forth. Carli let Melissa go until she wanted to stop, which ended up being when she got really close. Melissa flipped them so that Carli was laying on her back and immediately fell between her legs. Carli let Melissa take her underwear off and then she spread her legs. Carli had learned early on in their encounters that Melissa had an extremely talented tongue. It was unlike anything that Carli had really experienced before and the very thought of what Melissa could do never failed to make her feel a little weak in the knees. 

"You taste so fucking good." Melissa's voice had been low and practically a growl. Carli's hands were shaking as soon as Melissa's tongue touched her. Somehow she managed to make it feel like she was everywhere at once, even when there was no way that she was touching Carli at all. Carli had kept her eyes closed for most of it, but as she felt herself begin to cum, she looked down, caught Melissa's eye, and then immediately came undone. Melissa continued to lick her straight to another orgasm and then watched as Carli came down from it. 

"Your turn," Carli said and Melissa was taken aback by how quickly she managed to get her onto her back. Carli gave Melissa a few kisses, tasting herself on Melissa's tongue, and then sunk down between Melissa's legs. Carli took Melissa back into her mouth and sucked her off. Melissa pushed Carli off of her just as she was about to cum and watched as Carli stroked her until she did. Carli cleaned her up and then the two of them laid down in her bed. "I could use a nap." 

"Now you're speaking my language," Melissa said, covering them up with a blanket. Melissa cuddled into Carli's side and let the midfielder hold her until she felt her fall asleep. Melissa was a little surprised that Carli managed to fall asleep before her, but she was happy to see the other woman so relaxed for once.


	45. Alex Morgan/Christen Press #4

Christen could taste the alcohol on Alex's tongue. It was more intoxicating than she remembered actual drinking was. Alex picked Christen up and held her up against the door. Christen could tell that Alex was hard through the shorts she was wearing. Christen was wet, she had been for the last 25 minutes, before the teasing kisses turned into something much more. They were watching some reality TV show and cuddling on the couch. Christen supposed their entire position right now was because of her. She hadn't exactly known where to put her hands, so she let them rest on Alex's stomach. She began to get a little restless, so she moved her fingers around a little bit. Alex had already had about 3 beers by then and was finishing up her first bottle of wine, so she was tipsy. A tipsy Alex was a horny Alex, a lesson that Christen had known since before they had gotten together. 

"Mmm," Alex moaned as she rubbed herself against the inside of Christen's thigh. Christen pushed off the wall with her back and Alex set her down. 

"Sit," Christen commanded and Alex ran over to the couch. Christen dropped down to her knees in front of Alex and tugged down her underwear. Alex moved her hand to grip the base of her dick, stroking herself as she watched Christen pull her hair back. Christen licked the palm of her hand and moved from the base up. Alex threw her head back as Christen wrapped her lips around Alex's tip and sucked. 

"Fuck, I need to be inside of you." Alex pulled Christen up and leaned forward to help her get undressed. Alex pulled Christen closer to her and watched as Christen slowly sank onto her. Christen leaned down to kiss Alex as she got their rhythm going. Alex moved her hips to match with how Christen was moving on top of her. Alex kissed down Christen's neck and across her chest. Alex knew she wasn't allowed to leave anything where somebody else would see, so she splayed the marks across Christen's breasts. Christen threw her head back in pleasure as Alex moved one of her hands in between Christen's legs to rub her clit. 

"Alex, baby, I'm gonna cum." Christen's legs twitched as her muscles tensed and she began to quiver on top of Alex. Alex kept going and as Christen's second orgasm approached her, Alex could feel herself filling Christen up. Alex slid out of Christen and the two forwards made their way upstairs to get cleaned up. Alex ended up carrying Christen upstairs because her legs were too shaky and not stable enough. Alex hadn't necessarily been drunk before, but she felt much more sober after the shower.


	46. Hilary Knight/Kelley O'Hara #2

Hilary waited for Kelley to get done talking to fans in the parking lot. Most of her team were already on their way to getting back to their respective homes. Kelley, however, wasn't going back home, instead she was going with Hilary. It had been quite some time since the two of them had seen each other and what Hilary had planned was an even longer time coming. Kelley and Hilary had known each other for a couple years now, but had been flirting almost religiously for a little over a year. Kelley and Hilary had met up a couple times after a game or two, but the last time hadn't been long enough. Kelley was a tease and would talk about how there hadn't been anything too kinky for her to try. Hilary, being the competitive person she is, decided that she wanted to call Kelley's bluff. And it looked like tonight was just the night to do that. 

"Ready to go?" Kelley asked as she approached Hilary's car. Hilary nodded and got into the driver's seat. "Did you plan something special for me?" 

"Very," Hilary answered and Kelley buckled up. Hilary reached into the glove box and pulled out a brand new hockey puck. 

"Okay, just an FYI that isn't gonna fit anywhere," Kelley said and Hilary shook that thought out of her head. 

"Take a closer look," Hilary said, turning on the overhead lights. Kelley read the package and then immediately tore it open. 

"Batteries included, you spoil me." Hilary turned the overhead lights off as Kelley set the hockey puck shaped vibrator in between her legs. Hilary got onto the road and then Kelley turned it on. Hilary had the radio up to cover the sound of the vibrating, a habit she was glad that she had formed early on in her life. Hilary could still hear Kelley moaning and if she looked over, which she did on a couple of stoplights, she could see Kelley gyrating her hips a little against it. Hilary was certain that Kelley had cum at least once in the 20 minutes that it was taking Hilary to try and get back to her apartment. About 5 minutes later, she gave up though and found an empty parking lot. 

"Backseat," Hilary said and Kelley wasted no time in getting back there. Along the way, she'd managed to shed her pants which would definitely have to be washed before she wore them again, if not thrown away. It was a bit awkward, backseats were generally small and Hilary was, well, not. Hilary didn't mind feeling a little cramped though, she was closer to Kelley, so close that she could smell how turned on she still was. Hilary let a hand fall in between Kelley's legs and the soccer player ground against it, wanting as much friction and pressure as she could get. Hilary put her other hand on Kelley's hip to stop her as she slipped two fingers inside of her and then started to pump them in and out. Kelley was writhing in pleasure underneath Hilary as she began to cum. "Okay, let's get back on the road." 

"But you didn't," Kelley said as Hilary climbed back into her seat. Kelley pouted and got back into her seat as well. 

"There's still 20 more minutes until we get to my place," Hilary said and Kelley immediately got the gist of what she was saying. Kelley unzipped Hilary's jeans and pushed past Hilary's underwear. Kelley knew they didn't necessarily have a lot of time, so she got to quick work. Hilary was biting her lip as Kelley's fingers moved inside of her, palm brushing against her clit with every movement of her hand. "Shit, Kel. Ah, fuck." 

"Come on, cum for me," Kelley leaned in to whisper in Hilary's ear. That was more than enough for Hilary. She slowed the car down a bit as she came and then sped back up when Kelley removed her fingers. Hilary glanced over to see Kelley licking her fingers clean and nearly veered off the road. "Keep your eyes on the road or do you need me to drive?" 

"Sorry, just don't distract me," Hilary said and Kelley nodded. They managed to make it back to Hilary's without almost crashing again.


	47. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of #1.

Tobin let out a little squeak as Alex's lips trailed down to whatever skin they could find. A night out at the bar had taken a bad turn when some guy kept hitting on Tobin after she'd turned him down several times (Alex did it for her technically, but that's neither here nor there) and Alex had gotten a text from him. Alex wanted to drink to distract herself, but she knew Tobin couldn't necessarily handle her liquor and had already had a few drinks. So, Alex got herself one more very strong drink, cut her losses, and dragged Allie and Tobin out of the bar. Allie was passed out on the couch and Alex knew that Allie wouldn't wake up until the morning. It had been about a week and a half since Alex and Tobin had their moment together and it had secretly been on both of their minds since. Tobin wondered if she had ruined things between them because she swore that Alex was acting at least a little bit different, and Alex was just trying to get ahold of her feelings for Tobin and figure out where in her life they fit for the time being. 

"Alex," Tobin moaned and Alex dropped onto her knees in front of Tobin. She looked up for approval and at the little nod from Tobin, she unbuttoned Tobin's jeans and began to pull them down her very tan and toned legs. Alex could smell that Tobin was wet, it was all she had been smelling in her dreams. Alex hadn't dreamt about anything other than Tobin and the things that they could eventually be doing to each other if Alex could get things just right for them. Not a single part of her had believed that she'd find herself in between Tobin's legs less than a month after their encounter. "Alex." 

"I'm here, right here," Alex said, looking up at Tobin. Tobin's breath hitched as she looked down at Alex. "What is it Tobin?" Alex's tone was soft and made Tobin's heart melt a little inside of her chest. She had heard Alex speak that way before, but it had never been directly at her. 

"I don't know how to," Tobin confessed and Alex stood up. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Alex promised and Tobin nodded. "If you're scared, it's okay because I think I am a little bit too." 

Alex dropped back down to her knees as she chuckled darkly at her own statement. There was no joking tone in her voice and Tobin was concerned for a moment, but the second that Alex was lifting her shirt up to kiss her abs, it was all gone. Tobin pulled her own shirt off and Alex continued doing what she had been. Tobin didn't think she needed it, honestly, Alex could have decided to pick any moment to push her against a door or wall and Tobin would have been ready for whatever she wanted. All the midfielder had been wanting for the longest time was to have Alex want her. It didn't necessarily have to be sexual, but Tobin would take whatever bones God decided to throw down at her. 

"Tobin, baby, can I?" Alex asked and Tobin nodded. "Words Tobs." 

"Yes, please do," Tobin said and Alex smiled at her. She hooked her fingers around Tobin's underwear and pulled them down her legs. They were kicked off and Alex moved right in between Tobin's legs again. She put one over her shoulder and then got to work with her mouth. Alex licked and sucked Tobin's clit as she teased Tobin's entrance with a finger. Tobin was squirming and ready for her to keep going almost immediately, but Alex always liked to have a little fun with her prey before she went in for the kill. Tobin's mouth fell open, but no sound came out except for a broken gasp when Alex finally pushed her finger into Tobin. Alex looked up at Tobin as she added another finger and continued with her mouth, watching as Tobin's face was warped with pleasure. Tobin's legs began to shake a little and Alex could feel her body scrambling to prepare itself for an orgasm. Alex removed her hand from in between Tobin's legs to hold the midfielder steady as Alex continued to bring her pleasure with her mouth and tongue. Tobin shook in Alex's arms, nearly falling over had it not been for Alex's hold on her. 

"I've got you," Alex said as she stood up, holding Tobin against her. "I've always got you." 


	48. Brianna Decker/Hilary Knight #1

Brianna limped towards the ice baths and pulled her shirt off. Nobody else was around and if Brianna wasn't certain that Kacey, Meghan, and Amanda were standing outside of the door, she'd book it back to the bus or hotel. The game had been rough, they won, but Brianna had been a target by the other team all night all. There were bruises forming on her body before the first period had even ended. Brianna took a deep breath and then got into the ice bath. She set a timer and closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from the cold. It did feel nice as it began to numb her bruises, but other than that she hated it. 

"Can I join you?" Brianna nodded and opened her eyes as Hilary sank into the ice bath across from Brianna. Brianna leaned her head back again and didn't move it again until Hilary's staring began to bother her. 

"Wanna take a picture instead?" Brianna asked a little harshly. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, but sometimes things just happened like that and she couldn't help it. The lack of sound make Brianna think she had fucked up and when she opened her eyes, she realized that she had. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's not an excuse, but I'm frustrated, that game was, well, rough. I know you're just checking up on me." 

"They look bad, is that all of them?" Hilary asked and Brianna shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should have helped you out or something." 

"They got you too. This isn't anybody except for the other team's fault, damn Canadians," Brianna said and Hilary cracked a little smile. Brianna moved so she was sitting right next to Hilary and then rested her head on the taller player's shoulder. Hilary put her arm around Brianna and just held her for a few moments. Brianna couldn't feel anything except for where Hilary's fingers were mindlessly drawing patterns on her arm. Without thinking, Brianna looked up at Hilary and pressed her lips against the side of her jaw. Hilary turned to face Brianna and the blonde moved onto Hilary's lap as they continued to kiss. Hilary was careful about where she put her hands, not wanting to accidentally press her fingers into a bruise. Brianna was less careful, but then again, it would have been weird for Hilary if her friend suddenly became careful. 

"I think we've been submerged for long enough," Hilary said and Brianna nodded. Hilary placed her arms under Brianna's thighs and lifted both of them up so that the only things in the water were Hilary's legs. Brianna pulled Hilary towards her in a very heated kiss and Hilary was glad that she had enough room to steady them both. Their kisses were a lot of pushing and pulling for dominance, which Hilary would almost always give up to Brianna. Hilary wondered if Brianna was like that with everybody who she hooked up with or if it was just something about being with Hilary that brought it out in the younger forward. Brianna did do things to try and impress girls (Hilary did too, but Brianna had a tendency to act a little dumber sometimes) and those things almost always worked out for her. Hilary had to admit that it was always worth it with Brianna, every little encounter they had always made Hilary leave a little happier than she did before, even if it wasn't sexual. 

"We gotta be quick about this Hils," Brianna said and Hilary nodded. Hilary moved in to kiss Brianna's neck and the blonde let out a little growl as Hilary's mouth moved along her neck. 

"And quiet," Hilary added, almost passive aggressively. Brianna gave her a little smirk and Hilary knew that she was in for it. Hilary could normally be pretty quiet during sex, but Brianna knew the little spots on her body that would make things difficult for her. Hilary paled a little bit as Brianna's hand slipped in between her own legs. Brianna put her face in the crook of Hilary's neck to quiet herself and Hilary thought she was gonna die when she felt Brianna's hand moving around. Hilary was frozen for a moment, but that was over as soon as she felt Brianna's fingers in her pants. "Fuck Bri." 

"My hand is getting a little tired, can I use yours?" Brianna asked, batting her eyelashes at Hilary. 

"Fuck Bri," Hilary repeated and Brianna moved Hilary's hand into her underwear. Brianna's hands were cold, enhancing everything that Hilary was feeling from them. "I think I'm close." 

"Me too," Brianna said, picking up speed with her hand. Hilary could feel herself teetering off the edge, almost there, but not quite. That feeling seemed to last an eternity until she looked up at the feeling of Brianna's grip on her shoulder tightening. Watching Brianna cum was enough to throw her over the edge and the metaphorical floodgates opened, sweeping her away. Brianna fell back into the ice bath and pulled Hilary down in with her. Hilary was about to yell at her for it when the door swung open and a few of their teammates came in to get them out. 

"Nice save," Hilary whispered to Brianna as they made their way to the showers. 

"I know," Brianna said, walking towards Kacey's shower. Hilary couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew when Brianna was putting on the charm and with Kacey she did that heavily. Although, it seemed to work with Kacey and Hilary wondered for a second if Brianna put a different kind of charm on her.


	49. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #1

Pernille smiled as she watched her girlfriend celebrate their placement in the World Cup. It may not have been first, but that didn't matter to Magdalena at all it seemed. Sweden had fought hard and played well, as had Denmark. It stung a little to have been knocked out of the tournament so early, but it let her focus more of her attention on supporting her girlfriend. There was a bit of celebration and Magdalena would have drank a lot more if she hadn't seen the look Pernille was giving her in the stands. There was the look of pride and then there was the look that told the Swede she was about to get the celebration of a lifetime. That was why the team celebration ended a little early for Magdalena. 

"Are you sure that you do not want to go with them to the other bar?" Pernille asked and Magdalena nodded at her. "Well, what do you want to do then?" 

"You know what I want to do," Magdalena said, pulling her shirt off. Pernille gulped at how forward her girlfriend was being before pulling herself together and standing up from the bed. The two of them kissed and Pernille broke it to take her shirt off. Magdalena watched Pernille for a moment before taking off the rest of her own clothes. Pernille turned them so that she could easily push Magdalena back onto the bed. She hit the bed with a little bounce and Pernille leaned down on top of her so that they could kiss again. 

"What does my champion want?" Pernille asked and Magdalena sat up on her elbows. Magdalena could tell from how flushed Pernille's chest was that she was turned on and that only turned Magdalena on even more. 

"To fuck you until we can't anymore," Magdalena answered, a low growl to her voice. Pernille looked into her girlfriend's eyes and realized that she was telling the truth. Pernille got off of Magdalena and let her whatever she wanted to fuck Pernille with. Magdalena came back about 30 seconds later and Pernille just stared at her, a fake cock jutting out from between her legs. "Do you know how hot it is that I can tell you're so turned on without even having to take off your pants?" Magdalena moved closer to Pernille, her fingers going immediately to the string on her sorts. Pernille watched her untie the strings before watching as with a little tug, the shorts were pooled at her ankles. Magdalena dropped down to her knees in front of Pernille and pushed her back to the very edge of the bed. Pernille took the hint and sat down as Magdalena crawled towards her. 

"Magda," Pernille moaned out as Magdalena's tongue pressed against her through her underwear. By the time that Magdalena got her underwear off, Pernille couldn't tell whether or not the wetness was from her soaking through with her arousal or her girlfriend's mouth. Magdalena let herself taste Pernille a bit before she walked around to the side of the bed and laid herself down on the comforter. Pernille sat up and turned around, following her girlfriend with her eyes. 

"Ride me while you still can," Magdalena said and Pernille scrambled over to her. Magdalena let Pernille set the speed for that one, enjoying the view of her girlfriend bouncing up and down on top of her. Magdalena reached down and turned on the vibration settings. Pernille could feel herself getting so close after that, but she was pushed over the edge when she saw Magdalena moving her hips so that the vibrations at the base would hit the perfect spot. Pernille got off of Magdalena's lap and watched as she continued to move her hips back and forth until she was cumming. Magdalena turned the vibration settings off and then got up, her legs slightly shaky. "Lay on your back please." 

Pernille laid on her back and Magdalena quickly positioned both of them exactly how she wanted them. Pernille bit her lip as her girlfriend slowly pushed into her. The slowness didn't last long, within a couple of thrusts, Magdalena was slamming into Pernille. Magdalena kept a close eye on Pernille, making sure that nothing was hurting her too much. Magdalena very suddenly stopped, pulled out, and flipped Pernille onto her hands and knees. Magdalena once again entered her and began to roughly thrust. Pernille knew that Magdalena wanted to go all night and into the morning, but the adrenaline from the win was beginning to wear off and the exhaustion from working herself and partying for a bit was setting in. Pernille knew that after she came again, Magdalena would most likely be willing to stop for the night. 

"Magda." Pernille reached around her back, grasping aimlessly for her girlfriend. Magdalena leaned forward so that Pernille could hold onto her, which also changed the angle a bit. Magdalena continued to roughly thrust her hips until Pernille was shaking. Magdalena let go and Pernille fell forward onto the bed in a sweaty heap. Magdalena got everything cleaned up and then joined Pernille on the bed, yawning as soon as her body hit the mattress. "I think you are tired." 

"I am tired," Magdalena said and Pernille kissed her cheek. "I did not hurt you did I?" 

"Nothing I can not handle. It felt good, and you get to show off a little." Pernille cupped Magdalena's face with her hands as she reassured her. "Now, let us get some rest baby."


	50. Julie Ertz/Kelley O'Hara #1

"I can see you watching me." Kelley turned around to face Julie. The blonde was standing behind her, blue eyes practically trying to stare holes into her back. Julie took a step towards her and Kelley looked up at her. "Is there something you want here?" 

"You," Julie whispered and Kelley thought back to their hug. It had been loud and Kelley hadn't been able to clearly hear anything, but it was becoming clearer and clearer what had been told to her earlier. It had been a long time since they had hooked up with each other. Kelley had sworn off trying to date her teammates, although if she was ever vocal about it she'd have half the team calling her out for her more personal relationships that she had with Sonnett, Press, and occasionally Tobin. 

"Funny, I haven't heard you say that in forever. Feels almost like a different life," Kelley said with a dry laugh. Julie reached out and put her hand under Kelley's chin. She tilted the defender's head up a little bit and leaned down to kiss her. "You don't want me, you're just lonely." 

"I want you. I want to kiss every freckle I can find on your body. I want to kiss your lips until the taste of them is stuck on my tongue. And I can't stress how long I'm willing to spend in between your legs until the taste of your lips get replaced with something much more addicting," Julie's voice was huskier than normal and Kelley was glad she was sitting because she would have fallen if she wasn't. 

"Stop talking and prove it," Kelley challenged Julie. The two of them stared at each other so long that Kelley had begun to believe that all Julie had said earlier was nothing more than a cruel bluff. Julie put her hands under Kelley's thighs and effortlessly picked her up. Kelley wrapped her legs around Julie's waist as Julie pressed them against a wall. Kelley learned that Julie hadn't been kidding when she had told her that she wanted to kiss her lips until the taste was stuck on her tongue. Kelley didn't mind it though, she liked kissing Julie, no she loved kissing Julie. Julie pulled them away from the wall after about 10 minutes of having Kelley pressed against it and dropped Kelley onto the bed. Both of them scrambled to get undressed and once Kelley's clothes were off, Julie's mouth was on her body. 

Julie easily found all of the sensitive spots on Kelley's body. She enjoyed every twitch, moan, and gasp she managed to get out of the freckled defender as she made her way in between Kelley's legs. Julie kept one hand on Kelley's hips and the other on her thigh as she lapped at Kelley's entrance. Kelley was dripping and Julie was intent on not letting any of it go to waste. Kelley had the sheets balled up in her fists as Julie used her tongue to fuck Kelley. As Kelley got closer, Julie moved her mouth up to lick Kelley's clit, pushing her over the edge after just a few seconds. Julie kept her tongue on Kelley's clit and pushed two fingers inside of the defender, fingerfucking her to another orgasm. Julie continued like that until Kelley was pushing her away because she couldn't physically handle anything more. Kelley was so exhausted after Julie had backed away, barely able to keep her eyes open. 

"It's okay, you can rest," Julie said and Kelley lazily smiled at her. Both of them knew that this was mainly a ploy to keep them from talking any more about what direction they were heading, but the distraction was nice.


	51. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so school just started for me, so I'm probably gonna update during the weekends if I don't have homework.

"Come on, follow me," Alex said as she grabbed Tobin's hand. The two of them walked through all the chaos of the locker room celebration. Both of them were a bit drunk, but Alex was sober enough to know what she was doing. Although, she wasn't exactly sober enough to figure out whether or not this was actually something she needed to be doing. Alex had been dancing around her feelings for Tobin for years now and she finally felt like she was in a good enough place to go after what she wanted. Besides, if anybody questioned it, she was definitely been drinking enough to blame it on the alcohol. 

"Where are we going?" Tobin asked and Alex pushed her into a corner. It was a little darker than the rest of the locker room and secluded enough so that their teammates most likely wouldn't be finding them easily. Alex pressed her lips against Tobin's and was surprised when Tobin flipped them so that Alex was against the wall. Tobin and Alex continued to make out, neither of them minding that it was a little sloppy at times. Tobin dipped her head down a bit to kiss along Alex's neck as she pushed the forward up a little bit. They were short on time, they'd been told that after Pinoe got there, they'd have less than an hour before they had to get back to the hotel. Tobin needed to be quick, so she decided that she would be, even if she had wanted nothing more than to have a nice, slow time with Alex. "Tell me what you want." 

"Fuck me Tobin, I want you to fuck me," Alex answered in a breathy, higher pitched tone. Tobin wasted no time in putting her hand in Alex's shorts after she said that. Alex moved against Tobin's hand, trying to get just a little more from her. Tobin watched Alex's hips move for a minute or two before she finally gave Alex what she wanted. Tobin pushed Alex's underwear to the side and slipped two fingers inside of Alex while her thumb rested over her clit. Tobin had thought about what it would be like to finally, _finally_ , be inside of Alex and it was so much better than she had even thought it could be. Alex was smart enough to keep herself quiet by kissing Tobin's neck as her teammate fingered her in the corner. 

"Don't bite so hard," Tobin hissed as Alex's teeth clenched down near her pulse point. Alex quivered in her arms and Tobin realized why she'd been bitten so harshly. Alex was quick (for somebody who had been drinking) to soothe the bite mark with her tongue. Tobin let go of Alex's legs and almost fell into Alex's arms. Her legs felt like putty and she wasn't sure how she was still standing, but she was certain it wasn't on her own. 

"Can I fuck you Tobin? I really want to, I have for a long time." Alex batted her eyelashes and Tobin nodded, gulping. Alex turned them around so that Tobin was leaning against the corner as Alex dropped down to her knees. Alex pulled Tobin's shorts and underwear down in one go, then dragged her tongue up from Tobin's entrance. Tobin twitched a little at that and gave a small moan, but Alex wanted more. Alex didn't care whether or not Tobin was quiet, she wanted to hear Tobin screaming her name as she came, even if their teammates would hear it as well. Alex pushed two fingers into Tobin and leaned in so that she could tease Tobin's clit with her tongue. She kept a steady pace with her fingers, not moving too slowly, but making sure not to be too rough with Tobin. That seemed to be working fairly well as it was bringing Tobin closer to her climax much faster than Alex had anticipated, so she decided that to push Tobin over the edge, she'd do something a little different. Alex lightly scraped her teeth over it and felt a surge of warmth go through her at the noise it had pulled from Tobin. 

"Alex!" Tobin screamed as she came. Alex quickly pulled Tobin's shorts and underwear back up and then barely caught Tobin as she began to fall. Most of their teammates didn't hear them, so they didn't come to check out the noise, but the only two not drinking, Tierna and Christen, did and they came over. 

"Are you guys okay?" Tierna asked and Alex nodded. 

"Tobin tripped," Alex said with a little giggle. 

"Tierna, let's go," Christen said, pulling the rookie away from them all. Alex and Christen shared a brief moment of eye contact that sobered Alex up pretty quickly because it told Alex everything she didn't want to know in that moment: Christen knew and she had all along.


	52. Carli Lloyd/Hope Solo #1

"Four stars, impressive," Hope said as Carli walked into her living room from her kitchen. Carli wasn't sure how they'd agreed on Hope coming over and staying with her for a bit after the World Cup, but she couldn't complain. Carli and Hope had never lived together, they hadn't been anything more than friends with benefits, but this felt domestic. They hadn't hooked up in almost a year, but the look in Hope's eyes as she looked at Carli told the midfielder that her wait was finally over. "Was it better than last time?" 

"It felt lonelier, I didn't have my best friend out there with me," Carli said and Hope pulled her onto her lap. Hope sat up a bit and kissed Carli's cheek. "How was it commentating instead of playing?" 

"I could do it again," Hope answered distractedly. Hope pulled Carli against her for another kiss and Caril was taken aback by how gentle the kiss was. Everything with Hope before had been rushed or distant, but this wasn't. Hope was being soft and tender, something that Carli knew anybody rarely got from the goalkeeper. Carli still remembered the call she had gotten on her way to France, Hope was no longer married. Carli wondered if that had anything to do with how she was acting now, but then again, Hope was noticeably more loving with Carli than anybody else, including her own husband. Hope had a public profile that she kept up, but Carli knew that wasn't her, although towards the end of her career, it had turned into her. 

Carli's fingers pushed the bottom of Hope's shirt up, resting on the warm skin just above her hip bone. Hope's hands moved down Carli's back to hold onto her ass. It was like the two of them were engaged in some weird, sexual version of chess. That was one thing that hadn't changed between them, how methodical their encounters always were at the beginning. That was where Hope's coldness came in, that trait both of them shared tended to push people away from them. The only difference is Carli's ring wasn't on long enough to leave a white mark when she gave it back for the final time. Hope's mark was barely there, which surprised Carli quite a bit. 

Hope made the first big move, moving her hand to rub against Carli in her athletic shorts. Hope hadn't been one to tease like that before, which threw Carli off when she began to do it then. Hope could tell she was throwing Carli off, the smirk on her face told Carli everything she needed to know. Carli didn't like that, even if it was Hope, this was still like their little game and Carli wasn't giving in that easily. If Hope wanted something different, she could break the cycle herself. Carli grabbed Hope's wrists and held them above Hope's head, pinning her against the couch. Hope didn't make a move to escape, letting Carli take control of their situation, meaning Carli had won their little game. 

"I don't wanna do this on the couch," Hope said softly and Carli cocked an eyebrow at her. "Bedroom, please?" 

"Because you asked nicely," Carli said, getting off of Hope. She let herself be carried upstairs and placed onto the bed by Hope. From then on, Hope was back in control, something Carli didn't actually mind. Hope stripped both of them down to nothing and then settled in between Carli's legs. Carli looked down at Hope and they locked eyes. It was intense and only getting more so as Hope leaned down and ran her tongue through Carli's folds. Hope gauged Carli's reaction and did it again, this time focusing more on teasing her. Hope continued with a mix of giving Carli what she wanted and teasing her until the midfielder was cumming harder than she ever had before. 

Hope let Carli just lay there for a few moments. Carli kept her eyes closed and assumed that Hope was just getting ready to leave or something. Hope liked to make her escape when Carli wasn't paying direct attention to her. It made Carli sad, but she had been given more than enough practice to know how to distract herself while it was happening. Carli cracked one eye open and noticed Hope just sitting with her back to Carli. Carli sat up and put a hand on Hope's shoulder, tracing the scar from her surgery. Hope tensed briefly before turning to look at Carli for a moment. She put her hand under Carli's chin and kept it there as she leaned down for a kiss. Carli felt like Hope was using it to scream at her about something, but she couldn't figure it out. 

"I thought you were gonna leave," Carli said and Hope shook her head. "You didn't get yours right?" 

"Something like that," Hope said teasingly. Carli moved her hand down Hope's torso, but was surprised when Hope stopped her. "It's not like that Carli, it's that I want you to be mine. You're the mine that I didn't get yet." 

"You've had me for a long time asshole," Carli said, smiling at Hope. "What prompted this?" 

"Watching you play, seeing your post about this being your last World Cup, a number of other things. It's been a long time coming and I've been an idiot. Think of this as your World Cup win celebration gift," Hope said with a dorky smile. Carli wanted to be mad, she had spent years chasing after Hope's emotions, but getting little to nothing and now, all of the sudden Hope was just giving it to her. Carli didn't knew whether or not she wanted to kiss Hope or punch her. 

"You're infuriating sometimes," Carli said with a smile. Hope shrugged and fell back onto Carli's lap. 

"Sucks to think you're stuck with me huh?" Hope asked and Carli gave her a satisfied hum.


	53. Tobin Heath/Lindsey Horan #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of #1

If there was one thing that trying for a baby taught Lindsey, it was that patience is truly a virtue. She also learned how shitty a person can feel if even after weeks of trying, they end up with nothing. Tobin had taken a notice to the change in Lindsey's mood since they had begun trying for a baby. The disappoint had been bringing Tobin down a bit, but it had been hitting Lindsey extra hard. Tobin had gone to the doctor after the fourth month of trying had produced nothing. The doctor had told her that she was perfectly fine and healthy and Lindsey had yet to make it to her own appointment. Tobin had found out exactly how much that Lindsey was looking forward to them having children, so it broke her heart a little more every single time she had to tell Lindsey that it didn't work. 

"Yeah, okay, stay safe!" Lindsey called out to Emily as she entered the house she was now sharing with Tobin. Lindsey locked up the door and then went upstairs to where Tobin was definitely sleeping or playing Mario Kart. Lindsey had learned that if Tobin wasn't playing soccer, she was playing on her Nintendo Switch. Lindsey pushed the bedroom door open and smiled when she saw Tobin, hunched over and super focused on the game. "Hey babe." 

"Hi baby," Tobin said, glancing up at Lindsey. "How was it?" 

"Fun I guess," Lindsey said and Tobin turned her game off. "You could have kept playing." 

"I know that you said you needed a break on trying, but I really feel lucky about trying again," Tobin said and Lindsey sighed. "But I get it if you say no, I just wanted to bring it up." 

"One more time and then we actually do the six month wait instead of just two months of it," Lindsey said and Tobin nodded. 

"Of course," Tobin said with a little smile. Lindsey leaned in for a kiss and almost immediately, Tobin was taking off Lindsey's jacket. The kissing was soft and tender, almost as if both of them were afraid to rush anything. Tobin knew Lindsey was frustrated about their lack of success in having a baby, so she decided this time would be different from the rest. If they weren't trying for a baby, Lindsey was physically distant with her, especially when it came to getting intimate. Tobin wanted to let her know that even if she couldn't give Tobin a baby, she was still wanted. 

Lindsey felt Tobin lean her onto her back and straddle her waist, kissing her as she moved above her. Lindsey leaned up a bit and rested back on her elbows, changing the angle a bit. Tobin pulled her shirt off and then began to unbutton Lindsey's. Lindsey kept her hands just above Tobin's hips as the older midfielder trailed a finger down the semi-pale skin she was exposing. There were chills running down Lindsey's spine by the time that Tobin got down to the waistband of her briefs. Tobin remembered having seen Lindsey getting ready for her night out with Emily, the one that Lindsey had asked Tobin about several times prior that week. Tobin had felt a little bad about rejecting her girlfriend's offer to spend time together, but like how Lindsey had trouble being intimate with Tobin lately, Tobin had been having trouble spending time with Lindsey. She kept feeling guilty because she assumed that Lindsey was continuously feeling what Tobin had been before she went to the doctor. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Tobin asked and Lindsey nodded. Tobin reached around Lindsey's back and unhooked her bra, leaning down to kiss across her breasts. Lindsey let out little breathy moans when Tobin focused her mouth on teasing Lindsey's nipples. Lindsey wiggled her hips a little trying to get a little more comfortable, but found it impossible in her jeans. The denim felt like it was holding her prisoner and as much as Lindsey liked how nice and slow Tobin was being with her, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. 

"Tobin please," Lindsey said and Tobin sat back on Lindsey's thighs. Lindsey's hands flew to her belt buckle to undo it. Tobin watched her frantically unbuckle her belt before moving to the four buttons that kept her pants closed. Tobin didn't understand how Lindsey managed to keep herself discreet while in jeans that tight, but she that wasn't her current focus. Lindsey pulled Tobin down for a kiss and went to flip then, but Tobin resisted. 

"This isn't just about making a baby tonight. It's to make sure you know that even if we can't have a baby together, you'll always be my baby," Tobin said and Lindsey let Tobin take the lead back. Tobin trailed open mouthed kisses down as far as she could before clothing got in her way. Tobin let Lindsey get up to remove her pants and underwear before having her lay back down. Lindsey was already sort of hard, so it wasn't long after Tobin had put her mouth on Lindsey's cock and started sucking that Lindsey was fully hard. Once Tobin had decided that Lindsey was ready, Tobin took off the rest of her clothes and laid back against the pillows. 

"You're already wet?" Lindsey seemed confused, but when Tobin beckoned her forward, she didn't question anything. Lindsey slowly slid into Tobin pressed soft kisses along her neck. Lindsey followed with the soft and slow pace that Tobin had set, keeping a slower pace and pushing herself deeper into Tobin. Lindsey also kept one of her hands in between Tobin's legs to rub her clit as she slowly moved inside of Tobin. While Tobin was enjoying herself, she could tell that Lindsey was a lot closer than she was. 

"Hey, it's okay," Tobin said softly, rubbing Lindsey's arms. "It's fine. This is for you, there's no point in you holding yourself back like this." 

"Ah." Lindsey bit her lip with a little gasp as her body tensed. She let out a sigh as she relaxed and Tobin felt herself being flooded. She rubbed Lindsey's back as Lindsey laid there for a minute or two. Lindsey pulled out of Tobin and then just rolled over. The two of them laid there for a few moments, holding hands, before getting up and getting cleaned up. 

* * *

"I don't know Em, it's stressful," Lindsey said as she laid on the side of the field. Tobin was over talking with Mark about something. Lindsey watched him pull a face before smiling and hugging her. "I mean, is it too early to know things?" 

"Dude, relax, if she's pregnant, she'll tell you," Emily said and Lindsey sighed. "Hey, relax. Even if it didn't happen this time, you can try again later or adopt. There are also surrogates. What if you used Mike as a surrogate?" 

"I guess I can, but it'd be a little disappointing. I grew up different, all the other girls wanted to have their own babies and I never could like them, now to find out that I'll never get to have a kid that's all my own, it hits a little harder," Lindsey said, her eyes watering a little. Emily pulled her into a hug and held on even as Tobin approached them. "Hey Tobs." 

"I wanted to tell you alone, but you'd probably tell Emily immediately after, so we'll skip that step. Lindsey, I'm pregnant," Tobin said and Lindsey and Emily slowly separated. Lindsey carefully hugged Tobin and gave her a kiss as tears began to stream down Lindsey's cheeks. Emily cleared her throat and Lindsey turned to Emily and practically jumped on her. 

"I'm gonna be a mom!" Lindsey yelled and Emily smiled. "You're gonna be an aunt. Tobin, we're gonna be parents. That's a thing that I get to do with you, isn't that amazing?" 

"Absolutely Lins," Tobin said, watching how happy the news made Lindsey.

 

 


	54. Meghan Klingenberg/Christine Sinclair #2

Kling sat in the parking lot of the stadium with a bottle of cheap whiskey wrapped in a paper bag. They had been working so hard to get to this spot, they were at the top of the table, but they couldn't take home the shield. It had been her fault, one of the other team's players had gotten past her and shot the ball off into the upper corner, out of reach for Franch. Kling hadn't even talked to any of her teammates after the game, she just booked it to her car. She bought some booze to celebrate with her team, celebrate with Sinclair, but instead she was going to wallow in her own misery in a hidden part of the parking lot. At least she had thought it was well hidden. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast in my entire life. It's a little insulting," Sinclair said and Kling looked up at her. There was no sign on the defender's face that she had found Sinclair's joke funny in the slightest. "How much have you had to drink already?" 

"Not enough to talk," Kling said and Sinclair took the bottle from her. "Hey!" 

"Come on, I'm taking you home," Sinclair said and Kling reluctantly got up. "If you decide to drink your sadness away, you do it with your friends." So, that was exactly what Sinclair and Kling spent their night doing. They all got together at Tobin's apartment, Lindsey, Emily, Haley, Tobin, Franch, Kling, and Sinclair to get drunk enough so that they believed they had won the shield. They definitely felt it in the morning, but Kling had to admit that she was kind of happy that Sinclair did that for her. Sinclair may have been refusing to give her an actual answer for the question of what they actually were, but at least she showed that she cared about Kling. 

"Morning," Kling said when Sinclair began to stir a bit. Kling knew she was awake then. Sinclair slept like a corpse and the moment she moved after falling asleep was the moment that she was beginning to wake up. Sinclair sat up and looked at Kling, smiling a little, although it turned into a grimace as she began to feel her head. "Breakfast and pain reliever?" 

"Breakfast and pain reliever for sure, maybe an old hangover cure I picked up in my early days with the Canadian National Team," Sinclair offered and Kling nodded. They got up and left Tobin's apartment quietly. They both smelled like booze, but neither of them cared all that much. Kling made a stop to get them some stuff before they went out to breakfast so that they weren't wanting to die throughout it. "Last night, if I hadn't found you, would you have called me to come get you?" 

"Depends on whether or not I would have been able to find my keys and phone," Kling said and Sinclair frowned at her. "I can't call you if I don't have a phone Christine. Also, I'm an adult, you don't have to worry about me." 

"I may not have to worry about you, but that doesn't mean that I don't." Kling was a little confused by this. Sinclair was protective over her teammates, but this felt different. It felt like a little more, which set off a whole chain of warm, fuzzy feelings in Kling's stomach. "I know that sometimes it's hard to tell, but I really like you and if something preventable happened to you, I just, I wouldn't be okay after that. So, just, try to be smart, for me?" 

"For you I guess," Kling's tone was comical, but she was deadly serious. There was a different feeling between them from then until Kling realized what Sinclair's special Canadian National Team hangover cure was. She should have seen the signs earlier though, the not-so-subtle leg touching on the drive over, the kisses at stoplights, and ultimately, the rush that the normally patient Christine Sinclair seemed to be in to get into her apartment with Kling. For some reason, it hadn't clicked in Kling's head until she was being carried in very strong arms back to the bedroom where she spent about a quarter of her available nights. "Handsy." 

"Just helping to cure a hangover," Sinclair said, taking a break from sucking a hickey onto Kling's collarbone. Something about the almost feverish way that Christine was trying to move them along told Kling that they wouldn't be making it to the bed, maybe not even the bedroom. Kling had to admit that seeing her teammate like that was extremely hot and it was doing more than just the trick for her. Although, that "more than" part could also be attributed to the movements of Sinclair's fingers outside of Kling's leggings. Christine didn't even bother to take the leggings off, pushing past them and Kling's underwear to feel how wet she was. Kling let out a little gasp at the sensation of Christine's, slightly cold, fingers in between her legs. 

"Fuck," Kling moaned and Christine nipped at her neck a little bit as she continued to go further with her fingers. Christine's fingers moved quickly inside of Kling, her movements encouraged by the moans coming from the smaller defender. Kling fell forward against Christine when she came, the Canadian catching her and carrying her over to her bed. Kling wasn't sure what was different about that time, but she essentially passed out in Christine's arms, safe, warm, and secure.


	55. Tobin Heath/Christen Press #1

"Are you almost ready?" Christen asked. At the response of silence, she turned around and noticed that Tobin was asleep on the bed. She was at least wearing a bra and the pants that Christen had set out for her, but her shirt was under her head being used as a pillow. "Goddamnit Tobin." Christen dropped onto the side of the bed and nudged her girlfriend. "You need to wake up, our reservations are at 8 and it's 7:40 now." 

"Go without me, take Lindsey," Tobin mumbled and Christen sighed. She got up and texted Lindsey, who immediately responded, agreeing to go out to dinner with Christen. She picked the blonde up on her way and the two of them had a nice meal together. Christen dropped Lindsey off and then drove back to Tobin's apartment. Tobin was angrily sitting on the couch, all dressed up, when Christen came back in. "You went on our date without me." 

"I went with Lindsey like you told me to," Christen said and Tobin looked hurt. Christen felt bad for a second, but then remembered that Tobin had literally told her to go do that and she had been refusing to get ready for two hours prior to their date. "You told me to." 

"I was joking, I got up like 15 minutes later," Tobin whined and Christen shrugged. "Was it nice?" 

"Very nice, Lindsey was a perfect gentleman. She also didn't try taking her shoes off once during the date," Christen said and Tobin crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the couch pouting. Christen went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and Tobin sat there for a whole 2 minutes before getting up and sitting on the counter so Christen could see her. "Yeah acting like a giant baby isn't helping anything Tobin." 

"Well, you know one part of a date that Lindsey can't provide for you that I can?" Tobin asked and Christen raised an eyebrow at her. There were about a million things that Christen thought Tobin was gonna do in that moment and while kissing her was one of them, she hadn't expected it in quite the way that it happened. Tobin's kisses, like every other intimate thing that they did, were more slow and sensual rather than well, rough and dirty. This kiss, however, was doing it more for Christen than anything else Tobin normally did to her. Christen moaned into the kiss and Tobin slipped her tongue inside of Christen's mouth. Tobin reached behind Christen to turn off the stove before taking Christen to the dining room table. 

"Tobin, this is where we eat," Christen said and Tobin dropped down to her knees. She looked up at Christen with a smirk that was better suited towards one of their more chaotic USWNT teammates like Kelley before saying something that Christen honestly believed had to be the influence of one of the chaotic ones.

"Why do you think you're on the table?" Tobin asked. Christen rolled her eyes at Tobin, but let her continue. Tobin slowly stood up and reached around to unzip Christen's dress. Christen briefly moved off of the table so it could fall to the floor. Tobin's mouth was watering at the sight of Christen on the table in front of her. Tobin put her hand on the back of Christen's neck as they kissed. The more heated the kiss got, the more adventurous Tobin's other hand got as well. As Tobin began to kiss down Christen's neck and chest, her hand found its way in between Christen's legs. Tobin just teased Christen, not entering her until her lips were back on Christen's. Christen moved her hips along with Tobin's fingers to try and cum a little faster. It had been working until Tobin just stopped moving her hand. 

"Tobin, please," Christen pleaded and Tobin got really close to Christen's ear. 

"Stay still and let me do what I was going to," Tobin whispered in her ear and Christen nodded. "If you move again, I'm leaving you here like this." 

"Fuck Tobin," Christen whined and Tobin started moving her hand again. Christen was gripping the end of the table and trying to push her weight down on the table so she didn't move. Tobin could tell when Christen was getting close and that was when she dropped down onto her knees. Tobin literally ripped Christen's underwear off before spreading Christen's legs apart. Christen threw her head back as Tobin used her tongue to fuck Christen. Christen was certain that she was going to end up breaking off a part of the table from how tightly she was holding onto the end of it. Tobin moved her mouth away briefly and replaced her tongue with her fingers as she looked up at Christen. 

"Cum, I know you want to," Tobin said and Christen had never once heard her speak like that before. This entire experience with Tobin was new and hot. She came right after that and she came hard. Tobin pulled her off the table, picked up her dress, and walked back to the bedroom with her. 

"Where did that come from?" Christen asked and was acting like nothing had happened. That infuriated Christen a bit, but she decided she didn't care right now. 


	56. Lucy Bronze/Kiera Walsh

It had been an almost instant infatuation coming from both ends. One that both Leah and Jordan got to hear every detail about. It seemed that every single day after Lucy and Kiera saw each other, both of their friends got calls. Kiera would go on and on about every detail of Lucy to Leah, who would listen and give her good and honest advice about how to approach the situation. Lucy didn't go on about Kiera like Kiera did her, but she told her friend what she thought was important. Most of Jordan's feedback on the situation couldn't actually be taken seriously, so Lucy had kind of been on her own. Whenever they had hung out in a group, Jordan and Leah, mostly Leah, would try to push Lucy and Kiera towards each other, which didn't work, or so they had thought. 

Lucy had been sitting by herself in a booth near the back of the bar nursing the same beer for the past 24 and a half minutes. Everybody else was celebrating, but Kiera kept looking back at Lucy. Lucy didn't seem interested in joining the group. In truth, Lucy didn't like big parties or large, loud groups of people. She liked to have her space and spend her time with those closest to her. To Kiera though, she looked like she was too cool to be on the dance floor with everybody else. Leah's words about being courageous echoes through her mind and she began to walk towards Lucy. Her heart was beating in her throat by the time she reached the defender, but still, Kiera was intent on going through with her plan. 

"Wanna sit?" Lucy asked, moving her feet so Kiera could sit next to her rather than across from her. Kiera nodded in gratification and sat down next to Lucy. Lucy's arm was draped over the back of the booth's seat and Kiera wanted so badly to just lean into Lucy. "Having fun?" 

"Yeah, it's nice to celebrate a win," Kiera said and Lucy gave her a little smile. The two of them sat in a slightly awkward silence before Lucy finally spoke up. 

"Do you want a drink or something?" Lucy asked, noticing Kiera didn't have a drink. "We can go up and get one together, this has been empty for about 10 minutes." 

"I'll get a drink with you if you dance with me when we're finished with our drinks," Kiera proposed and Lucy agreed to that. She did really like Kiera and if dancing would make Kiera happy, she'd be willing to find a little spot for just them. Kiera smiled as she slid out of the booth. Lucy's fingers brushed against hers as they walked up to the bar together. They got their drinks and went back to their little booth. Kiera was leaned into Lucy's side this time, not afraid of being close to the defender. It gave both of them butterflies at first, but then Lucy's hand fell a little lower on Kiera's waist, fingers brushing against the skin revealed by her crop top. Kiera's skin tingled where Lucy's fingertips rested. "That was a really good goal you got earlier." 

"Thanks, I owe it to Steph though," Lucy said, glancing at their captain. Kiera moved away from Lucy, no longer wanting her to touch her anymore. She felt hurt, could Lucy like Steph? It was never certain that Lucy liked her, Lucy had never told her that. Just because Leah had speculated it didn't make it true, something that Kiera was beginning to freak out about. What if everything she had been doing to get Lucy's attention had been in vain. Kiera suddenly felt sick, but she didn't want to completely ruin her chances by coming off as rude. "Are you okay?" 

"I guess." Kiera mentally slapped herself for answering Lucy like that. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"No you're not, did I say something?" Lucy asked and Kiera could see the genuine concern in her eyes. Kiera sighed and rested her head against Lucy's shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, but Kiera noticed that Lucy's drink was empty. "Do you still want to dance with me?" 

"If you don't mind," Kiera said and Lucy shrugged. Kiera quickly downed her drink and went out onto the dance floor with Lucy. The song that had been playing, upbeat and fairly innocent, ended and they were left to dance to something much dirtier. Kiera started the swaying slowly and eased into the bolder moves. She didn't want to make Lucy uncomfortable. Lucy seemed to be going along with Kiera's dancing, placing her hands on Kiera's hips to help control the tempo a bit more. Kiera turned around halfway through the song, which seemed to be fairly long, and wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck. Lucy was biting her lip as she looked down at Kiera's body pressed pretty closely against hers. As the song ended, Lucy looked up and Kiera saw something in her eyes that could have only been described as pure want and lust. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Lucy asked and Kiera wanted to, but if they just left, their teammates would definitely notice. 

"It's too early, they'd notice," Kiera said and Lucy walked her to the bathroom. "They'll notice we're gone." 

"Maybe, but not if we're quick," Lucy said with a wink. Kiera felt herself get tingly at that and it only got more intense when Lucy leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss wasn't soft and sweet, but rushed. Kiera reached for Lucy's belt and fumbled a little, but eventually got it undone. Kiera's idea of the cool, smooth, sexual savant Lucy Bronze seemed to be happening and it made her weak in the knees. Kiera struggled to keep up with the pace that Lucy had set. She wasn't as good at just going right in. She was nervous about whether or not she could pleasure Lucy like Lucy was about to pleasure her. "Relax, getting in your own head will only hold you back." 

"Okay," Kiera said and Lucy kissed her. Kiera's confidence was helped a bit by that, but it was nothing compared to the first little noise that Lucy had made. Kiera had cum first, Lucy's fingers bringing her to a climax. Kiera kept working Lucy closer and closer to the edge, even as it became difficult for her to focus. Kiera could feel Lucy's gaze on her as she approached her second orgasm. Lucy bit her lip to keep herself quiet as she came with Kiera. Lucy removed her hand and Kiera did the same. They made sure to try and erase any evidence that they'd been intimate in the bathroom of a bar before rejoining the world. Kiera wouldn't tell Leah immediately, in fact, neither Jordan or Leah would find out until about a month into Lucy and Kiera dating.


	57. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Tobin.

Alex didn't think it was fair. Tobin got to look hot and talk to whoever she wanted while Alex was stuck having to stay by Servando's side. She should have gone to the event by herself, but she had done the last handful alone and apparently it was looking suspicious. That was what her agent had told her, in fact, he'd been adamant that Alex go with her husband to this one. It was a charity dinner and there were a bunch of famous couples here, as well as famous single people. Alex did a fairly good job of staying with Servando and being social up until she saw Tobin and Christen together. She knew they were just friends, Alex had heard from Kelley that Christen was interested in her roommate, Rachel Corsie, not Tobin, but that didn't make her feel any less jealous. 

"I'm going to go talk to Tobin," Alex said and Servando didn't even acknowledge her. He was too busy talking with some of the USMNT players and staring at the same cocktail waitress that had walked past them about 10 times. Had Alex been standing any further from Servando, he wouldn't have been under the impression that the waitress was staring at him. He'd realize as soon as she stopped coming over, which would be about the same time he'd realize that Alex was gone. 

"Hey Alex," Tobin said with a wide smile. Alex hugged Tobin and kept her arm around Tobin's shoulders even after they were done. "I thought I saw you earlier." 

"I needed a break from the guys for a bit. Christen, you look so hot in that dress," Alex said and Christen blushed a bit. It didn't matter whether or not Alex meant to, but she had a way with women. Really, she had a way with everybody, which at times had caused a few fights between her and her husband. She didn't intentionally get hit on, but she couldn't exactly wear a sign telling people not to hit on her. 

"Thank you, Rachel helped me pick it out. She's around here somewhere. I should go find her. It was nice seeing you both," Christen said and Alex nodded. A few seconds after Christen had left, Tobin pulled Alex away from everybody and to the first empty room without cameras they could find. 

"She doesn't like me like that Alex," Tobin said and Alex shrugged. "Not that it isn't insanely hot how jealous you got." 

"You're mine," Alex said, kissing her. 

"But you're not mine, so it isn't fair," Tobin said and Alex pouted at her. "Your his, that ring you keep in your suitcase says so." 

"Maybe I want to be yours," Alex said, biting her lip a bit. Tobin could feel herself getting a little hard from the way that Alex was looking at her. "I'll be yours in any way you want me Tobin." 

"Fuck Alex," Tobin groaned. Tobin pulled Alex in for a kiss and her hands fell to the forward's ass. Tobin gave her ass a squeeze and Alex leaned her head back and laughed. 

"I want you to take me. I want to be thinking about this during the weeks before I get to see you again," Alex said and Tobin turned her around. Alex bit her lip as she ground her ass on Tobin. If she moved just the right way, she could feel Tobin through her pants and underwear. Alex kept going until Tobin stopped her. Tobin turned Alex around so that they were facing each other and roughly kissed her lips. Tobin was normally a very gentle lover, but there was something about Alex that brought out a rougher, more wild side to her. Alex broke the kiss and dropped down to her knees in front of Tobin. Alex's slender and nimble fingers easily got Tobin's pants unbuttoned and down her legs along with her underwear. 

"Fuck Alex." Tobin's voice broke into something more like a moan towards the end as Alex took Tobin into her mouth. Alex stroked Tobin's shaft with one hand while she teased Tobin's tip with her mouth. Alex stroked and sucked Tobin until she thought she was hard enough. Alex stood up against and let Tobin hike her dress up and tug her underwear down just enough. Tobin rubbed herself through Alex's folds and then slowly slid into her from behind. Tobin moved slowly at first, but once Alex started moving against her, she sped up her movements. Tobin fucked Alex until her dick was slick with Alex's arousal. 

"Keep going Tobin, please!" Alex pleaded and Tobin slid out of her. Alex whined at the loss of contact, wanting more of Tobin. Tobin slowly inched herself into Alex's ass, holding onto Alex's hips to keep her steady. Tobin didn't want an accidental movement to cause her to accidentally hurt Alex, even if they did this pretty often. Alex's ass was tight around her dick and Tobin once again let Alex start the movements before she even tried for any sort of rhythm. Alex moaned as Tobin got started, but winced when she had sped up a little too soon. 

"Am I hurting you?" Tobin asked and Alex shook her head. 

"Keep going," Alex said and Tobin was more careful about what she was doing. Alex reached for one of Tobin's hands to hold onto to steady herself a bit. Tobin stopped moving her hips and seconds later Alex felt Tobin cum inside of her. It was more the thought that Tobin couldn't wait until she was out of Alex to cum that pushed her over the edge herself. Alex stayed hunched over for a moment in an attempt to collect herself and Tobin hurriedly fixed her outfit. "Do you wanna go back to my hotel room?" 

"Don't you have a house in Los Angeles?" Tobin asked and Alex gave her a look. "It's not just yours." 

"But the hotel room is," Alex said and Tobin snuck them out to her car. 


	58. Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett #1

Kelley's kisses left a strong taste of beer on Emily's tongue. She wasn't sure how many beers they had drank, but she knew that it was enough for neither of them to think about what they were doing. It was enough for their kisses to be sloppy and for neither of them to really care all that much. Emily was certain that Kelley thought she tasted like beer too though. That wasn't normally the case though, except for when she was hooking up with Kelley. It was never sober, always under the influence of some sort of alcohol. Emily never got caught up in thought when she was hooking up with Kelley, it was always the next morning when she wondered whether or not Kelley regretted it. 

"Can you take your shirt off?" Kelley asked, her words slightly slurred. Emily had learned that it didn't necessarily take a lot of drinks for Kelley's speech to get slurred. Kelley's words had begun to meld together a bit after her fifth beer, but she could still carry Emily upstairs quickly without tripping after the eighth beer. Emily rarely slurred her speech, she just got giggly, horny, and clumsy. Kelley got horny after the fourth beer, but Emily wondered if Kelley was always that horny and that was just the beer that set back the first boundary. 

"Yeah," Emily said, pulling off her shirt. Kelley leaned down to press kisses to the smooth skin of Emily's stomach. Kelley let her tongue trail the lines of Emily's abs as her fingers ran up and down Emily's sides. It tickled, but Emily was so turned on by the other touching that she barely even noticed how much it tickled. Kelley put a little more of her weight onto Emily and the blonde was on her back before she knew what was going on. Kelley leaned up a bit a took her own shirt off. Emily leaned up and positioned herself to try and kiss every single freckle on Kelley's body that she could see. It was a time consuming process, one that Kelley always ended early. Emily normally got a little distracted anyways, staying in a few places a bit too long. 

Kelley pushed Emily's head away from her body and shimmied out of her jeans. Kelley jumped back onto the bed and narrowly missed landing on Emily when she did. Kelley sat up on her heels as Emily sat up and tried to do a sexy strip tease for Kelley. She had drank quite a bit that night, the sexy part of the strip tease didn't exactly go as planned. Still, having Kelley catch her seemed romantic enough to distract her from the fact that she had almost fallen trying to take her pants off. Kelley stared down at Emily and there was a look of pure adoration in her eyes. Emily's stomach did flips and both of them smiled at each other. 

"I love you," Kelley said and a blush rose up from Emily's chest. Kelley laid Emily down against the bed and moved between her legs. Kelley spread Emily's thighs a little and pressed kisses along the insides of her thighs before licking up from Emily's entrance. Emily moaned loudly at the first bit of contact of Kelley's tongue on her. Kelley kept lapping at Emily's clit as she eased two fingers into Emily. Kelley had a bit of trouble keeping a steady rhythm, but Emily was just enough past tipsy where every single one of Emily's touches was turning her on. 

"Kel, I think-," Emily spasmed and began to gush with Kelley's fingers still in her, "- I came." 

"Yeah, I think so too," Kelley said and Emily gave her a lazy smile. It didn't take long for Emily to be fumbling trying to get herself comfortable in between Kelley's legs. Emily was much clumsier than Kelley was when she drank, but miraculously it didn't affect the way that she was able to do things to her not-quite girlfriend. Emily took Kelley's clit into her mouth and sucked while she twisted and curled her fingers inside of Kelley. Emily had Kelley shaking under almost instantly. It was a good thing though because there had barely been enough time for Emily to get under the blankets before she was falling asleep. "Night Em, I love you." 


	59. Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and different.

Alone. That was how Abby felt as she sat in the bar. She should have been celebrating with Sam, but instead she found herself in a lesbian bar, hoping to get picked up by somebody. Abby knew she wasn't making herself look approachable, but that was because she couldn't have the one thing she wanted. Sam. Her best friend. The one that she had been fucking around with since UCLA. The teammate that she would follow to the ends of the world, but had somebody else to follow. What did Abby not have that Sam was wanting? Abby started a list in her head of things she may have been doing wrong over the years of them fooling around and being friends. All the lead her to do was drink and drink. Abby wasn't sure how many drinks she had, but she wasn't sure that it was enough. 

Abby sat there thinking about Sam's hands on her body. She was always a little clumsy at first, but Abby had always found it very charming. She thought about how Sam's tongue tasted in her mouth. Abby could feel herself getting wet as she continued to think about Sam that way. She thought about how Sam's lips felt pressing kisses all over her body. There were so many feelings that thinking about Sam brought to her. The way that Sam would pin her down whenever Abby asked for Sam to use the strap set a fire in her stomach. The fire was only intensified whenever Abby thought about how sweet, timid Sam could become so much more whenever Abby asked nicely. As hot as thinking about sex with Sam was for Abby, that wasn't what turned her on the most. 

No, Abby thinking about the things she had done to Sam was what really did it to her. Abby thought about how when they had time, Abby could really take her time and focus on driving Sam crazy. Abby thought about the languid kisses that always started things on those long nights. She thought about how Sam's tongue under hers and how the feeling of Sam moaning into her mouth. The way that Sam would blush as Abby's mouth placed open mouthed down her neck and across her chest. The little mewl that Sam would let out as Abby's tongue ran over her nipples and then trailed down to her waistband. The second that Abby would look up to make sure Sam was okay with them continuing to find the taller woman's eyes darkened by lust. 

It was the time Abby would spend in between Sam's legs that was always her favorite. The silky smooth skin of Sam's thighs on her hands as her mouth teased Sam closer and closer to an orgasm. Sam would moan, each one seemingly breathier than the last. Abby always loved to hear the desperation in the whine Sam would let out when Abby moved her mouth back. The moan of pleasure and relief that Sam would make when Abby's mouth returned to her with the addition of her fingers inside of her was almost as sweet. Sam squirmed more when she didn't have both of Abby's hands holding her down. Abby thought about how Sam would let out little screams when she came, her body subtly shaking as she pulled on Abby's hair a little. Sam almost always came first because the way that Sam pulled Abby's hair always turned her on. 

"You gotta go," the bartender said and Abby nodded. She stumbled outside and leaned against the wall as she looked for somebody to call. She didn't even pay attention to the number she was calling until she heard the voice on the other end. 

_**"Abby?"** _

"Sam, can you pick me up again?" 


	60. Abby Dahlkemper/Kelley O'Hara #1

Abby frowned as she noticed Sam's name by Rose's on the rooming list. She continued down the list, trying to find who she was rooming with. Her eyes followed across the line her name was on to find her roommate. She smiled, well, it was a lot more of a smirk, knowing the things she would be getting up to with her roommate. Abby rarely got to actually room with Kelley, so she assumed the older defender had pulled a few strings with Jill. Jill stuck the rooms pretty much the same and Abby was certain that the veterans had quite a bit to do with that. Abby picked up her suitcase and went to find Kelley, who already had their room keys in her hand and had given Christen a spare one since her room with Tobin was right next to theirs. 

"Hey roomie," Kelley said, handing Abby her room key. "We have enough time to put our stuff up before Jill wants us out on the field for a practice." 

"Why does she always fucking do this?" Abby asked as they got on the elevator. "What is the point of having us practice after a day of travel?" 

"Who knows, but after we can take a nap or something," Kelley said, her tone changing a bit towards the end. Abby caught on to what she was saying and nodded in agreement. If it was possible, she would have skipped over practice that day and just stayed in with Kelley, doing the 'or something' over and over again. Kelley and Abby technically weren't a couple, but whenever their club teams played each other or they met up in the offseason, they always hooked up. Abby had never thought of herself as anything except for straight, but there was something about Kelley that made her question everything she thought she knew about her sexuality. Not that Abby necessarily minded that, Kelley had given her more orgasms than every guy she had ever hooked up with combined. 

"Sounds amazing," Abby said and Kelley put her arm around Abby's shoulders. The two of them walked to their room like that and Abby unlocked it. Once the door was closed, Kelley was pushing Abby towards the bed. "Do we have enough time?" 

"Absolutely not," Kelley said and Abby sighed. Kelley gave her what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but ended in them wasting about 8 out of their 10 minutes to change into something for practice making out on the bed. Becky came to tell them to get downstairs and they both ended up running downstairs not wearing shoes and carrying their boots. The practice was terribly long, but Kelley decided she wanted to be distracting and did everything she could to distract Abby. 

It wasn't that difficult of a task. Abby was already turned on from when they had been making out in the hotel room and the placement of Kelley's hand on Abby's thigh on the drive over. Besides, Kelley knew which of her body parts to draw attention to if she wanted to get Abby a little hot and bothered. At every possible opportunity, Kelley would lift her tank top up to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, giving Abby a view of her abs. Occasionally she'd pull her shirt up a little higher to the point where Abby could see her sports bra. Kelley also made a show of licking her lips to the point where Ashlyn, Alex, and Megan all asked her if she needed to borrow somebody's chapstick. The thing that got Abby the most was during the scrimmages when Kelley decided to play forward solely to run into Abby just for the excuse to touch her. 

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kelley asked as they walked to get ice cream. The team had taken vans to get to the fields, but a few of them decided to walk back so they could get coffee or something to eat. Abby could hear the genuine concern in Kelley's voice, which was understandable because Abby had been quiet after the third time Kelley tried knocking her over only to steady her before she could fall. "Because, if I did I am really sorry. I'm also sorry if I annoyed you towards the end." 

"Kelley, it's fine," Abby said and Kelley didn't believe her. Abby didn't blame her for being skeptical about how things actually were. Abby's tone had been short with Kelley, but it was more on account of she needed to be taken back to the hotel room so they could finish what Kelley's kiss had meant to start. 

"You guys wanna sit and eat?" Alex asked and Kelley glanced back at Abby. 

"Abby?" Kelley asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Sure, it's nice out." Against everything her brain and body told her, Abby said yes. Abby told them that she'd stay and eat ice cream with them when she really wanted to take Kelley back to the hotel room and eat her instead. 

"Great!" Alex and Kelley exclaimed together. Kelley pulled them into an ice cream place with vegan options and they all ordered. Kelley ordered Abby's for her while Abby found them a place to sit. Allie and Kelley took a bit longer than Alex to decide on what to order, so that left Alex and Abby to sit at the table alone together for a few minutes. 

"How long have you and Kelley been a thing?" Alex asked nonchalantly, as if everybody knew they'd been fucking around. Actually, it could be that way, Sam had asked her about her mystery person quite a few times and Christen had given her some serious side eye before a game once when Kelley had run over to talk to her. "Is it hard with the distance?" 

"Kelley and I aren't necessarily a thing, we just kind of see each other sometimes," Abby said, looking down at a napkin. 

"You want to be though," Alex said and Abby nodded. "She does too. She talks about you a lot. She told Jill she wanted to room with you for this camp." 

"She wanted to get laid, it's not that hard to get," Abby said and Alex sighed. 

"Eventually the two of you will get your shit together," Alex said, already exhausted with the two of them not seeing that they both obviously like each other. The conversation was dropped before Kelley came back, arguing with Allie about something Abby and Alex wanted no part of. Alex and Allie left the ice cream place early, leaving Abby and Kelley in there alone for a bit. 

"So, um, are you ready to go back?" Kelley asked, a little flustered. Abby had been, intentionally, making a bit of a show by licking her ice cream. Abby shrugged and Kelley dragged her back to the hotel. Kelley was in a rush to get back and Abby smiled, she had gotten her payback and now she was finally getting to finish what had been started earlier. Kelley didn't even let the door open completely before she was pushing Abby into the room, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Abby felt her back being pushed against the door until it clicked shut and then Kelley was taking her over to the bed. "I want you to eat me out so fucking badly." 

Abby smirked at that as Kelley began to strip down. It seemed there wasn't going to be any build up, which Abby didn't necessarily mind all that much. Sometimes Kelley just got really worked up and laser focused on getting to the more fun part. Abby waited until Kelley was paying attention to her to get undressed, swaying her lips a little to a melody in her head. Kelley's eyes never left her body, raking it over with her eyes until Abby was completely naked and straddling her lap. That was when she got to touch, looking was nice, but it was nothing compared to getting to touch and feel Abby's body. 

"Can I get a little something first?" Abby asked and Kelley leaned down to take one of Abby's nipples into her mouth. She alternated teasing Abby's nipples until both of them were hard enough to cut diamonds. Kelley got up, holding onto Abby's thighs, and then moved them so that Abby was on her back with her legs dangling off of the edge of the bed at the knee. Kelley leaned over her body, sort of awkwardly, and kissed down from Abby's breasts until her face was in between Abby's legs. Abby liked Kelley's fingers, it always seemed that she got more pleasure like that than when Kelley used her tongue. 

"You're so wet," Kelley said as she dragged her finger up from Abby's entrance to her clit. Kelley rubbed circles on Abby's clit with her finger on one hand and slid two fingers inside of her with the other. Kelley kept a steady rhythm, not too fast or slow, but just enough to keep things going long enough to enjoy. Kelley liked hearing the little curses and breathy noises that Abby made as Kelley fucked her. Kelley kept her eyes on Abby the entire time, her eyes getting darker and more dangerous the longer that she kept going. Abby opened her eyes and was about to tell Kelley that she was close when she made eye contact with Kelley. Abby lost it then and there, cum flowing onto Kelley's fingers as her body shook, her back arching and lifting her hips off of the bed. 

Before she could prepare herself, Kelley was on the ground with Abby on top of her. Abby kissed her and coaxed Kelley's tongue into her mouth. Abby could be in control and still liked to have Kelley leading the kisses. It gave her a bit more focus to tease Kelley, however, today was not the day for that. Kelley broke the kiss and pushed Abby's head down in between her legs. She didn't seem to care that they were on the floor. Abby lifted Kelley's hips at an angle and leaned down a bit. Abby used her tongue, and only her tongue, to make Kelley cum, alternating between giving her clit attention and using her tongue to fuck Kelley. The Georgia native was much louder about cumming, swearing, screaming, and slamming her fists against the floor. When they were done, Kelley was content with them just laying there until they had to go down for dinner. Abby, however, was not content with laying on the floor, so she went up to the bed and turned on the TV, finding them something to watch. 


	61. Rachel Corsie/Christen Press #1

Christen laid in bed, holding Rachel in her arms. There wasn't an article of clothing in between them. Rachel's skin was warm against hers, body heat being kept between them by the sheet blankets covering them. There had originally just been a thin sheet, but then the air conditioning had kicked on sometime during the night and Christen remembered feeling Rachel get out of bed and getting them blankets before crawling back in next to her. The only curtains in Christen's room were really there so nobody could spy on her from another building, unlike the ones that blocked the sun out in Rachel's room. Sunlight still lit up and warmed Christen's room, illuminating the muscles in Rachel's shoulders, arms, and the bit of her back that was exposed. Christen checked the time on her phone, 7:26, normally she would be getting ready to wake Rachel up so they could get ready for an 8:30 morning practice. 

"Turn the lights off," Rachel mumbled, trying to hide her face in Christen's shoulder. Rachel inhaled and noticed that the pillow she was using was not actually a pillow at all. She cracked her eyes open and looked over at Christen, still squinting a little from the amount of sunlight in the room. "This isn't my room." 

"You're right," Christen said with a little chuckle. Rachel sat up a little bit and kicked the blankets off of herself. "We don't have practice Rachel, you can go back to bed." 

"No, I'm already up and I'm not carrying my blanket back to my room right now," Rachel said and Christen sat up, holding a blanket to cover herself. Christen put her hand on Rachel's back and traced the trail of the Scottish woman's spine with her fingertips. Goosebumps rose on Rachel's back and when Christen reached the bottom of her spine, she wrapped her arms around Rachel's torso so that her hands met just under her navel. Christen kissed Rachel's shoulder and Rachel moved Christen's hand in between her legs. Christen trailed kisses up Rachel's neck as Rachel sat in between Christen's legs. Christen turned Rachel around and pulled her so that she was laying on top of her. Rachel leaned down to kiss Christen as she rocked her hips a bit. Christen rocked her hips as well and the two of them sort of laid there kissing and slowly rocking their hips together. 

Christen moved her hand in between Rachel's legs and pushed a finger inside of her. Rachel did the same and soon both of them added another finger. The slow kisses sped up with the movement of fingers and hips. Rachel broke the kiss to moan and Christen bit down on Rachel's pulse point. Rachel threw her head back and Christen smirked. Christen could feel her body getting tingly as her orgasm drew nearer, but she could tell that Rachel was already farther than she was. Christen came seconds after Rachel did, but unlike Rachel, she got up and immediately went to start breakfast. Rachel dozed off, catching up on as much sleep as she could before Christen called her to come get breakfast.


	62. Lucy Bronze/Kiera Walsh #2

"Keep your eyes on the road," Kiera chided as Lucy once again looked away from the road to kiss her. "I don't want to crash because you're getting touchy." 

"This is not me getting touchy," Lucy said, giving Kiera a pointed look. Kiera had a feeling that Lucy was going to demonstrate her getting touchy sometime before they got back to Kiera's apartment. Instead of doing it while she was driving though, Lucy pulled into a parking lot for a 24 hour supermarket towards the back, away from any other cars. Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to unbuckle Kiera's as well. Lucy leaned Kiera's seat all the way back and put her hand on the bottom hem of Kiera's skirt. Lucy leaned down to kiss Kiera's neck as her hand moved up Kiera's skirt and began to rub her through her underwear. 

"Lucy," Kiera moaned and Lucy smirked against her neck. "Fuck, I get it." 

"I'm not done," Lucy said and Kiera gave her a pleading look. It was bad enough not getting to be with Lucy physically throughout most of their season and she doubted that she could handle it if Lucy decided to tease her. "Also don't worry, I won't make you wait baby. But if you want to wait until we get back to your place, I can." 

"No, keep going," Kiera said and Lucy applied a little more pressure with her fingers. Kiera let out a little squeal and Lucy pushed her underwear to the side so she could directly touch Kiera. Lucy bit her lip as she felt how wet Kiera was for her from just a bit of teasing. Halfway through fingering Kiera, Lucy decided that she was getting bored with that and had been missing the way her girlfriend tasted. In a rather risky move, she got out of the car and opened Kiera's door. "What are you doing?" 

Lucy didn't answer Kiera and just dropped down to her knees and ducked down. She hiked up Kiera's skirt and held onto her hips as she dipped her head down to swipe her tongue between Kiera's folds. She relished the taste of the younger woman on her tongue. She moved her mouth up to Kiera's clit and used her fingers to get Kiera off as well, knowing that'd make things go faster. Lucy wasn't sure how much time they had to do that, so Lucy tried to make it quick. Kiera bit her lip and pulled Lucy up when she came. Lucy got back into the car, buckled up, and then got back on the road. 

"I can do you too," Kiera said, noticing that Lucy was a bit hot and bothered. Lucy nodded and Kiera undid the strings on her joggers. Kiera's fingers easily found their place in between Lucy's legs and she had forgotten how warm and wet Lucy always was for her. "Fuck, Lucy is all this from just then?" 

"It's been about a week of thinking about nothing except for the two of us not leaving your bed," Lucy said, her voice a little lower and huskier than normal. Kiera let out a little squeak at the idea of Lucy having her way with her like that. Lucy bit her lip and shifted a little in her seat to give Kiera slightly better access. Lucy did a good job of keeping her focus on the road, but when Kiera twisted her fingers and brushed against her g-spot, the swerved a little bit. Kiera made her pull over before she moved her fingers again and Kiera worked quickly to get Lucy to her climax before they finished the drive back to Kiera's. 


	63. Carli Lloyd/Jennifer Lopez

It was just like the concert, but so, so different. For starters, there were thousands of people watching her being tied to a chair. Also, this time Carli wasn't wearing anything and she knew Jennifer's clothes would be coming off at some point. Carli also knew what was going to happen. Jennifer tied the restraints a little tighter than they had been the first time and then tied a blindfold over Carli's eyes. Carli trusted Jennifer, so the blindfold just made everything all the more special. Carli could hear Jennifer's heels clicking on the floor and she tried to follow the sound. Carli jumped when she felt Jennifer's hand on her shoulder before she began to drag her nails down Carli's sides. 

"Relax," Jennifer said, pressing her lips to the side of Carli's neck. Carli took a deep breath in and let herself relax a bit as she exhaled. Jennifer moved her hand in between Carli's legs, slipping a teasing finger in to see how wet she was. "Stressing yourself now will only tire you out, cutting our time short." 

"O-okay," Carli stuttered out, a bit nervous. The lap dance had been one thing, then Jennifer told Carli to meet her after the show, which was where they were now. Carli had originally thought it was a joke when she had been told that she was getting fucked until she couldn't handle it, but now, she was starting to take it seriously. Carli didn't know what Jennifer would be using or if she'd ever get the blindfold off, but she wasn't going to complain. Something told her that no matter what happened, she was in good hands for the night. 

Jennifer took a step back and grabbed Carli's face. She kissed her roughly before standing up and pushing her mouth open. Carli was a bit confused until she felt a plastic cock fill her mouth. Jennifer wouldn't use it on her if Carli couldn't take it in her mouth. Carli knew that Jennifer's toy would stretch her a bit, but she wasn't going to say anything. She had forgotten what it was liked to be stretched a bit and she missed it. Jennifer pulled the toy of Carli's mouth and dropped onto her knees to taste Carli and see how wet she was. Jennifer used her mouth to get Carli to the point where she wanted her before positioning her the best she could. With the restraints, there wasn't a lot of room to move, but Jennifer made due. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Jennifer said and Carli nodded. Jennifer started slow, bringing Carli to her first orgasm with slower and deep thrusts. Jennifer didn't stop the slow and deeper thrusts until Carli had stopped shaking. After that, she moved faster and a little more shallowly. Carli noticed that Jennifer seemed to get faster, but not go in as deep with each orgasm that Carli was having. Carli prided herself on having great endurance, which was why the first four rounds were just fine for her. Around the fifth one though, she began to tire out. Jennifer noticed this and simply waited for Carli to tell her when their last round would be. Jennifer didn't want to underestimate how long Carli could go for, but she didn't want to hurt the soccer player either. 

"I don't know how much more I can take," Carli's voice was like a broken whine. "I can feel everything." 

"One more?" Jennifer asked and Carli nodded. Jennifer took off Carli's blindfold and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she got started. The final round for them was just like the first, but softer. Everything felt different now that Carli could see what was going on in front of her. Jennifer kept their lips locked as she continued to thrust, unsurprised when Carli hadn't lasted very long before she came. Jennifer moved away from Carli to get things cleaned up and noticed that she was probably about to pass out. Jennifer made sure Carli was dressed before having some of her security escort her home. "Call me." 

"I will," Carli said Jennifer kissed Carli after she'd walked her to the door. Carli was grateful for the few days she had to recover from everything before she went back to her club team.


	64. Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger/Alex Morgan #1

It had been a rough game. A devastating loss against Sky Blue, 4-0. Ashlyn had let in all the goals and Alex couldn't seem to connect with anybody. Ali had been the only one who seemed to have a decent game. She could tell that her girls weren't in a good mood. Ali had been planning on a way to cheer Ashlyn up after the second goal. It was the look on Alex's face after she'd been subbed off that had convinced Ali that maybe their bed would be big enough for three people that night. Losing a game was always tough, but losing a game on home turf was worse. 

"Hey, come on," Ali said, pushing Alex and Ashlyn out of the locker room. They met Carli on the way out and Ali had surprised when Ashlyn had joked around with her about the game. Alex had been quieter, slightly jealous that Carli had gotten a brace and an assist when Alex hadn't accomplished jack shit. If Ali hadn't been watching both of her NWSL teammates closely, she wouldn't have seen the obvious look of jealousy on Alex's face. Instead, she would have just felt Alex's arm snake around her waist. Ashlyn wasn't paying all that much attention to Alex, so she hadn't noticed the possessive little slip up. The bus ride had been interesting. Ali made a mad dash to sit by somebody other than Ashlyn or Alex, which upset both of them a little bit. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she knew that it would definitely cause some sort of problem between them. Both players were pretty possessive, especially after a bad game or something. 

"Hey, next game will be better," Haley said to Ashlyn as she unlocked her hotel room door. Haley and Ashlyn's rooms were side by side, but Ali wasn't worried about being overheard. She had checked online and all of the rooms were soundproof, which may have alarmed her a bit at first, but she didn't think that Alex and Ashlyn would murder her. Especially not the way that both of them had been staring at her. Ali unlocked the hotel room and Alex practically shoved her inside. Ashlyn gave the backup goalkeeper a quick hug and then ran into her own room and shut the door. 

"Starting without me?" Ashlyn asked. Alex had Ali on the bed with her pants halfway down her legs. Ashlyn sighed and went into the bathroom for a moment. It had taken a little bit of time for her to get ready, undressing herself, putting on the strap, and then putting some of her clothes back on. Alex and Ali both stopped for a moment when Ashlyn came out of the bathroom. Alex was wearing a pair of joggers and a sports bra, while Ali was completely naked on the bed. Ashlyn came up behind Alex and kissed her neck, biting down lightly when she got to the pulse point. Alex ground her ass against Ashlyn, her own hands roaming up and under her sports bra to tease her own nipples. "You're so fucking hot, both of you." 

"I want you both to fuck me," Ali said and Ashlyn paused for a moment. They had definitely had threesomes before, but never with both of them having straps. Normally what would happen was Ali and Alex would start, Ashlyn would come in and fuck them both, and then after Alex went home, Ali and Ashlyn would have a little fun together. Ashlyn liked fucking both of them. Normally, Ali and Alex were complete opposites in bed. Ali and Ashlyn had more of the control shared between them, but Alex, despite what Ashlyn believed, always had the control. Ashlyn was rarely rough with Ali like she was with Alex, but Ali had never asked for Ashlyn to be rough with her like that. The second that Ali did though, Ashlyn would be on it. 

"At the same time?" Alex asked and Ali nodded. "Um, who's doing what?" 

"Let me see what you guys are packing and then I'll let you know," Ali said and Ashlyn dropped her shorts. She had a longer and thicker dildo in her harness, something that Ali knew would be a little bit of a stretch for her. There was something smaller in Ali's suitcase, something she wanted to use on Alex after they'd both had their fun. Ashlyn was always the one to fuck Alex, but Ali thought a change of pace would be nice for the night. Alex took off her joggers and Ali decided that Ashlyn would be in the front and Alex would be in the back. Alex had chosen something that was looked like it'd be less painful going into her ass. "Ash, babe, I wanna ride you while Alex fucks me from behind." 

"Fucks or  _fucks_?" Alex asked, moving her hips a little rougher for the second one. 

"Fucking that turns into  _fucking_ ," Ali clarified and Alex nodded. "If you could start out as slowly as possible, that'd be really nice." 

"No problem, I know what it's like when you're not really used to it," Alex said and Ashlyn grabbed onto Alex's butt. 

"Ash, baby, do you think I could take Alex like you do tonight?" Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded. "Alex would that be okay with you?" 

"Of course." Alex was excited. She had always wanted Ali to take her like Ashlyn did, but they'd never really gotten there before. Alex had taken Ali with a strap several times and Ashlyn always took her like that, but Ali had never. Alex wasn't complaining though. Ali's fingers were like magic and her tongue was the cure to world peace, but Alex had heard the way Ali spoke about watching Ashlyn take her and the things she would be doing different and it was the hottest thing to Alex. 

"Not to rush anything, but, uh..." Ashlyn trailed off as Alex turned around and tossed her onto her back. Ali knew how wet Ashlyn got watching her suck on the dildo, so she straddled Ashlyn's face and leaned down so she could wrap her lips about the fake cock. Alex watched for a minute or two before she plunged two fingers inside of Ashlyn, gasping a little at how wet the goalkeeper was. Alex looked up and made eye contact with Ali, who gave her a little wink. Alex leaned up a bit and kissed Ali as Ashlyn came on her fingers. Once Ashlyn had cum, Ali got off of her face and moved so she could easily sink down onto the dildo. Alex stayed on her knees and leaned forward, grabbing onto Ali's ass cheeks and spreading them. 

Alex did every little trick that she had learned from Ashlyn about giving rim jobs before she pushed her finger in slowly. Alex could tell that Ali was enjoying herself and that she was about to cum. Alex would wait until she had cum at least once before the stuck her toy inside of the defender. Alex lubed the dildo up and waited until Ali was done shaking on Ashlyn before she slowly pushed herself in. Ali's head fell back on Alex's shoulder as Alex barely inched into Ali's ass. Ali's moans were from pleasure, but Alex could hear the bit of pain mixed in with it. Alex could see Ashlyn was enjoying the view in front of her. Ashlyn liked watching, she had always liked watching Ali and Alex together. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked and Ali nodded, biting her lip. Dark brown eyes met blue ones and Alex began to move her hips a little faster. Alex's movements were controlling the way that Ali moved on top of Ashlyn. Small encouragements from Ali spurred Alex further and further, getting her to move a bit faster. 

"Wait, stop," Ashlyn said as Ali was about to cum. "We move together." 

"Of course," Alex said with a little smirk. Ashlyn had a matching one on and Ali knew that she was in for it. Ashlyn and Alex moved at the exact same pace and Ali was cumming in no time. Ali fell forward and Alex took off the strap-on. Ashlyn got off of the bed and pulled a chair over so she could sit in front of the bed and watch Ali take Alex. Ashlyn had to admit that seeing Ali packing was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. "How do you want me?" 

"How do you like it?" Ali asked and Alex bent herself over the bed. Alex held herself up a bit on her elbows as she waited for Ali to get behind her. 

"Lube will work fine and I don't want you to be scared," Alex said with a little smile. Ali nodded and lubed up the dildo jutting out from between her legs. Ali was surprised by how easily she slid into Alex's ass at first and how easily she found a starting rhythm. "Faster, harder, come on Ali." Ali followed Alex's commands, moving her hips faster and thrusting harder as she went on. Alex dropped her head down between her arms and, in a bold move, Ali laced her fingers in Alex's hair and pulled her up. Ali and Ashlyn both learned that night that hair pulling was apparently something Alex was into, like really into. 

"Shit," Ashlyn muttered as she watched Ali and Alex fuck like rabbits. Ashlyn could tell they'd both be sore in the morning, but Ali's hips were gonna really feel the speed she was going at. Alex's hand shot back and stopped Ali's thrusts as her body began to shake. Seconds later, Ali felt her thighs coated in something wet and a little sticky. Alex's skin was turning red as she went limp in Ali's arms. "I don't think I've ever seen something so hot." 

"If we get to winning more games, I can promise you something so much better," Ali said and both Alex and Ashlyn looked at each other for a moment in shock and excitement.


	65. Lucy Bronze/Kiera Walsh #3

Lazy days were a rarity for Lucy. Lazy days with Kiera were just a bit rarer, but during their seasons that it was the rarest. Lucy found herself lucky enough to be getting one of those herself. Manchester City had a bye week, so Kiera came to France for a few days. Kiera would go back on Tuesday to spend some time with her family before training resumed on Thursday. Luckily for Lucy, it was Saturday and the game she was supposed to have that week had gotten rescheduled. There were no appointments, games, practices, or obligations for either of them to attend to other than each other. Something Lucy was taking full advantage of. 

"You're lovey this morning," Kiera said as Lucy kissed along the side of her neck. Kiera thought about arguing for a few more minutes or hours of sleep, but knew that once they were done, Lucy would hold her tightly for a bit and then make them breakfast. Kiera could nap then, maybe even get a longer one after breakfast. Kiera grabbed onto the sides of Lucy's face and brought it up to her lips. "How long have you been up?" 

"I don't know," Lucy answered plainly. Kiera sighed, but smiled at her. They had been together for a couple of years now and Kiera had become certain that Lucy's natural state of being was a horny dork. Lucy pried Kiera's hands off of her face and placed a hand on her chest to keep her laying down completely. "Stay there, I can tell that you're still tired. Last night was me wearing you out, today is about making sure that you're well enough rested for me to do it tomorrow." 

"I don't think more sex will help my body replenish itself," Kiera told Lucy, but the defender wasn't listening. Kiera knew that Lucy would keep going unless Kiera told her or did something to show that she didn't want it. Kiera did want it, but she knew that she would be exhausted Tuesday afternoon when she boarded the plane back to England. It'd be worth it, she didn't get to spend so much time with Lucy anymore and this would give her something to think about when her bed got a little colder than normal during the night. 

Lucy moved the sheet covering up Kiera's naked body until it was completely off of the bed. Lucy took a moment to really study Kiera's body. She knew it better than anybody else's in her life. Lucy turned Kiera onto her back and kissed down along the side of her spinal trail. Lucy looked at the handprints on Kiera's ass, admiring her work before turning Kiera onto her back. Lucy started at Kiera's thighs, knowing that her girlfriend was already wet. Besides, it wasn't Lucy's intention to give Kiera hard, brain scrambling orgasms, just ones that would lull her back to sleep. Lucy dipped her head in between Kiera's legs and moved her tongue from Kiera's entrance, up to her clit, and back down again slowly. She was careful to be slow, but not let them get sluggish or seem tired. 

"Lucy," Kiera moaned loudly. Lucy could hear the desperation in her voice, the want for more. It turned Lucy on a bit, but today didn't feel like it was about her. She would get hers tomorrow and she had gotten hers last night. She could still feel Kiera shaking in her arms and the way that her thighs had clamped down around her hips during some of her many orgasms the previous night. Lucy gave her a little more, pushing two very long fingers inside of Kiera. Kiera's back arched and Lucy kept an even and pretty slow pace as she sucked Kiera's clit into her mouth. Kiera still wanted more though, so Lucy moved the arm that had been holding her hips down and let Kiera set more of the pace too. That had done it for Kiera, she was able to speed up and had cum on Lucy's fingers just minutes later. Lucy watched as Kiera fell asleep before she got up to make them breakfast. 

"Sleep tight love," Lucy muttered as she walked out of her bedroom.


	66. Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo #3

Kelley knew she was in trouble. No, trouble was an understatement, Kelley was dead. She could tell by how quiet everybody, including the veterans had gotten after her little outburst on the field. She should have kept her mouth shut and just listened, but she was frustrated and getting yelled at was not helping her situation in the slightest. Kelley hadn't waited for Hope to react to her outburst, she just kept walking. Kelley realized about halfway through her walk back to the hotel room that it running off like that to avoid having to face Hope was futile. She thought back to the room assignments and remembered that she had been put with Hope. Kelley ended up taking a detour when she was a block away to prolong her return as long as possible.

"You're an idiot," Alex said to her when she finally returned to the hotel. "Are you going back to your room?"

"Is Pia mad?" Kelley asked and Alex shook her head.

"She's not happy, but you're getting off easy with some laps next practice," Alex told her. "Hope hasn't said anything to anybody, not even Carli. Actually, she walked back here alone."

"Fuck, I'm screwed. I made Hope Solo mad and now I'm gonna get murdered," Kelley said dramatically. Kelley let out a whine and jumped at the sound of a chuckle behind her. She turned to see Abby Wambach and Carli Lloyd standing behind her. "It's true, I yelled at her and we're roommates. She could kill me in my sleep and nobody would even know."

"She likes you too much to kill you," Abby promised and Carli nodded. "Torture you, maybe, but not kill you."

"Promise?" Kelley sounded very unsure. It was Carli's semi-amused, but also serious facial expression that told her she was in the clear. "So, it's safe to go up to the room?"

"Take a bottle of water, might help your thirst a bit," Carli said. Kelley could hear the teasing tone to her voice, but she didn't understand why. Kelley grabbed the offered and unopened water bottle before going up to her shared room with Hope. It wasn't until Kelley was at the door that she realized she didn't have her key card. Hope had told her not to worry about it and that she'd hold onto it so that it didn't get lost. Kelley wanted to tell her (and the whole team) that it was actually Alex who had lost their key cards in the past, but she didn't. Tobin would let Alex pin that on her though, Tobin would let Alex pin anything on her, absolutely anything. Kelley hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for Hope to answer it.

"I'm sorry," Kelley said once she heard the door open. She looked up from the carpeted floor and her jaw nearly dropped from the sight in front of her. Hope stood in front of her in just a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts that looked like they wouldn't have covered anything on Kelley's legs, and Kelley's legs were shorter than Hope's. "Um, is the room hot?"

"Some people take walks to candy stores to cool down, others do other things," Hope said teasingly. Kelley's mouth was dry and she quickly unscrewed the cap off of the water bottle and drank about half of it in one go. "Where did you get the water?"

"Carli gave it to me in the lobby, said it would help with the thirst," Kelley said and Hope rolled her eyes. "Did you buy a pair of shorts out of the children's section or something? Those look a little short, more like underwear than shorts actually."

"If it's bothering you that much, fine." Kelley was about to ask Hope what she was doing when the goalkeeper just took the shorts off. Kelley was blushing furiously as Hope fell back on her bed and turned her attention to the television. "I am really sorry about earlier."

"It's whatever, everybody gets a little frustrated sometimes," Hope said, emphasis on the word 'frustrated.' Kelley tried her hardest to keep her eyes off of Hope, but it was of no use. Kelley hadn't give much thought into what she was in the sense of sexuality, but a woman with as much sex appeal as Hope would have blurred any lines a person could set. Hope glanced over at Kelley, catching the defender-in-training staring at her. Kelley caught the smirk on her face and wondered if Hope ever made that face during sex. That had pushed her down a whole rabbit hole of thinking about sex with Hope. "Everything okay Kel?"

"Is it hot in here?" Kelley asked and Hope shook her head. Kelley wiped a little sweat off of her forehead with her shirt before just taking it off. Hope smirked as she glanced at Kelley from the corner of her eye. Hope was impressed, Kelley definitely had a great body before she'd been picked up by the national team, but she had made improvements since joining. Kelley barely caught Hope staring at her and decided to try her luck with the older woman. Kelley silently got up from her own bed and walked over to Hope's. Hope didn't pay her any mind until she felt Kelley's hot mouth on the side of her neck.

"Fuck," Hope moaned as Kelley sucked a hickey onto the skin at her pulse point. Hope pushed Kelley onto her back and took complete control of their situation. "Is this really what you want?"

"Right now it is," Kelley told her. All Hope could detect in her eyes and voice was lust and honesty, which sent heat straight to her core. Kelley wrapped her legs around Hope's waist and Hope leaned down to kiss her. The kisses were meant to test the water, see what got the best reaction. Kelley enjoyed the soft kisses, but it was the rougher ones that really did it for her. Hope was a little surprised that Kelley liked the kisses a bit rougher, but she would comply with whatever the young woman in her bed wanted that time. Hope left a few bite marks as she trailed slopped kisses across Kelley's chest. There was a light sheet of sweat covering the defender's body, the saltiness of it sticking to Hope's tongue.

Hope slid her hand in between the two of them and into Kelley's shorts. They didn't have to rush, but Hope wanted Kelley now and it seemed that Kelley felt the exact same way about her. After the first time, Hope would go back and take her time, getting to learn Kelley's body if the defender let her. Hope easily pushed two long fingers into Kelley, being met with a slick heat. Kelley's hips moved to try and match the movements of Hope's fingers inside of her. Kelley threw her head back against the bed when Hope changed the angle that her hand was at in order to brush against her clit with every pump of her fingers. 

"You're close, I can feel it," Hope husked into the shell of Kelley's ear. Kelley nodded, tightened her grip on Hope, and moved her head against Hope's shoulder. Kelley was close, but she couldn't tell if she was close enough. Even if she hadn't technically been close enough, three words from Hope pushed her over the edge, "Cum for me."

"Fuck!" Kelley screamed out as she came. Kelley bit down on Hope's shoulder as the rest of her body went limp. Hope let Kelley stay like that, but once she had let go and gotten some space between them, she checked her shoulder. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't bleeding. "I should yell at you more often."

"No you shouldn't because next time you do, you're not cumming for at least 10 minutes," Hope said and Kelley shuddered at the thought. She could tell that Hope was serious and as much as Kelley liked teasing people, she knew that it didn't mean she wouldn't get a quick orgasm, but rather she'd be kept on the edge for that long.

"Message received, but do I get rewards for playing well?" Kelley asked, batting her eyelashes at Hope. The goalkeeper just nodded with a little grunt and Kelley smiled, leaning up to kiss her. Hope's phone buzzed on the table next to them and she leaned over to check it. Kelley watched as about 3 unreadable expressions found their way onto Hope's face in rapid succession. "What's up?"

"Carli texted me, we have to be at dinner soon and you need to be quieter next time," Hope said and Kelley smiled at the thought of a next time.


	67. Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara #2

"Damn Kel, this is nice," Allie said as Kelley showed her friends through her new place. "We'll totally have to have team gatherings here at least a couple of times."

"We'll see, I don't know if I want them in the Frat Daddy Palace just yet. However, I'm totally bringing the Jr.s in here," Kelley said, glancing at the framed photo of her and quite a few of her former Sky Blue teammates. "So, Alex, what do you think?"

"It is definitely Kelley O'Hara's house," Alex said, smiling fondly. Kelley put an arm around Alex's waist and smiled up at the taller woman. Allie noticed, but it was normal the two of them to get handsy, so she knew to just leave and move on.

"Okay, bye guys. I'm going out for a few hours, I'd say text me when it's safe to come back, but I'm sure that I can find somewhere to sleep for the night," Allie said and neither Alex nor Kelley gave her a second glance as she left. It was definitely a little insulting, but her friends were in love and who was she to stand in the way of that?

"So, you mentioned something about a new mattress..." Alex trailed off and Kelley nodded. "Condoms?"

"Bathroom, medicine cabinet behind the boxes of toothpaste," Kelley told her as they rushed upstairs. Alex easily found the condoms, impressed by Kelley's hiding spot. It was the bathroom to her bedroom, so she doubted that just anybody would be allowed to use it, but still. Alex walked back into Kelley's bedroom to find the defender laying back on her bed with her hand in her pants. Alex felt a twitch in her pants as she watched Kelley's skin flush, a telltale sign that she was close. Alex removed Kelley's hand from her pants and replaced it with her own, slick, wet heat meeting her slightly cold fingertips. Kelley sucked in a breath at the sensation of Alex's cold fingers contrasting with the warmth of her cunt. "Fuck Alex, I want you inside of me."

"Cum for me like a good girl and I'll let you have my dick." Alex's voice was a bit raspier than usual and Kelley knew that Alex was turned on. She glanced down at Alex's jeans, but frowned when she couldn't tell whether or not Alex had an erection. Alex had been smart, there was a chance that she wouldn't have gotten to fuck Kelley, so if she had left the defender's house without getting herself taken care of, she didn't want it to be noticeable. Kelley placed her hand over Alex's crotch and could feel that Alex was semi-hard. "Cum for me Kelley, I know you want to. I can feel your body trying to, don't you want to cum on my fingers baby?"

Kelley bit her lip and moved her hips so that Alex's fingers were completely inside of her. She threw her head back a bit and let out a little cry when she came. Alex moved away from Kelley to undress herself. Kelley sat up on the bed and leaned forward to take Alex into her mouth, inch by inch. A guttural groan tore from Alex's throat as she felt her tip hit the back of Kelley's throat. Kelley held her there for a few second before pushing Alex back a bit. Kelley alternated teasing Alex's tip and letting the forward essentially fuck her face.

"Shit, I can't last like this." Alex came with a groan. Alex laid back on the bed for a few minutes as Kelley walked into the bathroom. Kelley came back naked and she crawled up Alex's body before settling for straddling her face. Alex lazily traced a familiar pattern in between Kelley's folds, making sure to keep her close, but never close enough. Kelley leaned down and stroked Alex until she was hard again and ready to go. Kelley got off of Alex's face and laid back against the pillows. Alex got on her knees and flipped Kelley around so that she was on her hands and knees in front of her. Alex adjusted Kelley so she was at the right angle before putting on the condom and then sliding into Kelley. "Fuck, you're so wet I almost can't tell how tight you are."

"More, I want more Alex," Kelley said, a little extra whine in her voice. Alex began to rock her hips a little, giving Kelley a bit of what she wanted, but not enough. Kelley tried moving back against Alex to get more, but Alex had a firm grip on her hips. Alex liked being in control and Kelley would have to beg if she wanted more, something she was prepared to go.

"Beg for more if you want it baby," Alex said in a dangerously low voice.

"I want more, no I need more Alex. Please, give me more, I'll be a good girl for you. I'll do whatever you want me to, I promise," Kelley begged and Alex bit her lip before adjusting the angle and pushing herself as far into Kelley as she could. Kelley cried out in pleasure as Alex continued to slam herself into Kelley. Kelley grabbed onto Alex's thigh to steady herself when her legs gave out, glad that Alex was supporting her as well. Kelley's body shook with pleasure as she came once more. Alex slid out of her and Kelley was dripping with cum. Alex took the condom off and stroked herself as she watched Kelley recover from her orgasm. Kelley leaned forward once she was a bit less hazy and wrapped her lips around the head of Alex's cock. It took less than a minute for Alex to cum again, thick ropes shooting down Kelley's throat. Kelley made a show of looking Alex directly in the eyes as she swallowed every drop.

"Fuck Kelley," Alex said as she fell forward onto the pillows. "That was so hot."

"Hot enough for you to stay another week?" Kelley asked and Alex nodded. "Good." Kelley leaned forward and gave Alex a quick peck on the lips.


	68. Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis #2

Sam hung her head as she sat in the locker room. Everybody else had already cleared out, at least that's what Sam had thought. It was a tough loss. No losses were easy, but they should have had this game in the bag. It was Sky Blue after all. Sam didn't understand where they'd gone wrong, but they were officially out of the play-offs. It was now between Portland, Utah, Chicago, and Reign FC. Sam couldn't believe it, they had been the best and suddenly they weren't anymore. Sam wanted to cry or hit something, maybe both, but she'd settle for sitting alone in the locker room with just her thoughts. At least that had been the plan until she got a reminder that she hadn't driven to the stadium by herself.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" Abby asked, coming back into the locker room. She had gone out 20 minutes ago and had been waiting in the parking lot for Sam since then. Everybody had already gone home or out to distract themselves from the game, but Abby had just been standing outside in the chilly night air with nothing but her thoughts. "Sam, are you okay?"

"No, I fucked up," Sam said and Abby put a hand on her friend's back. "We could have won if I hadn't gotten carded."

"Hey, it's not entirely your fault. They played us to get that foul, it could have happened to any one of us. Do you need me to cheer you up?" Abby asked, dropping to her knees in front of Sam. Sam didn't want to say yes, that wasn't something they were really supposed to be doing anymore, but she couldn't stop herself. Abby was there and Abby was always looking out for her and making sure that she was okay at the very least. "I can make it better for a little bit, I promise."

"Okay," Sam said with a shaky breath. Abby started her kisses on Sam's neck. She rarely kissed Sam's lips, that would have made things a bit too much for either of them. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them and Abby was fine with that. Neither of them were really all that concerned with what they were doing, for them, it was just making sure that their friend was okay. Abby continued to kiss down Sam's neck, getting the tall midfielder worked up with each bit of skin that soft lips kissed. Abby knew that she needed to hurry, there was no telling when a janitor or somebody else would come to see why there was still a car in the parking lot.

"We need to hurry," Abby whispered against Sam's collarbone. It was so quiet that Sam almost missed it, just like she missed the tone of Abby's voice. Abby didn't want to rush with Sam, she wanted it to be nice and slow, something to remember for months later. It wasn't that their normal meetings weren't memorable, it was just that they didn't necessarily provide a lot of memories. Abby knew that she could change that easily, but she didn't want to accidentally take something too far with Sam and make her want to leave.

"I know," Sam said quietly. Sam moved Abby's hand in between her legs and let her take the lead from there. Abby's long and slender fingers slid inside of Sam easily. Abby made sure that her thumb worked tight circles around Sam's clit to give the taller blonde an added push towards her orgasm. Abby pumped her fingers quickly and kept Sam's mouth muffled with her free hand. It was a bit of an awkward angle, how she was straddling the blonde below her, but Abby made it work. Sam caught herself when she came, Abby removing her fingers quickly before sliding off of Sam and fixing her jersey and shorts for her.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Abby said with a small smile. Sam watched as Abby made a stop to wash her hands before they booked it to the parking lot and Sam's car.


	69. Lucy Bronze/Keira Walsh #4

Keira looked at Lucy with a predatory smirk. It was funny to her how easily she managed to get her girlfriend to do what she wanted. To everybody else, it seemed like Lucy was the one in charge, that she was the one wearing the strap in their relationship. If anybody were to think about the situation they were in, one of them tied up and wet beyond sanity and the other one standing in front of them with a 10 inch plastic cock jutting from between her legs, they'd reverse the roles, Keira knew that. She knew that they'd expect Lucy to be the one doing all the fucking and topping and Keira to be the needy bottom begging for just a bit more.

"I can see how badly you want it. You'll have to wash my sheets when we're done here," Keira said. She was smirking as she ran her finger along the wet spot on her sheets. Keira's hand was just close enough to Lucy for her to get a brush of contact. Lucy whimpered a little at the loss of the brief contact and Keira knew that she was ready. All Lucy would have to do is tell Keira what she wanted and how good it was gonna feel before she got it. Keira sat back on her heels and just took a moment to observe Lucy. She was tied to the beds with the softest rope that Keira could get her hands on and pay for without drawing too much suspicion as to where her money was going. Keira had other things to get before Lucy had arrived in Manchester, things that couldn't have waited if they were to have proper fun.

"Please Keira, I need you," Lucy pleaded and Keira leaned forward a bit. She was so close, almost close enough for Lucy to close the bit of distance herself, but not quite close enough. "Please Keira."

"Please Keira what?" Keira asked, something menacing in her tone. Lucy let out a frustrated little whine and Keira knew that all Lucy needed in order to comply was be told what to say. "I want you to tell me that you need to be fucked. Not by just anybody though, but me. I'm the only one who can fuck you like you need to be. Isn't that right Lucy? Tell me I'm the only one who can fuck you just right, just like you need it."

"Keira," Lucy whined, "you're the only one who can fuck me like I need it. Nobody else can get me off like you. Fuck me like the good girl I know you are Keira. You know what to do, make me cum like only you can."

"Shit." Keira bit her lip as she pushed into Lucy. At first, her hips only moved a little bit, but she was quick in her movements. The thrusts were fast and shallow, but once Lucy's legs wrapped around Keira's hips, Keira began to move a bit faster. The faster Keira moved, the more pleasure she got for herself. Lucy's encouragement and praise was making Keira wetter. The base of the dildo was pressing and rubbing against her, the pressure beginning to get to her. Keira's thrusts began to get a little more wild the closer she felt herself getting to cumming. Keira leaned down to capture Lucy's lips in a searing kiss. Lucy tried pushing Keira back as she began to cum, her body not being able to handle Keira's thrusts along with her orgasm, but it was of no use. Instead, Lucy broke the kiss and Keira continued moving until she was over the edge. Lucy's legs straightened out and Keira reached up to untie Lucy from her restraints. "Have I told you how much I love your surprise visits?"

"No, but I get it," Lucy said and Keira kissed the side of her jaw.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Keira asked. It didn't matter how slowly or softly they fucked, Keira always asked that question afterwards. Lucy understood it, she did the same thing whenever she was the one wielding the strap in their encounters.

"Of course not, it was perfect, I promise." Lucy kissed Keira's knuckles and then held onto her hands as the two of them laid in Keira's bed, a tangled mess of nakedness.


	70. Carli Lloyd/Alex Morgan #1

Alex was on the edge of her seat during the game. She had been brought with the team as a mascot of sorts. People would get suspicious if Alex Morgan wasn't on the bench at the very least. She had to show up, even if she didn't necessarily want to. She would have been fine staying in her Orlando home, but she had to admit it wasn't all bad. She got to watch Carli play. That didn't happen a whole lot. She rarely got a chance to just sit back and really study Carli in person. Alex wasn't an idiot and she wasn't lying to herself, Carli wasn't nearly as good as she used to be, but she worked her ass off to try and keep up the best she could. Alex doubted that she could have pulled off as much extra practice and shit as Carli and still be ready on game day.

"Lloyd's coming out," Megan said to Alex. Megan warmed up and went on for Carli, the midfielder taking Megan's now vacant seat next to Alex. Alex moved her hand onto the rest in between their seats and Carli instinctively moved her hand on top of Alex's. They weren't together, Alex was enjoying the time she was single and Carli had never actually mentioned wanting more than their arrangement. It was one that had been in tact since 2012, when they had gotten a little too celebratory in their celebration and hooked up. Alex had been impressed by how long Carli was able to go without getting the least bit tired. Alex had worked on her cardio a bit and gotten herself onto Carli's level. Alex's libido with that kind of stamina was too dangerous for anybody that wasn't an athlete, something Alex had found out after making one of her partners pass out.

"You look exhausted," Alex observed aloud. Carli glanced at her and nodded, sighing as she fell back against her seat. Alex put her arm around Carli the best she could and held her for a moment. Nobody really said anything, even though Carli wasn't known for getting cuddly or touchy with anybody. Alex wasn't necessarily either, but nobody was really up to questioning both of them at the same time. Carli seemed to wake up a little more after her shower, as did Alex, but in a different way. Alex sat next to Carli on the ride back to the hotel and then booked it straight for Carli's single room instead of the one she shared with Tobin. Christen would probably be over there at some point, so she would have found her way to Carli's anyways. She was just in a better mood about it then because it was of Alex's own volition.

"You've been staring at me since the showers," Carli said and Alex laid down on Carli's bed. "I would love to fuck the daylights out of you, but I'm tired."

"I'm sure that we can figure out something," Alex said and Carli laid down next to Alex. Carli just sort of let Alex kiss all over her face, neck, and the bit of skin exposed on her chest through her tank top. Alex traced patterns on Carli's stomach under the thin fabric of the tank top and just felt the muscle there move under her touch. Alex had put on a little bit of a show in the showers, intended to rile Carli up a bit. It hadn't worked as well as she had hoped it would have, but Alex found that she couldn't necessarily complain all that much about it. At the end of the day, she was still getting exactly what she wanted, to be intimate with Carli. "Can I keep going?"

"Yes," Carli said. Her voice was a little breathier than it usually was. Alex was starting to get to her. Carli turned around just before Alex's hand slipped into her pants so they were facing each other. Carli slipped her fingers into Alex's underwear first and immediately began to give Alex what she wanted. Carli easily slid three fingers into Alex as she used her thumb to rub Alex's clit. Alex slipped two fingers into Carli and slowly worked her up to three. It had been a bit of time since Carli and Alex had last hooked up, so Carli was a little tight, but that was exactly how Alex liked her.

"Fuck Car," Alex moaned as Carli hit her g-spot. Carli continued to hit it over and over again, making sure that Alex came before her. Carli liked the feeling of how Alex's inner walls tightened around her fingers before she was able to slide them out. Carli's pupils dilated even more than they already were as she watched Alex ride out her orgasm beside her. Alex really focused to keep her fingers moving inside of Carli, trying to get her to an orgasm as well. Alex could see exhaustion beginning to find a place on Carli's features and she wanted her to enjoy their night as well.

"Alex, I'm close. S-s-so clo-close," Carli stuttered out and Alex put more of her focus on Carli's clit. Alex's refocusing was rewarded when Carli began to quiver in her arms before soaking the hand Alex had in between her legs. Alex removed her legs and went to take another shower before going back to find Carli fast asleep in the bed, the game and their personal encounter getting to her.


	71. Ashlyn Harris/Alyssa Naeher #1

Ashlyn was shocked to say the very least. Alyssa could be commanding on the field, but she was undoubtedly the calmest person at all times aside from maybe Becky. All Ashlyn was getting from Alyssa was very dominant sexual energy. Ashlyn wasn't complaining of course, she liked giving up control to her partner from time to time, but she hadn't been expecting Alyssa to radiate how she did. Ashlyn wasn't even sure if Alyssa was all that turned on herself or if she was just there for something quick with Ashlyn. Either way, the older goalkeeper wasn't going to complain about it. Ashlyn had gotten with quite a few of their teammates before, but never Alyssa. She wasn't wasting that chance because she didn't get to decide whether or not she was gonna top.

"On the bed," Alyssa commanded and Ashlyn had to admit that it was turning her on. Ashlyn complied with Alyssa's commands and quickly found herself laying on the bed completely naked on all fours. Alyssa smacked her ass as she examined Ashlyn on the bed before her. "You're such a good girl aren't you? Everybody looks at you and thinks that you're so bad, such a rebel, maybe even a little controlling in bed, but that's not the case is it Harris? I know it's not because if it was, I wouldn't have you here like this, following every single one of my commands. Since you've been so good, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want you inside of me," Ashlyn practically begged. Alyssa took a dildo in her hand and slid it into Ashlyn's soaking wet entrance. She slowly pumped it in and out of her for a minute or two before leaning down and licking her clit. Alyssa alternated using the flat part of her tongue to go over the sensitive bunch of nerves and using the tip of her tongue to tease her. Ashlyn bit her lip, trying to keep herself from cumming. She wasn't sure whether or not Alyssa wanted her to yet and while Ashlyn knew that Alyssa wasn't the punishing type, it might disappoint her. After awhile, it just became unbearable, so Ashlyn decided to just ask Alyssa if it was okay that she came. "Can I cum now?"

"You could have cum anytime, but since you're asking..." Alyssa trailed off and replaced the dildo with her tongue. That had Ashlyn screaming out in pleasure as she came. Alyssa didn't let a drop of her go to waste, trying to draw out the older keeper's orgasm as long as possible. Ashlyn finally fell forward onto the bed and Alyssa covered her up with a clean blanket while she found something for Ashlyn to wear to sleep. It hadn't been discussed if Ashlyn was staying the night, but Ashlyn assumed that it would be okay and Alyssa assumed that she'd want to. Alyssa may have known that she could be a bit intense during sex, but once that was over, she went right back to being her quiet, timid, and endearingly awkward self.


	72. Tierna Davidson/Ali Krieger #2

"Tierna, are you excited?" Julie asked the rookie as they made their way towards Ali's house. Ashlyn and Ali had invited both the USWNT and their Orlando Pride teammates over for a gathering. Tierna was a bit nervous, she was harboring a huge crush on Ali and there had been times in the locker room when Ali slipped her shirt off or was putting her jersey on when Tierna could barely contain her staring. "Tierna?"

"Yeah, I'm excited. A little nervous, I mean, we're playing Orlando this weekend," Tierna said and Julie shrugged.

"And until then, we're all just guests at this party," Julie said with a smile. Tierna nodded, letting Julie's words really sink in. When they got there, Julie took Tierna straight to the pool, where most of the guests were gathered. Ashlyn, Pinoe, and the Pride's backup keeper, Haley, were all trying to throw each other into the pool. Julie went over to Christen, who was relaxing with Ali, Alex, and Becky by the side. Tierna looked around for the younger players before joining them. Mal and Lindsey were on pool floats relaxing as Emily tried to find a way to jump in and splash both of them without knocking them into the pool. Tierna looked to see Rose petting Logan, who was loving the extra attention. Tierna kicked off her flip flops, set her shorts and shirt by them, and then jumped into the pool with Sonnett.

"Ugh, you fucking dumbasses!" Lindsey yelled and Emily just pouted at her. "You're so lucky I love you. So goddamn lucky Sonnett, I swear."

"It's only fair I'm left off the hook if she is," Tierna said with a little pout. Lindsey rolled her eyes and let out a scream as Emily pulled her into the water. Mallory was too busy laughing at that to notice Lindsey's arm come up to tug her down as well. Soon almost every was in the pool and it was chaotic. A few people went home and as the night progressed, Ash and Ali's got a little more vacant.

"Thirsty?" Ali asked, sitting by the edge of the pool. She had a bathing suit cover on so Tierna couldn't see the bikini that she was wearing. Tierna could see the dark purple against her skin and thought that alone was absolutely breathtaking. It made her throat go dry, so she tore her eyes away and tried to focus on something, anything, else. "Do you want to come in for a drink? I won't give you alcohol because you're not 21 yet, but Ashlyn is bound to have something you can drink."

"Um, thanks," Tierna said, getting out of the pool. She dried off a bit and walked through the house to the kitchen with Ali. "Where did Ashlyn go?"

"She left with Alex and Allie," Ali said and Tierna looked confused. "Come on, I've got a bit of a crowd left to entertain."

"Okay," Tierna said, accepting the sparkling water from Ali. Ali had a glass of wine in her hand that was set down by a lounge chair, later joined by the bathing suit cover. Tierna's brain went fuzzy as she saw Ali's bikini in full. Ali's body was absolutely amazing and Tierna just wanted to find a place to put her mouth. Ali noticed her staring and set Tierna's drink down for her before pulling the young defender over to the pool. The two of them walked through the water and Tierna instinctively began to tread water when it got too deep for her to be able to touch with her head above water.

"Ashlyn won't be back until tomorrow morning at the earliest, do you want to stay here?" Ali asked and Tierna nodded without thinking. There was no way in Tierna's mind for Ali to be suggesting what it sounded like. She was offering Tierna a place to sleep for the night, the Chicago player was certain that her ride had already went back to the hotel anyways. Tierna and Ali spent a bit more time in the water and once Ali's house was empty, Ali made her first move. It had been a soft kiss as the two of them shared the couch with Logan. Ali was still wearing her bikini, but she had put the cover on and Tierna had put her shirt and shorts back on as well.

"Is this okay?" Tierna asked, breaking the kiss.

"What the hell do you think Ash is doing with Alex and Allie?" Ali asked and Tierna shrugged. "We have an agreement, this perfectly fine. I promise."

Tierna trusted Ali and didn't question what they did for the rest of the night. Ali kept the kisses shorter and more innocent while they were on the couch. When she wanted to take it further, she simply stood up and pulled Tierna to her feet. Ali tugged her along by the arm through her house, occasionally stopping to make out with her. Ali pressed Tierna against her bedroom door and pulled off her bathing suit cover before reaching for the strings on Tierna's shorts. Tierna let her take off her shorts and shirt, tossing them somewhere in the hallway. Tierna let out a little gasp when Ali began to suck on the side of her neck, something that would definitely leave a mark or two. Tierna nearly fell backwards as Ali opened the door, but Ali caught her, smoothly giving her a kiss as her body was slightly dipped down.

"I want to taste you Tierna, will you let me do that?" Ali asked and Tierna nearly choked on the breath she had to sharply suck in at the question. Ali stared at her questioningly and with a false sense of innocence. It was a bit surreal for Tierna, everything that was happening felt all too real for her, but she was going to enjoy it while she could.

"Of course," Tierna said and Ali let out a delighted little squeal. Ali reached to untie Tierna's bikini top and watched the now chlorine scented article of clothing fall to the floor, along with its matching piece seconds later. Ali kept Tierna standing as she kissed a trail down the middle of her torso. Ali kissed back up and teased Tierna's nipples a little until both of them were as hard as they could possibly get. Tierna's legs were getting shaky, so Ali pushed her against the wall as she dropped down onto her knees and spread Tierna's legs. Tierna was glistening and pink, practically dripping onto the hardwood floors below them. Tierna let out a gasping moan when Ali's tongue took the first swipe against her.

There was a sweet taste from Tierna on Ali's tongue. Every girl she had been with tasted slightly different, or they at least had a certain quality in their taste that set them apart from the others. With Tierna, the sweet taste was new, something that she couldn't compare it to. It was addicting though, Ali couldn't get enough. She was careful not to lick too vigorously with her tongue, but she made sure to get enough to satisfy herself on the taste. Tierna's knees buckled and her body practically turned into a puddle of gay mess when she came. Ali carried her over to the bed and Tierna just laid back for a couple of moments. Ali took her time in undressing herself before climbing onto the bed with Tierna. Tierna's eyes were slightly darker than normal and her lips were slightly parted. Ali watched her tongue poke out to wet her lips and it sent a surge of heat through her body. All Ali wanted was for Tierna's tongue to be on her in some way. 

"I want you," Tierna gasped out as Ali leaned towards her for a kiss. Tierna pulled Ali on top of her and held the older woman's body against her own. Tierna loved the feeling of Ali's weight on top of her body. She liked being pinned down as her fingers moved in between Ali's legs. Ali pressed her lips against Tierna's neck as Tierna's fingers slipped inside of her. Ali threw her head back in pleasure with a loud moan as Tierna brushed her palm against Ali's clit. Tierna sucked a few marks onto Ali's neck, getting caught up in what she'd planned on being just a couple of quick kisses. There was a little bit of sweat on Ali's skin and Tierna thought that the taste of it was the best her tongue had ever experienced.

"Tierna, right there. Keep going baby, keep going!" Ali cried out as Tierna fingered her. Ali bit down on her lip and ground her hips to get a little more friction as Tierna's hand kept a steady rhythm. Ali's short nails dug into Tierna's sides as she came and the younger defender lightly bit down around Ali's pulse point. Ali let out a pleasured sob and after a few seconds, relaxed in Tierna's arms. Ali rolled off of Tierna and held the rookie until the two of them had drifted off to sleep, knowing that they would have time in the morning for another round.


	73. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #1.

"Come on," Lindsey said, roughly tugging Emily up to their room. There had been a brief moment where Emily had been afraid that she wouldn't be roomed with Lindsey, but luckily for her, that didn't happen. Emily was certain that Kelley and Tobin had talked to Jill and Dawn. Tobin had been the first person to figure out that Emily and Lindsey were involved with each other. Kelley had found out when she stole Emily's phone during a practice once and saw some texts that hadn't been meant for anybody else's eyes. Since then, Kelley had changed Lindsey's name in her phone to 'Freaky' with a tongue emoji and constantly made jokes about them getting down and dirty.

"I think it's a little suspicious that we're rushing like this," Emily said and Lindsey didn't care one bit. She nearly broke the key card trying to get the door open and once they were in the room, Lindsey was pushing Emily towards the nearest surface. Emily was turned on, but she wasn't as worked up as Lindsey. Emily knew that though, she knew that Lindsey had to get exhausted before her body finally stopped craving sex. One orgasm would be enough to satisfy her appetite and Emily was prepared to do what was needed. Jill had talked about giving their field players a rest anyways, so Lindsey would most likely just be doing recovery things in their next training session.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard," Lindsey promised Emily as she pinned her to the table. Emily looked up at Lindsey and wet her lips. Lindsey let go of Emily and backed up, giving both of them an opportunity to undress. Lindsey's eyes raked over Emily's naked body displayed on the table in front of her. Lindsey wasted no time in leaning herself over Emily and capturing the defender's lips in a kiss. Lindsey's tongue ran across Emily's bottom lip, barely pushing past it until Emily opened her mouth a bit more. Lindsey moaned slightly at the taste of Emily's tongue on her own. Emily broke the kiss to take a deep breath as her lungs began to burn a couple of minutes later. Lindsey just continued to kiss Emily as she caught her breath, moving down her neck and chest. Lindsey made a point to kiss every freckle that she saw on Emily's body, only stopping when Emily tugged her up for another kiss. 

Lindsey's fingers teased Emily's nipples until they were almost painfully hard as they kissed once again. This time Emily was a bit more in control of the kiss. Lindsey liked how Emily kissed, no, she loved it. The softness of Emily's lips on hers mixing with the slight roughness from the fact that they were always a little chapped. If Lindsey didn't focus on every detail she could have when she was kissing Emily, she never would have noticed that. She wouldn't have noticed the taste of coffee, something fruity like a smoothie, and the slightest hint of mint that was always on the tip of Emily's tongue. All of those things contributed to the taste that was Emily Sonnett's mouth, which Lindsey loved to taste. It was her second favorite taste in the world, second only to what she was on her way to tasting.

"Ah, yeah, Lindsey," Emily moaned loudly. Lindsey's fingertip was barely slipping through Emily's folds and Lindsey was deduced that Emily was absolutely soaking wet for her. Lindsey knew that she did that to Emily and she wanted to keep going, to get as much of it as she could. Lindsey dropped down in between Emily's legs and placed one of her hands on Emily's stomach, feeling her abs, while her other hand came to rest on the top of Emily's thigh. Lindsey planted kisses along the insides of both of Emily's thighs before she moved the hand from Emily's stomach down to give Emily a little friction. Emily's hips moved to seek more of it out, but Lindsey wasn't letting her have it. "Please, I-I need it."

"You need a lot of things Emily, but this is more like something you want," Lindsey pointed out. Lindsey slid one finger inside of Emily and kept eye contact with the defender as she slid it in and out of her slowly. Lindsey could tell that it wasn't enough for Emily, but she wanted to hear her ask for more before she gave her everything she could handle for the night. Emily's frustration was slowly beginning to build up more and more until she finally told Lindsey what she wanted.

"More, nobody can cum like that Linds," Emily said, desperation evident in her voice. "And I really want you to make me cum Linds."

"Of course baby." Lindsey added another finger and dropped onto her knees in front of the table. She leaned in and took Emily's clit into her mouth. She alternated between sucking lightly and tracing the alphabet. She got to R before she had Emily's walls tightening around her fingers and her hips stuttering under her free arm. Lindsey let her ride it out for as long as she could handle it and then she stood up from the table. Emily got up with shaky legs and walked Lindsey over to her bed. Emily was tired, but she knew that Lindsey would need to cum at least twice before she got tired enough to ignore the sexual craving in the pit of her stomach. "I don't think I want you in my ass Em."

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight either," Emily said honestly. She had Lindsey on her hands and knees in front of her. Emily spread Lindsey's legs and used her tongue to lick up as much of Lindsey's juices as she could. Emily lapped at Lindsey's entrance until the midfielder was literally beginning to drip a bit. Emily backed away for a moment before reaching around Lindsey's body so that she could hold her while she used her fingers to bring Lindsey to another orgasm. Emily continuously laid kisses to the back of Lindsey's neck and shoulders. Emily loved Lindsey's body, she thought that it was the best body in the entire universe. If she could, Emily would spend the rest of her days doing nothing except for keeping up with her basic needs and worshiping Lindsey's body. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

"E-Emily," Lindsey's voice broke as she tried to tell Emily that she was close. Emily shushed her, already knowing. Emily focused on the sounds that Lindsey was making, letting it be her fuel to keep her pace. Lindsey let out a serious of moans that got louder as Emily continued to bring her through waves of pleasure. The little tremors in Lindsey's legs caused her to fall forward a bit, but Emily made sure to catch her. Emily set her down gently and then turned the lights off. Emily plugged her phone in and then crawled into bed, laying partially on top of Lindsey as she did. Emily could feel Lindsey's heartbeat if she focused on it hard enough and that was ultimately what lulled her to sleep. For Lindsey, it was a mixture of being exhausted and the way that Emily's breath changed the closer she got to falling asleep.


	74. Lucy Bronze/Christen Press #3

Christen's heart thumped with every step towards Lucy's hotel she took. Christen was a grown woman going to see her girlfriend, which shouldn't have been making her feel so fuzzy. And yet, it did. It felt like they were sneaking around. Lucy had flown in to make a surprise visit and both of them kept everything very quiet. Nobody else knew that Lucy was there. She had stayed in a hotel about a mile and a half away from Christen's apartment and the two of them had eaten dinner there for the past three nights. Christen would always leave at a reasonable time and nobody seemed to question where she'd been going for a couple hours each day. Another reason that going to see Lucy was leaving Christen feeling fuzzy was because she knew that since tonight was Lucy's last night in Utah, she'd be leaving Christen with a really, _really_ good memory.

"Hi love," Lucy said, meeting Christen in the lobby. It was obvious that Lucy was as eager as both of them were nervous. That had to mean that whatever Lucy had planned for them wasn't something that either of them were overly familiar with. Still, Christen knew that it would be worth the nerves in the end. Christen loved exploring new things with Lucy, whether they be sexual or nonsexual. Lucy kept her arm wrapped around Christen's shoulders as they walked over to the elevator. 

"What floor?" Christen asked since she was closer to the buttons.

"Sixth floor, room nine," Lucy said with a cheeky grin. Christen rolled her eyes at the joke, but was surprised to learn that Lucy truly was on the ninth room on the sixth floor. It was spacious and Christen blushed when she saw the harness and dildo laying on Lucy's bed. "Are you gonna use that on me?"

"No, I was thinking you'd use it on me," Lucy said timidly. Christen bit her lip and nodded, turning to capture Lucy's lips in a heated kiss. Christen had been turned on from the moment she'd woken up to Lucy's text, dealt with the low hum of arousal in the pit of her stomach almost all day, and now she was getting rewarded for her patience. Christen had never really told Lucy that she was interested in topping her like that, but she'd been bottoming for too long. Christen was a compromising person, she was fine with taking the high road when it came to things, so she'd followed the lead that Lucy had set for their sexual relationship. "So, do you know how to use this?"

"Definitely," Christen said. There was a wicked glint in her eye that Lucy had never seen before. Lucy laid back on the bed and watched as Christen inspected the new toy she'd been presented with. "It's nice quality and new, when did you buy this?"

"This morning, just before I'd texted you to come over. I wanted to try something new, special for you," Lucy said and Christen gave her a warm smile. Christen ran her fingers along the length of it and then set it down on the bed again. "How well do you know how to use that?"

"Very well, but we'll ease you into it." Christen's voice was low as she spoke. Lucy had never seen this side of Christen and it was in the top three hottest things she'd ever seen in her life. Christen dipped her head down and nipped at the skin on Lucy's collar bone before pressing a few kisses up her neck. Lucy reached in between them to untie the strings on her joggers so they'd come right off when the time was right. Christen didn't seem to be rushing anything, content with driving Lucy to the brink of insanity with her kisses. Lucy wholeheartedly believed that she could kiss Christen for eternity, but sometimes, Christen managed to kiss her in ways that turned Lucy on almost painfully. Christen reached behind Lucy's back and pulled her hips up so that Lucy could grind herself against Christen. "You know, I can always tell when you're turned on. You get a pink blush that comes up from your chest. It covers your neck and the more I turn you on, the higher up it moves. I like it best when it settles on your cheeks because by then I have you breathless."

"Fuck Christen," Lucy muttered as Christen began to laugh. A part of Lucy told her to run, but the majority of her wanted to see out this side of Christen. Lucy watched as Christen leaned down and pressed her lips to the little spot of skin showing where Lucy's shirt had begun to ride up. Christen's lips moved up as she pushed the shirt up. At this point, Lucy just wanted to be out of her clothes and having some part of Christen inside of her. Christen waited though, just kissing all over Lucy's body as she slowly undressed her. By the time Lucy was naked, Christen had her practically dripping.

"You. Are. So. Wet. And. You. Taste. So. Fucking. Good." Christen punctuated every word with a lick along Lucy's folds.

"Please stop talking and take care of me before I implode," Lucy begged and Christen complied with her request. Christen brought Lucy to a quick orgasm with her tongue before stepping back, undressing herself, and excitedly putting on the strap. Lucy had to admit that Christen didn't look as ridiculous as Lucy always felt approaching her when she was in Christen's place.

"Tell me if I need to slow down or get out," Christen said and Lucy nodded. Christen paused and looked at Lucy. "Also relax, I'll be gentle until gentle isn't enough for you."

"God, where have you been hiding this part of yourself?" Lucy asked as Christen eased her way into Lucy. True to her word, Christen moved extremely slowly until Lucy was begging her for more. At every request Lucy gave Christen for her to go faster or a little harder, she complied until Lucy's body was tensing as she came again. Christen watched Lucy with dark eyes and Lucy's gaze matched hers when their eyes met. Lucy was quick to pull Christen onto the bed and then fall between her legs. Lucy's mouth found its home on Christen's clit as her fingers sought out the warmth wetness inside of Christen.

"Ah," Christen squeaked. Lucy didn't care whether or not the hotel room was sound proof or not, she was going to make Christen make every single sound she knew how to. The moans, groans, whines, squeaks, and Lucy's favorites, screams. Lucy rolled her tongue against Christen and that was how she'd gotten the first screaming orgasm from the forward. Lucy found it difficult to focus on counting when she was eating out her girlfriend, but she didn't care. Lucy kept going until Christen pushed her head away, on the verge of passing out. "Enough, I can't take any more."

"Next time we'll try for longer," Lucy said and Christen reached out for her. Lucy knew what she wanted and laid beside Christen, opening her arms so the forward could get comfortable in them. Lucy held Christen until both of them had fallen asleep and up until the moment that Christen had to get back to her apartment with Rachel.


	75. Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a college AU.

Kelley kept her gaze on her drink. She had come to this stupid party because Alex had asked her to. Kelley liked parties, she was often the life of them, but this one was full of assholes that she'd rather avoid. Kelley was sure some of the guys at this party were nice, but Kelley had come with the only girl at the party she was even interested in talking to. Sadly for Kelley, Alex was talking to the same guy she'd been talking to at the last eight or so parties that they had gone to together. Kelley was pretty sure that Alex was dating this guy, he was on the on the soccer team. Kelley had seen him during their practices a few times, but had never thought Alex would go after him. Kelley was on the verge of just leaving Alex to hang out with this guy that would probably be introduced as a boyfriend soon when she saw Alex storming through from the kitchen. Kelley watched as the guy followed her and Kelley followed as well.

"Alex, stop!" He yelled and Kelley was already a little on the fence. Alex stopped and turned around to face him. She didn't see Kelley behind him, well, at least she didn't acknowledge her. "You're being ridiculous, nothing happened."

"Because I caught you before it could," Alex said and he sighed. There was no counterargument because he knew that lying to Alex wouldn't end well for him, not that the situation would anyways. "Just go back to the party Servando, I'm going home. Don't try to call or text me again asshole."

"Whatever, you're being fucking ridiculous. Go be a stupid bitch!" Servando yelled at Alex. He turned around and was promptly met with Kelley's fist and a nasty crunching sound coming from his nose. Alex didn't register Kelley for a couple of moments and stood there curious as to why he hadn't walked away yet. Once Alex registered that it was Kelley who was there, she ran over to her friend. "You fucking broke my nose."

"Then run before I break something else," Kelley threatened. She had about 10 seconds before the pain got to the point where she couldn't ignore it and her tough facade would falter. Servando had run off by then though, so she crumpled into Alex's arms without any witnesses. "It hurts so bad, that was dumb of me. Shit, I probably ruined that for you. I just heard him call you a bitch and I, uh, didn't like that."

"Hey, it's fine, thank you for standing up for me," Alex said and Kelley shrugged it off. "Come on, let's get back to the dorm so I can take a look at your hand."

"Thank you," Kelley said and Alex kissed her cheek. There was only one problem with Alex's plan, neither of them were completely sober. Alex gave Kelley a pain reliever, which Kelley dropped onto the bed instead of taking on accident while Alex went to get her a glass of water. Normally Kelley would have just gotten herself another pill or looked for the one she'd dropped, but instead, her focus was on Alex. Alex handed her the water and Kelley drank half of it, never breaking eye contact. "Will you lay here with me? I want to cuddle." 

"Yeah," Alex said, perking up a little. Kelley always knew how to make Alex feel better. Alex wasn't sure why she never tried to date Kelley because Kelley was literally the best person for her. Kelley was also the only person in the world who Alex was certain she'd give everything up for, a fact that Alex never really had to force herself to face. Alex laid down in Kelley's bed and wrapped her arms around her smaller friend. Kelley fit perfectly in Alex's arms, much better than Alex had ever thought she felt in somebody else's arms. "It's hot."

"A little," Kelley said, breaking away from Alex's hold and sitting up. She turned on the lamp by her bed and took off anything that she didn't think she needed to be wearing. That left Kelley in a pair of leggings and the tank top she'd borrowed from Alex for the party, leaving her shoes, socks, jacket, and scarf on the floor. Alex quickly averted her eyes when Kelley was getting back into the bed. "Are you going to change?"

"Y-yeah," Alex stuttered out. She was nervous, which almost never happened. Alex got stressed, yes, that was part of why Kelley was so good for her, but she never got nervous. Not even when they were playing in the State Championship game last year, which they had won. Kelley was sure to be thought of as a traitor for transferring from Stanford to Berkeley, but Alex was grateful that she did that for her. Alex took off everything except for the pink underwear that were now burned into Kelley's memories and then she put on a half-shirt that was on top of the clean laundry pile. Alex crawled back into bed and held onto Kelley.

Kelley could feel Alex's eyes on her and Alex could tell that Kelley was working very hard not to stare at her body. Both of them laid motionless in the darkness for several minutes before Kelley made the first move. She turned around to face Alex and for a second, she was going to kiss her. Kelley O'Hara was going to kiss Alex Morgan, something she'd been wanting to do since they first played each other freshman year of college. Alex beat her to it though and Kelley melted into the kiss, melted into Alex's arms. Alex's hands moved lower as Kelley and Alex continued kissing until they were gasping for air. Kelley spread her legs a little whenever Alex's hand got near her center. Alex could feel heat through Kelley's thin leggings and began to move her finger back and forth, giving Kelley some friction.

"Alex, more please," Kelley pleaded and Alex complied. She moved her hand into Kelley's underwear and made the same motions. A sober Alex didn't have a lot of moves, but a drunk Alex wouldn't let that get in the way. Kelley moved her hand into her leggings and helped Alex out a bit, guiding Alex's hand with her own. Kelley's body tensed as she came, and then she relaxed into Alex's body. Alex held onto Kelley and Kelley held onto Alex's hands as the two of them drifted off to sleep together.


	76. Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk #1

Beth was counting the seconds before Danielle decided that it was time to leave. Beth wanted to get both of them back to Danielle's apartment with Jill as soon as possible. Right after the game, Beth was content with waiting, but that was before she knew that Jill wasn't coming back to London with them. She wanted to stay the night with Jackie, which Beth had been briefly afraid that Danielle would want to do the same, but luckily for Beth, Danielle didn't. Instead, Danielle went back with the rest of the team and they all went out to celebrate the win and Danielle. Beth wanted Danielle to enjoy her celebration, but she was also eager to celebrate in private with Danielle in Danielle's apartment.

"Hey, ready to go?" Danielle asked, swaying slightly. Beth could tell that she was buzzed enough to elevate her good mood, but not impair her abilities too much. In other words, Danielle hadn't gotten too drunk to fuck and neither had Beth. Beth had been smart, only having a couple of beers and only taking one of the shots that the team was having, giving her other one to Leah, who was really cutting loose. Beth felt bad for Jordan, but also knew that it was a good thing she'd decided to stay out of the house for the night.

"Yeah, ready if you are," Beth said and Danielle pulled Beth up to her feet. Danielle walked out of the bar with her body tucked beneath Beth's arm and her head resting on Beth's shoulder. She was close enough to kiss Beth's neck if she wanted to, but she knew that it was important for them to be focused as they walked home. "Can we go to your place?"

"Sure," Danielle said and Beth let her hand roam down to Danielle's ass. Beth squeezed and Danielle let out a little yelp and playfully hit Beth in the chest. "Here?"

"I'm not doing anything," Beth said and Danielle decided that two could play that game. Danielle let her hand trail up Beth's back a little, lifting her shirt as she did. Beth shuddered, but pretended to be unaffected. She knew how to press Danielle's buttons and up until they got back to Danielle's apartment, she was planning on doing that. Danielle turned her head a bit so that her lips were resting against the part of Beth's neck where it met her shoulder. She nipped there and Beth still didn't make a peep. Danielle grumbled in frustration and really went for it when she repeated brushed her hand against the inseam of Beth's pants. "Dan, don't tease me like this if you aren't gonna do something about it."

"Oh I'm doing quite a few things about it and you know it," Danielle spoke in a low, huskier than normal tone. Beth turned and noticed that Danielle's eyes looked darker and it wasn't just because it was pretty dark outside.

"Well then I think we should get home quickly," Beth said and Danielle agreed with her. Neither of them teased each other until they were in the elevator of Danielle's building, waiting to get up to Danielle's apartment. Beth stood in front of Danielle and Danielle's would occasionally pull Beth's hips back against her own. Danielle practically sprinted out of the elevator and had the door unlocked and open by the time that Beth was halfway down the hall.

"Come on!" Danielle shouted, not caring who she woke up. Beth upped her pace from a walk to a jog, but Danielle pulled her the rest of the way. Danielle pushed Beth into the apartment and shut the door, being sure to lock it as well. Danielle ran back to her bedroom where Beth was already waiting for her on the bed.

"I think it's time for your real celebration," Beth said, kneeling on the bed and pulling Danielle towards her. "Tell me what you want baby and it's yours."

"I want to fuck you, and I think you want me to fuck you too," Danielle said, biting her lip. Beth nodded and Danielle took a step back and waited for Beth to stand up. Danielle got her harness and waited for Beth to get the dildo that she wanted for the night. Danielle knew that since it was a celebration for her, she could have chosen, but Danielle wanted to make sure that as nice as this night was going to be for her, it would also be enjoyable for Beth. Beth came back with one that was both longer and had a bigger girth than what they normally used on each other other. "I'm not going to be that gentle tonight, are you sure?"

"I want to feel it tomorrow," Beth said. Danielle shuddered at her girlfriend's words and Beth smirked at her.

"Strip," Danielle ordered. Beth liked it when Danielle gave her orders like that. Beth liked it when Danielle did a lot of things, things that rarely happened when she wasn't in control. Danielle pulled her own shirt off as Beth began to unbutton hers. Danielle pulled Beth towards her when her shirt was completely unbuttoned and pressed kisses to the skin that was exposed there. Danielle bit down on the bit of Beth's hipbone was that showing and Beth whimpered a little. Danielle pushed Beth's shirt off of her shoulders and reached around to unhook Beth's bra. Danielle leaned in and took one of Beth's nipples into her mouth and scraped her teeth against it before moving to the other one. Danielle pushed Beth back a bit and shimmied out of her own jeans and underwear while Beth did the same. Danielle put the harness on and put the dildo into it. "Come here."

Beth walked towards Danielle and bent her over the edge of the bed. Beth held herself up with her elbows and Danielle lowered herself in between Beth's legs. Danielle leaned forward a bit to swipe her tongue from Beth's entrance to her clit. Danielle took the bundle of nerves into her mouth and relished in the sounds that her actions were causing Beth to make. Beth was a very loud person in general and there was no exception during sex. That was how Danielle liked it though, it was like Beth's way of telling her how good she was doing when she wasn't able to get the words out. Both Danielle and Beth had praise kinks to some degree, but Danielle was certain that everybody did on some level.

"You taste so good baby," Danielle said and Beth moved back against Danielle's fingers when they brushed against her. Danielle stood up and leaned over Beth's body, slipping two fingers inside of her and scissoring them to stretch her. Beth made a slightly pained whimpering noise, so Danielle pressed kisses along Beth's spine as her other hand reached around to rub her clit from the front. "You're doing so good baby. Just a little more of this and I'll fuck you. I just don't want to hurt you, you know I don't ever want to do that baby."

"I know," Beth said breathlessly. Danielle waited up Beth was practically dripping before she flipped Beth around and pulled her onto her feet. Danielle moved Beth over to her desk and set her on the edge of it. Danielle hadn't put her things back on it since the last time she'd decided to take Beth there, so she could easily just do it again. Beth spread her legs and Danielle slowly slid into her. Danielle stopped whenever Beth's nails dug into the sides of her shoulder blades and let out a slightly pained groan. Danielle pressed soft kisses to the side of Beth's jaw and rubbed little circles on Beth's clit. "Keep going, I need you to keep going."

"I will, but I don't want to hurt you. Please be patient like the good girl I know you are," Danielle pleaded with Beth and Beth listened to her. Beth threw her head back as Danielle started to get a little rhythm going. It wasn't overly fast at first, but Beth knew that eventually Danielle would pick up the speed.

"It feels so good babe. Y-you feel so good," Beth said, stuttering a little on the second sentence. Danielle held onto Beth's hips as she thrust into Beth. Danielle loved every sound she was hearing from Beth's moans to the sound of her skin hitting Beth's and the wetness inside of her. Danielle got lost in the noises, but she was present enough to hear the change in Beth's moaning. It got breathier and more like she was anticipating something.

"Are you close?" Danielle asked and Beth nodded, biting her lip. Danielle stepped back and pulled Beth over to the bed. Danielle laid down and Beth just stared at her, a slightly ticked look on her face. "Ride me, that's how I want to see you cum. You can go fast, slow, do anything you want, but I want you on top of me, riding my until you cum."

Danielle didn't have to tell Beth twice. The blonde climbed onto the bed and straddled Danielle before slowly sinking onto the dildo. Danielle held onto Beth's waist to help steady her as Beth moved up and down on top of Beth. Danielle's kept a heated gaze on Beth as her girlfriend rode her. Even with her eyes closed, Beth could feel Danielle's gaze on her. Beth kept her eyes closed until she was about to cum. She opened her eyes and Danielle saw the most intense look in Beth's eyes as her body began to quiver. Beth fell forward against Danielle and Danielle caught her. Danielle kissed Beth's temple as Beth calmed down from her orgasm and relaxed into Danielle's touch.

"I'm here, right where you need me," Danielle said softly. Beth turned her head and kissed Danielle's lips softly. It was a soft and sweet kiss, the kind that wouldn't lead to anything more. "Go to sleep, you need some rest."

"But you didn-," Beth started, but Danielle cut her off. Danielle kissed Beth again and then got up from the bed to get ready. Beth followed her and after they went through their routine, Beth crawled back into bed and held Danielle until both of them had drifted off to sleep. Beth had woken up first and all she could focus on was the soreness between her legs. Beth went to get out of bed and made a pained little moan, waking up Danielle. "Go back to sleep Daan, it's fine."

"Well, you did want to feel it in the morning," Danielle said cheekily. Beth whined and Danielle went to get her some pain reliever and find something for breakfast. Something told Danielle that they'd be spending the majority of their day in bed while Beth recovered.


	77. Carli Lloyd/Melissa Tancredi #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to #1.

Sometimes Melissa liked to do things without thinking about them. Sometimes those things were taking trips to New Jersey. Melissa hadn't been consciously thinking of Carli when she did that, but she knew that Carli had definitely been on her mind. She wanted to go see Carli, maybe do something other than just fool around together. Fucking around with Carli was fun, but a part of Melissa always left less than satisfied from their lack of spending time together. Melissa knew that it was partially her fault, she hadn't exactly made it clear to Carli that she wanted a relationship, but she had been certain that up until recently, their sex had just been out of aggression held towards each other.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Carli asked. She hadn't expected to see Melissa Tancredi standing outside on her porch. Carli had to admit that it was a pleasant surprise and Melissa did look really, really cute. She was wearing a Red Stars shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, and had a Canada Soccer backpack on her shoulders.

"I wanted to see you," Melissa said and Carli knew she was being honest. Carli sighed, not wanting to turn her away, and let her in. "I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you."

"How long are you here for?" Carli asked and Melissa shrugged.

"However long you want me here," Melissa answered and Carli closed the door behind them. Carli took Melissa upstairs and let her set her backpack down. Carli was tired from her practice and knew that Melissa never passed on the opportunity to take a nap, so she suggested they take a nap. Much to Carli's surprise, Melissa had woken up first and had made Carli dinner by the time Carli was awake again.

"Did you get somebody pregnant or something?" Carli asked and Melissa shook her head. "Okay, so what's with this?"

"I want to be your girlfriend. Are we too old for that? Lady friend? More than fucking acquaintances," Melissa rambled and Carli nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be really nice. I've wanted that for a long time now," Carli said, surprising Melissa. "Not sure why you're so surprised. If I wanted a quick fuck, I could have found somebody closer, maybe even at Sky Blue."

"Of course," Melissa said and Carli hopped up onto her kitchen island. "You should eat this though, it's really good."

"I'll do that and then give you what you really came here for," Carli said and Melissa blushed a bit.

"I didn't come here just to fuck you," Melissa whispered under her breath. She was getting bashful. Carli had known Melissa had a hard-on since she she had let her in and while it had gone down, she knew that Melissa did want sex. So, true to her word, Carli delivered. There weren't any games, just Carli taking Melissa upstairs to her bedroom and then kissing her roughly. Melissa gave as much as Carli did, biting the midfielder's lip before moving her lips down Carli's neck. Carli had the bottom of Melissa's shirt bunched up in her fists as Melissa moved them towards Carli's bed.

"You're so hot," Carli muttered as Melissa removed both of their shirts. Melissa left a little trail of marks down the center of Carli's stomach, careful to leave them where they'd be hidden from everybody else's gaze. They'd probably still be there at Carli's next game, but Melissa doubted that she'd go all the way to Tacoma with Carli, especially if there was a chance that Hope would be there. That woman was the first to know about Melissa and Carli fucking around and since then had kept a close eye on Melissa in every capacity she could. "Fuck Mel."

Melissa slid Carli's shorts down her legs and pushed Carli's underwear to the side so she could easily tease her. Once Melissa had decided that Carli had enough teasing, she ripped Carli's underwear off and gave Carli a bit more. Melissa had her own hand in her underwear, stroking herself until she was hard as she ate Carli out. Once Carli was adequately wet, Melissa took her sweatpants and underwear off before moving to kiss Carli. Melissa slowly slid into Carli and rocked her hips until she felt like it was safe to move again. Melissa was gentle, something that Carli hadn't quite gotten used to. Normally, everything between them was rushed because they had somewhere else to be afterwards, but this was nice. Melissa peppered Carli's neck and chest with kisses as she slowly thrust in and out of her. Carli grabbed Melissa's face and pressed her lips against the Canadian's.

"Fuck Carli," Melissa groaned and Carli's grip on Melissa's bicep tightened. The feeling of Carli's walls clenching around her cock pushed Melissa over the edge.

"Fuck," Carli whimpered and Melissa stilled inside of her.

"Uh, yeah, accurate," Melissa said and Carli punched her shoulder. "But I think the next step is a shower."

"Carry me," Carli said and Melissa scooped her up. Carli had been kidding, but if Melissa was gonna do it, Carli wasn't gonna stop her. Melissa got the water just right while Carli got them towels and something about it felt right for Carli, getting that time together even after they were done having sex.


	78. Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett #2

It took two words to seal Kelley's fate for the night. She wasn't sure who had suggested it or had volunteered her, but there was no backing out for her. Emily didn't look happy about it, but if Kelley refused, it's definitely cause some suspicion to rise. Kelley had been the body shot queen for years, doing them whenever she had the chance. Kelley sent an apologetic look towards Emily as she laid down on the table and a line of their teammates formed. Not all of them had decided to join in on the festivities, but Kelley could see Alex, Allie, Ali, Ashlyn, Tierna, Alyssa, Julie, Crystal, and Tierna in the line. The line went through and just as Kelley was about to get up, Emily was pushed in front of her.

"Sonny, you've got to do it," Lindsey said, obviously drunk. Kelley leaned up a bit and Emily nervously swallowed. Kelley's abs were on full display and if Emily Sonnett had one weakness, it would be Kelley O'Hara's abs. Lindsey applied the salt line with the help of Ashlyn and then Christen carefully set a the shot on Kelley's chest. Kelley glared at Christen, who did know that Kelley and Emily were together before popping a lime in between Kelley's lips. Lindsey managed to get the whole team to chant and cheer on Emily as she did the body shot. She licked the salt line from Kelley's stomach, reached down to take the shot, and got the lime, all without using her hands. Emily spit the lime out into the shot glass that was sitting on the table next to Kelley's body and pressed her lips to Kelley's. "Whoa Sonny, that's not part of the shot."

"Fuck," Kelley muttered as she sat up. She didn't bother to button up her shirt as she took Emily's hand and walked her away from their group. Nobody followed them, having caught the looks in their teammates eyes. Kelley pushed Emily up against a wall and pressed her lips to the side of Emily's throat. Kelley didn't move her mouth for a moment, like she was contemplating what was going on. It was the impatient whine that came from Emily's throat that pushed her along. Kelley wasn't surprised when Emily took more charge of what was going on between them. Their relationship was new, but it had been established early on that Emily would be doing the majority of the topping. Tonight was no exception, especially whenever Kelley made Emily jealous. 

"No more body shots unless I'm the one doing them with you." Emily's voice was raspier than usual, a sign that she was aroused. Kelley nodded as Emily subtly slipped her hand into Kelley's pants. Kelley spread her legs a little to give Emily better access. Emily didn't bother with teasing Kelley, instead opting to just slip two of her fingers inside of Kelley. Emily knew that Kelley was wet, she had picked up on that detail during their kiss. There had been a subtle press of Kelley's hips against Emily's, an action Emily had come to mark as a sign that Kelley wanted something from her. Kelley held onto Emily's shoulders tightly as the Portland player moved her fingers in and out of Kelley.

"Em." It came out like a whisper, nearly drowned out by the music and overall noise of the bar they were in. Kelley's grip on Emily tightened as she reached her climax and Emily removed her hand once Kelley had stilled in her arms. Emily supported Kelley as she steadied herself and they walked out of the bar, Kelley buttoning her pants with her free hand as she led Emily out.


	79. Julie Ertz/Alex Morgan #1

"Julie, I'm back!" Alex yelled out as she stepped into her house. Julie had come to visit her after the season had ended and they'd been living together like that for a couple of weeks now. The TV was on and Alex could smell something cooking, so she walked into the kitchen to see Julie making something for lunch. There was a nice plate with a salad, what looked like it was supposed to be sweet potato fries, and a BLT with vegan bacon. Alex could tell that Julie was trying for her and that was what mattered to her. "This looks good babe, thank you."

"Alex, hey, I didn't hear you come in!" Julie said excitedly. Julie kissed Alex's cheek and jumped whenever bacon grease hit her arm. "Okay, I think this is done. How was shopping?"

"Good, I got you some stuff, got me a lot of stuff," Alex said unashamed. "What did you do?"

"Watched Santa Clara destroy Berkeley in soccer and then some football highlights on YouTube," Julie said, making her own sandwich. "I also tried a piece of your bacon and then went to the store to get real bacon."

"It's not that bad," Alex said and Julie gave her a look.

"That bad..." Julie mumbled and Alex lightly shoved her. "Is that what you wore out?"

"Yeah," Alex said, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of leggings, a semi-loose tank top, and a Nike hat. "Problem?"

"No, you look good. I mean, really good Alex," Julie said. Alex ignored how Julie's tone made her stomach flutter a little and continued eating. Alex did the dishes and put everything she needed to up before joining Julie on the couch. Alex put on a recording of Bachelor in Paradise, which she had missed because Julie insisted on taking her out for a walk instead. Alex could tell that Julie was bored out of her mind, but trying to pay attention for the sake of Alex.

"You can go play on the Switch if you want instead. You don't have to stay here if you don't like it," Alex said and Julie shook her head. Julie laid back on the couch and beckoned Alex to cuddle with her. Alex laid on top of Julie, wrapping her arms around Julie's bare torso as she did. There were goosebumps on Julie's skin, but they went away once Julie started stealing some of Alex's warmth. "You gonna nap?"

"Maybe," Julie said, yawning. Alex got up from the couch and Julie pouted, but nearly fell asleep then and there. Alex came back a couple of moments later and lifted Julie off of the couch. She laid down first and then pulled Julie on top of her. Julie let Alex put a blanket over them and really began to get sleepy when Alex ran her fingers through Julie's hair.


	80. Tobin Heath/Christen Press #2

Tobin Heath and Christen Press were not friends. It wouldn't have been inaccurate to assume that they hated each other. Tobin thought Christen was a stuck up bitch who needed to remove the stick in her ass and get laid. Christen was infuriated by the way that Tobin didn't care about anything other than soccer, sleep, and her Nintendo Switch. However, the idea that opposites attract still holds true, even with the two of them. Even if they didn't get along in the slightest, they both had to admit that the other was extremely attractive. Both of their ideas of each other included what the other was like in bed. Tobin thought Christen was a total pillow princess that never in a million years would reciprocate on her own. Christen's didn't go that far, she just wanted to fuck some motivation into Tobin.

"This is getting heated," Alex whispered to Kelley. They had both wanted to go to the bar, so they invited Alex invited Tobin and Kelley brought Christen. It wasn't a good idea because the two of them were squaring up inside the bar. It was obvious that their argument would escalate to something physical, but nobody really knew which direction the 'physical' was going.

"I'll break it up," Kelley said, setting her drink down by Alex. Just as Kelley went to get up, both Tobin and Christen just walked out of the bar.

"I'm not done!" Christen yelled, chasing Tobin out of the bar. Tobin kept walking, speeding up slightly. She was trying to get away from Christen, but the other woman seemed to be very fast and had enough endurance to match her step for step. "You know what, fuck this, you're not worth it." 

"What the hell do you know about being worth shit? I'm not about to let some stuck up pillow princess tell me my fucking worth," Tobin said angrily. Christen scoffed and Tobin didn't budge. "Problem with the truth?"

"Did you just call me a pillow princess?" Christen asked and Tobin nodded. "What do you know about how I fuck? Do you know who gave Kelley and Alex the best orgasms of their lives? Everybody after me is an afterthought."

"Bullshit," Tobin said and Christen quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna bet?" Christen challenged and for some unknown reason, Tobin took the challenge. Tobin went back to Christen's apartment, which was closer and emptier, and from there on the tension between them seemed to change. It was arguable that the tension between them had always been sexual, just temporarily masked by negative feelings towards each other. Christen took Tobin back to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"You're not gonna assault me are you?" Tobin asked and Christen shook her head. "I heard you're a bad liar, so if you could just verbally confirm that you're not gonna fucking assault or murder me, that'd be nice."

"I'm not gonna assault or murder you, we're here to fuck," Christen said and Tobin nodded. "You should probably take your clothes off. Less hassle for me."

"Oh no, I want the whole nine yards," Tobin said, sitting back on Christen's bed. "I mean kissing, undressing, foreplay, I want it all."

"Whatever," Christen said, taking a couple of steps across the room towards her bed. Christen stood in front of Tobin and put her fingers under Tobin's chin. Christen lowered herself onto Tobin's lap and pressed her lips against Tobin's. The kisses were slow, they had to feel each other out first. Tobin's hands came to rest on Christen's sides and Christen began to pull Tobin's shirt off. Christen ran her fingers over Tobin's abs and then moved her hands up so she could run her thumbs over Tobin's nipples over her bra. "You can touch me more than that."

"Didn't want to accidentally cross any lines," Tobin said and Christen couldn't tell whether she was being genuine or trying to make a jab at Christen.

"We're literally here to fuck each other," Christen said, dipping her head down to kiss Tobin's neck. Everything was very soft and slowly, Christen began to change that. Her kisses were a little harder and there was an added scraping of teeth against certain parts of Tobin's skin. Christen leaned back and let Tobin take her shirt off. Christen hadn't worn a bra that day and Tobin had to admit that Christen was hotter than she had originally thought. Christen pushed Tobin onto her back and dropped down to remove her pants and underwear. Christen moved back up and noticed that Tobin had removed her own bra. Christen spread Tobin's legs and began licking long strides from her entrance to her clit. Tobin hated to admit it, but Christen was definitely the best she'd ever had so far.

"Where are you going?" Tobin asked. She sounded panicked as she watched Christen get up from between her legs. She had been close, so close, but now she could feel herself losing her edge as Christen slowly walked over to her dresser to grab something. "This isn't funny. I get that we hate each other, but this is cruel."

"Patience, it's part of the process. Everybody is a little worried the first time," Christen said and Tobin didn't get any more relaxed. "Is it okay if I use a strap with you?"

"Yeah, whatever, just touch me again. Please, make me cum," Tobin was beginning to beg, something Christen hadn't anticipated. She decided that she'd give Tobin what she wanted once, and then make her beg for everything else. Christen put on her strap-on and then walked back over to the bed. Tobin's legs wrapped around Christen waist and her arms around Christen's neck. Christen pried Tobin's off of her and held her to the bed as she began thrusting. Christen didn't start at a slow pace, just pounding into Tobin. Christen knew that she could make Tobin cum like that, so she was going to. Tobin let out a little whimper and Christen let her grip up a bit. Tobin quickly found herself right back on the edge where she had been moments earlier, and then finally, falling over it.

Tobin's body stilled before seizing in waves for the next 30 seconds. Christen loved the feeling of a woman that was wrapped around her cumming. Christen moved her hips slowly and shallowly once Tobin had recovered from her first orgasm to work her at an agonizingly slow pace towards her next one. Christen could tell that Tobin was getting worked up, but not nearly enough for her own liking. All Tobin had to do if she wanted more was to just tell Christen that was what she wanted. Tobin bit her lip and tried moving to get more out of Christen, but all that did was make the other woman give her less.

"Please, Christen. I need more. Fuck me harder, give me more," Tobin pleaded and Christen nodded. Christen began to move deeper into Tobin and at a slightly faster pace. Every single time that Tobin needed more, she quickly learned to ask Christen. A little begging and pleading got her pretty far, far enough to get to cum a second time. After the second time, Christen laid back on her bed after taking off the strap-on. "Okay, maybe you aren't just a pillow princess, but you can definitely be a bitch."

"You liked it though, everybody likes a bitch in bed in some capacity," Christen said confidently. Tobin sat up and gathered her clothes. It was obvious Christen didn't necessarily want or need anything else from Tobin. Tobin got dressed again and checked her hair in the mirror. She turned to Christen, who was now wrapped in a silk robe and turning on her Netflix.

"Christen."

"Yes?"

"Did you fucking mark me?" Tobin asked, her fingers instinctively on the hickeys.

"There are more you didn't see. Something to remember me by," Christen said and Tobin grumbled.

"I fucking hate you," Tobin said as she walked out of Christen's bedroom.


	81. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #2

"Hey," Pernille said as she wrapped her arms around Magda's waist in a hug. Magda kissed Pernille's cheek and then stepped aside to let her inside of her apartment. "Miss me?"   


"Absolutely," Magda said with a small smile. Pernille set her bags down near the door and Magda just held her for a few moments. It had been a couple of months since they'd last been able to see each other. Magda had been missing Pernille like crazy, wishing that they were playing at the same club again. "How was your flight?"   


"It felt so long. I couldn't sleep and just kept thinking about you," Pernille said as she sat down on the couch. Magda nodded and hopped over the back of the couch and onto Pernille's lap. Magda kept her head in the crook of Pernille's neck and Pernille ran her fingers through Magda's hair. They sat there like that comfortably until Magda moved back a bit. She laid back against the couch and then pulled Pernille on top of her. Pernille tilted her head up to kiss her, pressing her lips firmly against Magda's. Magda kissed her back, slipping her tongue into Pernille's mouth. Pernille moaned into the kiss and Magda brought her hand up to rest around Pernille's throat. She could feel the vibrations from Pernille moaning and all it really did was turn her on. Pernille liked the feeling of Magda's hand resting around her throat, especially when she applied the slightest amount of pressure.   


"You're wet already aren't you?" Magda asked. She was staring up at Pernille with a heated gaze. Pernille's eyes were slightly darker than usual, which told Magda everything she needed to know, but she still wanted to hear Pernille say it herself. "Tell me how wet you are and I'll take care of you."   


"I'm so wet, I have been since I thought about you holding me down and making me scream," Pernille confessed and Magda smirked at her. Magda sat up a bit and held onto the back of Pernille's thighs.   


"We have dinner reservations in a couple of hours, but first I'll give you what you want," Magda said and Pernille swallowed. Magda began to strip off Pernille's clothes before taking off some of her own. Magda held Pernille's hands above her head as she kissed down as far as she could. Magda kept her hands on Pernille's body to hold her down in some form as she moved down Pernille's body. Pernille moved her hands into Magda's hair as Magda settled in between her legs. Magda barely brushed her tongue against Pernille's core. Pernille wanted her to touch her so badly, just that little bit of teasing was beginning to get to her. "I've been thinking about this since I dropped you off at the airport. You taste good in my memories, but it's nothing compared to the real thing."   


Pernille let out a squeak at the sudden feeling of Magda's tongue inside of her. Pernille could feel Magda smirking as she moved her tongue up from Pernille's entrance. She was spreading wetness up to her clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Pernille's hips lifted up from the couch a little bit and Magda slid two fingers into Pernille. She slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Pernille, keeping pace with her tongue. Pernille began to cry out for more and more and Magda gave it to her without argument or hesitation. Magda knew that there was always a point in time when Pernille gained all of the power. It was always when she was getting to be her most vulnerable, something about it made Magda soft for her girlfriend.   


"Magda!" Pernille cried out as she came. Magda moved away from Pernille stood up from the couch. Pernille pulled Magda towards her and down a kiss. Magda pulled Pernille onto her feet afterwards and walked her back to her bedroom.   


"We should get ready, plenty of time for this during the rest of your visit," Magda said as Pernille began to let her hands roam all over Magda's body.   


"There better be," Pernille said, wanting a taste of Magda so badly.  



	82. Tierna Davidson/Christen Press #1

"Were they having sex?" Tierna asked and Christen nodded. "Has that been happening for a long time?"

"It isn't uncommon for teammates to have sex on this team, but I think Alex and Tobin is newer," Christen said and Tierna nodded.

"You were with Tobin weren't you?" Tierna asked and Christen nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over her," Christen said and Tierna still looked ashamed. She was so nervous around Christen. With Kelley and Ali, Tierna was nervous in a "hero" way, but with Christen, it seemed different. Christen noticed Tierna staring at her and her face getting flushed. "Yes."

"What?" Tierna asked, finally looking up.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Yes, meet me after the ESPY Awards," Christen said. Tierna made a mental note to do that and all she could think about from then on was meeting Christen. Tierna was extremely nervous, but at the same time, she was so excited. Christen was gorgeous and Tierna had heard Kelley talking about how Christen was at Stanford. How she could be totally dominating or perfectly submissive depending on what was wanted. Tierna wasn't sure what she wanted though. It would come down to Christen though, how their night went. After the awards, Tierna simply followed Christen back to her hotel room.

"I'm a little nervous," Tierna said and Christen nodded. Christen took Tierna's hands in hers and placed them on her sides.

"This can be just sex if you want it to be or it can be something a little more. It's up to you. I want you to be comfortable Tierna, just say the word and I'll stop," Christen said and Tierna nodded. Christen kissed Tierna lips softly and moved her hands down Tierna's sides. Tierna shuddered from Christen's touch and she'd never felt something so light and effective at the same time. Tierna let out a little moan and Christen slipped her tongue into Tierna's. Christen's lips moved down to Tierna's neck and Tierna felt like she was burning up. She pushed Christen back a bit and started taking off her own clothes. Christen followed Tierna's lead and Tierna froze when she saw Christen standing in front of her in nothing except for a pair of lace underwear.

"C-can I touch you?" Tierna asked. Christen nodded and Tierna reached out to touch her. Tierna's hand was shaking as her fingers ran across the soft skin covering Christen's stomach. Tierna moved her hands up slowly until she was cupping Christen's breasts. Christen pressed her lips to the crook of Tierna's neck and moved to suck a hickey onto Tierna's pressure point. Tierna let out a soft moan and Christen moved her thigh in between Tierna's. She could feel wetness through Tierna's thin underwear as Tierna ground against Christen's thigh, seeking out the friction. Christen let Tierna get herself off like that before taking Tierna to the bed. Christen moved in between Tierna's legs and pushed her underwear to the side.

"Do you want to keep going?" Christen asked and Tierna nodded vigorously. Christen leaned in and got her first taste of Tierna. Christen started her focus on Tierna's clit, sucking and lapping at it until Tierna had her second orgasm. Tierna looked like she could keep going, so Christen moved down to lick her entrance.

"More," Tierna told Christen. Christen moved her mouth back up to Tierna's clit and pushed two fingers into her. Christen moved her hand fast to bring Tierna to her third orgasm. After Tierna had cum, Christen brought her fingers up to the the defender's mouth and watched as she sucked them clean. Tierna looked spent and Christen had done what she'd intended to do. Christen watched as Tierna drifted off to sleep before getting ready for bed herself.


	83. Alex Morgan/Megan Rapinoe #1

Megan wasn't completely sure how it had happened. They had won the game and then there were hugs. Alex's hug had been different. They were walking off the field together when she'd done it. Alex had looked so happy and Megan had more courage in that moment than she had in her entire life, so she kissed Alex. Megan Rapinoe kissed Alex Morgan. Megan couldn't have experienced anything better in that moment than the kiss. It felt better than winning the World Cup had in her mind. It was something that she'd been wanting since she met the younger forward. Megan had been pulled away almost immediately after that for drug testing and then she'd been let back into the locker room to celebrate with her teammates and friends. Alex was waiting for her with two bottles of champagne in her hands.

"Drink up," Alex said and Megan accepted the drink. It didn't take long for them to be all over each other after that. Alex was too far gone to care where they were, but Megan wasn't. She may have been kinky, but letting 21 of her friends watch her have sex wasn't on the list of things she had planned for her post-World Cup celebration. If she made it to the next one, she'd consider it, but that was unlikely. "Fuck me Megan."

"That's the plan," Megan said with a chuckle. Alex didn't find it all that funny, but she wasn't paying attention. Alex was too busy kissing the side of Megan's neck and trying to touch everywhere at once. Megan had more control in the situation and dropped down onto her knees in front of Alex. Alex moved quickly to remove her shorts and underwear. Megan could smell the alcohol that practically coated her with a hint of the post-game sweat. Alex's fingers found their way into Megan's hair to get a better grip as she held Megan against herself. Megan's tongue got to work, bringing Alex to an orgasm without much effort. Megan pushed herself away from Alex and Alex flipped them so that Megan was now against the wall.

Alex's knee was giving her some pain, so she didn't try to get onto her knees. Instead, she kissed all of Megan's skin that she could as her hand made her way up Megan's shorts. Alex rubbed Megan through her shorts, providing enough friction to be irritating. Megan moved Alex's hand into her pants and Alex rubbed Megan through her underwear. That was more pleasurable for Megan, even if Alex's hand movements were a bit clumsy. Alex still seemed to know what she was doing. Alex pushed Megan's underwear to the side and slid two fingers inside of her. With each movement in and out of Megan that Alex made, the bottom of her palm rubbed against Megan's clit. Megan's back arched off of the wall and she grabbed onto the back of Alex's shoulders as she came. The two of them quickly separated and took showers before joining their team again for more celebrating.


	84. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #7

It felt nice to be back in Portland, even if it was temporary. She wanted to get the transfer back there, but Orlando wasn't too willing on letting her go. She could have pulled strings, but she knew that it would fuck with the order of things in the NWSL. Things were already screwy, but she didn't want to make it worse, again. Instead, she would wait for the breaks and offseason when she would get to see her wife. Alex would have thought about asking Tobin to come play in Orlando, but things weren't good enough for her wife. Portland was though, and even if it hadn't met Alex's standards, Tobin was so happy there.

"Hey you," Tobin said, leaning in to kiss Alex. Alex kissed her back, deepening the kiss a bit. "When did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago, I went for a jog, got some coffee, shooed away your children," Alex said and Tobin leaned against the kitchen island. "When did you redo this place?"

"I started it when we got back from the World Cup," Tobin said and Alex nodded.

"So, this place hasn't been christened yet?" Alex asked and Tobin knew where she wanted this to go. Tobin didn't mind it, she loved eating Alex out, even if the thought of it made her blush for hours. "I'll take that reddening face as a no. I'll also take it as an invitation to do this." Alex hopped onto the island and Tobin immediately moved to stand in between her legs. Alex kissed her and wrapped her legs around Tobin's waist, keeping them pressed together. Tobin's hand came up to caress Alex's cheek as they kissed. Alex moaned against Tobin's mouth as Tobin's fingers brushed against her through her underwear. "Fuck."

Tobin moved down Alex's throat, nipping lightly between every so kisses. Alex lifted her hips slightly and Tobin pulled Alex's underwear down her legs. With Tobin backed slightly away from her, Alex pulled her shirt off of her head. Tobin pushed Alex back against the island and then just stared at her. Tobin watched Alex's chest rise and fall with each breath. Alex sat up on her elbows and Tobin leaned down to kiss her. Tobin planted open mouthed kisses across Alex's breasts. Tobin teased around Alex's nipples and ran her tongue over the sensitive buds, hardening them. Alex pushed her hips forward a bit, trying to find some kind of friction for herself. Tobin reached her hand in between Alex's legs and began to rub slow circles over her clit.

"Fuck Tobin," Alex moaned out loudly. Tobin reached out for Alex's hand with her free hand and held onto her wife's hand as she teased her. Alex's grip tightened as she began to get antsy, prompting Tobin to finally drop down in between Alex's legs. Tobin leaned closer to Alex and kissed along the insides of her thighs. Alex's breath hitched as Tobin's fingers pushed inside of her and her tongue sucked Alex's clit into her mouth. "Oh fuck yeah Tobin."

Tobin hummed against Alex and the vibrations caused Alex to jolt her hips. Tobin continued to lap at Alex's clit as her finger pumped in and out of her wife slowly. Alex bit her lip to hold back her moan, but as Tobin continued, Alex found it more and more difficult to keep herself quiet. The sounds of Alex's breathy moans and little squeals shot heat straight to Tobin's core. Alex let out a high pitched cry as she came on Tobin's fingers. Tobin moved her fingers out of Alex and lapped up as much cum as she could. Alex took a couple of moments to recuperate before sitting up and pulled Tobin up for a kiss.

"I love you," Tobin said, kissing Alex softly. Alex smiled into the kiss and Tobin threaded her fingers in Alex's hair. Alex's fingers snuck into Tobin's shorts as they kissed. Once her fingers were inside of Tobin, Alex moved her mouth down to kiss Tobin's neck. Tobin's legs began to give as Alex coaxed her to an orgasm with her fingers. Alex caught Tobin before she could actually fall and held her until she had recovered.


	85. Alex Scott/Hope Solo - 1

It wasn't difficult for Hope to find Alex. She had been all smiles as she'd walked down to talk with the England players after their defeat to the USWNT. Hope had met up with Carli to congratulate her and seen the players that would give her the time of day. It was mainly the veterans, Tobin, Alyssa, Becky, Carli, and Pinoe, with the exception of Sonnett. Hope had been hoping to see Kelley, but wasn't surprised when the defender was suddenly very busy. Still, seeing the girls she did made Hope happy, even if the others didn't want anything to do with her. That was a feeling that Hope had gotten used to because it happened away from her team as well.

"You congratulate your former teammates?" Alex asked. She didn't have to look over to know that it was Hope behind her. Hope Solo had taken Alex Scott by complete surprise. She hadn't been expecting the goalkeeper to be so sweet and caring, she had expected a hard-ass without a sense of humor. There had been preconceived notions about Alex from years of rumors and unflattering articles that had made Alex feel immensely guilty about her first few days around Hope. Alex was good at being sociable for the cameras, she had practice of it, but once the cameras were off, Alex had been more guarded off towards Hope. At least she had been until they'd kissed.

"The ones that wanted to see me," Hope said. She didn't sound sad about it, which threw Alex off. Hope could tell that confused Alex, if her old teammates suddenly didn't want to be around her, she'd have been very sad. "I mean, they've got to be busy hanging out with O'Reilly. I can't blame them. Everybody loves her and there's a lot of reasons not to love me like that."

"Well, if it make you feel better, I'd rather you be here than Heather," Alex said. Hope thought about that for a moment before cracking a smile. Alex had quickly learned what that smile meant, Hope was about to tell a joke that she would most definitely find funnier than anybody else in the immediate vicinity.

"Of course you would, you're not sleeping with her," Hope joked and Alex rolled her eyes. She did let out a little chuckle though, which Hope took as a small victory. The point of her seeing Alex was to make sure that she was taking England's loss well, and if she wasn't, to make her smile at least a little bit by any means necessary. "Next go around they'll make it to the final."

"Next go around they'll win it," Alex said sternly. Hope put an arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her to close enough to kiss her cheek. Alex let her do that, but when Hope pulled away, she pressed their lips together softly. Hope kissed back and Alex's fingers found their way to be tangled in Hope's hair. Hope deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, massaging the Brit's tongue with her own. There was no fight for dominance, there never would be, because Alex was perfectly happy with whatever Hope wanted for her. Hope could read people well, a skill Alex had found out about just after their kiss, and if Alex didn't want something, it wouldn't continue for a second longer. Alex broke the kiss with a pant and told Hope, "Let's get out of here."

Hope stood up without another word and pulled Alex to her feet. Alex had been just a couple blocks from the hotel when Hope found her, so they just walked back. The streets were a little crowded from fans and they had taken a few pictures or signed autographs, but neither of them minded it. Seeing fans always made Hope happy because it seemed to be one group of people that always wanted to see her. Alex let them into her hotel room and once the door was shut, their lips were smashed together in a passionate kiss. Alex had never experienced such passion with somebody so quickly before, and she loved it. Hope began to tug Alex's shirt from her pants where it was tucked in. Alex's fingertips grazed a small bit of skin over Hope's hip bone where her pants didn't cover. Hope picked Alex up effortlessly and carried her over to the bed. Both of them fell onto it and Hope leaned back to just admire a slightly frazzled Alex Scott laying beneath her.

"Hi," Alex said awkwardly. Hope gave her a small smile and began to unbutton the buttons on her shirt. Once her shirt was open, Hope trailed a finger down from the spot in between Alex's collarbones all the way down to the button on her slacks. Alex's eyes were laser-focused on Hope's fingers, watching as they unbuttoned her pants before pulling the zipper down. Hope let out a small chuckle at the Union Jack on Alex's underwear.

"Ever the patriot," Hope joked and Alex blushed a little. "They're cute, I like them."

"I was expecting a win," Alex said and Hope leaned in to kiss Alex's neck. As Hope's kisses got lower and lower on her body, Alex tried shimmying out of her pants. Hope gave her some help towards the end and then Alex realized that she was almost naked and Hope was still dressed. "This hardly fair, I think you need to lose something."

"Gladly." Hope pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her. Alex flipped their position, getting Hope onto her back on the bed. Hope bit her lip and Alex pressed kisses over her stomach. The two of them traded kisses and touches until neither of them could really handle it anymore. Hope pinned Alex down to the bed and made her way down the Brit's body. Alex let out a soft moan when Hope's tongue trailed up from her entrance. Alex was dripping and Hope was intent on getting every drop she could. Alex held Hope's head against her, but didn't try to force her to go anywhere. Hope knew what she needed and after a bit of teasing, always gave her just what she wanted. As Alex's breaths got more ragged and louder, Hope became focused solely on getting her off.

"Fuck Hope, I'm cumming!" Alex screamed out. Hope was glad that there were only a few rooms on this floor. However, she did wish that she knew who was hearing them because there was always the chance of the wrong person finding out. Hope licked Alex down from her orgasm until Alex pushed her away from between her legs. "Damn, I needed that."

"I could tell," Hope said cheekily. Alex lightly slapped her shoulder and moved to straddle Hope's lap.

"Not as much as I think I need this," Alex said, pushing two fingers inside of Hope. Hope let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a surprised gasp. Hope held onto Alex's other hand as Alex moved her fingers in and out of Hope expertly. Hope wondered how many times Alex had done that before, but the thought quickly left her brain with the feeling of Alex's palm against her clit. The stimulation was quickly getting Hope to the edge and once she felt Alex's teeth scraping against her pulse point, she was over the edge with a soft cry. Alex removed her fingers once Hope was completely still and just sat on Hope's lap kissing her.


	86. Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett #3

Emily smiled hopefully as Kelley began to stir in her sleep. Emily had been trying, and failing, for the past 15 minutes to wake Kelley up sexily without explicitly touching her. Emily was beginning to give up when something finally made the metaphorical rock next to her stir. Emily once again placed a kiss to the same spot on Kelley's back, this time getting a small moan. Emily repeated it over and over until Kelley was finally awake. Emily knew Kelley was awake when she saw her girlfriend turn over before pulling her up for a kiss.

"Morning Miss Kelley," Emily said, her tone very playful and flirty. Kelley would never be able to hear Emily say that in public again without blushing profusely. Emily knew that as well, so naturally, she'd only be using that as Kelley's nickname. Besides, it sounded better rolling off of her tongue in the heat of the moment than Kevin or Karen did. "Sleep well?"

"I did until somebody woke me up," Kelley said and Emily pretended that she had no clue what she was going on about. "You've started something."

"I intend to finish it," Emily said seriously before pausing, "Miss Kelley." Emily winked and Kelley wanted to roll her eyes, but she was too busy waiting for whatever Emily was going to do to her. She didn't have to wait long as Emily crawled under the sheets. Neither of them were wearing clothes, a perk of getting to share a room during camps. Emily spread Kelley's thighs and kept her hands there as she kissed just above where Kelley was beginning to want her mouth. Kelley wanted Emily's tongue inside of her, bringing her to a climax over and over again like only Emily could. Emily knew Kelley's body better than her own, something that tended to happen over a few years of constantly sleeping together. There may have been others in between the times, but Kelley always came back to Emily, who always waited, at the end of the day.

"Em, fuck me," Kelley whined. Emily wanted her to be begging and pleading to be fucked, not just whining.

"I don't think you want it bad enough," Emily said, followed by a cruel laugh. Kelley began to move her hips, seeking friction, but Emily held her hips down to the bed. "It doesn't seem like you want it bad enough. I mean, it seems to be like you want more of this-," Emily dipped her head down to press a kiss to just above Kelley's belly button, "- instead of this." Emily moved her hand to dip a finger inside of Kelley teasingly before promptly moving it out again.

"No, I want the second one. I want your fingers inside of me, making me cum. Please Emily, make me cum. I need it, please. You have no idea how badly I need it," Kelley begged and Emily was satisfied with that. Emily dipped her head down to take Kelley's clit into her mouth and fuck Kelley with her fingers. Kelley moaned and clawed at Emily's upper back and shoulders as Emily ate her out. There would be marks later, ones that Emily wouldn't have to cover up because they were in the cold, which Emily had never been so fortunate for in her entire life. As Kelley was approaching her orgasm, Emily pulled her fingers out of Emily and sat back. "Emily, please."

"Um, I don't think so. You're not asking the right way," Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daddy, please," Kelley asked and Emily leaned down and let her tongue and fingers switch places. Kelley came on Emily's tongue mere moments later and Emily let Kelley ride out the aftershocks on her tongue. Emily leaned back just as there was banging on the door, timed perfectly.

"You guys are gonna miss breakfast!" Lindsey yelled and Emily started looking for her clothes. Emily got dressed and Kelley was beginning to get dressed when Emily let Lindsey in. "Gross and Alex and Pinoe owe me money. You guys were so fucking."

"How would you know that?" Kelley asked as she put on a new shirt.

"Well, you were still getting dressed and Son's got some fresh scratches," Lindsey said, patting her friend on the back. Emily and Lindsey went ahead to breakfast while Kelley followed them, holding a hoodie that Emily refused to put on, wanting to show off her "battle scars."


	87. Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett #5

Lindsey couldn't believe the things she did for Emily. Wearing a strap-on was fun for Lindsey, but wearing it in public was dangerous. Emily had insisted that she do that though. They went to a nice-ish restaurant for dinner and were sitting at the movie together. Emily had picked them out seats in the back away from everybody else. It was dark and at an angle no cameras could see, so they were free to do whatever. Lindsey was certain that somebody had lost their virginity in their seats before, but Emily insisted that they sit there. Halfway through the movie, Lindsey found out exactly why.

"Be quiet and I'll keep going," Emily said, sneaking her hand into Lindsey's pants. Emily worked around the strap-on to slip her fingers inside of Lindsey. Most of the movie, Emily had placed her hand on Lindsey's thigh and been kissing all over Lindsey's neck, so yes, Lindsey was very wet, but she wasn't going to say anything to her girlfriend. Emily didn't need anything to be said to her anyways, she always seemed to just know. Lindsey spread her legs a little to give Emily better access as her fingers curled upwards. Lindsey bit her lip harshly to keep any sounds in. She didn't want them to get caught and kicked out of the movie theater.

"Fuck," Lindsey gasped softly. Emily moved her hand fast, but tried to make as little noise as possible. Once Lindsey had cum, Emily removed her hand and wiped it on her own jeans. Lindsey was going to make a comment about how gross that was, but Emily kissed her, so she held it back. Emily could taste blood on Lindsey's lips from where she'd been biting them trying to keep quiet. Emily broke the kiss and then turned her attention back to the movie. Lindsey fixed her pants and then tried to pay attention to the movie, but couldn't. She wanted to take Emily as soon as she could, which would be the car. They'd move out of the parking lot, maybe she'd have Em suck on the strap while she drove home, and then take her in the parking lot or maybe on the way up to their apartment. Either way, she was taking Emily sometime before they got home. Once the movie was over, Lindsey was in a rush to get out of there. Emily took a bit more time, but it was obvious that she wanted out just as badly. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"Bet," Emily said boldly. Lindsey didn't have the time to roll her eyes. Once she was in the car, her jeans were partially down her thighs. Emily was surprised to see that when she got into the car. "I believe that's called eager."

"I wanna see you suck it all the way home," Lindsey said and Emily nodded. She put her seat belt behind her shoulder and leaned down to wrap her lips around the fake cock. Lindsey would glance down to see Emily every minute or so and it just made her want it even more. Emily was getting turned on, she always did when Lindsey got demanding. Emily could act like a top all she wanted to, but when they really down to things, Lindsey would literally come out on top every time. Emily liked fingering and maybe if they had time, eating Lindsey out slowly, but most nights, Lindsey was in charge and taking her in some way. Lindsey pulled off into an alley she was sure didn't have cameras and buckled her seat belt. "Ride me."

"Okay," Emily said, getting out of her seat. She climbed onto Lindsey's lap and with her back against the steering wheel, sank down onto the fake cock. Lindsey held her hips and helped to move Emily on top of her. Every so often, Lindsey's hips would snap up and Emily would let out a little yelp in surprise. Lindsey didn't really know where they were, but she vaguely remembered being in this alley once before after a game celebration. Lindsey pressed her fingers into Emily's hips to keep her down longer and slow their pace a bit. Lindsey had full intentions to enjoy every second of Emily being on top of her.

"Fuck you're so hot," Lindsey said and Emily bit back a moan. Lindsey removed her hands and moved them up to Emily's breasts. She moved Emily's bra out of the way and took one of Emily's nipples into her mouth. She teased that one into hardness before moving over to the other one. Emily threw her head back and let out a very primal sounding noise as she came. Lindsey opened her door and took Emily out of the car carefully. Lindsey closed the door, turned Emily around, and then back into her from behind. "This is where I fuck you."

"Until I can't stand," Emily said. Lindsey liked the sound of that. She leaned down to press a soft kiss to Emily's neck before starting her fast and unforgiving pace. Lindsey grabbed onto Emily's hair and used it to hold onto as she roughly took her from behind. There would be wet spots on the front of Lindsey's jeans, but she didn't care. Emily bit her lip as Lindsey changed the angle a bit and some of her weight was supported by the midfielder. Emily's head dropped down between her elbows as she came, nearly falling forward from the force of a thrust from Lindsey. "Ah, fuck."

"One more," Lindsey said and Emily nodded breathlessly. Lindsey was a bit slower and more gentle than this. She knew that she didn't have to go fast or rough, that couldn't. Emily was already so sensitive that it barely took anything to get her to cum for the third. Lindsey brought Emily back into the backseat and let her rest for the rest of the drive home.


	88. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #8

The best part of winning the World Cup hadn't been the fact that they'd won or the team celebration for Alex. No, it'd been her private celebration with Tobin. It was obvious Tobin was still thinking about it from the way that the older player would glance over at Alex every so often during the ESPYs. Alex stood up and excused herself. She sent Tobin a text to meet her in the bathroom. It took less than 5 minutes for Tobin to be in there with her. Almost immediately, the two of them moved towards each other to kiss. Tobin's hands roamed all over Alex's body. They were in a rush, anybody could walk in and Alex didn't need that kind of scandal clouding the World Cup victory. The door swung open and Alex quickly moved away from Tobin.

"Swing by my hotel," Alex whispered in Tobin's ear. Neither of them paid much attention to the rest of the awards show. Tobin rode with Alex to her hotel room, keeping herself civil until they were behind closed doors. Once they were, all bets, and clothes, were off. Tobin pinned Alex to the bed and spread her legs. Alex held onto Tobin's hair and kept Tobin's head in between her legs. Tobin's tongue felt heavenly as it licked between her folds. Alex was wet, she had been since she had seen Tobin earlier that night. She was ready, wanting a bit more from Tobin, but she was also fine with letting Tobin set the pace she wanted. "Tobin, fuck. It feels so good baby."

Tobin perked up at the encouragement. She pushed a teasing finger inside of Alex, letting warm and wetness coat it. Tobin curled her finger and smirked when Alex's hips lifted off of the bed with a twitch. Tobin added another finger and repeated that motion again and again until Alex was cumming on her fingers. Alex pushed Tobin back and got on her knees in front of her. Alex supported Tobin's weight on her shoulders as she kneeled and ate Tobin out. Alex used her tongue to alternate between teasing Tobin's clit and fucking her with it. Tobin came with a scream and tight grip on Alex's hair. Tobin's juices dripped down Alex's chin and Alex set Tobin on the bed before straddling her waist. Alex ground herself on Tobin's abs until she came again and then Tobin flipped her onto her back. Tobin leaned down and teased Alex's clit with her tongue until Alex had cum again, sensitive from her first two orgasms.


	89. Lucy Bronze/Keira Walsh #5

Keira watched as Lucy laid in her hotel room bed. The curtains were shut, but there was still a yellow light cast throughout the room. Keira thought Lucy looked absolutely gorgeous laying there, her hair in a messy halo on the pillow. Keira shifted slightly and Lucy's grip tightened around her waist. Keira sat up and removed Lucy's arm from around her. Lucy began to stir immediately at the lack of warmth and sat up just in time to see Keira begin to put her shirt on. Lucy reached out for her girlfriend and Keira turned at the feeling of Lucy's hand on her arm.

"Morning," Keira said with a small smile. Lucy just nodded and pulled Keira closer to her. Keira fell back when her legs hit the bed and landed on Lucy's lap. Keira scrambled to sit up and Lucy pressed her lips to Keira's. Keira kissed her back and let Lucy tangle her fingers in her hair. Lucy's hands made their way up the slightly over-sized shirt that Keira was wearing. Keira shuddered at the feeling of Lucy's cold fingers on her body, biting back a moan when those cold fingers teased her nipples. Lucy's mouth was making its way down her neck and the kisses inched closer and closer to Keira's chest. Lucy removed the shirt Keira had picked up and ran her tongue all over the newly exposed skin. Lucy's hands moved down to Keira's thighs and ran up and down the lengths of them.

Keira moaned and threw her head back as Lucy ran her middle finger through Keira's wetness. Keira was warm and wet, her core practically screaming for Lucy. There hadn't been much teasing, but Keira's body still felt their activities from the night before. Lucy knew that because her body was doing the exact same thing. She longed for her fingers to move in and out of Keira's cunt as her tongue lapped up what it could and traced unimportant messages over Keira's clit. Lucy began to let her kisses get lower and lower as she slid a finger inside of Keira. By the time that Lucy's tongue had actually touched Keira's clit, Keira was worked up for another one of Lucy's fingers. Lucy kept a steady pace with her fingers, matching with the strokes of her tongue.

"God Lucy, ah fuck!" Keira called out into the silence of their hotel room. Lucy sped up the movements of her tongue and slowed down her fingers so she could add a third. With three fingers thrusting in and out of Keira, Lucy stopped the quick movements of her tongue to use it to pull Keira's clit into her mouth. She lightly sucked before she let go to begin to trace letters and patterns with her tongue. Lucy was in the middle of her third heart when Keira's fingers tightened in her hair and her legs began to shake. Keira's inner walls tightened around Lucy's fingers and trapped them there until her muscles were relaxed. Lucy laid back and held Keira, kissing her temple holding onto her hands.

"Morning," Lucy said once Keira's breathing had begun to normalize itself a bit.


	90. Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk #2

"I'm so proud of you," Beth said, kissing Danielle's cheek. Danielle turned to look at the blonde and gave her a small smile. Danielle liked being praised, almost the point where it could be considered a kink. "I think you deserve something special for that hat trick. Don't you?"

"Yes please," Danielle said. Beth swore she could already hear desperation in Danielle's voice, which meant that her ploy to get things started a bit early worked. Beth leaned in and planted a kiss to the side of Danielle's neck, noticing how she immediately began to flush up from her chest. Beth hurried to get them home, even if it felt a bit more like Danielle rushing them. Beth wanted Danielle as much as Danielle wanted Beth, but she was secretly better at being reserved about it. Beth was going to ask how Danielle wanted it, but Danielle beat her to the punch.

Without a word, Danielle began to strip down and lay down on the bed. Beth slowly moved towards her, shedding her clothes as she did. Beth crawled up the bed and planted kisses up Danielle's body. Danielle seemed sensitive, more than usual. The two of them shared a sweet kiss that soon turned much more passionate. Beth kept things lighter, but Danielle kept chasing her to deepen it. Neither of them knew which had broken the kiss, but both of them laid there with their foreheads resting against the other's panting. Beth laced her fingers in Danielle's hair and pulled her into another kiss. This one was deep like Danielle had initially wanted it. Beth's tongue hooked around Danielle's and the short midfielder moaned as Beth sucked on her tongue.

"I want you to fuck me," Danielle growled against Beth's cheek. Beth knew exactly what to do. She teased Danielle's nipples on her way down to the warmth and wetness between Danielle's legs. Danielle's legs were spread and Beth pressed kisses to the insides of Danielle's thighs before dipping her tongue inside of Danielle. Danielle let out a pleasured scream and Beth smirked against her. Beth loved hearing Danielle scream, she loved so much about Danielle. Beth held Danielle's hips down as she began to lick and suck on Danielle's clit. Beth worked Danielle up so she was close to the edge, but not enough to teeter or be able to go over. Danielle barely had time to miss Beth's head in between her legs because Beth was back with more faster than Danielle could open her eyes. Danielle did once she felt herself being filled up by something that wasn't an appendage of Beth.

"You're doing so good," Beth said, sliding the dildo in and out of her girlfriend. Danielle had the sheets balled up in her fists as Beth began to really fuck her. Beth leaned down and kept her mouth on Danielle's clit until she had the other woman cumming and cumming. Danielle pushed Beth away when she couldn't take anymore and Beth's jaw was grateful for that. Beth would get so into eating Danielle out that she'd push the ache in her jaw the the very back of her mind and just keep going as long as she was allowed to.

"Come here, I want to taste you," Danielle said and Beth moved to straddle Danielle's head. Danielle hooked her arms around Beth's thighs and held her pussy against her face. Beth rocked against Danielle's tongue, but was careful not to move too hard or fast. Beth knew that Danielle was tough, but she didn't want to risk hurting Danielle if she didn't literally request for it to happen. Beth held onto the headboard of their bed as she came, leaning against it for support before climbing off of Danielle's face. It was dark outside and both of them were beginning to feel the exhaustion of everything hit them. Beth laid with Danielle, the two of them without a care in the world until the next day. Beth liked that feeling, when it was just her and Danielle throughout the night.


	91. Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short.

Clubbing wasn't how Pernille expected herself to be spending her Friday night with Magda. She wasn't complaining, she loved her girlfriend and would do whatever she wanted them to for the night, but she was just a bit surprised. They were having fun, the drinking and bit of dancing throughout the night was nice. Currently, Pernille was watching Magda's hips sway to the beat of the music. Magda raised her arms up a bit and Pernille caught a glimpse of her girlfriend's abs. Pernille didn't mind the club or the dancing, but she did mind the reminder of what her original plans had been. Pernille downed the rest of her drink and made her way towards where her girlfriend was. Neither of them could hear each other over the music, but Magda knew Pernille's intentions from the feeling of Pernille's hands on her body.

Magda moved them closer to the back of the dance floor where they were less visible. Magda ground herself against Pernille, who stuck a thigh in between Magda's legs for her to ride. Pernille watched, her throat getting dry as her mouth salivated, while Magda got herself off on Pernille's thigh. Magda threw her head back against Pernille's shoulder and moved Pernille's hand into her pants. Pernille teased Magda's entrance a little bit. She slid her fingers barely inside of Magda, the bottom of her palm giving Magda just enough pressure on her clit. Magda closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a moan lost from the surrounding noise as she came. Pernille held her and the two of them stood there for a moment. Magda turned around to face Pernille and leaned in for a kiss. Pernille gave Magda what she wanted and the two of them got out of the club, suddenly over with that whole scene for the night.


	92. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan #9

"So, no nut November," Kelley said, putting an arm around Tobin's shoulders. "You and Alex participating?"

"No, it's stupid Kelley. We're adults. Also, can women even nut?" Tobin asked and Kelley gave her a look.

"If you're doing everything right, it should happen easily. It's not gonna gross like guys, but in spirit, women can nut," Kelley said and Tobin rolled her eyes. She wanted to take a nap, but Sonnett was gone, so she had to hang out with Kelley instead. "I mean, I doubt you and Alex even have enough self control to survive the month."

"Yes, because we're such wild sexual beings," Tobin said sarcastically. In truth, Alex wouldn't make it. Tobin could, she had participated with Kelley years prior, but stopped once she started dating Alex. She had learned the hard way about 16 days in once that Alex wasn't into that particular game. A day to a week, Alex could handle, but a whole month, she'd murder somebody. Tobin turned her head to see Kelley snickering as she texted somebody. "What are you doing?" 

"Challenging Alex to a competition," Kelley said as she stood up. Footsteps could be heard running through the hall and within seconds, Kelley was opening the door to Alex.

"What's this about a challenge?" Alex asked and Kelley explained it to her, as well as adding in the part where Tobin had claimed they couldn't. "Bullshit, we can. It's easy, we are full grown women, not horny teenage boys."

"Alright then," Kelley said, leaving. Tobin felt like she had just been put into something that wasn't going to end well for her. The first couple of days after Kelley's visit to her room hadn't been too bad. In all honesty, Tobin and Alex hadn't been alone long enough to even think about sex. However, their first off day was spent together in Alex's hotel room while Allie was hanging out with Kelley, Emily, and Lindsey.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tobin asked. Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tobin's lips. Tobin kissed her back and immediately let her hands fall into Alex's lap. Alex grabbed her wrists and leaned them back, pinning Tobin's wrists above her head. Alex moved to kiss her neck, stopping occasionally to take a breath or leave a little bite.

"I had a dream about this last night," Alex mumbled against the crook of Tobin's neck. Alex had Tobin's shirt and shorts off in record time. If there had been any questions about how Alex had been handling the break from sex that she had agreed to on behalf of Kelley's challenge, they went out the window right there. Tobin let out a gasp at the feeling of Alex scraping her teeth against her nipple as Alex's fingers began to tease her. Tobin shuddered as Alex made slow loops from her entrance up and around her clit. Tobin wanted Alex to touch her so badly, but she didn't, instead working Tobin up and up with no release.

"Alex, please. I need to cum," Tobin pleaded and Alex gave her what she wanted. She dipped her head down to take Tobin's clit into her mouth as two fingers plunged into Tobin, who might as well have been literally dripping. Soon, the room was full of Alex's content moans at the taste of Tobin, Tobin's moaning, and the sound of Tobin's wetness. Alex kept her pace up until Tobin was screaming and coming undone. There was a subtle ache in Alex's core, but she was perfectly fine with ignoring it. She was good at ignoring subtle pains, especially for a win. Alex backed away from Tobin after that and cuddled with her in bed.

"You lost," Alex said, kissing Tobin's cheek. "I win."

"You win what?" Tobin asked, obviously confused.

"No-nut November. Kelley and Sonnett lost on the first day and you just lost, so I win," Alex said and Tobin rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Emily and Kelley lost first?" Tobin asked and Alex nodded. "How do you know this?"

"I was in Portland," Alex said and Tobin looked hurt. "You were hanging out in Los Angeles, I was gonna call you to hang out."

"Well, are you ready to lose?"

"Allie's not out yet," Alex said and Tobin groaned, knowing that Allie wouldn't be in a position to really lose until she saw her husband, which wouldn't be for at least another week. "After that though, I'm ready to lose.


	93. Lucy Bronze/Shanice van de Sanden

The defeat to the United States had been crushing, but Shanice knew that her team had done good. It didn't take Lucy's reassurance as they laid in bed, recovering from one of their more intense sexual encounters. Lucy had been frustrated by her team not even making it into the top 3 and by the US once again being named champions. It almost made her feel like all their work hadn't been enough. She wanted to be the best and Shanice had felt that with each rough thrust into that Lucy had made. Shanice had also felt the pride in all of Lucy's kisses. Lucy was proud of Shanice, her team made it to the finals. They had gotten second, they were no longer being overlooked when the conversations about women's soccer teams came up. Shanice had been a part of making the conversation, she had worked hard to get there. Lucy hadn't seen it all, but she'd seen enough.

"Can we go again?" Shanice asked and Lucy looked exhausted. Lucy did want to go again, but she wasn't 100% on whether or not her body was rested enough to. "It won't be like before, soft and sweet."

"Okay," Lucy agreed. Lucy moved to sit up, but Shanice put a hand on her chest, keeping her down. Shanice moved to straddle Lucy as she slowly sank down onto the piece of plastic between her legs. Shanice held onto Lucy's hands as she moved her hips, keeping the movements slow and deep. Lucy easily let herself get lost in Shanice. It wasn't until she had said something to Lucy that the Brit snapped out of her little trance.

"You did good. You always do so good. I'm proud of you," Shanice said softly. Lucy leaned up and Shanice kissed her. They both went back down together and Lucy held her as the two of them kisses, only taking breaks long enough to gasp in air before hungrily, yet tenderly coming back together in a passionate kiss. The frustration, sadness, and anger that'd been weighing down on Lucy were slowly stripped away with each kiss from Shanice. "Fuck Lucy, I'm cumming."

"Do it, cum on," Lucy pressed and Shanice still briefly. She was tense, but as her muscle relaxed, tremors shot through her body. Lucy held onto her, setting her down lightly beside her on the bed. They were close to each other, but it was too hot for them to comfortably be as close as the other would have wanted.


	94. Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson #2

Jordan nervously played with her hands. She had a question for Leah, but she wasn't completely sure on how she should approach asking it. They didn't use toys often, maybe a vibrator or strap-on if it was a special occasion, and when they did, it was almost always Jordan using them on Leah. Jordan didn't mind that, she loved making her girl feel good, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to get the same treatment. Leah was amazing in bed, tender and attentive like nobody else had ever been with her before. However, she had never even seemed to consider using something on Jordan, which was what Jordan wanted. She wanted to at least see what kind of lover those enhancements made Leah. She just didn't want to offend her girlfriend in the process of acquiring that knowledge.

"Hey, Leah?" Jordan asked meekly. Leah didn't seem to hear her, so she didn't look up from her homework. Jordan took a couple of steps closer to her girlfriend cleared her throat. She gathered up her courage before once again asking, "Leah?" 

"Jordan, just a second baby. I need to close up this account on my worksheet and then I promise, I'm all yours for whatever you want," Leah said and Jordan sat down in front of her. Jordan waited patiently, taking in the adorableness in regards to the look of concentration on Leah's face. Leah let out a heavy sigh and shut her textbook and powered off her laptop. "I know I promised I'm all yours, but can I have a kiss?"

"Of course," Jordan said, getting up from her chair. She sat on Leah's lap and kissed her.

"Now, tell me what's up?" Leah smiled, resting her forehead on Jordan's shoulder.

"I want you to top me," Jordan said nervously. Leah nodded, nipping at Jordan's skin. "I want it with the strap though. You've never done that before and I haven't let anybody do that with me before, but I trust you."

"Of course, I promise I'll be nothing but gentle," Leah said and Jordan smiled. Leah carried her to the bedroom and got everything they'd need out. "Lay down baby."

"Okay," Jordan said and Leah climbed on top of her. Jordan's nerves began to melt away as Leah's lips pressed soft kisses all over her body. Leah would remove any article of clothing that got in the way of her loving all of Jordan she could. Leah settled in between Jordan's legs once all of her clothes had been removed and she ran her tongue through Jordan's folds. Jordan's hips bucked as Leah's tongue flicked her clit. Leah held her down and continued to eat her out until she had cum. To keep things normal, Leah let Jordan flip their positions. Leah held Jordan's head in between her legs and sort of guided her to where she wanted her. Jordan let it happen, Leah liked to have a bit of control when it came to things like that and in a sense, Jordan liked it when Leah bossed her around.

"Fuck Jordan, that's so good babe," Leah moaned out as Jordan's tongue slipped inside of her. Leah began to move her hips furiously against Jordan's face, Jordan keeping enough of a hold on Leah's hips so she couldn't break Jordan's nose, until she came. Once Leah had cum, Jordan went and got Leah the strap. Jordan was still wet, even wetter than she had been before she'd started eating Leah out. Leah pulled Jordan in for a kiss and the taste of themselves mixed on their tongues until it became something new and even better. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah," Jordan nervously stuttered out. Leah put a little lube on the dildo and positioned herself to enter Jordan. Leah slowly eased into Jordan, watching Jordan's facial expressions closely for any resemblance of pain. She didn't by the time that Leah had gotten it completely inside of her, so Leah began to slowly set up a rhythm. "A little faster please."

"Alright, tell me if it becomes too much," Leah said and Jordan nodded. Leah slowly began to speed up, not stopping until Jordan put a hand on her hips. Leah slowed down a bit and kept a good pace up. Jordan wrapped her legs around Leah's waist and let out a pleasured cry at the new angle. Leah kissed Jordan's forehead and let Jordan bury her head in Leah's shoulder. Jordan lightly bit Leah's shoulder when she came to keep from completely screaming out and when they were done, Leah ran a bath for them. "You did so good."

"Well, you made it easy," Jordan said and Leah smiled at her. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course. I like seeing you like that, especially clinging to me," Leah husked, sending heat straight to Jordan's core.


End file.
